Lost Innocence
by Thrythlind
Summary: Based on Lord Archive's Loss of Innocence...Shampoo uses another love potion...and the results tear into the lives of Ranma and his companions. Completed. Sequels possible.
1. Ravaged

NOTE: The way I'm running gender pronouns is that in dialogue the character refers to other characters by the gender they perceive them as. In the descriptive text the pronouns will refer to character's current gender. 

*********************************

Kodachi smiled as she touched down in front of her family estate. She had a wonderful idea coming to a boil in her head and wanted to see if it would work. She hadn't had a good chance for a trick since that disastrous wedding. Granted it would have been funnier if the wedding had actually happened, but at least she hadn't brought exploding bowls of noodles.

For a brief moment the noble girl debated whether or not to tell her "darling" and her   
"rival" that she had essentially given up on the pig-tailed martial artist. She did not entertain the idea of being a hostage every time someone came along to fight Ranma. She would rather be a spectator of Ranma's life now, not an active participant.

Then there was the curse, and she did know about the curse though she preferred not to let on to that. She could stand having a gender-switching friend, but a husband? Still, teasing the argumentative pair was one of her greatest pleasures. Besides, she didn't know any other way to relate to them, and Ranma and Akane were the closest she had to friends.

Kodachi entered the main hall of the Kuno estate and sneered in the direction of her brother's rooms. She was about to turn away from them when she heard shouting from that direction. The gymnast frowned and began walking closer in that direction, trying to identify what she had heard.

The voices sounded more familiar as she traveled along, one she definitely recognized as her brother's ranting. The other was definitely familiar, but she couldn't identify it. She had no problem recognizing the emotions, a confused mix of pain, desperation, and lust. The gymnast started sprinting, producing a gymnastic club in one hand. The who didn't matter now that she knew the what. She idly commented to herself that she'd get to test her new toy.

Kodachi burst into her brother's room in the as a particularly loud shout was choked off at the end. She almost hesitated at the scene in front of her. The surprise and shock gave way almost instantly to rage. The dark-haired girl was on her brother in flash. She pulled the shocked swordsman up by his neck, causing him to release his grip around his captive's throat. Kodachi jabbed the club into his gut. Pressing a button on the handle at the same time sent a heavy charge through the would-be samurai, sending him against the wall.

Kodachi risked a glance behind her before advancing, and saw a flash of red dizzily running out of the room. It was enough for someone with Kodachi's experience to confirm the influence of some kind of drug. Considering some of the shouts, she suspected an aphrodisiac. This was all second nature to her, and did not distract from her main purpose. Kodachi angrily turned away from the fleeing and disoriented red head to her brother. A second gymnastic club joined the first and electricity arced between them.

***************************************************

Ranma noticed as the last remnant of her body's desire faded away. It wasn't a comfort. If the curse could do it once, it could do it again. Maybe next time she wouldn't even be able to fight it like she had this time. She didn't even notice the pain as she set her shoulder back into joint, that was a familiar sensation.

"Yeah, I was so busy with fighting the damn curse, that Kuno...beat me," Ranma said flatly. The samurai would probably still be trying to "break the spell on his pig-tailed goddess" if Kodachi hadn't come home. Considering everything else she was only barely surprised that she owed her escape to the Black Rose, especially as it came way too late.

Ranma huddled under the bridge, vigorously cleaning herself in the canal waters. She desperately wanted hot water, but she wasn't ready to head home yet, and there was no way she was going to walk into some other place beat up, and wearing nothing but a torn up shirt.

~It's probably a good idea to go soon, before they notice I'm gone,~ Ranma thought blandly. She was burned out, and struggling to find a way to hide this. She couldn't think of one, 

~Akane was worried about the wrong people,~ Ranma groaned. There was no way she could marry Akane now. If her mother ever found out about this she would be cutting her belly. The idea was beginning to hold some merit for her actually.

She didn't want to live through life afraid that at some point her curse would take over again. She thought she could maybe stand it if she started to find guys physically attractive. She found Ukyou and Shampoo physically attractive, it hadn't affected what she felt for Akane. She could not stand life knowing that, maybe, at some point she would have to fight for control over her bodies simplest motions. The curse didn't even have any taste. 

Ranma continued her rambling thoughts, trying to keep calm in the mental din. She was considering everything except the actual act. Even so she was still on the verge of tears under the bland mask, which already showed signs of crying earlier.

"If I hadn't started to lose my nerve with…" She stopped and thought for a moment. She hadn't been "losing his nerve" with Shampoo, she had been out right coming on to her when Akane kicked her out of the school and into the pool. That overwhelming lust had started while he was male. It wasn't the curse. It was the ramen. "Shampoo."

*********************************

Ranma did not announce herself as she came in through one of the upper story windows. Listening at the head of the stairs she could hear Kasumi humming but no sound of game stones being placed. Soun and Genma were probably out "planning" at the local bar. She couldn't tell if Nabiki were home, but she probably had business somewhere. Akane had that study group, but she'd come looking for Ranma soon. Ranma was supposed to go with her after all. She'd worry about that later, for now she just wanted a hot bath to get rid of her female form, and everything that went with it.

Ranma made a quick detour to her room for a change of clothes and then slipped into the bathroom. She mechanically shucked her torn Chinese shirt and tossed it haphazardly at the trashcan. Normally it would have gone in no problem, but she was no where near her usual state of mind, and the shirt merely landed next to the trash bin. She remained in the changing room only a moment enough to drop her replacement clothes there and then stepped into the bath proper, eyeing the furo desperately.

Ranma stepped into the bath and nothing happened. She dropped to a seated position in the bath and stared silently into space for a long second.

"NO!" Kasumi nearly slipped and cut herself as the scream whipped through the house. It was followed almost immediately by several more screams of "no" and a few wordless shrieks. The eldest Tendo followed them to their source in a rush and entered the Tendo bath to see a hysterical Ranma-chan sitting a furo of steaming water.

"Ranma?" Kasumi said, surprised and shocked. Ranma had been locked in female form before and he always reacted badly, but never quite like this. Ranma was flailing around in the water just screaming. It only took a moment for the older girl to snap out of her shock and move to restrain Ranma.

Kasumi grabbed the redhead's arms and tried to hold them, but the drugs were mostly gone from her system. Her chi was recovering, and her strength with it. Such simple and direct methods weren't enough to bridge the strength gap between Kasumi and Ranma. Kasumi merely found herself forced to let go as she was pulled about.

Kasumi reached to her own early training and adopted a simple throw to pull Ranma out of the bathtub. Hysterical as she was, Ranma landed hard on the tile and was stunned. Kasumi took the chance to grab Ranma in a lock that Kasumi knew she should have been able to get out of easily.

"Get offa me! Get offa me!" Ranma screamed, crossing her legs and struggling, without technique or effect, against the hold. Kasumi was more than a little concerned by Ranma's apparent degeneration to a frightened untrained teenager. "I don't want to!"

Kasumi looked over what she could see of the naked girl's body and noticed that she seemed to have been in some kind of fight. Kasumi's eyes widened as realized the injuries Ranma had weren't those of someone that had been a martial arts duel. It was more like she had been overpowered, held down and...taken advantage of.

"Ranma!" Kasumi shouted. "Your safe, I'm Kasumi, Ranma. Its Kasumi!" Ranma's struggles steadily and quickly weakened until Kasumi was holding a silent, shaking girl in her arms. Kasumi released her hold slowly adapting it into a comforting embrace. Ranma leaned into Kasumi and cried silently.

"I didn't want to do it," Ranma whispered.

"Of course not, Ranma," Kasumi answered back, gently. She continued to hold the silent girl rocking gently and humming comfortingly for several minutes. Kasumi was glad that Ranma never looked up at her face, then she would have seen the tears in Kasumi's eyes. 

"It was the ramen," Ranma continued, still needing to explain. "She drugged the ramen and I couldn't fight, and, and he…" Kasumi tried not to gasp as the redhead's grip tightened.

"Sshh, don't think about it right now," Kasumi stroked her head softly. "We'll deal with this when you're ready. For now, let's get you something to eat and then to bed." Kasumi she relaxed as the redhead nodded silently.

*********************************

"Tadaima," Akane's mildly frustrated voice chimed through the house. She made her way into the living room, moderately surprised at not hearing an "O-kaeri" from her eldest sister. She was on her way upstairs when Kasumi appeared at the top of them. 

"Akane, is Nabiki with you?" Kasumi asked as she began to move downstairs.

"She was getting some ice cream last I saw. Kasumi, have you seen Ranma? He skipped out on all his classes after lunch and..." Akane's voice trailed off as she saw that Kasumi had been crying.

"Ranma is in your room, sleeping," Kasumi said wearily.

"He's WHAT!?" Akane started to stomp up the stairs past Kasumi, but stopped as her sister grabbed her arm. "Kasumi?"

"I put him there," Kasumi told Akane quietly. "I thought he might feel...safer there. I also gave him something to make him sleep for a little while at least. It was probably not the best thing to do, but I did tell him I was doing it."

"What happened?" Akane asked, suddenly very worried. The sound of a kettle coming to boil broke the moment of silence that followed.

"Let us discuss this over tea, shall we?" Kasumi suggested, quietly walking down the stairs past her sister. She whirled back to face her younger sister, as Akane rushed upstairs. "Akane, wait!"

Akane was to her room before Kasumi even began to follow. As Kasumi had said, Ranma was sleeping on her bed. She, and Akane didn't bother to ask why he was in female form, was curled up in the middle of the bed. That was unusual, Ranma usually spread out when she slept. The few bruises on her face weren't unusual, Ranma was commonly covered in bruises from one fight or another.

"Not a girl," Ranma muttered in her sleep. Akane blinked as the redhead began to toss and turn. "Don't want to! Ahhhh...Noooo...mmm Don't want to! Akane!" Akane didn't hesitate to take a seat on the bed gather the redhead up in her arms. Akane was surprised that she was fully dressed in that baggy Chinese worker outfit, but didn't pay any more mind. "Ooooo...NO!" More startling than that, Ranma seemed to have stiffened as she took hold of him, and didn't relax for several moments.

"It's a dream, Ranma," Akane whispered. "Just a dream."

"Get offa me," Ranma whispered weakly. "Kill youuuuu.... Don't want to!" Akane continued holding the redhead and whispering soothingly. She was confused, she had done this before, though Ranma never woke up. Thankfully he only rarely remembered the dreams either. In all the times she'd soothed Ranma's nightmares, he hadn't ever mixed them, and there were those other sounds as well. Those REALLY disturbed her, and she tried not to think about them.

"The..there aren't any cats Ranma," Akane said again, misidentifying the dream with the phrase "get offa me". She always wondered whether Ranma actually heard her or not. "You're safe." She looked up to see Kasumi in the doorway as Ranma calmed down back into a dreamless sleep.

"I don't think sh…he is dreaming about cats," Kasumi said sadly.

"Then, what?" Akane dreaded the answer.

"Put he..him down, Akane," Kasumi said. "Let him sleep, we'll talk about this downstairs." There was no mistaking the tone of command in Kasumi's voice.

*********************************

Akane watched as Kasumi set down the tea tray on the dinner table and then sit down on her shins. The younger Tendo was quickly losing her patience, but this was Kasumi, and as such commanded a deal more tolerance.

"What happened to Ranma?" Akane demanded as her sister poured the tea. Kasumi looked at her thought about where to start.

~Perhaps I should start with the familiar problem,~ Kasumi thought. "Ranma is currently locked in his female form. I found him in the furo screaming." Akane narrowed her eyes, that was bad, but it had happened before and Kasumi hadn't acted like this at those times.

"There's something else, isn't there," Akane asked. "What hap…" She thought back to Ranma's nightmare upstairs. Akane paled. "Oh no…Kasumi…he wasn't…"

"I didn't ask him any questions," Kasumi said. "But I gather he was drugged and then…raped…yes."

"He'd have to be drugged," Akane said looking down at her cup of tea. ~I should have made him listen to me, but all I ever did was tease and yell about "feminine modesty". Because I wasn't comfortable with talking about it.~ Akane looked back to her sister. "Who did it?"

"I did not ask questions, Akane," Kasumi reminded her. Nor did she volunteer the information that Ranma thought it was a drugged bowl of ramen. She didn't need to, Akane's face darkened with rage.

"Shampoo, the last time I saw him he was flirting with Shampoo," Akane growled. "I…tossed him out of the school…its…its my fault. He must have hit the pool." Kasumi came around the table to comfort her sister, who was descending into uncontrolled crying.

"You didn't do this to him, Akane," Kasumi said. "It's not your fault."

"But…"

"This is NOT your fault," Kasumi repeated firmly. Akane shook her head slightly, but did not argue verbally.

"Tadaima," Akane and Kasumi turned toward the sound of Nabiki's voice.

"Check on Ranma, I'll talk to Nabiki," Kasumi said quietly. Akane stood up and dried her eyes.

"Yeah," she walked slowly out of the room, glancing at Nabiki as she headed for the stairs. Nabiki's normal dry good humor nearly died on seeing her sister, pale as Kodachi, walk past crying. "Kasumi needs to talk to you, Nabiki."

"What's going on, Akane?" Nabiki demanded.

"Kasumi will tell you," Akane said quietly, on her way upstairs. "I have to check on Ranma." That explained a great deal to Nabiki, something bad had happened to Ranma, again. She sighed and headed for the dining room where Kasumi was now calling her.

"What's Saotome gotten himself into now?" She walked into the dining room at sat down across from Kasumi.

"Nabiki," Kasumi started, she was going to take a different track with this sister. Nabiki did not take beating around the bush as well as Akane did. "Ranma was...raped today." Kasumi watched her sister and only noted her staring blankly in shock for a long moment, before Nabiki looked upstairs and then turned back to her sister.

"When, how, and WHO?" the middle Tendo asked, coldly furious.

*********************************

Ryouga, P-Chan at the moment, was torn between confusion and anger. He had managed to find his way into Akane's room again, and identified the mass in the covers as a person. It was rather early in the day to be sleeping, but he shrugged that off. When the person in the bed had started tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare, he had maneuvered to get on the bed to provide a comforting snuggle. That's when he recognized the sleeper as Ranma-chan.

~What's Ranma doing in Akane's room?~ Ryouga didn't pay attention to what Ranma was saying in his sleep. The fact that it was Ranma had removed the importance that it was a nightmare. For one thing Ranma had a lot of nightmares, for another it was Ryouga watching Ranma. ~The pervert probably plans to seduce Akane when she comes into the room. Just listen to him, he's probably dreaming about it right now.~ Ryouga had also conveniently edited out everything but the moans.

The pig was about to launch himself at the redhead, and probably get himself killed if Ranma happened to wake up, when the door cracked open quietly.

"Bwee!" Ryouga did his best to warn Akane about the presence of her potential attacker, as he saw it.

"P-Chan?" Akane glanced at the pig on her desk only a moment before moving to her bed and gathering up the sleeping martial-artist. She sighed as Ranma tensed unconsciously again. Ryouga watched in confusion as Akane rocked his "hated rival" gently, holding the sleeping girl in her lap. "Oh Ranma, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Bwee?" Ryouga took a brief leap to the bed and looked up at Akane questioningly.

"P-Chan," she said quietly, but with a curtain of steel Ryouga usually only heard directed at Ranma. "Behave, Ranma doesn't like you, and you don't like Ranma. But if you wake him up now I will ask Kasumi to serve pork for dinner." Ryouga's eyes widened considerably as Akane turned her attention back to Ranma.

~What's going on here,~ Ryouga asked. ~What in the world is happening here. Could they be...together now?~

"Who did this to you?" Akane whispered to Ranma, who was calming down in her lap. "Sanzenin, Kuno...Ryouga? I never thought of him as a...rapist, but he did use the fishing rod...I should have been there. I should have hit Shampoo..." Akane stopped talking, if he happened to wake up, that would not be something he would want to hear.

~Rapist?~ Ryouga was totally shell-shocked. ~Why is...Ranma was...raped? And Akane thinks I might have done it?~ He wobbled to the side in shock and fell off the desk to the floor. ~Kami-sama how could she think that. Wait a minute, this...has to be a trick. No one's good enough to do THAT to Ranma.~ He was trying to convince himself of this when the door opened again. He turned to see Nabiki walking into the room.

"He's still asleep?" Nabiki asked. Akane nodded as Nabiki took a seat by the bed and merely glanced down at the pig on the floor. "Isn't letting P-Chan stay a recipe for trouble?"

"Ranma was having a nightmare," Akane said. "I didn't have time to put him out."

"For once it's a good thing Ranma sleeps like the dead," Nabiki noted. "Poor jerk. Akane, Ranma can get through this."

"If he wants to," Akane muttered, brushing back Ranma's bangs.

"Just make sure he wants to," Nabiki smirked. "Still, if he wants to talk...I...know some people." Nabiki handed her sister a card. "Tell him I'll be there if he's nervous." Akane looked at the card.

"Survivors of Sexual Assault? Nabiki, you..." Akane looked at her sister in surprise and disbelief.

"Raped? Technically no, but...ask me later okay? I've never even told Kasumi," Nabiki said quietly. Akane nodded and pocketed the card as Nabiki cleared her throat and skipped past the uncomfortable topic. "Anyway, you let me and Kasumi handle every one else."

"I'm not going to just si..." Nabiki cut her off.

"You will take care of Ranma and keep him out of it," Nabiki said, talking low. Akane recognized the same tone of command in Nabiki's voice that her sister used. "That is the most important thing right now, leave vengeance to the professionals. I'm going to leave you two alone now, keep your temper. He's probably going to be lashing out."

"I'll..." she stopped short of saying "try." She had to do more than try. "I guess I'll have to. Could you take P-Chan with you?"

"Sure," Nabiki smiled as she picked up a fainted piglet. "Does this pig have narcolepsy or something?" Akane shrugged and continued to rock Ranma.

*********************************

Kasumi was beginning to get irritated with her father and Saotome-san. Just how long could one sit at a bar anyway? She sighed in frustration, she couldn't just shuffle this into the background like she did everything else. She needed to take an active roll, and deal with the things that Akane and Ranma should be kept away from at the moment. Like Nodoka.

She looked up at the sound of someone at the door and walked to answer it. The eldest Tendo blinked upon finding Kodachi Kuno, on the other side. For once the noble girl had not showed up at their house in a leotard or scattering black petals everywhere. Kasumi hoped that meant that she didn't intend to cause a problem.

"Can I help you Kuno-san?" Kasumi asked, her normal tone was understandably strained.

"Tendo-san, have you seen Ranma anywhere? Has he been home?" Kodachi asked, not expecting an answer. The last place she expected Ranma to go was home, which was exactly why it had taken her so long to get here. Kodachi changed her mind when Kasumi didn't answer and just stared at her. "He is here, isn't he?"

"Yes...he's sleeping," Kasumi answered, Kodachi nodded quietly. "Why did you want to see him?" Kodachi reached to the side of the door and picked up a katana. She handed it to Kasumi almost negligently.

"It's the Kuno family blade," Kodachi explained. Kasumi stared at the weapon in surprise, Kodachi was basically handing over her clans honor. "I'm willing to abide by whatever he decides for Tatewaki, he'll understand. I tried to leave something for him to punish, he was still moving a little when I calmed down," she considered this for a moment. "Perhaps I should reduce the wattage on those clubs." She bowed and turned to leave.

"Then it was your brother?" Kasumi said, stopping Kodachi a few steps down the path. The noble girl turned and stared.

"You...know?" Kodachi sighed and looked away after Kasumi nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry I did not get home earlier."

"I will," Kasumi said. Kodachi nodded and continued walking out the Tendo compound. She didn't feel like roof hopping at the moment.

*********************************

"Well, P-Chan," Nabiki said as she plopped the pig on her bed. "What am I going to do?" She sat down at her desk and considered the problem. "Do you have any ideas, Akane certainly seems to think talking to you helps."

~Is this real, am I having some sort of warped dream here?~ Ryouga asked himself.

"It doesn't even really have to have been a martial artist," Nabiki said. "Kasumi said that SHE took him down, if she did anybody could have."

~Kasumi. Beat. Ranma?~ Ryouga was trying to comprehend that.

"I can deal with that later," Nabiki said. "I'm not going half-cocked to the Nekohanten alone. Akane's too volatile, and I'm not sure she can beat Shampoo alone, much less the three of them if this goes wrong. It'll have to be tomorrow, or even later after I find out who Ranma is willing to let know about this. I'm definitely not letting Ranma near a fight until I'm CERTAIN he's fine. He could kill somebody and we'd be in a whole new mess. You wouldn't know anybody willing to play back up for me. Would you P-chan?"

"Bwee?"

"Didn't think so." Nabiki smiled slightly and then shook her head. "What a mess." Ryouga couldn't help but agree.

*********************************

Ranma woke and found herself being held. She had a brief moment of panic until he saw that it was Akane holding him. A little further investigation showed that she was in Akane's lap. This was unacceptable, there was no way she was going to let Akane think she was weak. It was already a dying argument, Kasumi had probably told Akane everything. She had to think he was weak after hearing that.

"Akane?" She began. "What are you doing?"

"What does it lo..." Akane stopped herself. "Ranma, don't start now, it won't help anything." Ranma shook off Akane's grip and stood up. That confirmed it for him, she knew.

"Leave me alone," Ranma insisted. "If I hadn't freaked when I found out the curse was locked you wouldn't know anything about it. I can handle this myself." He started to leave the room, he shouldn't have let Kasumi put him here that was a mistake. Akane somehow beat him to the door.

"I'm not letting you deal with this alone, Ranma," Akane insisted.

"Why should you care?" Ranma demanded, looking up at Akane. "By tomorrow our fathers will know, the engagement will be finished, and I'll be handed a tanto. Congratulations, you're free."

"Do you think I'm going to let you be taken away from me?" Akane snapped.

"Somebody already did," Ranma reminded her quietly. Akane gripped the redhead's shoulders and gently drew her in.

"I'm not letting you go," Akane whispered gently. Ranma let herself be held and hesitantly circled her own arms around Akane. It felt too safe for him to worry about whether it was weak or not.

"Why do you want me?" Ranma asked after a long moment.

"You're the only you," Akane said softly, leaning against the door and holding her fiancee. "And I love you."

"Even...even if I'm never a guy again?" Ranma looked up from Akane's shoulder.

"I've thought about that since the first night you were here," Akane admitted. She noticed the odd look Ranma was giving her. "It stopped being important a long time ago. Ranma, do you..." Ranma looked away and stayed silent for a long second.

"I l-love you," she said, softly. Then she looked back up at Akane. "Akane?"

"What is it?" The redhead had a scared and needy look in her eyes. Then Ranma leaned upwards on her toes and kissed her. Akane held back a moment before returning the kiss. They broke the kiss almost a minute later. "Are you okay with that, Ranma?" The redhead nodded.

"I needed that," she whispered. Akane nodded, understanding a little, and then led Ranma back to sit on her bed. Ranma debated for a moment before sitting down on Akane's lap.

"Ranma," Akane held her breath as Ranma cringed. She knew what was coming. Akane immediately changed her mind about asking questions. "Never mind, but Nabiki had something she wanted me to give you."

"Great, Nabiki knows," Ranma sighed, leaning into Akane's shoulder as the raven-haired girl retrieved the card Nabiki had given her. Ranma scowled as she read it. "How long was I asleep, where'd she get this?"

"She had it on her," Akane explained. "Nabiki said that she'll be there."

"Nabiki?" Ranma blinked.

"You aren't the only one surprised," Akane said. "Maybe that would be a good idea though."

"I'll...think about it," she stared at the card for several seconds before Akane felt her shoulders start to shake.

"If you want to cry, Ranma, its okay," she whispered. "If anyone deserves it right now you do." Ranma shook her head in Akane in denial, but the tears were already coming. He mechanically put the support group card in his pocket and continued trying to keep the tears at bay.

It was like a small hole had been poked in a damn. At first there was just a trickle and some shaking, and then suddenly Ranma's head was buried in Akane's shoulder. Akane consoled the loudly weeping girl and rocked gently back and forth as Ranma released a flood of pent up tears.

*********************************

"What is that?" Nabiki asked as she came downstairs and saw the sword on the table.

"The Kuno family sword," Kasumi said simply, coming out of the kitchen for a moment. "Kodachi brought it for Ranma." Nabiki stared at it as if it were serpent.

"It was Kuno?" Nabiki asked frostily. Kasumi nodded.

"Kodachi said she would abide by any decision Ranma made regarding her brother," Kasumi said. "I was given the feeling that she may have already taken some initiative."

"Good," Nabiki nodded, sitting down and staring at the sword. Then she thought of something. "Since when does she know about the curse?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Kasumi thought back and realized that Kodachi had definitely known what had happened while referring to Ranma as a he. Nabiki briefly considered telling Kasumi about her own past history, but it was just that, past. Kasumi had enough on her mind dealing with Ranma.

These thoughts were derailed by the sound of two drunk martial artists entering the house. Nabiki collected the Kuno sword and hid it while Kasumi checked the clock before returning to the kitchen.

"Oh my, it must have been a long planning session, there's only half an hour until dinner." The eldest Tendo tsked as she went back to work, Nabiki had to look to make sure she had just heard that.

"I don't think talking to them like this is going to do anything but harm," Nabiki added. She rubbed the bridge of her nose to try and stop the on-coming headache. "Why can't we have some mature adults around this place?"

"This plan can not fail, Tendo," Genma was saying as the pair made their way to the shogi board to finish the wait for dinner. "The houses will be joined by the setting of the sun tomorrow."

"You know, Saotome," Soun interrupted, he wasn't nearly as far into drinking as his friend. "Every one of our plans seems familiar somehow."

"You're imagining things, Tendo," Genma laughed it off. "Each plan is unique in its..."

"Own formulaic way, right?" Nabiki interrupted. "Can you two hold off on the plans the next few days? I really don't think our budget can handle the repairs."

"Perhaps she's right, Genma," Soun agreed, after hearing the word budget. "I'm still paying for the wedding, let's wait until we have some funds to fall back on."

"But we must act now before they go back to their old behavior," Genma insisted. "With the wedding and Jusendo passed we are getting so close to them being actually married." Nabiki was trying to come up with a decent threat to dissuade Genma, and the sound of chopping from the kitchen had taken a distinctly hard edge, when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," Nabiki called out. She opened the door on what was either a very good thing or a very bad thing. "Auntie Saotome? How...good to see you."

"Why hello, Nabiki-chan," Nodoka smiled. "Kasumi-chan said she wanted to talk to me about something."

"She did?" Nabiki blinked. Kasumi wasn't nearly stupid enough to invite Nodoka over.

"Yes, well she did say that she would be over later tonight," Nodoka said. "But it had sounded urgent and I had nothing to do." She smiled serenely, though Nabiki detected a hint of steel in her eyes. Nabiki glanced at her katana.

~In other words you decided that since we didn't want you over here, then you absolutely had to come. I need to talk to Kasumi about what not to do,~ Nabiki sighed. "Well she's getting dinner ready right now, maybe we can help her?"

"That would be lovely," Nodoka gave a slight bow as she entered the house. As they passed through the living room, Genma turned pale and silent at the sight of his wife and her bundle.

"Kasumi, we may have a problem," Nabiki said as she came into the kitchen, Nodoka noted the phrasing and frowned slightly.

"What is...OH!" Kasumi nearly dropped her knife. "Oh my, uh, Auntie Saotome, this is a surprise. I thought I said I'd be by later this evening."

"Something seems to be distressing you girls," Nodoka said softly. "Do you wish to talk about it?" 

Kasumi checked to see that her dinner was to a point that she could let it sit and then turned to face the Saotome matron. Nodoka stepped forward and belatedly noticed Nabiki blocking her exit from the kitchen. The middle Tendo kept one eye on the hallway, and the other on Nodoka.

"Auntie Saotome, something happened to Ranma today..." After Kasumi had given the facts of the situation as softly as she could, Nodoka stared forward white-faced.

"Is my son to be cursed with such luck his entire life?" Nodoka asked finally. "It seems that every time I come to visit some creative devil has devised a new hell and decided to test it on him."

"You're not going to make him commit seppuku then?" Nabiki asked. Nodoka turned to face her and narrowed her eyes. Nabiki had put as much ice in her voice as Nodoka could put steel in hers, it was quite obvious that she would do what she could to keep that from happening.

"No, I will not call upon him to do that," Nodoka said, more than a little angry at the Tendo girls. "If my son ever fails in that promise I fear his life would kill him before I heard about it." She paused a moment. "I would wait to discuss this with my husband until the drink leaves his blood."

"That is what we had decided," Kasumi agreed. "Auntie, Saotome-san mentioned something about a new plan earlier. Nabiki convinced our father against mentioning anything, but Saotome-san..."

"I shall try to keep him under control, Kasumi-chan," Nodoka nodded. "Now where is my son?"

*********************************

Akane looked up from the small bundle in her arm as the door opened. She had expected Nabiki or Kasumi again, or dreaded one of their fathers. What she had not expected was Nodoka Saotome.

"A..Auntie Saotome?" That woke up Ranma, who was only just fading back to sleep anyway.

"Mom?" Nodoka winced at the look of fear in her son's, daughter currently, eyes. Both teens noted the absolute lack of a katana with the Saotome matriarch with some relief. 

Ranma shook off Akane's hug and stood up, her face hardened and the only hints of emotional distress were the tear tracks on her face. Ranma walked to a wall, her arms behind her head and leaned back like nothing was wrong. While that transformation was happening Akane was glaring at Nodoka and glancing protectively at the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" Nodoka winced, everybody thought she was some kind of monster, she wished that she had never accepted that promise.

"Someone hurt my child," Nodoka said. "This is where I should be."

"I'm fine," Ranma snapped.

~Like hell you are,~ Akane thought to herself and moved between Ranma and Nodoka. ~And this isn't helping.~

"I'm glad to see the Tendos are so supporting of you," Nodoka said. "You are my child and I want to help you."

"I almost want to," Ranma whispered under her breath. Akane and Nodoka both heard.

"That is not what I meant," Nodoka said, looking down and standing up. "I believe Kasumi is finishing dinner if want to come down, and no, your fathers have not been told yet." She turned a sad smile to the teenagers and left the room. "Please try to trust me." Then Nodoka closed the door behind her and headed downstairs, wiping tears from her face before they could leave tracks.

"Ranma," Akane said as soon as they were alone again. 

"Hmm?" Ranma asked, still putting on her non-chalant act.

"If you even think about turning a knife on yourself, you'll have to go through me," Akane promised.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma smirked a little. Her stomach growled. "Dinner sounds good." Akane watched the redhead fortify her mental wall and shook her head. Ranma was letting it out and then Nodoka comes along and she buries everything again.

*********************************

Ryouga finally found the bathroom after several detours that seemed to cover every inch of Nabiki's room, though he was certain that had managed to get out of it at least once before. 

Ryouga now knew more about the students of Furinkan High than he had ever wanted to know. Hopefully Nabiki would never learn about this, he could count on a life of hell if that happened. The box marked "trophies" in the back of the closet with the broken bowie knife especially bothered him for some reason.

The little black pig trotted into the bathroom and checked to make sure they still kept some of his spare clothes in the changing room. Then he was off to the furo.

*********************************

Dinner downstairs looked on the surface to be normal. Though Ranma and Genma's normal food war was totally absent, thanks to three feet of steel that Nodoka had rested at her husband's throat before Ranma came downstairs.

Ranma's normal appetite was quite a bit less than normal, which meant that she was only eating roughly twice as much as everyone else. Kasumi and Nabiki both noted Ranma's apparent return to her usual crass, uncaring self, but that had always been a façade. It was even more obvious as one now.

"Something's bothering you boy," Genma noted sagely. "You're distracted."

"You're one to talk Oyaji," Ranma snorted. "Could you like breathe down wind, I don't like smelling sake all through dinner."

"Insolent boy, I'd toss you in the pond if you weren't already a girl," Genma's alcohol-fogged mind clicked on something. "Why are you girl?"

"I'm...stuck again," Ranma explained hesitantly. "And I don't want to talk about it!"

"WHAT!?" Genma shouted. "What happened this time? The old woman, magical water?" Akane watched Ranma's façade begin to crack, and reached out a hand to grip her shoulder. Akane suspected that either Ranma would break down and cry right there, or she was going to kill her father.

"Oh, the houses will never be united, WAAAH!" The sound of drawing steel caught everyone's attention. Everybody looked first too Nodoka and was surprised to see her katana still in its sheath. Nodoka blinked and looked at everybody a little confused at the attention.

"This seems rather drastic," Kasumi said, the Tendo spear had been taken off the wall and held in front of the two fathers. The normal protective cover over the blade was conspicuously absent. "But I am more than a little tired of these continued displays. Ranma has had a terrible, TERRIBLE day, and he will talk about it when he's ready." The blade cover was replaced and the spear returned to the wall. "Now, let's continue eating."

"Its always the quiet ones," Ranma muttered looking from her mother to Kasumi. Akane left her hand on Ranma's shoulder a moment longer and waited for Ranma to nod before returning to her own meal.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the way to Tokyo?" Everyone froze and turned to stare at the speaker. Ryouga flinched as he saw Ranma glare at him with undisguised anger and rage. It was something he was more experienced with feeling than witnessing, unless you count Akane. Then he noted Akane looking at him suspiciously. "Ranma, is that you? What are you doing in Okinawa?" He waited to see if the small deception took. It was a plausible lie, after all, he was always showing up and asking similar questions anyway.

"Hey, P-Chan," Ranma snapped. "This IS Tokyo. Though how you could tell the difference is beyond me." Nabiki blinked at the name reference, and then narrowed her eyes as she thought back over the past year and a half. Akane, still unaware of Kodachi's visit, was looking for clues that Ryouga might be the culprit to Ranma's situation.

~This was a mistake,~ Ryouga was thinking. ~He's going to blow any moment now.~ Ryouga sat down and cleared his throat nervously. "Are you okay?"

"W..Why do you ask?" Ranma asked, suddenly nervous.

"Uhh...you just look sort of," Ryouga hesitated as Ranma went from angry to scared.   
Nabiki and Akane were glaring at him, Nabiki more so for a reason he couldn't figure out. "Depressed." Genma started to say something, but glanced at Kasumi and his wife and thought better of it.

"I'm...fine," Ranma insisted, turning away from Ryouga and back to her food. Akane snapped a look at Ryouga and shifted closer to Ranma, protectively circling an arm around her. A look from Kasumi quieted the fathers before they could celebrate the closeness of their children. Ryouga felt like he'd landed on another planet, he'd never seen Ranma like this before.

"Excuse me, please," Nabiki interrupted him, standing up and stomping towards Ryouga. "I just remembered some business I have to attend to. Let's go have a chat Hibiki."

"Uh, okay," Ryouga said. He glanced at Akane glaring at him as she reached over to comfort Ranma, and stood up quickly. ~This was a bad idea, he will tell if I piss him off at all.~ He stood up and followed the middle Tendo out of the dining room towards the dojo.

*********************************

"You are taking advantage of my sister," Nabiki growled, whirling on Ryouga as soon as they were out of earshot. "And I assume you have some hold over Ranma to keep him from saying anything."

"Well...I didn't mea..."

"Didn't mean to?" Nabiki completed. "I hope you're not about to blame Ranma and ask for sympathy, I'm the wrong audience. Considering today, and you KNOW what happened today, I doubt Ranma is interested in whatever it is you have over him either."

"I...uh..." Ryouga dithered as Nabiki advanced on him.

"Shut up until I let you speak," Nabiki instructed him. Ryouga's jaw snapped shut. "Let me guess, you don't think its wrong, do you. You're not forcing her to do anything. She carries you around all of her own free will, am I right?"

"Well, I'm not..."

"Not doing anything but listen in to her thoughts, watch her get dressed, sleep in her bed, fondle her breasts, do I need to go on?" Nabiki backed him into a wall. "When Ranma got here I was excited that I might have a fiancee, want to know why? I thought I was pregnant, if I got married then I could always claim it was my husband's. Good thing I wasn't pregnant since I chickened out with the curse."

"His curse isn't so..." Nabiki slapped him.

"Considering what you know that was almost the stupidest thing you could say. I'm surprised he hasn't snapped already," Nabiki insisted. "And I said to shut up. Now about a month before Ranma showed up I had this date. You wouldn't know him. It was afterwards that I learned he had some unhealthy hobbies and the authorities eventually had a talk with him, he's in some prison now." Ryouga had little doubt that the boy's current whereabouts were anything but a coincidence. "Now on this date we went to his house, where I learned that lo and behold his parents were gone."

"You told Akane that you weren't..." Nabiki growled and he shut up again.

"I'm a big girl, I could take care of myself," Nabiki continued. "And he certainly seemed nice enough, then he took me to see his collection of knives. A very impressive collection, as a martial artist daughter I was moderately envious. He pulled out one piece in particular, an American bowie knife, from the late 1800's."

"The snapped one in..."

"Yes, the one in my room," Nabiki smiled viciously. "Good knife wasn't it? Well, he started checking and cleaning the blade and, in a very friendly manner, started talking about my Ice Queen reputation. Of course he was standing in front of the only exit from the room. He worked his way up from there, he never actually sounded threatening, but he kept playing with that damn knife. Of course, I said yes all of my own free will." The last phrase was said with a twist of self-mocking sarcasm.

"That's not what I'm doing," Ryouga protested.

"Oh really, what are you doing? Which is better? Deception or intimidation? How about drugs or magical fishing rods?" Nabiki emphasized the last venomously and Ryouga flinched. "I don't THINK you've hit the point of standing in the doorway while 'cleaning' a knife yet, I've seen you faint at the sight of female flesh too often to think that. You're lucky you didn't get Akane with that fishing rod, now there's no way for me to tell whether you would have followed through or not. So you are on probation for now. I will not let this continue though, understand?"

"Y..yes," Ryouga nodded furiously.

"You will not say anything for at least this week," Nabiki said. "And I'll tell you if I think its safe then. I'll also make sure Ranma doesn't say anything, he has more than enough on his mind already. He does not need Akane going ballistic right now. If you feel that you absolutely must be someone's pet, I'll set you up a box in my room. I think you've seen it, it holds what used to be a one hundred- year old bowie knife." Ryouga swallowed.

"No P-Chan, gotcha," Ryouga said. "What if I get transformed on accident?"

"Run. Now, Ryouga," Nabiki rocked back on her heels. "I believe I asked you earlier if you knew anybody willing to play back-up for me at the Nekohanten."

"Yeah, I'll go," Ryouga nodded. "If I'm not lost by then."

"You. Had. Better. Be. Here. Tomorrow," Nabiki poked him in the chest. "Understood?" Ryouga nodded. "Good, now I'm going to finish my dinner, I'll show you where you can stay along the way." Ryouga soon found himself in the laundry room and not willing to budge for fear of Nabiki.

*********************************

"Where'd Ryouga go?" Akane asked as Nabiki settled back at the table.

"Pig probably got lost," Ranma growled as he ate his meal, eating at a sane pace.

"I know where he is," Nabiki answered. "And if he knows what's good for him he'll stay there. Don't worry about him, Ranma, I'm handling that." Akane narrowed her eyes and looked back.

"I almost wish he had started a fight," Ranma muttered. "I n...Its usually fun."

~Damn, I need to talk to Ranma to be sure,~ Akane sighed.

~They all seem to be protecting Ranma today,~ Genma thought. ~Hmm, Nodoka doesn't seem worried, a little upset, but that's expected. I should be safe. I guess its not important.~

~Oh Akane and Ranma are acting so close,~ were Soun's thoughts. ~All we have to do is solve the curse problem and then our schools can be joined. Oh happy day!~

Akane and the other women watched Ranma angrily pick at her food. Since Ryouga's appearance she had seemed enraged, and terrified.

~Was it Ryouga?~ Akane asked herself.

*********************************

Akane stopped Ranma as she was about to turn into the guest room. The redhead looked at her in confusion.

"Ranma, you can stay in my room if you want," Akane said.

"Thanks, just let me get my..." she stopped as Akane pulled her along.

"I can sleep on the floor Ranma," Akane said. "You can have the bed."

"No way," Ranma pulled her arm back. "I don't need that, either you get the bed or we both get the bed, and I know the answer to that. So let me get my..."

"The bed is plenty big enough for us both Ranma," Akane interrupted. Ranma stared slack-jawed at Akane that she would take that suggestion.

"Thanks Akane," she looked down at the ground. "I wanted to ask..."

"I'm not going to try anything you know," Akane half-smiled.

"Would you mind if I did," Ranma asked quietly. Akane stared in surprise and hugged Ranma tightly. "Akane?"

"Let's talk first, okay?" Akane asked. "You might not want anything after this."

"Oh," Ranma nodded and followed Akane into her room.

"Oh how wonderful, the schools will be joined."

"I told you my plan would work, Tendo." Before the shouts got too loud a katana was drawn and Akane and Ranma looked to see Nodoka herding the nervous fathers downstairs.

Ranma had been waiting for her to get to this point. The red head sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, Akane sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Was it Ryouga?" Akane asked bluntly. 

"What!?" Ranma stared at Akane.

"Was it Ryouga that raped you?" Akane repeated, as softly as she could.

"If I had met Ryouga I would have been safe," Ranma said. "We haven't fought each other seriously in while. Kuno is the one, he thought it would break the spell the 'vile Saotome' had cast on his 'pig-tailed' goddess."

"Can you talk about it?" Akane was now further confused by Ranma's angry and frightened behavior after Ryouga had shown up, but she wanted Ranma to talk about this first. ~Kuno, of course it had to be him, nobody else is enough of a pervert. Even Happosai stops at groping.~

"I...can, it helps doesn't it?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma are you certain about this, you don't have to just because I asked," Akane wrapped an arm around her and pulled the red-haired head to her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Ranma insisted. "I can do this. I didn't think it would be that bad at first. He groped me when I was getting out of the pool and that's when I knew something was going on. I thought it was the curse...the grope was uncomfortable, but it didn't repulse me. I was confused until I turned around and...ki..kissed Kuno."

"You're safe, Ranma," Akane reminded him.

"Yeah, its not like it can happen with you around," Ranma said. "I'd be taken out of action with the nearest blunt instrument first." Akane scowled but didn't say anything, it held too much truth for one thing. For another she suspected Ranma was just lashing out.

"I'll try not to do that any more," Akane said softly, and gestured for him to continue.

"I..I felt like jumping him, b.but I managed to keep myself controlled to just flirting," Ranma said. "Then we were at the Kuno place, don't know how, I think I followed him there. I...my body...wanted it...it felt good...I hated that. Then he...started taking off my clothes, and I told there was no way I'd do that. He started ranting about magic and spells and declared he was going to free me." She stopped and took another breath. "I tried to fight, but my body didn't want to. I'd try to punch and I would just touch and rub him," Ranma shivered.

~Oh Ranma, I'm sorry,~ Akane thought starting to rock her. ~I should have been there to help you.~

"I had to settle for clawing, biting and yelling," Ranma stopped again and breathed. "Then he...got in my pants, and...I screamed, I was...crying and shrieking...like a girl...I don't remember much after that. I think my body just did what it wanted for a while, until I came to and started fighting again, an..and he said something about pain to drive out a demon. He was starting to choke me when Kodachi came in."

"Kodachi saved you?" Akane asked quietly. ~You had to wait for Kodachi to save you and I was at school.~

"Yeah, I ran while she was beating him up," Ranma said. They were quiet for long time.

"Why were you so scared of Ryouga?" Akane asked finally.

"I wasn't afraid of him," Ranma said, she hesitated before continuing. "I was afraid of fighting him."

"What's the difference?" Akane asked, trying to prod her into further discussion.

"I...haven't figured it out yet," Ranma whispered.

"You can survive Ranma," Akane said, after realizing that she wasn't going to elaborate. "You can survive anything, and if you need it I'll help."

"I hope I can," Ranma sighed.

"Let's get some sleep now," she cut off Ranma about to make a comment. "Just sleep for now." ~I don't want to risk hurting you if this is still those drugs talking.~

"Okay, I guess you don't want to do anything with a girl..." Ranma stopped as Akane leaned down into her face. Ranma didn't hesitate before leaning up into the kiss.

"A goodnight kiss is fine though," Akane said smiling softly. "Go to bed, I'm going to change and be right back."

"Thanks, Akane," Ranma whispered into the dark room as she settled down into the bed. A few minutes later she stirred momentarily from near sleep as Akane joined her and held her close and safe.

*********************************

"How are you feeling now father?" Kasumi asked quietly. Nabiki and Nodoka were arranged on either side of her across from the two men. On the table were some empty mugs and an empty coffeepot. In the kitchen Kasumi had gone through their entire stock of coffee. They hadn't had all that much, since it was mainly used for guests and the residents mostly had no taste for it.

"I'm feeling fine, Kasumi, why do you ask?"

"You know coffee doesn't really work," Nabiki noted.

"No, not alone," Kasumi agreed. "But there are some herbs you can add to it..."

"Can we get to the point of why were forced at sword point to drink all the coffee in the house," Genma demanded. Soun nervously eyed the two blades in the room, the spear sitting next to Kasumi and the Saotome blade, fortunately sheathed, in Nodoka's hands.

"We are going to tell you something of our son's situation, Genma," Nodoka answered. "And I want you to think very carefully about your reaction. Thanks to that promise of yours, my son won't even trust me to comfort him in this time of need." Nabiki arched an eyebrow and appraised the Saotome matriarch remembering that she had been the primary enforcer of that same promise. Now was not the time to quarrel among themselves though.

"And I do not want to hear about canceling the engagement from you, Daddy," Nabiki said. "That is Ranma and Akane's decision." She was the only one with out a blade. The only other one she knew about in the house was the Kuno blade, and that was out of the question.

"Why would I want to cancel the engagement?" Soun asked, confused. Kasumi sighed as she prepared to tell the story that she knew so far.

*********************************

Ryouga was woken up early by a pail of cold water. He stared at Nabiki in annoyance as the girl took him and his clothes to the bathroom and tossed him in while she waited outside for him to get dressed.

"Are you ready yet, P-Chan?" Nabiki asked after ten minutes.

"Just as soon as I find my way out of this cave," Ryouga's voice came from inside. Nabiki blinked and opened the door to the bath, glancing around she saw the hamper moving. The middle Tendo irritably lifted the lid and looked down at Ryouga.

"Should I even bother to ask?" she asked irritably. Ryouga laughed nervously. "Come on P-Chan, let's get going before people start waking up." She reached down and pulled Ryouga out of the hamper slipping a collar over his neck.

"Umm what's this?" he asked.

"A leash, what does it look like," Nabiki snapped. "Let's go."

"This is embarrassing," Ryouga sighed.

"Consider yourself lucky," Nabiki said. They went into the still dark streets of Nerima moments later, after a quick grab for a snack in the kitchen. It was only fifteen minutes later that they were at the Nekohanten. Nabiki unlocked the leash before banging on the door of the restaurant angrily.

"What is the meaning of the noise at this ungodly hour?" Cologne demanded as she opened the door.

"What Mercenary-Girl and Pig-Boy doing here?" Shampoo asked cautiously. Nabiki and Cologne both caught the fact that Shampoo was expecting, or dreading perhaps, some visitors.

"Perhaps we can discuss this inside?" Cologne suggested, waving Nabiki and Ryouga inside. The old woman glanced at Shampoo, who was doing a good job at appearing innocent.

"What is going on?" Mousse asked as he came in from the storeroom. "Nabiki Tendo, Ryouga Hibiki, what brings you here?"

"I'mhere on behalf of my brother-in-law to be," Nabiki said sitting down and examining her nails. Ryouga moved to sit down, but stopped as Nabiki glared at him. She didn't say anything, but it was quite obvious that she didn't want him to sit down.

"Ranma is not mercenary-girl's brother-in-law!" Shampoo insisted. "Is Shampoo's ai..."

"Shampoo, I'm here without Ranma's knowledge," Nabiki interrupted the amazon. "I'm not sure what his reaction to you would be. I know it wouldn't be pleasant, however, and I'd like to avoid seeing him in jail for tearing you limb from limb." It was perfectly obvious that Nabiki that such a fate was much better than the amazon deserved. Shampoo blanched and did not respond. The feeling of dread gripping Cologne worsened.

"You have explained your presence, Tendo-san," Cologne said from atop her stick. "What is Ryouga doing here?"

"Why, I should think that is obvious, Ryouga is my protection," Nabiki said. "Not only is he among the most powerful of Ranma's acquaintances, but he is also one of the few people that know about this situation already."

"You thought you needed protection?" Cologne narrowed her eyes in Ryouga's direction, the lost boy waved nervously.

"Until your respective reactions I wasn't certain who was involved," Nabiki explained with a shrug. "I still don't know how you will react."

"And you think he would make a difference?" Cologne asked. That stopped Nabiki cold and she thought of Shampoo's earlier reference to Ryouga as "Pig-Boy."

~Shit, they know about his curse. I'm vulnerable,~ Nabiki kept her face composed and shrugged nonchalantly, bluffing.

"Let us stop beating around the bush," Cologne insisted. "What has Shampoo done to deserve the son-in-law's hatred."

"Yesterday she brought him a special bowl of ramen for his lunch," Nabiki started. "Of course he ate it, Ranma will eat nearly anything you put in front of him. Soon after eating the ramen he was thrown out of the building by my sister." Nabiki paused for dramatic tension and glared at Shampoo. "He landed in the pool. Do you understand what that means?" Shampoo had paled at the mention of the pool but then stiffened her expression.

"Shampoo not know what you talking about," the purple-haired amazon insisted.

"I'm sure you don't," Nabiki said.

"What happened to Ranma-san?" Cologne asked, interrupting Nabiki's goading. Everybody noticed the lack of her usual title for Ranma.

"Ranma is Grandmother son-in-law!" Shampoo insisted, then backed down when Cologne glared at her.

"What happened?" Cologne repeated.

"Shampoo set out to catch a drugged Ran.."

"Shampoo no need drugs to catch Airen!" Shampoo protested launching herself at Nabiki. The amazon was intercepted mid leap by a yellow blur and tossed across the room.

"HIBIKI prepare to die!" Mousse launched a stream of chains at the lost boy. Ryouga was almost bored as he intercepted the projectiles and used them to reel in the blind martial artist. Soon Mousse joined Shampoo in a pile across the room.

"Not going to help, Cologne?" Nabiki asked calmly, she idly noted Cologne coming out of the kitchen with a powder-filled jar. ~That must be what did it. I didn't notice her leave, got to keep a better eye than that Nabiki.~

"He seemed to be doing well enough without me," Cologne shrugged. Ryouga smiled and cracked his knuckles. "You were saying, and please no dramatics this time."

"Ranma was raped by Kuno, and he is now locked in female form," Nabiki said flatly. Ryouga whirled to face Nabiki.

"He's stuck that way?" Ryouga gasped. "I didn't know that."

"Ranma-san must have a stronger will than I thought," Cologne said, shaking her head. ~The dose that's missing would have killed a normal person, and he still fought it down enough that Kuno had to force him.~

"Would not happen if kitchen destroyer not interfere with Shampoo!" the younger amazon insisted as she stood up, shoving off an unconscious Mousse.

"What do you plan to do about this?" Nabiki asked, coolly ignoring Shampoo.

"Is nothing to do, Ranma is male, and Shampoo Airen," Shampoo answered haughtily. "I do what I want with him." Nabiki stood up and walked slowly to look the purple-haired amazon in the face.

"Have I ever mentioned how I like those hair ornaments?" Nabiki asked. Ryouga nervously followed behind her, while Cologne watched curiously.

"What you talking about?" Shampoo demanded. Nabiki didn't answer, merely grabbed one of Shampoo's ear tails and slashed out with the small knife in her other hand. Shampoo reached up to feel where her hair had been cut. She hadn't expected Nabiki to make an attack, nor that Nabiki could move with any real speed. 

Shampoo fumed for several moments before shouting "Shampoo kill!" and lunging forward again. She should have just attacked, the fuming and shouting had given Ryouga plenty of warning to intercept the attack. Being used to fighting Ranma, Ryouga found Shampoo incredibly slow, and the amazon could only glare at Nabiki out of range as her arm was twisted about in a hold that smashed her to the ground.

"What do you say Ryouga, will it go well in my box?" Nabiki asked brandishing the lock of hair.

"I guess," Ryouga agreed, eager to get off the subject of the trophy box.

"I suppose she earned that action," Cologne sighed. "I gather that if what I decide is unacceptable that you will engage your country's law?"

"That is one option yes," Nabiki admitted, not indicating whether it was the option she was considering or not. "How do you intend on handling this."

"Shampoo has failed in her task to acquire Ranma as husband," Cologne started.

"Shampoo not fail! Ranma is Air.." Shampoo did not get the chance to finish. Cologne reached out and jabbed her in the chest, hard, knocking the amazon off balance and to the ground.

"Sit down, Shampoo," Cologne ordered. Shampoo glared but made no other comment. "As I was saying, Shampoo has failed. She has shown herself completely without judgment in this matter." Cologne turned to face Shampoo. "Ranma has far too much power to be safely toyed with in that manner."

"You're going to punish her because she's an idiot," Nabiki spoke slowly, insulted. "And what is the punishment for this?"

"Complete loss of status," Cologne said. "And the cat's tongue."

"Hah!" Shampoo shouted. "Shampoo no let..." She stopped and stared down at the spot Cologne had touched earlier.

"It is already done," Cologne answered. 

"Interesting idea," Nabiki said, and glanced up at Ryouga who swallowed nervously. "It is acceptable." She should stood up and started for the door.

"Hold a moment, Tendo-san," Cologne said. "You say that Ranma's curse is locked?"

"Yes," Nabiki said, turning her attention back to Cologne. I suppose you would know something about that?"

"The sex alone would not have locked the curse," Cologne said. "A connected condition would lock the curse, however."

"A connected...Ranma's pregnant?" Nabiki shook her head and had to sit down again as Cologne nodded. "So...end the pregnancy and he's fine?"

"Unless he carries a child to full term," Cologne said, smiling. "He will be locked permanently. The lock will recover about a month after he gives birth."

"Terrific, Ranma will just be thrilled to here that," Nabiki said snidely. Ryouga's mind had apparently short-circuited as he tried to comprehend Ranma as a mother. "How can we trust you're telling the truth."

"Because it is too direct to be a good a lie," Cologne said. "I would not allow myself to be found out so easily. And if Ranma were to arrive in Joketsuzoku a year from now finding out I had lied, well...the entire village put together wouldn't have lasted a minute against Saffron."

"Anything else," Nabiki asked, accepting the explanation.

"The normal use of the drug is to treat people with unhealthy inhibitions, such as Ryouga here," Cologne said. She pointed at the boy who was still staring into space and mumbling. "Or to enhance the pleasure of sex, such a large dose as this will have lasting side effects. Ranma will be more likely to desire sexual contact after this."

"Great, Ranma's horny," Nabiki sighed. "Anything out of control?"

"Considering Ranma's former attitude?" Cologne laughed. "It might just bring him up to the high end of normal."

"Do I have any other surprises coming, or is that all?" Nabiki asked. Cologne tossed a few packets to Nabiki. "Instant nannichuan?" Nabiki blinked. "What's this for?"

"Mousse keeps some for when he goes swimming. I doubt the clerk's office will look too closely at who is signing the husband and wife sections of the marriage license," Cologne explained. "There is also an ordering address on the packets." Nabiki nodded, but held up the packets again.

"The marriage only takes one packet," Nabiki noted.

"I'm going to give you a box," Cologne said. She pogo-ed into the store and came back with something about the size of a bread box "Mousse can always get more."

"And what is the purpose behind this?" Nabiki asked, already halfway guessing.

"Ranma has to give birth," Cologne said. "But it does not necessarily need to be Kuno's child." Nabiki blinked in surprise, she had been thinking along the same lines, but not quite that far.

"That is good to know, I'll make sure Akane gets them," Nabiki said. "Ryouga, let's go. I want to get my knew trophy into my box, besides I want to get some more sleep before the sun rises." Nabiki smirked at the destroyed Amazon as she walked out of the Nekohanten, Ryouga close behind, even if he was walking rather wobbily.

As soon as they were gone Cologne walked over to Shampoo and poked a sleep point, putting her out immediately. A few splashes of water and Cologne was soon burdened with a cat and a duck. The matriarch packed up a few more things, placed the animals in separate cages and left the Nekohanten without a word.

The cat's tongue would be removed as soon as Cologne could fashion a phoenix pill, but there was no reason to tell Nabiki that. Besides, that would take Cologne at least a year, and after that Shampoo would basically be a servant of the tribe. She might even find herself preferring the treatment she'd get as a cat.

There was just one thing Cologne had to do before leaving, and that involved the Tendo dojo. The old hag left her bags on the roof and sought out Nabiki's room. Cologne quietly entered the room, collected a small item and left silently as Nabiki opened her door, coming in from the bathroom. The middle Tendo instantly noticed something out of place in her room and flipped on the lights.

Her camera was not on her desk as usual. Nabiki frowned as she picked up the note in its place.

"Nice camera. Now matters stand even." Nabiki angrily crumpled the note and tossed it in a corner. She had put a lot of time and money into customizing that camera. It was virtually a part of her, and Cologne had just come in and snatched it with out any problem. Nabiki angrily wished that she had caused the amazons a little more trouble.

*********************************

Breakfast was a subdued affair the next morning, everybody noticed that Genma was missing from the normal dinner table. Ranma growled as she glanced around. She had somewhat been hoping that the panda would try to "train" her with a heavy sparring session. She had looked around for the panda after Kasumi had told her about Kodachi's visit, feeling incredibly desirous of hitting something. She needed to find out where her level of concentration was, and Genma would have been safe target. 

"Let me guess," Ranma said. "He had an urgent need to go on a training mission?"

"I'm certain your father will be back eventually," Kasumi said without any real conviction. Nodoka refused to comment at all, merely gripping her katana tightly. Soun was buried in his paper, but that was to be expected as well. Rain or shine, any serious problem that came up resulted in Soun diving into the paper or simply shutting off.

"Do you plan on going to school today," Nodoka asked. Ranma and Akane watched her cautiously, keeping an eye on the sword that was again at her side. Nodoka noticed.

"I was planning to see about skinning a cat actually," Ranma said quietly.

"I already took care of that matter," Nabiki yawned as she walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You did what?!" Ranma snapped. She got to her feet again and turned to face Nabiki.

"You might have been hurt, Nabiki," Akane interrupted. "Why didn't you ask someone to go with you?"

"I wasn't alone," Nabiki shrugged. "It seems lost boy overheard some of yesterday's situation and offered to go as back-up."

"You, and Ryouga, went to go fight MY battle!" Ranma was incensed. "I'm not a weak, helpless g...kid!" Ranma had a sudden image of herself lashing out at Nabiki and growled.

"You want to hurt someone," Nabiki said. "You want to really hurt someone, don't you?"

"What do you know about it?" Ranma snapped angrily. Then she remembered the card Akane had given her. "Oh...sorry," he continued whispering. "I guess you do know about it."

"Nabiki?" Kasumi turned to her sister in concern, and Soun dropped his paper a little to look at her as well. "Do you have something you need to talk about?"

"I'll explain later," Nabiki said, cutting off the inquiry, Kasumi nodded with a look that promised that she would.

"Nabiki," Soun demanded. "Are you saying that you were...taken advantage of?"

"Not now Daddy," Nabiki repeated. "The matter was handled quite a while ago."

"But..."

"Not now, Daddy," Nabiki said icily. Soun was torn between further questioning his daughter and returning to his paper and the world of boring stock quotes that didn't rewrite the laws of reality every few seconds. Since his daughter seemed to be promising terrible retribution in return for disobeying, he chose the paper.

Nabiki turned back to Ranma. "I spent months lashing out at you after you got here, so yeah I understand. Of course, I don't destroy buildings when I get mad, you don't have the luxury of lashing out." 

Ranma thought back to the image he had just had of attacking Nabiki and shuddered. Nabiki was right, if she lashed out people would get hurt, and probably not the ones she wanted to get hurt. She should have learned that lesson with Ryouga's curse. That had happened because she had been lashing out without paying attention.

"Whatever," Ranma subsided and sat down deflated.

"That's why you let me handle lashing out for you," Nabiki smiled as she sat down at the table. "At any rate, Shampoo was inflicted with the cat tongue and a total loss of status."

"I hope she falls into a hot spring," Akane muttered, wrapping on arm around Ranma's shoulder. Ranma remembered the feeling of falling into a pool of hot water while afflicted with the cat's tongue and nodded in agreement.

"Did you ask about why my curse is locked?" Ranma asked.

"Yess, but I need to say some other things first," Nabiki answered, pausing in eating some rice.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?" Ranma asked.

"Kodachi came by yesterday," Nabiki said, ignoring Ranma. "She brought the Kuno family blade."

"Nabiki," Akane growled at her sister.

"She left some sort of message with Kasumi," Nabiki continued. "What was it again?"

"I already told him earlier this morning," Kasumi said. "What did they say about the curse?"

"Oh and the drug Shampoo used is going to make Ranma a little hornier it sounds like," Nabiki said. That got a reaction.

"WHAT!?!" Akane and Ranma demanded in tandem. Akane wasn't especially surprised considering some of Ranma's recent behavior.

"For how long?" Ranma asked, choking nervously.

"It sounded like a semi-permanent effect," Nabiki said. "But I wouldn't worry about that, I always thought you were a little prudish."

"Nabiki-chan," Nodoka coughed quietly. "You have yet to discuss the matter of the lock on my son's curse."

"Damn," Nabiki sighed as all eyes turned toward her again. "Well, the good news is the lock will go away."

"What's the bad news?" Akane demanded.

"He won't have to worry about periods for a while either," Nabiki added. Everybody's eyes widened except Ranma's who was totally clueless as to the significance.

"Thank goodness for small favors," Ranma muttered. "What's the bad news?"

"Remember what you said about new hells, Auntie?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh dear, this is going to be very bad isn't it," Nodoka blinked.

"WHAT is the BAD news!?" Ranma demanded.

"You're...expecting," Nabiki said nervously. "At least that's what Cologne thought the lock meant, you should probably get tested a couple months from now to be sure."

"Expecting? What does that mean?" Ranma was trying to keep from screaming in terror, this conversation was really scaring him. Nodoka was trying to keep from commenting about the silver lining to every storm cloud. She wasn't about to cause her son more pain by celebrating her first grandchild.

"Ranma, she's saying that you're," Akane hesitated and then moved to hug Ranma tightly. Now Ranma was very scared. "You might be...pregnant."

"But, I'm a guy," Ranma protested. "NO! NO! NO! I'm a guy! I can't be...NO!! NO! NO! I can't do anything about it?" Nodoka fought the urge to protest against an abortion.

"Not unless you want to stay male," Nabiki said. "According to Cologne you have to give birth to remove the lock." Nodoka quietly released a breath in relief.

"Can we trust her?" Akane asked tightly.

"She made a convincing argument involving Ranma razing Joketsuzoku," Nabiki commented. "I don't think she wants that to happen."

"Its not fair!! I can't be a mother! Its not fair!! I'll kill the bastard! I'll...I'll..." Ranma stood up, shaking free of Akane's hug and rushed upstairs. Akane stared after her nervously and then followed.

"Pork bellies are up today," Soun commented. The three women in the room glared at him.

*********************************

Akane found Ranma in the dojo viciously punching at the training dummy. The dummy lasted for less than a second before it was shattered beyond all recognition.

"Ranma," Akane said quietly, and the redhead started to run away. "Ranma, STOP!!"

"Leave me alone, Akane," Ranma snapped. "You don't need...this." She gestured at herself in disgust.

"You let me decide what I need, baka," Akane insisted. "Besides you need someone right now, and it might as well be me!"

"This isn't fair!" Ranma shouted. "Two days ago everything was normal...then Shampoo, and...Kuno...Now this! I...I'm going to be a mother!!" Ranma sat down on the ground and curled into a ball. "I..I'm not worth anything!"

"Don't be a baka," Akane said sitting down next to him and engaging in the now familiar act of gathering up the smaller girl in her arms. "I'd hand over my life for you."

"It's not fair," Ranma muttered as the tears started to flow again.

"That's always when you're at your best," Akane whispered back. They heard a knock several minutes later and turned around to see Nabiki.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nabiki said. "But there is more, and you might WANT to hear this." Ranma and Akane watched Nabiki cautiously.

"What now?" Ranma asked wearily.

"Well, Cologne said that you had to give birth, and then a month after that the curse would unlock," Nabiki started the explanation. "But it doesn't necessarily have to be Kuno's kid."

"So I can get an abortion and go screw some other guy?" Ranma snapped. "HOPING that I happen to get pregnant!"

"What kind of good news is that Nabiki," Akane shouted. Nabiki smirked and tossed a few familiar looking packets to the floor in front of Akane and Ranma. "Instant..."

"...Nannichuan?" Ranma flushed red and looked at Akane.

"You aren't suggesting..." Akane's face flushed in embarrassment as well.

"It's either that or have Kuno's kid," Nabiki said. "Or stay female, your choice." Ranma and Akane looked at each other. "It'll be a while before a test will prove accurate, and you can't do anything until then anyway."

"Too bad we can't get married yet," Ranma sighed.

"And why not?" Akane huffed.

"We're both..." Ranma looked down at the packets of nannichuan and back up at Akane. "Oh."

"I'll just talk to Daddy and Saotome-san," Nabiki smirked. "I need to go out today anyway."

"Huh? Why?" Akane asked, confused.

"I suddenly need a new camera," Nabiki said irritably.

*********************************

"Oh, Ryouga, what are you doing in the laundry room?" Kasumi was moderately surprised at the lost boy's presence.

"Nabiki said not to move," Ryouga explained.

"Oh, I see," Kasumi paused for a moment. Apparently her sister and Ryouga had a relationship. "Ryouga, would you know anything about my sister having once been in a similar situation to Ranma?"

"Could you ask her yourself," Ryouga said nervously. "I don't want to die."

"Oh my, you have a point, don't you," Kasumi said. "So how long have you been dating my sister?"

"Ihaven'tbeendoinganything!"

"Oh, I'm certain you are a perfect gentleman with Nabiki..." Kasumi continued.

"With NABIKI!?"

"Ryouga," the lost boy quailed at the sound of Nabiki's voice. "What are you telling my sister?"

*********************************

"Well, Ranma?" Akane asked hesitantly after Nabiki had left.

"I want to marry you," Ranma said. "And if I'm going to have a kid, we should be married."

"Obviously, you suggested it," Akane said irritably. "What about the other thing."

"The other thing?" Ranma asked uncomfortably.

"You know what I'm talking about," Akane said, a little crossly.

"I don't know," Ranma shuffled.

"If you don't want to have sex that way," Akane sighed. "I can understand."

"You'd have to be a guy Akane," Ranma said.

"Would you rather have my baby, or Kuno's," Akane asked. "I think I can handle it."

"You don't know what you're getting into Akane," Ranma said. "The curse is...wrong."

"I've been living with you for a year and a half," Akane reminded him. "I have some idea."

"No...no you don't," Ranma shivered. "Are you certain about this, Akane?"

"It's only a one-time thing, Ranma," Akane said. "Well, under control anyway."

"If you're okay with it," Ranma said.

"Let's try after we get married," Akane suggested. ~Then we can see if you're okay with it.~ "If either of us freaks out, I guess we'll have to skip it."

"Ohkay, but Akane," Ranma turned to face her. "Can we do it like this first? You as a girl?" Akane blinked and then nodded, though she'd rather only use one packet for the whole thing. No specific reason, just something that was nagging at her intuition. Akane hadn't learned to stop ignoring that kind of thing yet.

"I can definitely deal with...," Akane said. She was interrupted by Ranma moving onto her lap and kissing her suddenly. Akane returned the kiss, and they held the passionate advice for short time before Ranma broke off and started crying in Akane's shoulder.

"I wanted you to be my first and only," Ranma whispered.

"I know, Ranma," Akane said. "I should have seen before, but I see it now." She stroked Ranma's hair and patted her back comfortingly. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, cuddling in closer. She could care less about "manly" as long as nobody else were watching.

"It's not your fault," Akane said firmly. The redhead was holding her as if she were terrified that Akane would just leave. She glanced out the dojo nodded. She waited until Ranma had calmed down a little before talking again. "Ranma, if we're getting married, we should take a bath."

"Hmm, yeah, right," Ranma said, standing up. Akane stood up next to her and started to walk towards the bathroom, before she noticed Ranma wasn't following.

"I said WE should take a bath, Ranma," she said, arching her eyebrow.

"Well, tell me when you're fin..." she started blushing furiously. "Oh, yeah." She gave a weak smile and followed behind Akane.

*********************************

Nodoka passed a three way discussion between Nabiki, Kasumi and Ryouga, meaning that Ryouga happened to be in the same area and every once in a while he would be used as a point of reference. The boy didn't seem too happy though. Nodoka looked at the conversation for a moment before deciding to head on past to her original destination.

The matriarch wearily reached for the door to the bath, and stopped as she heard noises coming from the bath. The sounds held, perhaps, a character of hesitation or caution, but that was diminishing. It also in no way hid what was going on in the bath at the moment, even if they were trying to be quiet about it.

Nodoka took a moment to decide how she felt about this.

~I'm certainly glad my son obviously doesn't seem too nervous about sex after yesterday.~ Nodoka glanced back down the hallway. ~And that is supposed to be every man's fantasy, this is manly I suppose. I may have to reconsider the meaning of man if I am to maintain both my son and my sanity. I wonder what Kasumi-chan and Nabiki-chan were talking about.~ Nodoka walked back towards the laundry room.

"...is not the time to be talking about me," Nabiki was saying. "I'm more or less fine."

"How could you hide such things from your family," Kasumi sighed. She looked at Ryouga. "At least you confided in someone."

"I wouldn't calling confiding," Ryouga muttered.

"I didn't want to upset you," Nabiki said. "I wasn't certain how you'd take it anyway. There might have been some misunderstandings."

"How could I misunderstand that?" Kasumi asked kindly.

"It wasn't the same as what happened to Ranma," Nabiki said. "I WILL explain LATER."

"Hey, Mrs. Saotome," Ryouga waved, from where he was sitting. Kasumi and Nabiki glanced away from each other and mutually decided to drop the original subject.

"Auntie Saotome, I thought you were going to take a bath," Kasumi blinked.

"The bath is...in use," Nodoka said smiling and a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I see," Kasumi blinked. ~I wonder who it could be.~

~That was fast,~ Nabiki thought, coming to the proper conclusion based on Nodoka's reaction. "I need to talk to you anyway."

"Oh, what do you wish to ask Nabiki-chan?"

"Don't you think we should go somewhere we won't give some a death by nosebleed...or heart attack?" Nabiki glanced at Ryouga meaningfully. Nodoka and Kasumi nodded in agreement, Nabiki turned to the lost boy and pointed. "Stay."

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Nabiki-chan?"

"You might not like this," Nabiki warned as she went into her plan for Ranma and Akane's marriage. She wondered briefly whether she should edit out the suggestion that Akane get Ranma pregnant, but decided it would be better with her spin doctoring than if Nodoka discovered it on her own later. 

"First of all, we'll have to get Akane and Ranma married quickly," Nabiki suggested calmly.

"I certainly agree," Nodoka nodded. "But that is impossible while they are both girls."

"We have some magic on hand that can help with that," Nabiki smirked. "Instant nannichuan."

"Oh my," Kasumi gasped. "Are you certain about how Akane would take that suggestion."

"Already talked to her," Nabiki assured Kasumi.

"What is instant nannichuan?" Nodoka asked.

"It is a one-shot version of a Jusenkyo curse," Nabiki explained. "Akane can be a guy for a time, and who's going to pay attention as to which of them signs which part of the marriage license?"

"That is an...interesting...solution," Nodoka sighed.

"It gets more interesting," Nabiki said uncomfortably.

"How is that, Nabiki-chan?" Nodoka asked, levelly. Nabiki noticed Kasumi also watching her expectantly.

"Well, Ranma might not be pregnant," Nabiki was about to continue, but was interrupted. For all she knew Cologne was lying about that, or else just plain wrong. She'd found that magic was rarely predictable, and she would trust it to act as expected when she saw it. Mostly, however, this was a cover for in case Ranma and Akane chose to have their own kid rather than Kuno's. She doubted either her sister or the Saotome matriarch would approve of that plan.

"Then why tell him he is?" Kasumi asked. "That certainly wasn't kind."

"Well, because the cure for the lock would STILL be to have a kid," Nabiki said, glad she was good at this kind of deception. "And I thought it might soften the blow if he thought it was already a fact."

"But if he is not pregnant then wouldn't that mean he is stuck unless," Kasumi's eyes widened.

"We have a lot of instant nannichuan," Nabiki said in embarrassment. "And yes I already talked to both of them."

~Oh yes, I definitely have to rework that promise,~ Nodoka thought to herself after Nabiki was finished.

*********************************

Akane looked at her male body in the mirror. He was, too put it bluntly, a hunk, but that wasn't too comforting. Ranma was right, he really had, had no idea what being in the wrong body was like. Everything was wrong, he was too tall, too big. Then there were those different parts, it was just wrong. It was the only word that fit. Wrong.

It wasn't intolerable though, he glanced at where Ranma had fallen asleep on their bed. That was an interesting shift of reference. Their bed. At least that was past, he knew he could have sex with Ranma like that. More importantly, Ranma had not freaked out.

Akane stood up and walked out into the hall. He might be willing to be a guy for Ranma, but he'd rather be a girl. Plus she thought Ranma might overact upon finding himself in bed with a guy when she woke up. He was relieved that Ranma had accidentally woken her up after the both of them had fallen asleep in the afterglow.

"We can have our child, Ranma," Akane said. "And put this all behind us. Whether you get back to male form or not, I'll always be there." Akane returned, female again, and worked her way back into the bed. She was surprised when Ranma turned around to face her.

"I thought you were asleep," Akane said in surprise.

"Akane, I think I know what to do about Kuno," Ranma said.

"Are you going to tell the police?" Akane asked. Ranma shook her head and circled her arms around Akane's head.

"I want a duel," Ranma said. "I'll explain later."

"If you didn't want to explain now, why did you..." she could almost feel the blush in the darkness. Akane sighed. "Nabiki was right about you being horny."

"Well, you don't have to," Ranma said. "You never have to." Akane laughed quietly and then stopped Ranma from going any further with a kiss.

"We're married, we're supposed to do this," she whispered. There were no words after that.

*********************************

Ukyou watched Ranma and Akane sitting next to each other and growled. Ranma didn't usually sit that close to anybody, neither did Akane for that matter. They weren't precisely hanging all over each other, just quietly setting next to each other.

With the information Nabiki had given, she had assumed that Ranma had been dragged into another adventure, and that Akane had gone off to help him. Sure they'd be closer after that, but that much closer? It was hard to believe. Ukyou had held back to observing them most of the day and waiting for them to get into a fight was driving her crazy.

~Damn it, enough of this crap,~ Ukyou thought. Ukyou quickly dismantled her portable grill and marched towards Ranma and Akane. The pair looked up at her cautiously as she approached. Ukyou noted Akane's hand reach out and grab Ranma's with a supporting squeeze. ~That's not a good sign.~

"Ukyou?" Ranma asked nervously as she sat down. Ukyou glanced at him in concern. She had expected some level of sarcasm, maybe suspicion, Ranma got paranoid after returning from adventures. She didn't know of any reason for Ranma to be nervous around her. None that she would expect.

"How have you been?" Akane asked cautiously. Ukyou didn't miss her leaning protectively closer to Ranma. Now she was even more confused. Akane didn't normally protect Ranma so obviously.

"You two are both acting weird," Ukyou said simply, sitting down. "I want to know what's been going on." ~Besides eating alone is boring.~

"I'm not sure we want to talk about it," Akane commented, keeping the focus off Ranma specifically. The effect, unfortunately, made Ukyou more curious.

~Akane hardly ever says 'we' in reference to her and Ranma!~ Ukyou thought.

"We'd have to talk to her eventually," Ranma muttered, looking down at the ground. Akane glanced at him and nodded reluctantly.

"Ranma, you shouldn't be hiding things from me," Ukyou said, a little more nervous than she intended. "Its not a good start."

"Ukyou," Ranma shuffled a bit, trying to think of how to put what he had to say. Akane arched an eyebrow and visibly swallowed her jealousy. She slipped an arm around Ranma's shoulders and squeezed him comfortingly. 

"HEY! He's MY fiancee!" Ukyou snapped, standing up and glaring down at Akane. She didn't notice Ranma flinch, being focused on Akane.

"Like hell he is!" Akane snapped, anger getting the better of her for a moment. She rose to get into Ukyou's face glaring back.

"Stop it!" Ranma shouted. She snapped her mouth shut, getting to her feet and turning away from the both of them. Ukyou just stared in surprise as Ranma started to run. Akane immediately calmed down and embraced Ranma from behind. "I don't want to be a prize ag..."

"I'm know," Akane whispered. "I'll try not to lose my temper again." Ukyou shook her head clear of confusion at the alien sight before her.

"What's going on here?" Ukyou shouted. Her hands were twitching to hold the spatula strapped to her back. Ranma took a deep breath and calmed down, long enough to see the crowd starting to form around them.

"Uh...can we talk about this later, Ukyou?" Ranma asked nervously. Ukyou looked about and growled.

~Hell no, I want answers now!~ She glanced up. "The roof's clear."

"I can't get up there," Akane said, looking at Ranma. The redhead sighed in relief.

~Oh no! I'm not letting you off that easy.~ Ukyou turned Akane and offered very graciously, it was supposed to be gracious anyway. "I can give you a ride." It came out through gritted teeth.

"That's okay, Ukyou," Ranma sighed. "I got it. Akane?" Akane nodded, glaring at Ukyou. In the next moments they were on the roof to the disappointment of the students below.

"Okay, what's up you two?" Ukyou demanded after scanning the roof for onlookers. Akane was still glaring at her, it wasn't that normal jealous glare though. Ukyou wasn't certain what it was, yet. 

The black-haired girl was being in general more protective, at the moment she was standing between Ranma and Ukyou. Ukyou looked at their hands still clasped, almost unconsciously and growled. If she could decide just who she wanted to spatula more she could have done more than just growl and try to keep her fingers from twitching.

"Me and Akane..." Ranma paused while Ukyou's eyes started to widen. "umm...got married." Akane blinked in surprise, she had expected Ranma to dither a little longer.

"Just like that? You can even SAY it just like that!" Ukyou shouted in shock. "Wait a minute, they have to be forcing you! You two just CAN'T be married voluntarily! Well, its no problem, we can get it absolved right..." Ukyou watched as Akane and Ranma just stood and shuffled uncomfortably. "You do want it absolved. Don't you?"

"No," Ranma said firmly.

"I don't want one either," Akane said. Ukyou turned away from them choking down the tears. She turned angrily back to the two of them.

~There's something else going on here,~ she thought. It was the only reason Akane would be so protective. As soon as she found what was going on she could get Ranma out of the situation. "Are you going to give me the 'let's be friends' speech now?" she asked flatly.

"Well, yeah," Ranma said.

"You know the girl is supposed to give that speech...but then, look at us." Ukyou gestured at her boys uniform and Ranma's girlish form. "Is that why you're a girl, can't ruin the cliché moment?"

"Ukyou," Ranma started. Ukyou didn't let her get started.

"Careful, Ranchan," she snapped angrily, standing up. "Spend too much time as a girl and you'll be having to fight the guys off too." Ukyou was stopped from leaving when Akane slapped her. "Watch it, sugar."

"Don't even joke about that!" Akane snapped. Ukyou looked between the furious Akane and where Ranma had curled into herself and was investigating the ground closely. Ukyou frowned and felt concern overwhelming her anger again.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ukyou asked hesitantly, suddenly confused and scared again. Akane cursed silently to herself.

"I...something already happened," Ranma said quietly, he still hadn't actually outright told anyone outside Akane yet. Ukyou blinked as Akane sat down and started comforting Ranma, working in glares at the chef at some points.

"Something..." Ukyou considered her jibe, and gasped. She walked around Akane and leaned down to look into Ranma's face. "The 'something' I'm thinking of?" Ranma looked at Akane.

"You don't have to say anything, Ranma," Akane insisted, then looked at Ukyou half angrily, half pleading. Ranma sighed and turned back to Ukyou as well.

"I lost...a fight," Ranma said, glancing down and shifting his posture noticeably. Ukyou looked over him a moment and then narrowed her eyes.

"Who was it?" Ukyou asked quietly. Ranma hesitated a long moment.

"Kuno," she answered finally.

"Kuno!?" Ukyou gasped. "How could he.." She clamped her mouth shut and slapped her hand over it. Akane was glaring at her, and Ranma had winced when she had started that comment.

"I was drugged," Ranma said quietly. "I couldn't fight."

"Shampoo," Ukyou narrowed her eyes, remembering the last time she had seen Ranma. Ukyou wasn't certain what to do. Part of her wanted to reach out and hug her friend, but mostly she just wanted to go out and kill a couple of people. Comforting was a feminine response, and something she was still a little unused to. Vengeance, pounding and slicing she understood very well.

"Nabiki took care of that," Akane said, slipping her arm around Ranma. Ukyou narrowed her eyes, Konatsu had told her that the Nekohanten was abandoned. Now she knew why, but Kuno was still in reach. Something else occurred to Ukyou then.

"You're stuck as a girl," Ukyou said, she couldn't see any other reason for her to remain a girl after...that. Ranma nodded, and Akane gave her another look that clearly stated "go away and leave him alone."

"There might be a cure though," Ranma muttered. Ranma and Akane both blushed and fidgeted nervously. Ukyou straightened her back and arched an eyebrow.

"And what does this cure need?" Ukyou asked. Ranma didn't want to do this. Even setting aside from how she felt about the problem, it was a lot like shoving Akane in Ukyou's face.

"If I err...have a kid," Ranma said. "I might be able to go back to normal." She edited out the fact that exact reason she had been locked.

"Have a kid?" Ukyou stared at him blankly. "How do you plan on that?"

"We, uh, have some packets of instant nannichuan," Akane said. "It's like a one-shot drowned man curse."

"What can you do with..." Ukyou's eyes widened as the explanation hit her. "You and him, as..." Ukyou's eye started to twitch as the mental image hit her. Ukyou thought for a moment, she couldn't do that. Acting like a guy was one thing, actually being one was something else. She glanced at Akane and grudgingly admitted defeat in her expression.

"Ucchan?" Ranma's asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" Ukyou laughed bitter but amused.

"Am I okay? Ranchan, you don't have to worry about me," Ukyou said. She shook her head and looked at Akane. "Take care of him, sugar, I'll be watching you."

"Just as long as that's all you do," Akane hmphed.

"If you two need any help just ask," Ukyou said. She shook her head again and waved before walking off.

"Thanks, Ucchan," Ranma said to the leaving chef. A few feet away Ukyou's face hardened.

"Kuno," she growled and started to wander off the school grounds. This was hardly unusual she had her business and she often spent only half days at school. The chef shook her head again and smacked the heel of her palm to her forehead. "I can't stop picturing that now!" She didn't comment that at least the irritating image of Akane and Ranma together was keeping out the image of Kuno and Ranma.

*********************************

Ukyou stood in the empty husk of the Nekohanten and glanced about. She had known, of course, that nobody was there. She felt like making sure, just in case they had returned for something. Besides a little property damage would put her in a wonderful mood to face Kuno.

The first thing she did was search the building. She found quite a lot of food left behind, of course. Along with plates, bowls, chopsticks and other such necessities of a restaurant.

Walking through the storeroom she came across Mousse's things. At least she assumed they belonged to Mousse. Neither Shampoo, nor Cologne used weapons like chains, and neither of them would have so many spare glasses. Ukyou shrugged and started digging through the items.

The first items of interest she found were two boxes of instant nannichuan packets. She set those aside after another mental image of Akane and Ranma together as the wrong genders flashed through her head.

"I'll make sure they get those," she muttered. She didn't find anything else interesting until she had dug through a ridiculous amount of stuff. 

Ukyou looked at the pile of junk she had excavated, and then looked at the box she had pulled it out of. She picked up the box, looked underneath it and then set it back down and looked inside again.

"How does he do this?" Ukyou asked as she picked up the item that had attracted her attention. She thought it was more instant nannichuan at first, but caught a closer look as she was setting it aside. "Instant Jusenkyo, assorted curses." She held the box for a moment and then set it aside with the two boxes of nannichuan. She glanced at the huge pile of junk again.

"Maybe he has a scroll in here somewhere that explains how to do this," Ukyou commented. She continued searching through the box for another fifteen minutes before finally hitting the bottom of the box, with nothing else more interesting than a yo-yo. "Guess not."

The chef walked back out into the main room and set the three boxes of Jusenkyo products to the side and out of the way before hefting her spatula. Ukyou glanced around and reminded herself that she couldn't survive the ceiling falling down on her like some people she knew. Well she could, but she wouldn't be feeling very well. Then she got started on some urban renewal.

*********************************

Kodachi was gratified that their father usually avoided the estate. She did not want to deal with him at the moment. Not that it would matter, the title of clan head had passed to her quite a while ago. There was nothing he could really do to contradict her.

At the time she had been hoping it would prove to be a more difficult achievement. Unfortunately her father and brother had failed to recognize a cunning plot even when it was shoved under their nose. Quite literally.

Kodachi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footfalls behind her. She took a breath and turned around to face whomever was behind her. She was moderately surprised to find herself facing a gigantic spatula. Kodachi was very used to ambushes, it's just that she wasn't used to being on the wrong side of the ambush.

"Kuonji-san, shouldn't you be in school?" Kodachi asked calmly. "You certainly do not have any status or inheritance to fall back on."

"Where's your brother," Ukyou snapped.

"You are looking for my dear only brother," Kodachi said, sneering. "I see."

"Just show me where he is," Ukyou growled. "Or do I have ta beat it out of ya."

"I do not think that I'll do that," Kodachi insisted.

"And why not?" Ukyou shifted the grip on her spatula and stepped forward. "You KNOW what he did, don't you? Or did you think he finally won over the 'pig-tailed girl'."

"I saw..." Kodachi said. "And I do know about Ranma-san's...situation. I wanted to kill Tatewaki myself." She backed away from Ukyou and edged her hand closer to the gymnast's ribbon in her robes.

"Bullshit," Ukyou snapped. "Why didn't you?"

"I am saving that pleasure for Ranma," Kodachi told her. "Do you really want to steal that from him?" Ukyou angrily replaced her spatula and growled. Kodachi relaxed away from her ribbon as well.

"If you try to smuggle him away..." Ukyou said. "I found Ranma, and he's a lot a harder to track than your brother will be."

"I do understand your position," Kodachi said. "But I can not allow a peasant to threaten the Kuno clan. Do not take this route again, or I shall retaliate." 

"Okay, I'm scared now." Ukyou rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do, laugh at me?"

"I am not in a particularly amused mood," Kodachi said slowly. "Good-day Kuonji-san, I'm certain you have business to attend to elsewhere." Kodachi turned her back on Ukyou and started walking away. Ukyou paused a moment, deciding whether or not to take the insult and cream Kodachi.

~Not worth it,~ she thought before leaving. "I'll just keep my eyes open." She was almost out of the room when the phone rang. Ukyou quietly padded towards the sound and listened as Kodachi picked it up.

"R..Ranma-san?" Kodachi said. "Why would you want...ah I see...he can be ready two weeks from now. Can you? Yes I can keep him under control. Where do you want to fight? I can find the place. Anything else? Yes, I can do that as well...I was already planning on it. Ranma? Is it possible that you and I might remain friends? I'm not brave enough to live your life Ranma-san, you have no worries about my pursuing you. The Kuno clan remains forever at your service and the service of your family. Good day." Kodachi hung up the phone and sat down, not noticing Ukyou. "I shall have to find this place so that I don't get lost on the fight."

"Lead the way, sugar," Ukyou said as she padded out of the estate finally. "I'll have to have Konatsu keep an eye on her."

*********************************

"Ranma, are you certain about this?" Akane asked her. Ranma looked across the clearing where Tatewaki Kuno was sitting with his typical arrogance. Kodachi stood behind him maintaining an inscrutable expression that sometimes broke into disgust whenever she happened to look at her brother.

"No, but I have to do it," Ranma said. She hefted the Kuno blade in its sheath and stepped forward.

"So did he say anything about how he's going to fight this," Nabiki asked.

"Yes," Akane said nodding and keeping a firm eye on Ranma.

"You aren't going to elaborate are you?" Nabiki said irritably and turned her attention back to Ranma and Kuno.

"Ah my pig-tailed goddess returns bearing my family's honor," Kuno proved himself completely idiotic. "Truly the spell must be broken and must be ready to join the house of Kuno. Despite my sister's interference. Still I was told that that cretinous Saotome would be here today."

"Didja do it?" Ranma asked, trying to keep herself from just rushing at Kuno and killing him there.

"It is done," Kodachi nodded. "There is no longer a Tatewaki on the Kuno register."

"What is this!?" Kuno demanded. "You dare to presume authority to declare me ronin! I shall have to teach you your place, dear sister!"

"If you survive, you may try," Kodachi said.

"What do you mean by that, sister?" the no-longer Kuno asked.

"She means me, Kuno," Ranma snarled, the red head tossed the sword to Kodachi. "I'm here to challenge you."

"Towards what end, my goddess," Tatewaki asked, confused, glaring at his sister who was holding the family sword. "We have already proven and consummated our love." Ranma flinched and looked down at the ground clenching her fist. There was no hesitation about this, she knew she could pound the bastard without problem. Even in the unlikely chance that she should lose, Kodachi and Akane would step in. What Ranma wanted was to achieve the soul of ice again. 

~This won't work if I just beat his head in,~ Ranma thought to herself. ~I need my control back. If can keep it facing this bastard, I keep it anywhere.~

The redhead shifted into a defensive stance and faced Tatewaki, face pale with anger and remembered helplessness. She took a long breath and cricked her neck.

"Didn't you hear me say I didn't want to?" Ranma growled, already knowing the answer.

"Obviously Saotome had cast a spell on you to delude you as to your true desires," Tatewaki insisted. "Perhaps that spell has been recast, or else my sister's interference prevented its removal. Never fear, pig-tailed girl, I shall endeavor to free you again!"

"There was no spell, bastard, and I wouldn't cast a spell on myself anyway," Ranma snapped. "And there is no way I'll let you...beat me again. The only one who touches me like that is Akane!"

"Congratulations, Tatewaki," Kodachi snickered. "You drove the poor girl to be a lesbian."

"Nay, this is but another enchantment of Saotome's," the swordsman declared. "I know how to deal with such curses, Kodachi, my blade!" The gymnast glanced at the furious Ranma, who nodded tightly, then tossed her former-brother a bokken.

"Let's get this going, there aren't any drugs this time, bakayarou," Ranma snapped.

"Fine then, have at you!" The swordsman lunged forward and was surprised when his foe backpedaled, rather than attack. He followed, attacking as he went, it was like fighting a mist.

"Is that a spiral?" Nabiki asked, trying to get a better look at the fight.

"Ranma wants to retrain in the Hiryu Shoten Ha," Akane explained. "He insisted in doing it this way." She didn't sound like she thought it was a good idea.

"Ha, see this Saotome, my love can not bear to harm me!" 

"LIKE HELL!!" Ranma growled and launched forward. In a flash of motion, Tatewaki was tossed across the field into a tree. ~NO damn it!! You let him frazzle you! Get back in the spiral!~ Ranma snapped to herself. "Even if I liked guys I wouldn't want a delusional ra...jerk like you."

"Indeed, it must be a strong spell that holds you," Tatewaki groaned as he stood up. "But I shall free you yet."

The duel started again and Ranma almost instantly entered the spiral again. The swordsman was flying again before they could hit the center. This pattern was repeated several times, though they kept getting closer to the center of the spiral.

"If this keeps up, Ku...I mean Tatewaki," Nabiki smirked. "Will be dead before Ranma can get it off."

"This isn't funny, Nabiki," Akane snapped.

"I didn't say it was," Nabiki noted.

~He can't beat you. He'll never do that again. You can kill him any time you choose,~ Ranma repeated to herself. ~So forget him and get in the spiral, and stay in it or you'll never be able to trust yourself in a fight again!~ She started the first steps of the spiral again. ~Akane loves you.~ At that last bit of self-lecturing she felt a lot of fear fall away.

"There he goes again," Nabiki said, she noticed Akane release her breath at the new spiral. "What?" Akane smiled at her.

"He's got it this time," she said. "Before it was just the spiral. This time he's got the soul of ice."

The anger didn't go away, but it wasn't slipping the reins anymore. Ranma was in control, and the control was getting stronger. Kuno was burning strongly, with what Ranma didn't let herself identify, and Ranma was cold. The spiral went unbroken to the end, and the result was inevitable.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!" The tornado lifted the ronin into the sky for nearly a minute before dissipating. Tatewaki continued to go up for several more seconds before dropping to the ground. As the kendoist was in uncontrolled flight, Ranma walked over and picked up a pebble.

"That was an...impressive attack," Kodachi said, swallowing as she watched her former brother.

"I take it you've never seen the Hiryu Shoten Ha before?" Nabiki drawled as she walked over to join the gymnast in staring up at Tatewaki.

"What are you doing Ranma?" Akane asked, as she watched the pebble start to glow in the redhead's fingers.

"Making sure he never does that to anyone again," Ranma growled as a large thud announced his opponent's return to Earth. 

Ranma stomped over and looked down at him unconscious. Ranma already knew she could kill him easily, and the bastard already probably had more than a few cracked bones from that fall. She had something else in mind. The redhead girl kicked him over and applied the glowing hot pebble to Tatewaki's back.

"Now he's gonna know what its like being at everyone's mercy," Ranma muttered. "I kinda hoped he'd wake up so I could explain it to him." Akane walked over next to Ranma and looked down.

"Is that the strength-sapping moxibustion?" Akane asked. "Are you sure that will hold?"

"The only people who know the cure wouldn't help," Ranma snorted.

"Who would help a ronin," Kodachi asked, seriously. "But I am surprised you did not simply kill my brother, what is this moxibustion you used?"

"It makes him weaker than a baby," Nabiki explained. She nodded in agreement with the decision, this would cause Tatewaki infinitely more pain than simple death.

"My, isn't that amusing." Kodachi smirked.

"I ain't gonna be like him," Ranma declared. She turned away from the comatose boy. "Let's go back to town." She looked at Akane and leaned against the taller girl, and circling her arms around Akane.

"Yeah, let's go home," Akane smiled, hugging Ranma in return.

"Yes, I've had my fill of the filth around here," Kodachi remarked. Nabiki held back a moment and picked up the bokken from where it had fallen.

~Now I have to make it fit in the box.~ She started planning.

*********************************

Tatewaki woke slowly and to a large amount of pain. He took a brief moment to remember what had happened. Yes, he had been fighting one of his loves again. The beautiful pig-tailed girl had, under the influence of Saotome's magic, accused him of rape and then was forced to turn her virtuous power against her true love. His sister must also be enspelled, how could she possibly think that she had the authority to remove him from the clan.

Tatewaki sat up and shook his head clear of the last of the knockout fog. It was just turning evening, so he must have been unconscious for a while. His goddess certainly had a strong attack. He felt like he had been buffeted by a storm. Tatewaki was beginning to catalogue his injuries, starting with the annoying burning sensation on his back, when he was made aware that he was not alone.

"Hey, you're awake," Ukyou Kuonji sat on a rock staring at him and holding what looked like was a canteen in her hand. "Good."

"Are you not another of Ra..." the rest of his sentence vanished as his body shrunk down ever smaller into something not nearly human. Ukyou walked over and snatched up the little mouse.

"Like your new body, pervert?" Ukyou asked. The mouse squeaked angrily. "It's a Jusenkyo curse, idiot. Something like this transforms Ranma into a girl. That girl." The mouse looked down at its body and after a long time shook its head in disbelief. Ukyou growled. 

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? Goodbye, pervert. Have fun in the woods." She tossed the mouse back into the fields. She glanced up into the trees and smirked. "That's a pretty owl."

[Back to the Ranma section][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/lycanskord/ranfic.html



	2. Relapse

Ranma stood up from the toilet and shuffled to the sink and ran some water to wash the taste of bile out of her mouth. She grabbed a towel and dried her face off, without raising her eyes to meet the reflection in the mirror.

The red-head padded lightly out of the restroom hoping to get back before Akane noticed her gone. Opening the door she almost ran into her mother and Soun Tendo in the hallway. All three of them froze.

"Mom," Ranma said finally. "Whatcha doing here?" She eyed the bundle on Nodoka's back cautiously. Nodoka glanced once in the direction of her child's gaze and then quickly handed the wrapped katana to Soun.

"Are you feeling okay Ranma?" Nodoka asked, moving to hug Ranma comfortingly.

"I've been sicker," Ranma said. She hugged her mother back, but she was hesitant. Nodoka felt Ranma tense up in her arms. The older woman leaned back and looked into her child's face, brushing her bangs back.

"I'm sure Ranma," she smiled slightly. "Are you feeling better?"

"I...think so," she said.

"Is Akane treating you well?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes," Ranma said with a hint of reproach. "All of them are treating me great."

"That is good," Nodoka said, she stroked Ranma's face gently. Ranma tightened more as the hand neared the jaw line where the flesh curled down to her throat and Nodoka pulled back, standing up, as she noticed. "Excuse me, Tendo-san. I shall join you shortly."

"Of course," Soun said leaving Nodoka alone with Ranma.

"Come over here and sit with me for a moment," Nodoka said, leading Ranma to one of the sofa's. Ranma hesitated but only for a moment. The signs of approaching dawn could be seen outside in the courtyard, but it was still very early. 

Nodoka's eyes briefly surveyed the thick pajamas Ranma had thrown on when she got up to go to the toilet. Soun had told her about Ranma's nightmares. Before they had been more frequent than the average, but still only occasional. Now, Ranma had nightmares almost every night. Soun, and occasionally Kasumi, were her only source of information on the matter. Akane and Nabiki outright distrusted her still, and Ranma didn't talk about it with hardly anybody unless forced.

Nodoka watched Ranma fold her arms across her chest, and cross her legs as she sat down. It was a completely instinctive action that Ranma generally only deviated from when she was sitting with Akane. Nodoka had to keep herself from crying as she carefully placed an arm around her child.

"What's up?" Ranma asked calmly. She glanced at Soun walking towards the door with a couple of packs. "You and Tendo-san goin' somewhere?"

"That...is not important right now, dear," Nodoka said. "I can't begin to know what you are going through right now, Ranma, but I have faith that you can survive it. And you have help...if you allow it. Akane is there for you, Kasumi and Nabiki...me...I hope..."

"Mom..." Ranma started quietly, but Nodoka moved ahead and interrupted her.

"And soon, you probably won't want to hear this right now, but you should," she gingerly placed a hand on Ranma's stomach. She knew the signs, morning sickness, swollen breasts. Nodoka knew her child was pregnant. The red-head winced and almost seemed ready to bolt, but made a visible effort to calm down. "Soon you'll have a child of your own. Someone that depends on you for everything. A little one that will hold nothing but love for you. You'll have to be strong for that, avoid making the same mistakes your parents made."

"You can be sure I ain't gonna engage the kid to anybody," Ranma muttered quietly, looking down at her stomach. ~Not if I just kill it, like we plan.~ Nodoka mistook the source of the guilt in Ranma's voice.

"It was not your fault, dear," Nodoka said quietly. Ranma flashed her a look, seeming almost as if she'd explode into tears right there before the expression vanished.

~It ain't my fault I trusted that little pussy,~ Ranma thought to herself. ~Ain't like she's drugged me before.~ She added harshly to herself, but she put on a slight smile for her mother's benefit. "I know that, Mom." Nodoka looked at her doubtfully, but assented. Trying to force this issue any further wouldn't accomplish anything. Soun reappeared in the door and cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose we should be going then," Nodoka said. She stood up reluctantly, after hugging Ranma once more. "You should probably get back to bed and get some sleep, Ranma." Ranma noted the slight emphasis on sleep and shuffled slightly in her seat.

"Ranma," Soun said sharply. The red-head looked up at the older man, watching him cautiously. Soun hadn't said much of anything to him since the...event. "I'm leaving my girls in your hands, I'm sure you're capable of keeping them safe." Ranma blinked in disbelief.

"Uhh...sure, Tendo-san, I won't let anything happ'n to them," Ranma said flustered. ~He still trusts me to protect them? He doesn't think I'm too weak?~ Ranma stood up and bowed clumsily, still confused.

"We shall be gone for quite some time," Nodoka said, shaking off her own surprise at the statement. "But we shall be back no later than two months from now, excepting surprises, of course."

"Okay," Ranma smiled, hesitated a moment, and then moved forward to hug her Mom goodbye. "Whatcha doing anyway?"

"Nothing to be concerned about yet, Ranma," Nodoka said. "Now off to bed, you need to rest more often." Ranma wanted to press for more information, secrets were usually bad things in her experience, but her mother had backed off her, and she returned the favor.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, turning back towards her room. "Laterz."

"Oyasumi, Ranma," Nodoka waved back as Ranma shuffled off to her and Akane's room. As the red-head vanished she turned to Soun. "Thank you Tendo-san, that was a surprise."

"Excuse me," Soun said, hefting a pack. "I am not sure what you are talking about." Nodoka picked up her own, smaller pack and smiled.

"Certainly, Tendo-san," Nodoka said quietly.

The sun began to peak over the horizon several minutes later, and Kasumi awoke to begin her morning rituals. It would be another hour or two, with the sun firmly above the Earth, when the rest of the household would awaken. At least that was her experience, she was more than a little surprised to discover a small hand-written note in her kitchen.

"Nodoka and I are gone to look for Genma," the note read. "It shall be sometime before we return." Kasumi looked at the note perplexed, unsure how to take the news. She set the note in her pocket and continued her morning preparations. She would have to worry about it later.

*********

Kodachi woke up and stared at the ceiling for several minutes before sitting up and getting out of bed. Her alarm clock buzzed on for several minutes more as she dressed and collected her school things. She checked the time once before stepping out of her room.

As the door shut behind her, Kodachi was reminded of one of the disadvantages of a sound proofed room. Sound couldn't get in, but neither could get out. She was left alone in the halls with the echoing sounds of her footsteps, and those only because she chose to make noise.

Kodachi walked down the empty halls trying to remember the last time they had had guests in the manse. Real guests, not treasure seekers, not forced to the place out of blackmail. Not the weekly maid service.

"Mother's last birthday," she said finally, coming to the entrance to her rose garden. "That nomadic family of hers." Despite the haughty tone of voice a small smile graced her face. "Such a loud group."

She walked through her garden, scanning for anything that needed immediate attention. This was her morning ritual, something she had done virtually everyday for several years now. She always woke up with plenty of time to check on the garden, even with the recent addition to her ritual.

Kodachi came to a desk in the middle of garden and sat down in front of the tools of her particular love. Sitting in the mortar and pestle's normal central position was a single vial of a translucent red liquid. She picked up the sheaf of papers next to that vial and checked it over yet again.

"The clan is dead," she whispered setting down the document and picking up the vial. "We just didn't want to admit it." Kodachi watched the liquid in the vial swirl around.

Kodachi closed her eyes and imagined the sensation of numbness as it would travel from the pit of her stomach outward. The cool feeling would spread quickly. Within minutes she would be painlessly asleep, all alone among the roses. This wasn't St. Hebereke's locker room, she would have her privacy.

"This time..." she whispered. The red swirl suddenly brought to mind Ranma stumbling out of her brother's room. Red shirt torn, her hair as wild as usual. Kodachi reluctantly set the vial back down, suddenly glad that she had failed the first time.

"Midorigame must be hungry," Kodachi said suddenly. "I should not be wasting my time with these fancies."

Kodachi stood up and strode to the moat house and opened the meat locker inside. As the giant alligator came up to eat the steaks she was throwing at the bank, Kodachi moved to lovingly scratch at the reptile's scales. She smiled at the pleasant sounding growl the alligator elicited as she scratched. 

Kodachi almost thought that perhaps the stupid animal might possibly care for her. Silly thought as it was. No she couldn't leave just yet. Her garden needed her, Midorigame needed her, and Ranma needed all the friends she could get.

"You love your Mother, don't you pet?" Kodachi asked the alligator as it ate.

Passing the alligator a few more steaks before leaving, she smiled, trying to ignore the silence. Kodachi strode gracefully down the street, not noticing the figure that dropped out of the trees behind her.

*********

Akane tensed as Hinako walked up to where Ranma had fallen asleep. The teacher, currently in her child form, hadn't harassed Ranma for a while now. Akane prepared to move if it looked like Hinako was about to try anything. Across the room, Ukyou tensed for action as well.

"Saotome-san." Hinako reluctantly jabbed at Ranma with her pencil. Hinako waited half a second before deciding she wasn't waking up. She took a deep breath. "SAOTOME-SAN!" Ranma snapped awake with a gasp and flinched away from the hyperactive teacher.

"Teach?" Ranma asked nervously, rubbing her arm where Hinako had been jabbing her. 

Actually Hinako's habit of waking her up in class had been something of a blessing recently. It usually came about when she was starting a nightmare.

"This is not a bedroom, Saotome-san," Hinako reminded her. "You might not care about your educational future, but at least don't make hard for everyone else. We can barely think through your snoring." The three martial artists waited for Hinako to go for her coin.

"Uh, sorry Teach," Ranma said nervously.

"Just try to pay attention," the child-like teach stared up with begging eyes. "Please." 

Ranma nodded and swallowed nervously at Hinako's unpredictable behavior when she was in her child form. The teacher, meanwhile, walked back to the front of the class to continue teaching. All three of the martial artists breathed a sigh of relief.

*********

Ranma hesitated at the door to the small room and turned to look at Nabiki questioningly. She glanced around again looking for anybody that she might recognize. Her current mode of dress would have made it rather difficult to recognize her. She had acquired quite a few baggy, form-concealing clothes, her Chinese clothes were mostly buried in a corner of her drawer.

"You know, I haven't lost it since the duel," Ranma said. "Do you really think I need to do this?"

"I still go," Nabiki said simply.

"Why couldn't Akane come up with us?" Ranma asked.

"She'd be a comfort to us," Nabiki said. "But would you like one of these people bringing their family along?"

"I guess not," Ranma sighed, her shoulders slumping. Nabiki laid a hand on the red-head's shoulder and gave a comforting smile.

"She's right outside the building if you need to leave," Nabiki reminded her. Ranma nodded once and reached out to open the door. She swallowed as the door opened and she walked into a room with six other women, all of them older than him by at least four years.

"Are you here for the group?" one of them asked

"Umm, hello," Ranma said weakly, before any of them could respond she continued. "I uh...must have the wrong room." She turned around and saw Nabiki closing the door behind her.

"Ranma, do you want me to introduce you?" Nabiki asked. Ranma sighed and turned back to the other people in the room. The red-head found a seat and sat down looking down at her feet, apparently trying to hide her face. "Ranma?" Ranma looked to her side as Nabiki sat down next to her.

"If she just wants to listen," somebody started to say.

"I don't know why I'm here," Ranma said suddenly. "So I was a little hysterical there for awhile. I'm fine now." Ranma stood up again and moved to the door.

"Ranma, you can at least give it a try," Nabiki said, watching her go. Ranma glanced over her shoulder, still trying to obscure her face.

"Hey, I just don't need it, okay," Ranma said. "Thanks and all, but I'm going to see if Akane wants to do anything, okay?" She reached for the door again.

"You're welcome back anytime," one of the women said. "Even if you just want to listen." Ranma hesitated.

"Thanks," Ranma said and then left the room, almost vanishing.

"Stubborn," Nabiki shook her head, and sat back down.

"She'll be back," one of the women said. "I don't think any of us were much different."

"Point taken," Nabiki said, remembering her own reluctance.

*********

Akane wasn't overly surprised as she saw Ranma walk out of the community building. She stood up as Ranma spotted her and made a beeline for where she was sitting. The red-head reached her quickly and circled an arm around Akane as if she were a buddy.

"Hey Akane," Ranma said, leaning against the taller girl in a definitely more than buddy manner. "Isn't there like a new movie out or something?" Akane looked down at the smaller girl and stroked her hair, smiling.

"Sure, Ranma," she said. "I'm sure there's something." Ranma nodded and started walking down the street, releasing Akane and placing her hands in her pocket. Akane noticed the red-head averting her face from anybody else she saw, and reached out to grab Ranma's hand. The red-head whipped to stare at the hand in alarm and then glanced up at Akane and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Akane," she said quietly, lightly squeezing Akane's hand as they walked along.

*********

"Tadaima," Nabiki called out as she entered the house. She reached the family room in time to see Kasumi come in from hanging the laundry.

"Welcome home, Nabiki," Kasumi said, crossing over to her sister and placed an arm around her shoulders. Nabiki colored a little in frustration as Kasumi sat her down and her elder sister put herself down right next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Kasumi..." Nabiki sighed and gave up, it was a little nice to be pampered. "Thanks for the thought. Nothing much happened at today's meeting, except..."

"Except Ranma I suppose?" Kasumi asked.

"He didn't stay," Nabiki sighed. "He walked into the room and then turned around to run to Akane." Nabiki allowed her façade to break and leaned her face into her hands. "Kami-sama, I feel like I'm watching myself go through the whole thing again."

"I'm certain he'll be all right," Kasumi said. "I suppose it is lucky for him though, that we found out about it so quickly." Nabiki glanced at her sister, noting the mild reproach in her voice.

"Yeah," Nabiki said finally. "I was probably being stupid, but with Ranma and everything else..." Nabiki shrugged. "It was easier to not say anything. And I was busy keeping an eye on Akane. I didn't even think about watching Ranma's back."

"None of you are to blame," Kasumi said gently.

"Kasumi, I fed that...that...bastard's obsession over Ranma," Nabiki snapped, she turned to face Kasumi, her eyes tearing up. "I made MONEY off it."

"Nabiki..." Kasumi started. Nabiki laughed once amongst her sobs.

"You'd think I'd bring this up in the group," Nabiki said, drying her eyes.

"And why don't you," Kasumi asked gently, hugging her sister.

"I don't know," Nabiki said. "Maybe they won't be as forgiving as Ranma is. Every time he looks to me for protection..." Nabiki shook her head. "I'm not going to let him see me breakdown, not yet."

"Nabiki," Kasumi said reproachfully. "You do not control everything, and you are not responsible for everything."

"That's easy to say," Nabiki said, then released a long breath. "Has Ryouga gotten back from wherever he disappeared to?" Kasumi gave her a look at the subject change, but let it pass.

"No, he has not been by recently," Kasumi said. "Do you miss him greatly?"

"There is nothing going on between me and RYOUGA!" Nabiki snapped, Kasumi leaned away from her sister in surprise. She sighed. "I'm losing my nerve here, I think I need to take a bath to relax." Kasumi smiled and hugged her sister again.

"That is a good idea," Kasumi said. "And then perhaps a cup of tea." Nabiki smirked.

"The Kasumi cure-all," Nabiki said dryly. "A nice cup of tea."

"It's not so much the tea itself," Kasumi said, standing up. Nabiki shrugged as she stood up, completely drying out her eyes, and starting for the furo.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked finally.

"Oh, Father and Auntie Saotome are tracking down some leads as to Saotome-san's whereabouts," Kasumi explained.

"Why even bother?" Nabiki asked snidely as she continued toward the furo.

*********

Ukyou looked up at the sound of the bell on her door and put on her customary smile.

"Welcome to Ucchans'," Ukyou said as she turned. The smile dropped a little as she recognized the new customers. "Hey guys, how are you two doing?" Ranma and Akane sat down at the counter at their usual spot.

"I'm doing fine," Ranma said smiling slightly. Ukyou watched the red-head pointedly and glanced at Akane. Her friend and formal rival gave a non-committal shrug.

"That's good to hear," Ukyou said, starting a pair of okonomiyaki for her friends. "By the way, I got some stuff for you from the Nekohanten, been trying to get it to you for a while now."

"Yeah," Akane said. "I'd heard that there'd been an accident of some sort." Ukyou smirked at the congratulatory tone in Akane's voice.

"What stuff are you talking about?" Ranma asked. Ukyou bit her lip and glanced at her okonomiyaki before turning around to grab a pair of boxes from under her counter. Akane blushed as she recognized the boxes. Ranma stiffened for a moment, and shut her eyes briefly. By the time either Akane or Ukyou had turned to face the red-head, she was blushing as much as Akane.

"Wait a minute," Akane said. "Assorted curses?" Ukyou blinked and turned away from the stove for a moment.

"It's been opened," Ranma said and she glanced at Ukyou in confusion.

"Oh, wait a minute," Ukyou said, depositing an okonomiyaki each in front Akane and Ranma. Then she took the box and set it back under her bar and came up with another box. "Wrong box." She laughed nervously.

"What are you doing with the other box?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not planning on doing anything with it," Ukyou said, starting on an okonomiyaki for one of her other customers. "But maybe they'll come in useful sometime."

"Its already open," Akane pointed out.

"Your food'll get cold, Akane," Ukyou said firmly. Akane narrowed her eyes and shivered at something she felt in Ukyou's tone. Then Ukyou's manner relaxed. "I wanted to see what the assorted curses were, there's stuff like hawk, snake, and wolf. A bunch of things. Oh yeah, there was this too." She set another lone packet of instant nannichuan on the counter.

"Thanks Ucchan," Ranma said reluctantly. Ukyou glanced at Ranma and frowned at the half-eaten okonomiyaki in front of the red-head.

"Hey, Sugar, not hungry?" she asked. Ranma looked down at the okonomiyaki and flashed a small smile, before starting to eat again.

"Sorry, you just surprised me," Ranma said. Ukyou arched an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. 

The three chatted on safer issues for several minutes. Ranma tried to keep up with the conversation, but she kept finding herself phasing out. After some time she was hearing the voices, but not really understanding what was being said. Then, despite all her attempts to fight against it, she finally fell asleep, leaning against Akane.

Ukyou sighed wistfully as Ranma passed out against Akane's shoulder. That could have been her Ranma was leaning against, if it weren't for Tatewaki and Shampoo. Or at least she could have told herself that if she hadn't just handed over proof of Akane's love for Ranma. She was Ranma's best friend, and she had to settle for that.

"I've seen him do that in class," Ukyou said out loud. "But not while eating. What's up?"

"He tries not to sleep," Akane said sadly. "Nightmares." She didn't have to say what the nightmares were about. "He fades out every once in awhile. He doesn't dream when he does this." Akane circled her arm around the sleeping red-head, a further proof against Ranma falling off her stool.

"Bastards," Ukyou spat harshly. "Both of them." Akane nodded silently, stroking Ranma's hair.

"We should go," Akane said. "Nabiki'll be home by now and they'll start to get worried about us." She shook Ranma awake lightly, wishing she didn't have to.

"Huh?" Ranma muttered, blinking awake.

"Come on, Ranma," Akane said. "We should get home." Ranma stretched out and nodded, stepping off her stool lightly.

"Thanks for the food Ucchan," Ranma said waving.

"Anytime, Ranchan," Ukyou smirked. "Both of you are always welcome here." As Akane and Ranma walked out of the restaurant Ukyou turned her attention to the television in the corner of her restaurant.

"...the body was discovered in these woods, apparently killed by some sort of wild beast," the reporter was saying. Ukyou paled slightly as she recognized the scene and the reporter continued to ramble about how the damage to the corpse had made quick identification impossible.

"No way," Ukyou whispered before returning her concentration to her cooking.

*********

"Tadaima," Akane and Ranma called out as they entered the Tendo house. Akane and Ranma slipped off their shoes and walked into the living room, setting down the bag they had gotten to hide the boxes of insant nannichuan. Kasumi looked up from where she was preparing the table for dinner and smiled. Kasumi walked over to join them, still smiling gently.

"You're just in time for dinner," Kasumi said, she gently circled an arm around Ranma and lead him to the table to sit down. Ranma turned back a helpless glance at Akane, who tried not to look amused. She sat down next to the red-head a moment later as Kasumi made a quick trip back to the kitchen.

"Does she have to do that?" Ranma whispered to Akane.

"If you asked her," Akane answered back. "I'm sure she'd stop." Ranma considered this for a moment and then shook her head.

"Nah," Ranma said. "I couldn't do that to her."

~And maybe you need a little mothering,~ Akane thought behind her answering smile.

"So what did you two do all day?" Nabiki asked as she entered the room. As her middle sister sat down at the table across from them, Akane glanced around, noting her father's absence.

"We went to a movie, stopped at Ucchans', nothing much," Ranma said, not looking Nabiki in the eyes. Nabiki rolled her eyes slightly.

"One of these times I'll have to join you guys," Nabiki said pleasantly. "If you don't mind that is."

"Maybe you could double with Ryouga then," Kasumi said as she stepped out of the kitchen and started setting down dishes. Nabiki slapped her hand to her face in frustration.

"Hey, where's dad?" Akane asked. Kasumi opened her mouth to answer while Nabiki shook her head irritably.

"Mom and Tendo-san left this morning," Ranma said simply. "Said they plann'd to be back by two months."

"Where in the world would they be going for two months?" Akane asked irritably.

"Don't know, Tendo-san said I should protect you guys though," Ranma said in a neutral manner.

~Daddy pulls off a good one,~ Nabiki thought. Akane and Kasumi seemed equally surprised.

"What?" Ranma asked nervously glancing around.

"It is just a surprise," Kasumi said. "Father is usually rather obsessive about protecting us himself. He has a lot of faith in you." She emphasized the last statement strongly and watched Ranma.

"Yeah," Akane agreed. "I didn't think he could do that." Ranma shuffled nervously under the scrutiny and looked at the food.

"Can we just eat please?" Ranma asked.

*********

Ranma leaned against Akane-kun, catching her breath. The red-head shivered slightly in his arms, her face buried in the crook of Akane's neck. The act of making love with Akane, in either form, always exhausted her. Too much went on for her to simply shove it aside with any meditation technique. This was perhaps the first time she hadn't fallen asleep, passed out was a more accurate term, immediately afterwards. She wondered if that was an improvement.

Ranma wondered if anybody knew how near a thing her control was. She had so far managed to keep memories from overwhelming her. If she knew for certain that this was all due to her strength of will she would have been a lot more confident. Unfortunately she had a certain drug's side effects partially to thank for her capability to tolerate sex.

Akane held the redhead and stroked her hair as they both caught their breath. The dark-haired boy had also noted that Ranma had not yet fallen asleep. He couldn't miss the mild shivering coming from her spouse. He leaned down to kiss the side of Ranma's head, the red-head turned to face him and smiled in response.

"I'm fine," Ranma said. Her face scrunched in confusion as Akane's look turned doubtful. "What?"

"I didn't ask," Akane said simply.

"You didn't?" Ranma said. "But..." She shook her head clear. "I'm fine, I am FINE." She buried her head back into Akane's shoulder. 

Ranma looked up over Akane's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the empty packet of nannichuan. She frowned.

"I don't trust those things," she said. Akane glanced in the direction she was staring and saw the same packet.

"Ranma...are you really okay with this?" Akane asked hesitantly. Ranma sighed in resignation as she realized that she hadn't managed to change the subject.

~Everything's the same subject now,~ Ranma thought. ~Ranma needs help, Ranma's weak.~

"Ranma?" Akane repeated, the red-head shook her head clear.

"I..." Ranma stopped and took a deep breath. "I just don't trust 'em. They're Jusenkyo." Ranma recalled what her mother had told her about a child that would depend on her. She turned to Akane, looking at her spouse nervously. "Ya know we probably don't need 'em..." Akane shifted uncomfortably as she considered where that was going.

"Do you want to have Kuno's baby?" Akane asked, hesitantly. Ranma turned her face away from him.

"I...guess not," Ranma said. Then she stayed quiet. Akane held her until she fell asleep and then quickly went for some hot water, feeling sick for some reason.

*********

Akane blearily walked into the bathroom to wash up for the morning. Ranma was still asleep, and she intended to let her stay that way as long as her dreams and time would let her. Akane yawned as she lifted the wash bucket over her head, and felt a now familiar change.

"Oh no," Akane whispered, noticing his deeper voice. He hastily scooped some hot water out of the furo and poured reversed the change. Then hesitantly she took the spray nozzle and poured cold water over...himself. "Oh hell, no!"

Akane reversed the change again and quickly got dressed. She rushed back to her room and started looking over the packets over Instant Nannichuan.

"What the hell is going on here," Akane muttered, glancing at Ranma to make sure he didn't wake up. She picked up one of the packets and read it over carefully. She growled angrily as she found the fine print.

"Something wrong?" Ranma muttered.

"No, no," Akane said hastily, glad that Ranma probably wouldn't notice how agitated she was. "Just go back to sleep."

"I need to do my katas," Ranma said wearily, without enthusiasm. Akane sobered down at the sound. Ranma was still training regularly, no sparring, but she still filled the day with as much training as she could. The difference was that she wasn't taking much pleasure from it any more.

"Okay," Akane said. "Uh...I need to talk to Nabiki about something. Are you okay?" Ranma nodded as she sat up and stretched.

"Yeah..." Ranma suddenly looked uncomfortable and stood up, walking quickly out the door. "Gotta go." Ranma said the last shakily. Akane heard the bathroom door open and close a moment later. 

Akane shook her head and grabbed a blouse and pair of slacks. She quickly redressed in the more androgynous clothes before moving towards the dining room and finding Nabiki yawning as she ate breakfast.

"Nabiki," Akane whispered, a fact that attracted her sister's morning befuddled attention.

"Why are you whispering?" Nabiki asked. "Is everything okay with Ranma?" Her older sister blinked and grimaced. "And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"This isn't a problem with Ranma," Akane said hastily. "Not yet anyway. Read the fine print." She handed Nabiki the packet of Instant Nannichuan, and her sister frowned before reading it.

"Will not permanently cure cursed customer, 5% chance of making un-cursed customer into cursed customer?!" Nabiki gasped, Akane shushed her. She tossed the packet away as if it were a snake. "Gah. Wait, blouse and slacks. Oh no, Akane...how...how did you think to check for this?" Akane's face fell.

"I...I think I'm cursed," Akane said. "When I washed up this morning, I changed. What do I do Nabiki, Ranma will think its his fault. He kept saying he didn't trust the packets."

"You don't think you're going to keep this secret do you?" Nabiki asked. "You're together all the time, and you're probably a water magnet now too."

"What is happening?" Kasumi asked as she came in with a plate for Akane. "Akane, why aren't you in your uniform?" Akane glanced at Nabiki with a stricken look and sighed.

"I don't want to wear a dress in case I," Akane paused. "Change."

"You mean what Nabiki shouted earlier?" Kasumi asked. Akane nodded. "Does Ranma know?"

"Not yet," Akane said.

"Then you should tell him before he finds out on accident," Kasumi said. "Right now." Akane nodded resignedly.

*********

Ranma pulled her pajama bottoms back up to her waist as she stood up from the toilet. She frowned, everything just seemed to run through her recently. She had mentioned it to Kasumi and the older girl had told her that it should go away soon, and then had stopped talking about the issue.

"Ranma?" Akane called out hesitantly from the other side of the door.

"I'm here," Ranma said. "I just had to take a piss." Akane opened the door and walked in, wearing slacks and a blouse. There was a scared expression on her face that rose Ranma's hackles.

"There's something I need to tell you," Akane said, she looked down. "Or show you."

"S...show me?" Ranma said nervously. "Show me what?" Akane hesitantly walked to the spray nozzle and held it over her head. Ranma started shaking her head even before Akane turned the water on and became a man.

Ranma's legs fell out from under her and she fell to the ground. She was staring at Akane trying to deny the evidence of her eyes.

"You were right about the packets, Ranma," Akane said quietly.

"A...ka...ne?" Ranma gasped. She slumped and started shaking. "I'm sorry...I...I...Oh my..."

"No, Ranma, No!" Akane said quickly, he moved forward and grabbed Ranma's hands, rubbing them comfortingly. "You didn't trust them, remember? I cursed myself, not you."

"But..." Ranma protested. "But...ih...ih...it's my fault..."

"Don't say that," Akane insisted. He smiled hesitantly, "At least this makes some things easier." His amusement faded as Ranma winced. "I'll need some new clothes though."

"If you had never met me," Ranma whispered, looking down. Akane sighed in frustration.

"Would you listen to me!" Akane yelled. Ranma curled in on herself and closed her eyes, one hand raised over her head. 

Akane frowned, angry with himself for the slip. Ranma did that on all the few times he lost his patience and yelled. He wished that he had gotten a shot at Shampoo for doing this to...

Akane felt a chill as he finally recognized the position. Ranma had been doing that for a long time now. That reaction had started long before Tatewaki had raped her.

After a few moments Ranma cracked open an eye and relaxed a little.

"You're not mad?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

"Ranma, what have I done to you?" Akane asked quietly. "Oh kami, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, confused. Akane shook his head clear and hugged Ranma.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Akane said. "I promise, I'll never hit you again. I haven't for a while now, have I?"

"No," Ranma said hesitantly. "What do you mean sorry, I...I...just cursed you."

"Listen, Ranma," Akane said. "I'm not happy by any means that I'm cursed, but it is. Not. Your. Fault." Ranma seemed hesitant to accept that. Akane smiled slightly and brushed at Ranma's bangs. "Let's skip school today, I need a new wardrobe." He glanced at the tight sleeves. "Clothes that fit."

"Okay," Ranma agreed quietly, looking confused still. "I...just need to do my katas." Akane smiled, looking on the verge of crying and hugged Ranma tightly again.

*********

Akane came into the kitchen timidly while Kasumi was putting together her own breakfast. She did a double take when she saw Akane standing in the hallway. Akane saw a brief flash of worry in Kasumi's eyes before she spoke.

"Akane?" Kasumi asked. Akane nodded and Kasumi relaxed, before looking over her...brother. "Perhaps you should borrow some of Ranma's old clothes for the time being. Those fit a little too closely."

"Kasumi," Akane said hesitantly looking toward where the dojo was. "How long has Ranma been afraid of me?" Kasumi sighed and set down her cooking. She handed Akane the kettle she had been heating for tea.

Akane stared at the kettle for a moment and sighed resignedly before dumping the contents over himself, bringing the welcome sensation of shrinking back into herself. She stared at the kettle again and slumped.

"You have a quick temper, Akane," Kasumi said soothingly, wrapping an arm around her sister. "But I don't think it is as serious as you believe."

"I yelled, he got ready to be hit," Akane protested. "It was a reflex."

"Ranma has been jumping to that reaction somewhat quicker than before," Kasumi admitted. "But Ranma is likely to be...moody right now. What Kuno did only makes it much worse."

"I'm not going to hit him again," Akane said.

"That is a good idea, Akane," Kasumi agreed. "As long as you don't make the same mistake Ranma does."

"What do you mean?" Akane looked to Kasumi confused.

"At some point he is going to have to train you," Kasumi said. "How effective will that training be, if neither of you is willing to attack the other?"

"Oh," Akane slumped further. "I don't want him to be afraid of me." Kasumi hugged her sister close.

"It will be all right, Akane," Kasumi said. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Akane repeated. "What do you...oh the curse." She sighed. "I...don't know, I've gotten kind of used to it already, but I've only really done one thing as a guy. It was under control before." Akane blushed and looked away.

"Oh my," Kasumi blushed herself and then cleared her throat. "And now?"

"I don't know what it'll be like when I change outside the house," Akane admitted. "I guess we'll see today, won't we?"

"Today?" Kasumi repeated. "I didn't think you'd be going to school yet."

"I'm not," Akane said. "I'm doing some shopping for my guy form." Kasumi nodded.

"As long as you're out," Kasumi led Akane out of the kitchen to the phone, and picked up the receiver. "I believe it is time for Ranma to be tested, perhaps a general check-up as well. It would be a good idea for Her husband to be there for that. As young as he is there will be enough stigma already." Akane almost protested, but Kasumi was already dialing the doctor's office.

"It'll be a woman doctor right?" Akane asked, resignedly. Sometimes Kasumi could be rather aggravating when she just went ahead with things.

"Of course," Kasumi said. "I do not want Ranma to be any more uncomfortable than necessary. Nabiki gave me a name for this."

*********

Akane-kun looked down to where Ranma was holding onto his arm and smiled a little. The redhead usually spent anytime they were on the sidewalks looking down and almost hiding behind Akane whenever someone made a cat call or comment. After the first mile, however, she began to look up from the ground. By the next half-mile they were walking more or less like any other young, if morose, couple.

"You're feeling better," Akane said hopefully. Ranma looked up and nodded.

"Nobody's looking at me," Ranma said, smiling a little.

"What?" Akane asked. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Usually people stare at me," Ranma said, smile fading. "Disgusted ya know," she looked down again. "Like they know what I did." Akane frowned at the comment. He brushed Ranma's wild hair back over her ear, and hugged her. Ranma leaned her face forward into Akane's chest, and sobbed once.

"You didn't do anything," Akane whispered rubbing Ranma's back. "You keep saying that you did, but you didn't."

"Why do they stare at me?" Ranma asked. Akane laughed nervously and kissed the top of her head. He glanced around for anybody within hearing.

"Ranma, we've both been women," he said. "And you've never had much of a poker face."

"Huh?" Ranma looked up. "What's that mean?"

"The people who were staring," Akane said. "They can tell we're...intimate." He saw Ranma was still staring at him confused and sighed. "They thought we were lesbians." Ranma's eyes widened.

"Oh!" Ranma blinked. She sighed and looked down embarrassed. "I'm being stupid again."

"Don't let a few idiots get to you," Akane said encouragingly. "Come on, I'd like to get something to wear before we go to the doctor's office." Ranma shivered at the mention of the appointment. She looked at Akane, wearing one of her Chinese outfits and felt another chill run down her spine.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Ranma agreed.

*********

Ranma waited just outside the dressing room, keeping her eyes moving while she waited for Akane.

"How's this look," Akane-kun asked as he stepped out of the dressing room wearing a sky blue and forest green outfit with a small black vest.

"Umm, it's a little girly," Ranma said quietly. Akane nodded in response.

"Well, that's sort of the point," Akane said. "I want clothes that will look nice when I'm a woman too, I'm not going to be a guy if I can help it."

"Then why are you trying them on as a guy?" Ranma asked, squinting with a confused look.

"So that I know they fit of course," Akane said. "So does this look okay?"

"I guess," Ranma said. 

"How about when I'm a woman?" Akane asked. Ranma shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"You're always nice looking anyway," Ranma said.

"Doomo arigato, Ranma," Akane said brightly, bringing a smile to the redhead's face as well. "Now I just need to try a few more outfits." Ranma sighed in resignation as Akane went back into the dressing room.

*********

"Saotome Ranma," the nurse called. Ranma snapped to look nervously at her smiling face. Akane, patted her hand and smiled encouragingly. "Saotome-san, it is time for your appointment."

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Akane asked. Ranma looked at him wide-eyed and nodded a little frantically. "Are you sure?"

"No," Ranma said desperately. Kasumi's description of what an examination involved was quite literally the stuff of Ranma's nightmares. The nurse walked around to where they were sitting, drawing Ranma's attention to her.

"Don't worry, dear," the nurse said, soothingly. "You'll be fine."

"H...She doesn't seem to be ready," Akane said, putting a protective arm around Ranma.

"I...I...can do this," Ranma said. She stood up hesitantly, glancing at Akane. The nurse smiled reassuringly and gestured for Ranma to go through the open door. Akane gave the nurse a warning look as Ranma nervously walked into the back.

"Don't worry, sir," the receptionist said. "They'll take good care of your girlfriend."

"We're married," Akane said.

"Oh," the nurse said surprised. "My apologies, you both seem rather young."

"It was arranged," Akane explained.

"People still do that?" the nurse asked.

"Our parents are old-fashioned, but I would have married Ranma without that." He smirked. "Actually, I might have married Ranma quicker without the arranged marriage." The nurse chuckled in response to the joke. Akane glanced at the door Ranma had disappeared behind.

"She'll be fine, sir," the receptionist assured her.

*********

"Good Afternoon, Ranma," the doctor said as she entered the room, reading over the forms Ranma had filled out while waiting. "I'm Doctor Inohara. I'll be performing your exam and the pregnancy test." She looked up from the form to get a look at Ranma. "I'd like to ask a couple of questions first if you don't mind."

"Wh...what do ya want to know?" Ranma asked, sitting on a stool with her legs crossed and her arms across her chest.

"Is this your first time," she asked, examining Ranma's position. The redhead nodded. "Has anybody explained what happens?"

"Kasumi," Ranma answered, staring at the table. "My sister-in-law. She...uh...she did."

"Okay, good," the doctor walked calmly towards her. "You know about doctor-patient privilege right?"

"Ummm...what's that?" Ranma asked.

"It means that it is illegal for me to tell anything I learn about you as your doctor," she explained. "Unless you say I can. If I do tell something, I can lose my license, okay?"

"So?" Ranma asked nervously. "Why do I need to know that?"

"I recognize your address," she said, gesturing with the clipboard before setting it lightly on the counter. She approached a little closer and patted Ranma's arm soothingly, noticing the redhead flinch. "My other patient who lives there is...a special case, and I assume she referred you to me. So I have to ask if you are a special case as well."

"Special case?" Ranma repeated. Then she paled and slumped. "Is your other patient...Nabiki?" The doctor sighed and nodded resignedly.

"Yes, that's her," Dr. Inohara said. Ranma looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm a...special case...too," Ranma said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Inohara said soothingly. She drew out a small business card from a drawer in the counter. "Has Nabiki already given you one of these?" Ranma looked at the card and nodded.

"Yeah...Umm...were you...umm..." Ranma stuttered.

"No," Inohara answered. "I just keep these on hand. I had hoped to never need them. Are you okay to do this? First time is bad enough."

"Is that stuff about cancer and diseases true?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, those are possibilities," Inohara said. Ranma sighed and shivered.

"I don't get sick," Ranma said, she took a breath. "But I didn't lose either." She stepped down from the stool and started toward the table as if approaching a guillotine.

"If you want I can get a sedative for the exam," the doctor suggested. Ranma's head flashed up and she looked directly at the doctor.

"No drugs!" Ranma insisted.

"Is that what happened?" Inohara asked, Ranma's panic faded back into shame. "Did the man who raped you drug you?"

"Somethin' like that," Ranma said quietly. The doctor patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"No drugs then," Inohara said, smiling comfortingly. "Are you ready?"

"Hai," Ranma said softly.

*********

Akane studied his hands. He had done this before when he had first started using the instant nannichuan packets. He had never expected, when he started, that he would be stuck with those hands for longer than a year or two. Now, here he was, dressed in male clothes and waiting in the lobby of a gynecologist for his wife.

The world had gone right past shades of gray and just flipped into a negative of itself. He had an image of Ranma as a meek little housewife and shivered. He couldn't do that to Ranma, Ranma was meant to fly not be kept in a cage.

Akane looked forlornly at the door to the doctor's office and continued waiting.

*********

"Everything seems healthy," Inohara said quietly after running all the tests. Ranma was sitting on the table, arms wrapped around her knees. "How are you feeling?" Ranma shot her a look.

"Like shit," Ranma snapped. Ranma fumed for a couple of seconds before calming down again. "Gomen ne, I...I..."

"I'm not offended, Ranma" the doctor said. Then she pulled a stool over to sit next to the redhead and leaned forward cautiously. "There is one more thing."

"I know," Ranma said, ashamed. "I'm gonna have a kid."

"You already knew that," Inohara said surprised. Ranma nodded.

"We just needed to know for sure," Ranma said.

"Have you considered your options," the doctor asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Ranma said. She shuffled uncomfortably. "Can I go now?"

"If you want," the doctor said. "But I would like to talk to you and your family about this sometime soon."

"Pop left when he heard," Ranma said, looking down. The doctor's face darkened slightly when Ranma said that, but the redhead wasn't looking. "And Mom won't be back for a couple of months. I think she went looking for Pop."

"Do you have any other family?" Inohara asked. "The young man you came in with? Nabiki maybe?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. "But I just want to go home right now." The doctor smiled comfortingly.

"We're done for today then," the doctor said. "Let me just give you some brochures and information packets to read, okay?" Ranma nodded before sliding off the table and shuffling to the door, keeping the doctor in her sight as she moved.

*********

Akane stood up as Ranma walked out of the doctor's office with the doctor. The redhead was clutching a collection of brochures and assorted free literature.

"If you decide you need one, I am an obstetrician as well," the doctor was saying.

"What's that?" Ranma asked, confused.

"It's a doctor that handles pregnancies, Ranma," Akane explained as she walked up to her. The redhead sidled close to him and grabbed Akane's hand tightly.

"Oh," Ranma said. The doctor turned to look at Akane, investigating him.

"I hope to see you both again, soon," the doctor said. She let the world fade off, inviting Akane to introduce himself.

"Saotome Akane," Akane said. "I took Ranma's family name when we married." The doctor looked at her surprised.

"You're both a little young," the doctor said.

"Our parents arranged it," Ranma said a little angrily. Then she muttered under her breath. "Only good thing Pop ever did." The muffled comment brought a smile to Akane's face, banishing the hurt look from the first angry comment.

"I see," the doctor said. "I'll make an appointment for you two weeks from now, this same time. is that fine?"

"Hai," Akane said. "We can do that."

"Good," Inohara said. "No more of these surprise appointments then." She smiled to show she was kidding. "Take care of her, she's a brave woman."

"More than you know, doctor," Akane said, she hugged Ranma tightly.

"Can we go home now?" Ranma asked, clutching at Akane's hand.

"Okay, Ranma" Akane said nodding. "Doomo arigato, doctor, we'll see you two weeks from now." He walked out with Ranma walking quietly by his side. Doctor Inohara watched them leave and sighed resignedly.

*********

"Tadaima!" Akane called out as he entered the genkan with Ranma. They slipped off their shoes and walked into the house quietly.

"O-kaeri," Kasumi called back. The sound of footfalls was heard as they entered the living room, and they turned to see Nabiki walking down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Akane, and tensed until she recognized Akane's male form from the marriage.

"Hey, little...brother," Nabiki said smirking. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing okay," Akane said, frowning and blushing a little at Nabiki's teasing. He turned to Ranma. "I'm going to get some hot water, okay." Ranma nodded and moved to sit down on the couch. Nabiki came off the stairs and sat down across from Ranma.

"Are you okay?" Nabiki asked quietly. "You went to my doctor right?" Ranma nodded, and pulled her knees up under her chin.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "She figured out you sent me." Nabiki patted Ranma's shoulder.

"She's..." Nabiki hesitated. "She's a gentle touch. Better that than some random doctor just doing a job." Ranma shivered at the thought. Akane walked back in, female again, and adjusting her clothes to her new body size. Kasumi came in behind her.

"Ranma, are you sure you're okay?" Akane asked as she saw Ranma's position. Akane sat down next to Ranma, and the redhead quietly climbed into her lap. Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma and held her lovingly. Ranma blushed furiously, but smiled shyly for a moment.

"Yeah, I didn't like it at all," Ranma said. "But sh...she was really..." Ranma glanced at Nabiki and nodded once. "...umm...gentle about it."

"What did the doctor say?" Kasumi asked.

"Everything's healthy," Ranma said. She leaned her head into Akane's arm and sighed as the other girl kissed her hair. "A...and Cologne was right. I'm..." Ranma's hands circled her stomach. "I'm pregnant." Akane hugged Ranma a little tighter.

"We're supposed to go back in two weeks to talk to the doctor," Akane said. "She gave us some brochures."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kasumi asked.

"She said she wanted to talk to my family," Ranma said.

"Do you want to talk about it right now?" Kasumi asked. Ranma shook her head and cuddled in tighter with Akane.

"I'm tired," Ranma said.

"That's understandable," Kasumi said. "Let's have dinner and then you can get some sleep." Ranma winced at the mention of sleep, but relaxed as Akane held her tight.

"Hai," Ranma said quietly. Akane kissed the side of her head, and Ranma smiled shyly before looking up and kissing Akane's cheek.

*********

"Stealing my look, Sugar?" Ukyou asked as Akane and Ranma walked through the gates. Akane was wearing a boy's school uniform, a couple sizes too large for her.

"Not by choice," Akane muttered. At her side, Ranma turned red and stared down at the ground. Akane gave Ranma's hand a companionable squeeze. By agreement they had, to date, kept their relationship fairly toned down at school to minimize rumors. And while Ranma's "poker face" was pretty much non-existent, the students of Furinkan High were among the most unobservant individuals in existence.

"What, you get cursed or something?" Ukyou asked jokingly. Ranma shuffled uncomfortably.

"Those Jusenkyo packets are fucked up," Ranma said angrily under her breath. They glanced around at the students in the courtyard as they walked to class. "They can't cure you, but they can curse ya."

"Man, Akane," Ukyou said, shaking her head. "That's rough."

"I've been changing willingly for a while now," Akane said. "Can't be much worse than that." Ranma winced. "And it was my choice to risk it." Akane pointed out, looking at Ranma. The redhead nodded reluctantly and lifted her head.

"Who's that with Ukyou and Ranma," Yuka asked pointing across the courtyard as the three walked to the school.

"It looks like," Sayuri started.

"Akane?" Yuka said in disbelief. "What in the world is going on?" 

*********

"There were some clothes and a wallet found near where the body was discovered," the officer told Detective Kanzo.

"Who's name is in the wallet," Kanzo asked.

"A Kuno Tatewaki," the officer said. "Such a person was removed from the Kuno clan lists recently."

"We'll have to speak to his family then," Kanzo said. "What killed him?"

"They say it looked like the damage could have been done by a giant bird," the officer said. "Funny thing is, there were parts of an owl found with him. The coroner said it was like something exploded in the owl's stomach."

"What," Kanzo asked. "Are you saying that this Kuno was shrunk, eaten by an owl, and then regained his normal size when he died?"

"Huh?" The officer blinked. "That's impossible sir."

"I was being sarcastic," Kanzo said, but he was beginning to wonder.

*********

"Kuno Kodachi?" the detective asked the schoolgirl in front of him. He sounded surprised. "The head of the Kuno clan?"

"Yes," Kodachi said irritably. She had been pulled from her chemistry class to see this man. "That is I. Why do you seek me?"

"A body was discovered a few days ago in the woods," he said, after a long, measuring pause. "We think we have identified it as your brother..."

"You must be mistaken," Kodachi interrupted. "I have no brother."

"He was recently removed from your family's list," the policeman said. "But there was a Tatewaki born into the Kuno clan."

"You say he was removed from the list, but you still call him my brother," Kodachi said. "How modern."

"About your former-brother then," the policeman said, trying to avoid sounding irritated. "We'd like you to come with us to give a positive identification of the body." Kodachi appeared to think about it for a moment.

"Yes," Kodachi said. "It would be a good thing to know of the fool's status. I shall accompany you." She paused for a moment, crossing her arms. "Please show me the way to your vehicle."

The detective bowed sharply, in sarcasm obvious to anybody aside from a Kuno, and proceeded to lead Kodachi to the car. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the haughty girl.

"Why did you have your brother removed from the Kuno clan, anyway?" he asked her in an off-hand manner, just something to kill the time. Kodachi noted the ploy easily, and frowned at the content of the question.

"Tatewaki was or is a lecherous fool with dangerous delusions," Kodachi answered, being as vague as possible. "His actions have done tremendous harm to the honor of our family."

"What actions were those?" he asked.

"It involves others beyond the Kuno clan," Kodachi answered. "It is not my place to say." They reached the car and Kodachi regarded the small vehicle with a heavy amount of distaste. "This is your car?"

"I have a small paycheck," the detective explained.

"Indeed," Kodachi said, stepping into the car as the door was held open for her. As the detective took a seat in the driver's side Kodachi asked her own question. "Is there anything else you wish to know, Officer? Or is this interrogation at an end?"

"When was the last time you saw you..." he paused as Kodachi arched an eyebrow. The detective muttered something about aristocrats and then continued. "When was the last time you saw Tatewaki."

"The day he was banished, perhaps two or three weeks ago now," she answered.

"And he was alive when you left him?" The detective pressed.

"Unconscious," Kodachi said. "But alive. He attacked one of the friends I had with me, and she was forced to defend herself." It was a small lie. 

"He attacked your friend, but not you?" The detective noted. Kodachi silently cursed herself for letting that out. "She is perhaps the reason you exiled him." Kodachi held her tongue. "I'll take that as a yes."

"As you wish," Kodachi said. She refused to answer any further questions the detective asked her. It was a short ride to the police station, then Kodachi was escorted down towards the morgue. She hesitated at the doors to the morgue and shivered visibly.

"Is there something wrong, Kuno-san?" the detective asked her politely.

"I've had to do this before," Kodachi explained. "Some fool had prescribed my mother something that conflicted with another medication." It was a strong part of why she was so interested in chemistry and drugs. There was no way she was going to get caught in a similar situation. She smiled at the irony of that thought. The detective looked at her quizzically, he'd skimmed some of the file they had on this girl already.

"You were less than ten when your mother died," he said. "Wouldn't your father have done the identifying?"

"Father was on a business trip," she explained. It had been the elder Kuno's first exposure to Hawaii, and the prelude to his longer departure in the following years. "And that left Tatewaki and I."

"Are you okay to do this now?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," Kodachi said. "This time it may actually be good news." It was the detective's turn to shiver at the hatred the girl was radiating. He proceeded her into the morgue and led Kodachi down sterile white halls to the identification booth.

Kodachi watched with interest as the corpse was wheeled out into the room for her to see. These rooms were obviously designed to give as much separation from the body as possible to the parties identifying them. Kodachi was glad for this. Seeing her brother dead certainly came as a shock to her, and contrary to her statements she could not truly say it made her happy. She shoved whatever remaining affection she had for her brother away and then proceeded to coldly analyze what she could see of the corpse.

"He appears to have been partially...digested," Kodachi said with a sneer. The corpse, in several pieces, was an ugly thing, and she was making a visible effort to hold the contents of her stomach down. "It is hard to tell from here, and it seems that it was in the open for quite some time."

"But is that Tatewaki, formerly of Kuno clan?" the detective asked. Kodachi rose a hand to her mouth and finally turned her eyes away from the corpse. She nodded an affirmative and staggered to the door.

"Excuse me," she muttered before stepping outside. Kodachi had planned to head for the restroom she had seen earlier, but reconsidered on seeing the trashcan conveniently outside the identification room. Kodachi grabbed the edge of the container and bent forward as she vomited.

"Not so callous as you seem," the detective said behind her. Kodachi caught her breath and vomited again before she answered.

"We did...have the same parents," she admitted weakly. Then she stood up straight and sat down on a chair in the hallway. "I had thought from your questions that my brother was killed by another person. Why investigate this, he was obviously mauled by some tremendous beast, and spit back out when the taste obviously did not suit the monster."

"I'm afraid it is my job," the detective laughs. "It seems at times that they pay us to be paranoid." Kodachi smiled briefly, patting at her lips with a handkerchief that soon found its way into the trashcan.

"I imagine so," she agreed. Then she stood up appearing rather paler than before. "I must take leave of your presence." She bowed slightly and started walking down the hallway. As soon as she was out of sight the detective picked up the cell phone at his hip.

"This is Kanzo," he said. "That girl I brought here, she's leaving the station on foot. Put a tail on her, see where she goes." He hung up the phone started walking up to his desk. By the time he got there someone was waiting for him.

"We lost her outside the station," the other policeman said.

"Lost her!?" he snapped. "How did you lose that quickly?"

"She jumped to the roof and by the time anybody got up there she was five rooftops away," he answered in embarrassment.

"The building is three stories high!" Kanzo declared in disbelief. "And you're saying she leaped it?"

"That's right sir," he nodded. Kanzo sat down roughly and shook his head in disbelief. He had planned to see whom Kodachi talked to after this, but that appeared to be impossible now. There was something funny about this case, and he wanted to know what it is. "Put a bulletin out on her, observation only. Maybe we'll get lucky."

*********

Kodachi landed and immediately her feet parted to compensate for the shift in balance the sudden stop produced. She checked herself over and dusted off her clothes before turning to look at the Tendo gates. She hesitated before moving forward.

~Ranma said we could be friends,~ Kodachi reminded herself, though she really didn't understand what friends did. Whatever it was, it was more than Kodachi believed she deserved. ~I should never have asked.~

Kodachi took a deep breath and leapt over the wall, translating the landing into a graceful stride towards the front door. She rang the doorbell and was satisfied, a few moments later, to see Kasumi answer the door.

"Why, hello Kodachi," Kasumi said cheerfully, opening the door wider and stepping to the side. Kodachi seemed to consider her choice of actions, and Kasumi noticed. "You are always welcome here." She gestured mildly with her hand.

"You say that now," Kodachi whispered. Then she stepped into the Tendo dojo after bowing deeply to Kasumi. She had placed the Kuno clan in service to the Saotome's and Tendo's. Kodachi needed to remind herself of that.

"Now, I know school is still in session," Kasumi said in her normal motherly fashion as she closed the door behind Kodachi. "And you know that Ranma has again been attending classes, so why are you here?"

"I spoke to the police today," Kodachi said, she turned to face Kasumi. "They wanted me to identify a corpse, which I did."

"Was it..." Kasumi started quietly, and then stopped when she saw Kodachi's nod. She gestured Kodachi to the dining area and sat her down. "I'll be right back with a pot of tea."

"My thanks, Kasumi-san," Kodachi said as Kasumi floated away. She was back a few minutes later with a steaming pot of tea and a pair of cups. "I am sorry Kasumi-san, but I must admit, seeing him dead does not make me happy."

"There is no reason to be sorry," Kasumi said lightly, sipping her tea. "I would not expect it too."

"There is something else, Kasumi-san," Kodachi said. "I fear I may have let slip that there was an altercation between Tatewaki and one of my friends. He was definitely killed by an animal, but they are investigating the death."

"That could be a problem," Kasumi admitted. "But we'll deal with that when it comes, but please let me inform Ranma." Kodachi glanced around apprehensively and set down her cup of tea.

"I should go," Kodachi said, standing up. "I am sorry to have disturbed you Tendo-san." She was surprised by the firm grip Kasumi placed on her arm.

"Please sit, Kodachi," Kasumi said with a smile. "There is no reason you need to apologize."

"If you are certain..." Kodachi said slowly, Kasumi nodded and the gymnast sat down.

"I saw Ranma's injuries before they healed," Kasumi said. "Including the bruising around the throat. You saved his life."

"It was the only thing I could do," Kodachi said simply. "Perhaps she would prefer it if I had not arrived before he killed her." Kasumi shifted closer to the noble girl and gave her a comforting hug. She ignored Kodachi's choice of pronoun for Ranma, though she did wonder when Kodachi had started referring to Ranma as a woman. The Kuno girl had not been doing that when Kasumi last saw her.

"Akane thinks it's her fault because she wasn't there, Nabiki thinks it's her fault because she encouraged Kuno, and Ranma thinks it's his fault for being too weak," Kasumi said. "It is none of their fault, and it is not your fault." Kodachi sighed. Kasumi released the other girl, and sipped her tea again. "Would you like to stay and help me in fixing a meal."

"Are you certain, Kasumi-san?" Kodachi asked. Kasumi smiled brightly at her.

"Of course I'm certain," Kasumi said. "You are quite pleasant company when you aren't tossing about poisonous flowers, and perhaps you can do something with my sisters and Ranma afterwards." Kasumi finished her cup of tea and stood up. Kodachi glanced at her curiously.

"Kasumi-san," she said. "Who do you go to for comfort?" Kasumi paused and thought about it.

"I speak to my mother," she said simply. Kodachi shook her head in confusion as Kasumi vanished into the kitchen. She was certain that the Tendo matriarch was dead.

*********

"Akane, we need to talk to you," Sayuri said, she glanced at Ranma with narrowed eyes for a brief moment.

"Fine," Akane said without standing up. "What about?"

"Alone," Yuka said, supporting the other girl. Akane saw the suspicious glance toward Ranma this time and started to get a little angry.

"Don't let me stop you," Ranma said before Akane could open her mouth. Akane turned to look at the red-head.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Ranma pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees, appearing to be more or less relaxing, and nodded. Akane reluctantly stood up and turned to follow her two friends with a dark expression.

"I don't believe you, Akane," Sayuri said once they were out of earshot. "He's actually got you asking for permission to talk to your friends!?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Yuka added. "I wouldn't believe it. You even making sure not to leave his sight!" Yuka gestured back to where Ranma sat against the tree.

"He wasn't giving me permission," Akane said angrily. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We're worried about you," Sayuri said. "You're acting strangely. When was the last time you wore a dress? And you're avoiding us. And you and Ranma haven't fought once since you came back."

"Did you know he's been going to the girls restrooms?" Yuka asked.

"Yes," Akane said. They looked at her in disbelief. "Do you expect him to go to the guys room when he's stuck as a girl?"

"Well, he is a boy..." Sayuri started.

"After everything we've been through?" Akane said in disbelief. "Ranma is a man, not a boy."

"He looks more like a woman to me," Yuka said, crossing her arms.

"So what's wrong with him going to the women's restroom, then?" Akane asked.

"Well, duh," Sayuri said. "He could peek, not all of us know about the curse you know."

"Ranma isn't like that," Akane said, she glanced back at the red-head with a worried expression. She visibly relaxed upon seeing Ranma wave an okay to her.

"He's got you checking in with him," Yuka said, exasperated. "Are you going to let that misogynistic jerk control your life."

"He's not misogynistic, at least not any more. And actually I'd like to see him take more control," Akane said, turning back to her friends. They gasped in surprise and glared angrily back at Ranma, who tried not to wince.

"Are you crazy?" Yuka asked. "He's got you jumping through hoops as it is."

"Did you know there were rumors that you two had done the deed already?" Sayuri asked.

"So what else is new?" Akane asked dryly.

"As girls?" Yuka added. Akane shrugged. "That doesn't bother you?"

"No, it doesn't," Akane said simply. "I've heard worse, much worse. I've heard rumors about me and my own SISTER, and you think I'm going to worry about rumors about me and Ranma?" She glanced toward Ranma and noted, with a sense of dread, that Hiroshi and Daisuke were approaching the red-head.

"So have you...?" Sayuri let the question trail off. "You know?" Akane, turned back toward Sayuri and narrowed her eyes at her friend and considered how to answer that.

*********

Hiroshi glanced over at the tree where Ranma was sitting and contemplated going over to talk to his friend. He had his chance now with Akane engaged in a conversation with her friends and the other two of Ranma's guards were busy elsewhere.

Hiroshi shrugged and went back to eating his lunch. He had to feed his stomach before his curiosity. The boy was a little distracted by his friend's activities. Daisuke, for lack of anything better to do after finishing his small lunch, was poking around the thick bushes at the edge of the field where they had set there lunch up for the day.

"What are you doing?" Hiroshi asked irritably.

"What's it look like I'm doing," Daisuke answered.

"You know I'm trying to eat here," Hiroshi said. "And that'll be hard to do if you scare up every insect in the field."

"Its not my fault we can't get close enough to Ranma to talk him about what happened," Daisuke reminded him "So...hey what's this?"

"We can get close enough," Hiroshi pointed out. "Akane just walked over...are those a pair of pants?"

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "They were under these leaves her, looks like they've been here for weeks."

"The groundskeeper hasn't done his job right for a while now," Hiroshi said shaking his head in disappointment. "Of course, who can blame him with the way of property damage around here?"

"Hey, these are some of Ranma's black pants," Daisuke said. "Maybe we should take them to him, are you finished with your lunch yet?"

"Yeah, just a second," Hiroshi said, finishing off his bento and standing up. 

*********

Ranma watched the girls argue, well aware that she was the probably subject of the conversation. Of course Sayuri and Yuka wouldn't like her, she was the king of the perverts as far as they were concerned. They might have placed Happosai further on the list than she was, but she wasn't certain of that.

Ranma heard Hiroshi and Daisuke approaching and tensed up. Neither of them were intentionally offensive, but they both had that same habit of hanging all over people. She really didn't want to deal with that right now. If, however, they held their distance, she didn't want to act funny if she could help it.

"Hey, Saotome," Daisuke called out as they neared the curled up red-head. Ranma raised her head from her knees and turned to face the approaching pair. She immediately leaped back and away as some piece of cloth flew towards her. Ranma readied herself for a further assault and then glanced at what had been tossed her way.

"What's up with you?" Hiroshi asked, shocked. "You act like we're out to get you or something."

"Wh...where did you find those?" Ranma asked in a shaky voice, pointing at the black pants warily.

"Huh?" Daisuke stooped to pick up the weather-beaten pants. "They were up in the bushes over there." He pointed back to where they came from. Hiroshi and Daisuke watched in shock as the color drained from Ranma's face as he recognized where they were pointing.

"That's..by the pool," Ranma muttered backing away. "You..y..yo..you have to pass it ta get to the K...K...." She took another couple steps back and tripped to the ground. Ranma immediately scrunched her eyes closed and started crawling backwards away from the two.

"Hey man, are you all right?" Hiroshi asked, edging forward.

"Go away!" Ranma snapped. She stopped crawling and curled up into a visibly shaking ball. "Go away!"

*********

Akane ceased wondering how to answer Sayuri's rather blunt question at the sound of Ranma yelling. She whirled to see Ranma curled up in a ball while Hiroshi and Daisuke stared and watched confused.

"Oh, kami-sama," Akane gasped and rushed to her spouse's side. She paused only a moment to glare at Hiroshi and Daisuke. "What did you say to him?!" Without waiting for an answer she gathered Ranma up in her arms. Almost immediately Ranma struggled to get away, before she opened her eyes and saw Akane. 

Then Ranma latched her arms around Akane, holding on desperately and still shaking from the effort of holding in her tears.

"We were just returning these pants of his," Daisuke said indicating the messy cloth in his hands. "They were up in the bushes there." The other teenager sounded terribly confused.

"Akane, what are you do...?" Sayuri asked as she joined the party. "What's wrong with Ranma?" Sayuri asked, subdued as she realized that Ranma and Akane weren't making out in public. As she asked, the last of Ranma's control broke and the red-head proceeded from restrained sniffles to full weeping.

"Just take that out of here!" Akane snapped glaring at the two boys. "Burn it or something." Hiroshi and Daisuke stumbled back a few feet before obeying the command and leaving. Akane turned her attention back to Ranma and hug the smaller girl tight, stroking her hair and back.

"I can't..." Ranma sobbed. "I...can't...lose it." Akane shook her head and continued to sooth him.

"Just let it go, Ranma," Akane whispered, Ranma shook her head once more, but continued to cry uncontrollably. She turned to her friends. "Can you leave please?"

"Uh..sure, Akane," Sayuri said, grabbing Yuka and dragging her away. The other girl seemed only partially aware of being dragged away. Sayuri stopped before Ranma and Akane were out of sight and looked back at the couple. Ranma was still clutching at Akane and she was still soothing the redhead.

"He just fell to pieces," Yuka said, in shock.

"Come on," Sayuri said, blinking. "Lunch is almost over." Yuka nodded and followed Sayuri, walking completely on her own volition this time. Both girls glanced back over their shoulder once more.

*********

"Tadaima!" she heard Akane call out, followed by some quiet, reassuring words that she could not make out. Kodachi walked cautiously toward the entranceway and saw Akane leading a listless Ranma into the living room.

"Did something happen?" Kodachi asked nervously, Akane looked up and noticed the gymnast. For a moment she frowned, but it faded to a neutral expression quickly.

"Yeah," Akane said. Kasumi came around and saw Ranma sitting down in the living room and gasped.

"Kodachi," Kasumi said. The noble girl turned quickly to the elder Tendo. "Get some fresh cups from the kitchen and bring the tea back with you."

"Hai," Kodachi said and immediately moved to obey, without considering her social station.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked, kneeling in front of Ranma and looking her over as Akane sat next to Ranma and hugging her tightly.

"It was stupid," Ranma whispered. Kodachi returned with the tray of tea things. Kasumi took an empty cup and filled it, handing it to Ranma. Ranma took the cup and then looked towards Kasumi, who was next to Kodachi. "There ain't nothing in this, is there?"

"I've done nothing like that since even before..." Kodachi started to retort, Kasumi lifted a hand to forestall her denial.

"He is talking to me. Not this time, Ranma," Kasumi said. "It is just tea." She poured herself a cup to reassure the red-head. Ranma waited for Kasumi to calmly to take a sip of the tea before drinking some herself. Kodachi looked confused. "What happened?"

"Hiroshi and Daisuke..." Ranma started, then shook her head again. "It was stupid, it ain't nothing." Ranma took another sip of her tea.

"Ranma I had to carry you half-way here," Akane said softly, though a little irritably. She turned to Kasumi. "It was our 'friends' at school."

"What were these friends' names," Kodachi asked. Everybody looked at her cautiously.

"Let's not be hasty," Kasumi said, looking at Kodachi, and then turning toward Akane. "Most people don't know about what happened, I'm sure, whatever they did, they did not mean any harm."

"Of course," Kodachi said, after a long second's hesitation. There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Do you need anything, Ranma, Akane?" Kasumi asked. Akane shook her head and looked to Ranma.

"I'm feeling a little hungry," Ranma said quietly. The elder Tendo reached out to pat Ranma's hand gently and smiled.

"Kodachi was just about to help me with lunch," Kasumi said. "Why don't you go take a nice long soak in the bath while we fix something?"

"Hai," Ranma nodded, finishing off her tea. "That...sounds good." Ranma stood up quietly and started walking to the bathroom, Akane followed behind watching Ranma carefully. 

Ranma quietly undressed and set herself down into the water. Akane followed in cautiously watching Ranma as she sat down next to the red-head.

"I'm pathetic," Ranma whispered.

"No you're not," Akane said firmly, hugging Ranma tightly, and kissing her forehead. "You've just been hurt."

"I freaked over a stupid pair of pants," Ranma said. She squeezed her eyes closed and started to curl up again. "Stupid. Stupid..." She turned toward Akane and buried her face into Akane's shoulder and started to sob again.

"Shh, I'm here," Akane said. "No one's going to hurt you." Ranma gave a choked laugh.

"I can't even talk about it," Ranma said. She turned to face Akane. "What's wrong with me?"

"Because you have a few nightmares and cry a lot?" Akane asked, trying to put her at ease by waving it off. "Who wouldn't be a mess after...what happened?" Ranma sighed and buried her face back in Akane's shoulder.

"Nabiki," Ranma said quietly.

"Uh," Akane considered that. After all, if it hadn't been for Ranma, Nabiki probably would have never said anything. Then they'd never have known about her. "I'm not certain about that Ranma, you know she spends a lot of time by herself. You should talk to her."

"I guess," Ranma said quietly

*********

Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked through the stack of homework she had collected for Ranma and Akane. A small crowd was approaching her, it was hardly the first time since lunch. She turned around to give the denial speech.

"Don't even bother with the wall..." she paused as she recognized the people around her. "Oh, you. Are any of you responsible for this?"

"Uhh," Daisuke looked nervous. Nabiki glared at him. "What?" Nabiki shook her head.

"What's Ranma up to?" Sayuri demanded, obeying the inherent need to keep things in a realm they understand by hanging on desperately to the belief that Ranma had pulled something on them. Certainly all this had to be a plan of his somehow. Nabiki stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"Let me get this straight," Nabiki said and held up a finger. "Ranma gets himself stuck as a girl, obtains an almost completely new wardrobe, avoids contact with anybody except his family and Ukyou, and you think it's some sort of plan?" Sayuri blushed and turned away embarrassed. "To do what?"

"Peep at us in the showers and restrooms," Sayuri said hesitantly.

"While there's no one there," Nabiki said coolly.

"It doesn't sound likely when you say it that way," Sayuri admitted quietly.

"Really? I hadn't thought of that," Nabiki said sarcastically. She stood up shaking her head. "I'm not going to bother with asking you what happened or what you did."

"Aren't you even going to give us a price," Hiroshi asked. Nabiki glared at him and silence reigned for a moment.

"The information is not for sale," Nabiki said. "Ranma needs friends right now, not interrogators." She faced Sayuri and Yuka, then turned back to the boys. "Understand?"

"Y..yes," Daisuke said, Hiroshi nodding fervently next to him. Nabiki walked toward the door.

"Something really bad happened," Yuka asked. "Didn't it?" Nabiki paused for a moment before continuing out the door.

"Ask Ranma," Nabiki said. "It's his choice to tell you."

*********

"Tadaima," Nabiki called out.

"Hello," Kasumi called back. Nabiki took that as a sign that things were not too terrible as she slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room. She saw Ranma sitting with Akane on the couch.

"I have your homework," she said, gesturing with the stack of papers. "I'll have it in my room when you're ready."

"Thanks Nabiki," Akane said. Ranma stood up and turned to Nabiki. She held tightly to Akane's hand as she stood up.

"Uh, Nabiki can I talk to you?" Ranma asked, she looked down at Akane who nodded encouragingly.

"Sure," Nabiki said, pausing. Then she smiled encouragingly. "Come on." Ranma hesitated and looked down at Akane. Her spouse patted her once and nodded again. Then the redhead moved to stand next to Nabiki.

"Thanks, Nabiki," Ranma said quietly. Kodachi appeared in the living room, wearing an apron, drawing a cautious and curious look from Nabiki.

"Kasumi-san and I will be finished with the meal shortly," she said, then noticed Nabiki. "Oh, hello Nabiki-san." With that she vanished back into the kitchen. Nabiki frowned as she wondered what Kodachi might be doing there, but shrugged it off and returned her attention to Ranma.

*********

Nabiki set the stack of homework papers on her desk and sat down on the bed. She gestured toward the desk chair, silently inviting Ranma to sit down. Ranma nodded and sat down, staring at the floor.

"Did you want to talk about what happened today?" Nabiki asked. Ranma snapped her head up at that question and Nabiki cursed herself.

"They told someone, didn't they," Ranma said angrily.

"I couldn't say," Nabiki fudged. "The whole school is talking about it. I'd say your and Akane's friends weren't the only witnesses. You're a big draw, Ranma." Ranma shrank up into herself.

"Why can't everybody just leave me alone?" Ranma asked. "When does it stop?" She leaned forward into her small hands and tried to keep from crying again.

"Stop?" Nabiki said as Ranma put her face into her hands. She moved leaned forward closer to her in-law and hesitantly hugged her comfortingly. "The harassment and gossip? Someone like you will probably get that all their life." 

She didn't really think that's what Ranma was talking about, but Nabiki wanted to buy some time. She wasn't surprised when Ranma started shaking her head, still looking down.

"No," Ranma whispered. "I...I lost it today. Feh. Everybody knows that by now." She sat up straight and looked at Nabiki, frustration and anger boiling over in Ranma's blue eyes. "Do you know what set me off? Huh? A fucking pair of pants!"

Nabiki released Ranma as the red-head stood up and started pacing the room. She watched the girl pace a few more moments before she flopped down in the desk chair again. She watched in concern as Ranma went from angry to depressed again in a heart beat. If Akane were in the area there might have been a few pleasant emotions in there as well. In any case it would have been extreme, and the mood swings had the elder girl worried.

"How do you do it?" Ranma asked quietly. "Or am I really that weak?" Nabiki sighed and looked away, wondering if her decision to keep up a face for Ranma caused more harm than good.

"Ranma, I..." Nabiki quavered a moment, but collected herself. "I've been scared." Ranma looked up at her confused.

"You're scared?" Ranma said hesitantly.

"If you hadn't shown up," Nabiki said, smiling. "I might have run away. Disappeared to somewhere no one knew me." Ranma watched her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Why?" Ranma asked, staring in morbid fascination. Nabiki, who had always been a pillar of reason since Ranma arrived, was scared.

"It happened once," Nabiki said quietly, hugging herself. "It can happen again." Ranma softly moved to sit by Nabiki. "What if they guy I sent to jail comes back?"

"I won't let him get you if he comes," Ranma asserted firmly, hesitantly holding the larger girl, trying to copy what people had been doing with her recently. She was finding it somewhat difficult, and only partially due her small size compared to Nabiki. ~I couldn't even protect myself, how could I...~

"Arigato Ranma," Nabiki said, steadying herself.

"Nabiki," Ranma said. "I..."

"I'm a better actor than you," Nabiki cut him off. "And I've had help. Just because I can put up a good front doesn't mean I don't have nightmares."

"Then...I'm fine," Ranma asked. Nabiki shook her head in frustration.

"You are not fine," Nabiki said. "You think this soul of ice thing is going to keep you going forever? What happened today is going to happen again and again if you keep on this way." 

Ranma winced at that thought and Nabiki softened her tone. "Just please come with me to the group tomorrow. You need to talk about this or you'll go crazy." Ranma nodded and sighed reluctantly. "Come on, let's see what's to eat."

The mention of food brought an instant, if slight, smile, to Ranma's face and she followed Nabiki out to join the rest of her family.

*********

Ukyou frowned as afternoon came and went without Ranma and Akane showing up. They usually stopped by on her work permit days at least once to say hello. She frowned and walked to the phone as soon as she had a break.

*********

Dinner at the Tendo dojo had, of late, become a rather solemn event. Conversation, especially, was subdued. Ranma's appetite was still strong, but there were times she didn't want to eat at all. In any case she still didn't eat with her accustomed speed.

Ranma was sitting next to Akane and smiling as the food was laid out on the table. Akane calmed down a little at the sight of that smile, though the relief was tempered by the fact that Ranma was gripping her hand tightly under the table.

Throughout the meal Nabiki shared Ranma's melancholy mood. She poked at her food half-heartedly and gave a reassuring smile whenever someone else shot her a concerned glance. In addition to this she cautiously eyed Kodachi over the table, and frowned as she tried to figure out the reason for the Kuno's presence.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of the telephone ringing in the hall. Kodachi glanced at Kasumi nervously, and the elder girl gave a calming gesture. Neither of which went unnoticed by Nabiki.

"Oh, we didn't stop by Ucchan's," Ranma said, snapping her fingers as Kasumi stood up and moved to the phone. "That's gotta be her."

"I suppose that makes sense," Kasumi said. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh yes, Ukyou-chan." Kodachi immediately relaxed. "They are here. I shall ask. Ranma, Ukyou wants to speak to you, is that all right?"

"Umm, yeah," Ranma said. "Just a sec." She stood up and hesitated, glancing at Akane. Then she was at the phone. "Yeah, sorry Ucchan, I...something happened. Sorry." Nabiki watched to Kasumi sitting down again.

"What is going on?" she asked quietly. Akane turned away from Ranma for moment, confused at the question.

"It seems that..." Kasumi hesitated for a moment, checking to see that Ranma was still talking on the phone across the room. "That person is dead." There was silence. From everywhere.

*********

"Ranchan?" Ukyou asked as Ranma stopped in mid-sentence. "Ranchan are you okay?" The redhead's voice sounded shaky as she answered.

"I'll...have to call you back," Ranma said. Ukyou heard a clatter on the other end of the line, but the ambient noise didn't fade.

"Ranchan?" When Ranma yelled she set herself to listen.

*********

In the Tendo dining room the sound of the clatter attracted everyone's attention back to Ranma. The receiver hung down from the phone by the cable.

"Dead?" Ranma asked hesitantly. "For sure?"

"I did not mean..." Kasumi started.

"You're. Sure!?" Ranma demanded loudly, most everybody stared at her in surprise. Akane rushed to her side and embraced the smaller girl in a comforting a hug. Ranma was shivering as she reached out to clutch at Akane. 

"You don't have to worry about it," Akane said. "You didn't kill him."

"I...need," Ranma started. "Is he dead?"

"Mauled by an animal," Kodachi said, still in shock. Ranma tensed. "I saw the body."

"Ranma!" Akane cried out as the redhead collapsed in her arms. "What's wrong?" Nabiki blinked and then nodded, before moving to where Akane was holding Ranma. She quietly rubbed Ranma's back and leaned down comfortingly.

"There's no cure for that," Nabiki whispered. "He won't ever hurt you again." Ranma broke down for the second time that day breaking into loud crying. Akane rocked Ranma, feeling only a little less confused by the situation. Kodachi looked on, paler than usual. Any trace of guilt for Tatewaki's exile and death vanished as she watched Ranma curl into a ball in Akane's arms.

"I think Ranma has had enough for today," Kasumi said quietly. She walked over to where Nabiki and Akane were comforting Ranma. "Let's get you to bed, okay Ranma?"

"N..no drugs," Ranma said without turning her face toward Kasumi.

"No drugs," Kasumi agreed. "Akane?" The short-haired girl nodded and stood up carefully, trying not to disturb Ranma more than she had to. Nabiki shook her head as she left.

"I didn't think Ranma's ears were that good," Nabiki said. "Apparently neither did Kasumi." She walked to the phone and picked it up. "Are you still there, Ukyou? Yeah, Kodachi's here, I think she brought the news." Nabiki glanced at Kodachi and frowned. "It just all came to a head today from the sounds of it. I'll give you a progress report. I swear, Ukyou. Goodbye." 

Nabiki hung up the phone and turned to look at Kodachi's shock filled face.

"I had no idea," Kodachi said quietly. "When we spoke on the phone and at the duel she seemed perfectly fine." Nabiki snorted.

"Ranma is good at that," Nabiki said wearily. Nabiki sat down at the table across from Kodachi and looked at her food morosely. 

*********

Ukyou hung up the phone and took a breath to steady herself. She had listened to Ranma fall apart in virtually no time. It was horrifying.

"Ukyou-sama," she heard Konatsu ask behind her. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Ukyou said, sniffing as she stood up straight away from the wall and wiped away the beginnings of some tears. "I just was talking to Ranma."

"Oh," Konatsu said, with a little worry. The ninja understood that Ukyou had given up on chasing Ranma, but that had to have been difficult to do. He did not know what had motivated the change, though, but it was something serious. He had seen the way people were walking tenderfooted around Ranma recently, even if he hadn't been able to overhear the reasons.

"Hey, enough standing around," Ukyou said. "We have customers to feed."

"Hai, Ukyou-sama." Konatsu bowed and waited for Ukyou to return to the grill before moving.

*********

Akane sat down on the bed next to her spouse, glancing once at the door Kasumi had closed behind her. Ranma lay curled up in the blankets. She didn't understand Ranma's reaction to the news. She would have thought Ranma would be relieved, maybe even happy. She turned to brush at Ranma's hair, the other girl's face was hidden in the pillows. Ranma flinched as Akane touched her.

"Don't touch me," Ranma snapped.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane tried to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze, and the red-head merely backed herself further into a corner away from Akane.

"Don't touch me," Ranma said again, without looking at Akane. Akane watched as Ranma started weeping into the pillow. Akane hesitated only a moment before lying down in the bed next to Ranma. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" Akane gasped rising up on an elbow. "How can you say that?"

"I'm not...clean," Ranma sobbed, Akane flinched as she saw a green glow limning Ranma. "I...I..."

"Ranma, stop it," Akane pleaded. "Look at me!" Ranma's weeping paused for a moment.

"I..."

"Look at me, please!" Akane pleaded. Ranma turned face to look at Akane, tear streaks marking her face.

"Find someone who isn't a murdering slut," Ranma said quietly. Akane watched her in shock as Ranma curled back into the blankets.

"You can't really believe...," she stopped, realizing that Ranma could believe that. She laid back down, and tried to snuggle closer to Ranma. "Did you kill Kuno?" She asked.

"I wanted him de..."

"Did you kill him?" Akane repeated. "Ranma?"

"No..." Ranma said slowly. "But..."

"Not buts," Akane said. "You did not kill him, and it was self defense if you had."

"But I did...do that..." Ranma's voice trailed off.

"He raped you," Akane said forcefully.

"There had to be something..." Ranma said hesitantly, but she peeked out of the pillows.

"You were drugged," Akane said quietly. 

"I cursed..." Ranma tried to protest.

"No you did not," Akane said. "You didn't know about that, neither did I, you even warned me about them. It is not. Your. Fault." She was finding herself saying that sentence a lot recently. 

Akane moved forward and kissed Ranma on the forehead. She hesitated to continue. There was a chance Ranma would take this the wrong way, but Akane wanted her to know that she accepted Ranma regardless. 

"I'm not letting anyone insulting my wife," Akane said softly. "Even if it's my husband doing it."

"Wife," Ranma muttered. "Be a good little girl, Ranma, lay back and..."

"Ranma, stop it!" Akane insisted. "You are not a little girl." Ranma turned her face away from Akane.

"What do I look like?" Ranma asked. Akane brushed at Ranma's hair.

"Please Ranma," Akane said. "You're beautiful."

"I don't want to be beautiful," Ranma whispered.

"Ranma, damn it!" Akane snapped, Ranma started to cry again. "Oh, Kami, Ranma. I'm sorry." She hugged Ranma, rubbing her back. "You just have to know, man or woman, I love you."

"Akane, arigato," Ranma whispered. "I love you too."

Akane cautiously climbed under the blankets with Ranma and hugged her again. Ranma hesitantly returned the hug, burying her face in Akane's chest. Akane stroked the still weeping redhead until Ranma fell asleep in her arms.

*********

Kasumi came down after a minute and saw Kodachi and Nabiki staring at their food.

Kasumi's nerves were seriously frayed after these last months. She was used to dealing with crises on a semi-regular basis. For nearly ten years she'd had to take care of her sisters and her father, almost alone. Father hadn't been very useful since mother had died. She was not used to dealing with so many problems at once, even since Ranma's arrival.

Kasumi waited before stepping into the tearoom and joining the quiet meal. There was one thing she had learned in the ten years of running the household. She could not appear to be panicked. Nabiki and Akane looked to her for stability. Right or wrong, Kasumi had to be calm, collected, and serene, but she was wondering if she was beginning to push the limits of her serenity.

A long time ago Kasumi had given Akane a lecture about acting like a boy. The result was that Akane had stepped down her training, which was good for neither her or their father. She remembered rationalizing Nabiki's irrationally malicious behavior toward Ranma. She thought about Ranma and the way her father seemed to use her as a bargaining chip and Kasumi wished she had put her foot down about it. She thought about all the games about the engagements and girlfriends.

So many mistakes, was it right to let them think she knew how to handle everything? 

There was some shouting upstairs, but only a moment. By the time she returned to Akane's room she could tell from the muffled conversation that Akane had everything in hand. That left the two girls downstairs. She took a deep breath and proceeded downstairs.

"How is she?" Kodachi asked as soon as she saw Kasumi. Nabiki looked up, mask of ice firmly in place. Kasumi could see the cracks though. 

Nabiki and Ranma were so much alike in ways. If Kasumi hadn't known better she would think that Nabiki was Ranma's blood sister. It was always about self-control with both of them, and they had both had it taken from them in the same way.

Kasumi walked to the table and moved her plate so that she could sit between the two girls. She turned to Nabiki. "Are you okay?" Kodachi blinked, surprised.

"I'm fine," Nabiki said. Her eyes flickered to Kodachi and back to Kasumi. The elder Tendo nodded, understandingly.

"Akane is taking care of Ranma," Kasumi assured the Kuno girl, turning back to her. "Apparently Ranma is feeling guilty." Nabiki snorted.

"Only Ranma," she said. "It's like 'love thy enemy' is hardwired in his brain."

"I thought she had recovered," Kodachi said, quietly. "Ranma is always so...resilient."

"He's too stoic for his own good," Nabiki said, Kasumi glanced meaningfully at Nabiki. Nabiki conceded the point. "He's not the only person I know like that." Kodachi's eyes narrowed and flicked between the sisters, aware of some subtext that she wasn't being let in on.

Kasumi looked down at her food and ate a little trying to figure out what to do. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair. She shouldn't have to deal with these things, much less all of them at once. Why did Nodoka leave her alone with this mess? She'd even accept help from that woman's sometimes questionable ethics.

"I just can't do it all," Kasumi whispered.

"Pardon, Tendo-san," Kodachi asked, looking up from her pecked meal. Nabiki looked shocked herself at the comment.

"Nothing," Kasumi said quickly, horrified that she had let her self-doubt slip out. "I was just considering matters."

"Oh," Kodachi said. "I see." She blinked confused. 

Nabiki looked at her elder sister a little more carefully. There were loose strands in the normally perfect hair, her dress was less than perfectly ironed, and Nabiki could see signs of sleep deprivation. Looking down at her plate, Nabiki realized that the food, while good, was not up to Kasumi's normal standards.

Nabiki did not want to think about what would happen if Kasumi were to crack.

*********

Ranma's eyes were shut. It didn't matter, she could see through her lids. Even if she couldn't, she knew where she was. The Pit. 

Ranma looked hurriedly around, peering into the darkness. The cats were there. She could see their eyes glittering in the darkness as a larger shape passed in the darkness behind. A slash of blue cloth here, a hint of purple fur there.

"Go away," Ranma said, curling down into the small square of light at the center. It used to work. She could stare at the ground and the cats would leave. "Go away!"

The first mewing cry of "airen" sent Ranma to curl in on herself, protecting her chest, face and. And. Her womanhood. The cats swarmed over her, clawing, licking, hunting. She cried as the cats surrounded her, angrily aware of what was coming.

"Please! Just go away!"

Ranma was roughly pulled out of her defensive position and thrown on her back. The cats had already turned her clothes into strips. What remained fell away as she was tossed. She kept her face turned away as she was pinned to the ground.

"Pig-tailed girl," a crazed voice whispered.

"No, please," Ranma pleaded, cringing as she was kissed in a twisted mockery of tenderness. "NO!" Ranma's hand snapped upward into the unseen face of her attacker, breaking the grip that held her down. There was a sickening crack and the body on top of her fell limp.

Ranma curled up again, trying to ignore the fact that her shelter from the cats was a cooling dead body. She kept her ineffective eyelids tightly closed and her face in the dirt, weeping, occasionally screaming, to keep out the sound of the cats trying to get at her.

*********

Ranma snapped awake, biting down a scream. She slowly opened her eyes to see Akane still holding her. She snuggled in closer to the sleeping girl, and sighed as Akane unconsciously held her tighter.

"Saotome final technique," Ranma muttered, tears streaming already down her face. "I h..hate the Saotome final technique."


	3. Returns

"Masaka," Nabiki muttered as she gathered her school things. "I'm not going to have much time before class today."

"Considering yesterday, a little oversleeping is not too unexpected," Kasumi said. "I'm going to have Ranma stay home, but I think Akane should go to school."

"Probably a good idea," Nabiki said after a little hesitation. Then she paused and turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi, I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Kasumi blinked. "What is there to worry about me?"

"Just try to get some rest," Nabiki said. "Please?"

"If you insist," Kasumi said hesitantly.

*********

Akane had not noticed Ranma waking up all night, much to Akane's surprise as she blinked awake from the sunlight filtering in. She briefly panicked, thinking that Ranma's sleep was something more permanent. It was quickly obvious that Ranma was just physically exhausted from the stress of the day before.

"Akane?" Kasumi's voice was accompanied by the sound of a light knock on her door. Akane sat up, careful not to disturb Ranma, and walked to the door as Kasumi knocked again.

"Is something wrong?" Akane asked quietly as she cracked open the door.

"No," Kasumi said. "I just wanted to ask you to go school without Ranma today." Akane squinted in combined confusion and leftover sleepiness. She looked back at Ranma and then stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Of course Ranma needs to stay home today," Akane said. "But you want me to leave him here alone?" Kasumi sighed.

"Akane, since Ranma was raped," she started carefully, "how much time has he spent apart from you?" Akane stared blankly, trying to figure out the point. "He's depending on you for everything."

"He needs..." Akane started.

"Akane, do you want a spouse, or a child?" Kasumi asked. "Because that is what Ranma will be if he doesn't stop running and letting people control his life."

"Do you think Ranma would really let me tell him what to do?" Akane demanded.

"Yes," Kasumi said. "I think he would."

"But the duel?" Akane said. "That was his plan."

"And do you think he would have gone through with it if you had told him not to?" Kasumi asked. Akane was about to answer when the door opened behind her, and Ranma, still dressed from the day before.

"No, I wouldn't," Ranma said quietly. "Thanks, but I'm going to school today."

"Now wait a minute," Akane said, surprised. "If you get scared again, you could hurt somebody."

"I'm going to school," Ranma said. "I don't wanna hide any more. I wanna be like Nabiki."

"Now, Ranma," Kasumi started.

"This ain't the Soul of Ice," Ranma snapped. "I'm going ta school!" Ranma fell against the wall and shivered. Akane was immediately at her side.

"Are you sure about doing this?" Kasumi asked.

"No," Ranma said quietly, "I'm...I'd rather face Herb. I'm scared." She looked at Akane. "But I'm goin'."

*********

Yuka was thinking as she walked through the Furinkan gates. She had felt restless and had left early. Sayuri might give her a lecture about leaving her to walk to school alone later, but she hadn't wanted to hang around doing nothing much longer.

Something had happened to Ranma that trapped her in female form. That had happened before. This time, however, it had apparently left Ranma an emotional wreck and had all the Tendos protecting her. Thinking about it she decided that Ukyou must know what was going on as well. The chef had actively protected Ranma and Akane's privacy as much as she could.

"So what happened to Ranma?" she asked herself.

"Ranma Saotome is no man!" a voice shouted. Yuka looked back to see Mousse standing on the grounds behind her, attracting the attention of the few students that were already there. "She is a lying little tramp!"

"Looks like a fight," someone near Yuka said. "Where's Nabiki, she's usually here by now."

"You know where Ranma was two months ago?" Mousse shouted angrily. "She was in Kuno's bedroom, on her back." Yuka gasped and considered Mousse's accusation. Sayuri had always been more paranoid about such things than her, but given yesterday it was easy to put together the pieces.

"Oh Kami," she whispered. "Th...that's not possible." She ran back out the gates, past where Mousse was attracting a small crowd of listeners. The crowd that was growing as more students arrived.

Yuka was gone by the time Hinako stepped out of the school and saw what was happening.

"Who is that guy?" chibi-Hinako asked a random student that had wandered away from the crowd.

"That's Mousse," he said after a moment. "He says that Ranma slept with Kuno."

"WHAT!?!" Hinako shouted angrily the student paled and quickly ran away from her. She fumbled into her pockets for a coin, ineffectively as she was overcome by anger. She missed seeing Ukyou's entrance.

"MOUSSE!!!!" Ukyou shouted, taking a leap off the wall and slashing downward with her spatula. Hinako snapped a look up and gasped as she caught a good look as the enraged Ukyou began her attack on the Amazon boy. The teacher stopped looking for a coin as Ukyou chased the cackling Mousse away. "You better run, jackass!!"

*********

Nabiki walked coolly along the sidewalk, casually watching over her shoulder every so often. After yesterday she was feeling a bit more paranoid than usual, her act had slipped a little. She saw Yuka coming long before the girl saw her.

"What do you want?" Nabiki asked icily, still irritated over her friend's accusations the day before. Yuka jumped at the question.

"Nabiki," Sayuri gasped.

"Yes," Nabiki drawled. "Listen, I'm already very late..."

"Was Ranma raped?" Yuka asked bluntly. Nabiki's eyes popped wide and then she grabbed the girl and slammed her against the fence. Nabiki wasn't a fighter but she still had a great deal more knowledge than Akane's friend.

"Where did you hear that?" Nabiki hissed.

"There's...there's a rumor..." Yuka stuttered surprised at the reaction. "About Ranma and Kuno..."

"What rumor, when did this start?" Nabiki demanded.

"This morning," Yuka said. "Mousse was telling...everyone that Ranma slept with Kuno...but after yesterday..." Yuka quieted down as she referred to one of Ranma's breakdowns the day before. Nabiki cursed and let go of her angrily.

"Mousse," Nabiki snapped. "What does he think he's doing?"

"That's what happened, isn't it," Yuka said. "Oh, kami. The poor girl."

"Don't you dare do that in front of Ranma," Nabiki snapped. Yuka backed away from her. Nabiki looked back down the path, over Yuka's shoulder, and saw Ranma and Akane walking down the sidewalk towards them. "What is he doing?" Yuka turned to follow Nabiki's gaze and gasped.

"She...he can't come to school," Yuka said. "They'll be all over her...him." Nabiki was already thinking along those lines.

"Ranma, wait!" Nabiki called out, running back to intercept the newlyweds. Ranma paused and released her breath in frustration.

"We already tried to convince him," Akane said as Nabiki ran up.

"I ain't going to let anything stop me," Ranma said quietly. She turned very quiet as a pale looking Sayuri joined them. Akane regarded her with a little worry as she approached.

"Don't go to school, Ranma," Nabiki insisted. "Go anywhere else, just don't go to school." As Nabiki said that, Yuka stepped forward and bowed in front of Ranma.

"I'm sorry," she said, sobbing. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't know...that..." Akane and Ranma stared at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked turning pale.

"What is going on at the school?" Akane asked nervously.

"Mousse. He spread some rumors," Nabiki explained. Ranma clutched at Akane as she imagined the situation. "Please, Ranma, for your own sake, don't go to school."

"This is going to be worse than you thought," Akane added. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to," Ranma said, half-dazed. She shook her head and leaned closer to Akane, gripping her hand. "I gotta know if I can."

"You really shouldn't go," Yuka said soothingly. She continued, speaking slowly, calmly with exaggerated care. This manner of speech drew looks from the other three.

"I'm not stupid," Ranma said. "You don't have ta talk to me like a kid."

"Just stay close to Akane," Nabiki said reluctantly, recognizing the determined look in Ranma's eyes. She was actually somewhat relieved. She just wished that Ranma had picked a safer day.

"That's no problem," Ranma said with a shaky laugh.

"I hope not," Akane said, half-seriously. "Are you ready, Ranma?"

"Am I ever?" Ranma asked. She smiled hesitantly again, shifting closer to Akane. Akane brushed at Ranma's bangs and took a breath. "I'm goin'," Ranma said insistently. Yuka watched the very obvious displays of affection and support with a little shock. Ranma and Akane had been closer of late, but she had not seen them act so obviously affectionate in public.

"Okay, fine," Akane said. She kissed Ranma on the forehead. "Tell me if you want to leave at any time."

"Hai," Ranma said.

"And neither of you say anything to anybody about it," Nabiki said. "Okay? Some answers will need to be given, but let's see what the waters look like first okay? Maybe even hold off a day or two."

"Hai," Ranma repeated before they started walking down the street toward the school again.

"Are they...together?" Yuka asked Nabiki in a whisper.

"They're married," Nabiki said dryly. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not," Yuka said, glancing at the two girls walking closely together down the street. 

"Yuka and that pair, what are they doing?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know," Yuka said. Nabiki growled and then started following Ranma and Akane.

"Great, we'll probably have a few dozen different rumors by the time we get to the end of the day," Nabiki said. 

*********

Mousse wasn't laughing anymore. Kuonji's strikes had been coming a lot closer than he liked.

"Stay out of this, Kuonji Ukyou!" Mousse shouted. "My quarrel is with the cretins that brought lies against my darling Shampoo."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Ukyou demanded. "Or do you really believe that crap?" Mousse dodged as Ukyou's spatula sliced past him, opening his sleeve. Mousse leaped back, launching projectiles at Ukyou to slow her down, and landed on the fence.

Before Ukyou could reach him, Mousse had jumped back into the canal and took wing dodging a volley of throwing spatulas.

"Get back here!" Ukyou shouted. She sliced a line into the ground in anger before turning back towards the school.

*********

"There she is now," a boy said as Ranma and Akane came through the gates. "Says she isn't interested and all this time she's doing Kuno."

"Look at the way he's hanging all over Akane," a girl in another group said. "While they're both girls no less."

"Did you hear Kuno's dead?" someone whispered.

"I'll bet Ranma killed him to hide what they did."

"You know Shampoo hasn't been around either."

"Mousse was really pissed, what if Kuno and Ranma did something to her?"

"You know, we haven't seen much more than Ranma's face and hands for nearly two months now."

Ranma winced every time she caught a new whisper, every time she saw another person glaring at her. She felt Akane slip a protective arm around her shoulders, and could tell the other girl was glaring at the crowd. As Akane's gaze spun around the whispering quieted down, at least the rush for the school before the bell rang was distracting them. 

Ranma was shaking by the time he reached the gates, and the Principal made his appearance.

"Aloha, keiki!" he called as he placed himself between Ranma and the entrance.

"Principal Kuno," Ranma said shakily.

"Get out of our way," Akane growled.

"I hear you be being a very bad keiki," he looked to Akane and examined the physical closeness of the two. Ranma shut her eyes tight and cricked her neck as the principal gave the both of them his smile. "It seems you be needing some oh da Bid Kahuna's discipline."

"You're one to talk about discipline!" Akane snapped as she lashed out and slammed the principal into the nearest wall.

"Good form, Akane," Nabiki said, giving a slight applause as she came up behind. She glanced around at the attentive masses. "Come on, the bell's about to ring."

They walked over the unconscious form of the principal, trying to ignore the mix of looks they were getting from the crowd.

*********

Ranma and Akane entered their homeroom and scanned the faces. Interestingly enough, almost all of them seemed to be tired or exhausted for some reason. Ranma swallowed nervously as she started for her desk.

"Saotome-san, Tendo-san," Hinako said to their side. "Can I see the two of you out in the hall please?" The teacher, in her adult form, glanced at Yuka, who backed away to her desk next to a semi-conscious Hiroshi.

"I didn't even say anything," Hiroshi groaned.

"Uh, sure, teach," Ranma said with a semblance of her normal attitude. Akane tightened her grip around Ranma before they followed the chi drainer.

"Can you trust her, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Where could I go if she wanted to get me?" Ranma answered quietly. "She'd follow me anywhere." They left back out into the hall where the adult Hinako was scanning the hallways and keeping an eye on her class through a slit open window.

"What do you need, Hinako-sensei?" Akane asked, trying to sound friendly.

"My apologies if I sound cold, this condition is not conducive to emotional responses," Hinako said.

"Uh...right," Ranma clutched Akane tighter as Hinako spoke.

"I must commend you, Saotome-san," Hinako spoke calmly.

"Huh?" Ranma was surprised at the statement.

"I've watched you putting yourself back together for weeks now," Hinako said. Ranma and Akane looked at each other. "If I were you, I would probably have returned home by now."

"W..what do you mean?" Akane asked. Ranma merely turned pale and stared at Hinako.

"I can see your chi," the teacher reminded him. "Why do you think I have not touched you in the last few weeks?" Ranma and Akane's eyes popped wide.

"Arigato, teach," Ranma said quietly.

"And why are you telling us this only now?" Akane demanded.

"Because that delinquent this morning started spreading his half-truths," Hinako said simply. "Kuonji-san chased after him. If he's lucky he'll survive."

"Ucchan wouldn't kill anybody," Ranma insisted. Hinako gave him a strange look. "She's not a killer."

"Perhaps not," Hinako said finally. "That is not the point. The truth will have to come out eventually, you'll not be able to stop it." Ranma slumped and nodded resignedly.

"My sister told us not to say anything," Akane said, hugging Ranma protectively again. "She'll have an idea."

"I see," Hinako said. "I shall have to speak to your sister later, then. Now are you sure you wish to attend classes today?"

"I keep telling people I'm going to stay today," Ranma said shakily. She had no idea how she was going to accomplish that, however. 

"We've already tried to get her to go home," Akane said. Hinako nodded and glanced down at Ranma's stomach.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked looking back to Ranma's face.

"Not really," Ranma said nervously, crossing her arms over her stomach, one hand still holding Akane's.

"Okay then," Hinako said. "I believe we should start class then." Hinako gestured for them to enter the classroom. 

Ranma and Akane walked cautiously past her and moved to their seats amid the rather weary looking class.

"Now everyone is aware of how I am likely to take further gossiping?" Hinako asked. There was a collection of groaning nods. Ranma and Akane glanced at each other nervously. By the time they looked back to the front of the class, Hinako had shrunken into her child like form. "OKIE DOKIE!! Now does anyone remember what homework I assigned yesterday?"

*********

The Principal stood up slowly, shaking his head clear. He was mildly impressed with the amount of disorientation he was still feeling. He remembered Akane slamming him into the wall, but that didn't explain the footprints he seemed to be covered in.

The principal turned about to face the doors, or tried to. He seemed to be having a little difficulty with his sense of balance. That was only a minor concern, however. 

Ranma Saotome was somehow responsible for his son's death, he knew it. If that Chinese keiki with all the hair were to be believed, then it seemed that the disruptive Ranma had seduced his son. The fact that his daughter hadn't seen fit to inform him of either Tacchi's exile or death was further grating.

"He not gonna get away with dis," the Principal said as he finally completely cleared his head. "It 'gainst the school rules to be killing the bid Kahuna's Tacchi."

"Lose one jackass, get another," someone said behind him. He turned in time to see a flash of metal before slamming into the wall again. He started to black out as that cross-dressing wahini leaned over him.

*********

Ukyou dusted off her hands as she closed the door to the school's basement. It was lucky there was a whole tropical jungle down there.

"He's lucky I don't do anything more," Ukyou said wearily. She walked down the halls toward her class feeling very tired. She paused at a corner as she heard conversation between some boys.

"What do you think happened?" one was asking.

"I don't know. Something with Shampoo." There was a pause. "Maybe Kuno and Ranma did something to her, don't see why Mousse would be so...AHHH!!" 

The boy ducked low and the battle spatula passed over his head and sliced deeply in the bank of lockers. Ukyou reversed her swipe and slashed backward, forcing the other student to fall backwards away from her. She frowned as the spatula slowed down on slicing into the ground. She'd have to sharpen it soon.

"What are you trying to do, kill us!" one of them shouted. There was a small crowd of other students watching the display.

"Are you dead?" Ukyou asked. They stared at her in shock. "I guess not then."

"All we're doing is talking." The boy in question struggled to his feet. Ukyou swiped out with her spatula, taking the boy's legs out from under him so he hit the ground again.

"If I hear..." One of the onlookers started to back away, until a throwing spatula embedded itself in the wall near him. "Listen up, Jackass! I hear someone spreading Mousse's crap, I going to beat the shit out of them! Got it?" She looked around at the crowd, locking eyes with everyone she could. 

"What do you care?" a female voice asked. "Looks like he dropped you easy enough." A pair of spatulas whizzed by her shoulders and suddenly the girl's uniform overalls started to fall. By the time she grabbed them Ukyou was in her face.

"You seem to have me mistaken for Ranma or Akane," Ukyou growled. "I don't have near the patience for jerks they do. So you want to stay off my bad side?" The girl nodded furiously. "Then leave my friends alone."

Ukyou sneered at the girl and started walking down the halls again. She turned a corner at the end of the hall with the small crowd watching her warily. The lower half of the lockers Ukyou had sliced earlier fell off the wall and clanked to the ground.

*********

"Kanzo," an under detective called out, clutching a small collection of files. "We have some information on the Kuno girl."

"Anything good?" Kanzo asked taking the files from the man and setting them on his desk.

"She's part of the martial arts community in Nerima," the man said nodding. "So was her brother. I thought I recognized her name."

"A lot of people are into the martial arts these days," Kanzo said. "All the movies and animes have stirred up interest. Anything more than that?"

"No sir, you don't understand," the other detective said. "We're talking real life superheros here. You know her leap yesterday?"

"I see what you mean," Kanzo said. He scanned the file on Kodachi, looking closely this time.

"Kodachi is one of the weaker fighters in the area, sir." Kanzo looked up in surprise at his subordinate and then whistled. "They do a lot of property damage, but otherwise crime, with the exception of a panty thief, is almost non-existent in their neighborhood."

Kodachi apparently had a history of ambushing or drugging her competitors before matches, something he wished he had known about before. The instances of such cheating stopped several months ago, soon after she had gone to the hospital after what might have been a suicide attempt.

"Anything else?" Kanzo asked.

"We talked to her schoolmates after she vanished yesterday," the man said. "She apparently was at one time obsessed with one of the top fighters, a Saotome Ranma. His file is there. About the same time as she was found unconscious in the locker room, she stopped bragging about how she was going to marry him. She still apparently only really talks about teasing him and his fiancee, though."

"That would be her unnamed friend then?" Kanzo asked. "Or probably Saotome's fiancee, she said that her friend was forced to protect 'herself.'"

"Read Saotome's file, sir," the subordinate said. Kanzo looked at him curiously and then opened up the file on Saotome.

"There are pictures of two people here," Kanzo said. He scanned to the vital statistics and blinked at what it said. "Sex, both? What is this?"

"Those pictures are both Saotome, sir," the subordinate explained. "He's got an honest to kami curse, turns into a girl when splashed with cold water. The thing is, The victim was obsessed with Saotome as well." Kanzo raised an eyebrow. "He was the town joke, thought Saotome was two different people. Was always trying to kill the male form and date the girl form."

"Saotome is sounding more like the girl that had to defend herself," Kanzo said. His subordinate nodded.

"About two months ago something really major happened to shake up their group," The man continued.

"Right around the time the victim stopped attending school," Kanzo was really interested now. "What happened?"

"We're not sure," the detective shrugged. "The three Chinese martial artists left town, one of them was another girl looking to marry Saotome."

"Saotome again," Kanzo said.

"Yes, most of the fights between their numbers involve Ranma or one of his fiancees in some way," the subordinate explained. "I checked, there is a marriage certificate between Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane filed about the same time. Nobody has seen Saotome in male form for the last two months, and there have been no major fights in that time either. And local gossip says that when they have seen Saotome he, I guess she rather, she is never alone, and has acted depressed and skittish."

"I think I should talk to Kuno-san again," Kanzo said. He didn't relish this, it was beginning to sound like his victim was the bad guy. "I almost wish I could just close the case."

"Yeah, this one feels like its already finished," his subordinate said.

"Wait, Saotome changes shape?" Kanzo said. His subordinate nodded. Suddenly the possibility that the owl killed a shrunken Kuno was very likely.

*********

Ranma was glad that she and Akane brought their lunches to school. There was no way she'd be able to stand in line. As it was she ate her bento in silence, keeping her eyes on either the food or Akane. They were inside this time, in a corner of the cafeteria. Ranma had her faced turned away from the mix of faces watching their group.

The chattering surrounding them quieted substantially. Ranma and Akane turned around to see Ukyou approaching them with her portable grill. The tone of the crowd turned nervous as they watched the chef. Given her angry expression, they had good reason to be. Still they seemed a little more wary than should be necessary.

"Sorry I missed the morning classes," Ukyou said as she sat down. "I had some business to take care of."

"What happened to Mousse," Ranma asked, watching Ukyou carefully.

"He turned duck and got away," Ukyou growled.

"Are you okay, Ukyou?" Akane asked. "You seem a little stressed."

"A problem I thought was dealt with turned up again," Ukyou said a little grumpily.

"You need help?" Ranma asked. Ukyou flashed a smile at him.

"I got it, sugar," Ukyou said. "By the way I took care of the Principal."

"You did?" Ranma asked warily. Akane glanced at Ranma and squinted, there was something about the way Ranma talked to Ukyou at times that seemed odd recently.

"He's stuck in the basement," Ukyou snickered. "Hinako-sensei said she'd check on him later." Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, unnoticed by the other two. 

Nabiki worked her way to them, walking faster than was usual for her. Akane noted a touch of redness about Nabiki's eyes as her sister approached.

"Nabiki," Akane called out as her sister neared them. "Are you okay?"

"Did you two talk to Hinako-san?" Nabiki asked. Then she added with a decidedly betrayed tone. "About me?"

"She came to us," Akane said as Ranma continued to focus on her food. "She already knew somehow."

"She can see chi. That's what she said," Ranma whispered. "I should have known when she started waking me up nicely." Ranma looked at Ukyou with a touch of concern and then turned back to her food.

"Wait, what about you?" Ukyou said, catching up with the comment. "You mean, th...that happened to you too Nabiki?"

"Yes, me," Nabiki snapped angrily as she realized that Ukyou hadn't known already. She sighed in frustration and sat down next to Ranma, putting the redhead between her and Akane.

"I have to tell everybody," Ranma said quietly. "Don't I?"

"It's up to you," Nabiki said after a moment.

"Well telling the truth stop it?" Ranma asked. Everybody stayed quiet.

"Probably not," Nabiki said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If...if you speak out...I will too."

"You will?" Ranma said. "But...but why? I mean, who would know?" Nabiki smiled and patted Ranma's hand.

"You'll need support," Nabiki said. "You think I'm going to leave you out to dry?" Ranma smiled shyly back, but seemed confused still.

"Arigatou," Ranma said quietly. Akane and Ukyou watched the conversation feeling left out, and a sizable part of them was glad to be left out. The price to be included was too high.

"And if anybody gives you trouble I can show them the business end of my spatula," Ukyou said. She turned toward Akane. "Right, Sugar?"

"We'll always be there for you, Ranma," Akane said, leaning to speak into Ranma's ear.

"Speaking of trouble," Ukyou said, bringing the quiet conversation to a pause. Akane and Nabiki turned to see their normal friends approaching from the circle of privacy the gossiping students had given them.

"Get out of here," Ukyou snapped. "I heard about what you four did."

"I didn't want you talking to anybody either," Nabiki said, scowling at Yuka.

"I didn't say anything," Yuka insisted.

"We just wanted to eat with you," Hiroshi said, sweating and staring at Ukyou. "Some of those rumors are about us."

"Turnabout is fair play, isn't it?" Ukyou said irritably.

"Go ahead and sit down," Ranma said, still not turning around.

"If Ranma's okay with it," Akane said, squeezing Ranma's hand reassuringly under the table.

Yuka moved around the table to sit across from Ranma and Akane. This put her uncomfortably close to the hostile Ukyou, but she could watch Ranma from there. Sayuri sat down next to her friend, and the boys sat next to the safer, for once, Nabiki.

"Could you scoot over, perhaps," Nabiki requested coolly. At that comment Ranma did turn to glare at the boys, who quickly gave Nabiki some space.

"What didn't you want Yuka to tell us anyway?" Daisuke asked. Akane and Ranma didn't physically respond, merely sat close to each other and ate lunch. Nabiki and Ukyou glared at Daisuke, while Sayuri maintained a suspicious look. Yuka seemed to be examining Ranma up and down with an obvious concerned and pitying expression.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Ranma snapped. "I'm not a china doll."

"I'm just worried..." Yuka said, surprised. Sayuri, her face returned to a suspicious look, blinked at Yuka. Ranma shifted from angry to depressed again and set down her chopsticks.

"Yeah," Ranma said looking at her food. "I know."

"Don't worry about them, Ranma," Akane said, slipping an arm around her spouse. Sayuri shuffled uncomfortably, while the two boys brought their hands to their noses. Ukyou and Nabiki turned to glare at the two of them.

"We can make them leave," Ukyou said, to the discomfort of the four normal kids.

"Ranma?" Akane shook the non-responsive redhead lightly. "Are you okay?" Ranma blinked and shook her head.

"Yeah, fine," Ranma said. "I just...I just got distracted. Hey, this isn't as hard as I thought it'd be." She turned to Akane and smiled.

"I thought they'd harass us a lot more," Akane said, she leaned forward and kissed Ranma's forehead. Ranma leaned back into Akane and closed her eyes.

"Hey," Sayuri whispered reproachfully. "We're in public. You two have been acting shamelessly all day. Don't you have any sense of propriety?" Ranma frowned and straightened her posture before leaning forward on her elbows and looking down.

"Gomen," she whispered. "But, I..."

"We don't have anything to be sorry for," Akane said, glaring at Sayuri. She hugged Ranma tight, rubbing the redhead's back. "I love you, you love me. That's what couples do." She caught Sayuri's confused and somewhat disgusted face. "That's what married couples do."

"Married?" Sayuri gasped. Some of the rest of the lunch crowd stirred at the sound. Akane nodded and grabbed a glass of water, but Nabiki stopped her by cupping a hand around the glass.

"That's a little too much right now," Nabiki said simply. Akane almost decided to challenge her, until Nabiki directed her attention to Ranma who was shivering now. Sayuri figured out the implications of what Akane was intending to do, matched it with her new clothes and looked like she was about to be sick.

"Hey, congratulations man," Hiroshi said.

"So what's married life like?" Daisuke asked with an easily read look on his face. Ranma caught a glimpse of it and immediately curled into herself.

"You married that..." Sayuri pointed at Ranma and stopped as a loud bang to her side attracted her attention. Sayuri looked nervously to Ukyou, expecting the chef to be getting ready to attack Ranma and Akane. Instead she found the chef standing with clenched fists and glaring at her.

"Watch what you say, sugar," Ukyou growled.

"Sayuri," Yuka said quietly. "You don't know what happened."

"What," Sayuri asked, half-panicked, half-angry. "What could happen to Ranma that's so bad?" She glanced at Ranma and winced, seeing the red-head on the verge of breaking down again. 

Akane wasn't paying attention to her, comforting Ranma instead. Everybody else was staring at her, either glaring, confused, or pleading for her to stop.

"Ranma," Akane said. "Do you need to go home?"

"I..." Ranma said shakily, starting to cry, but pulling herself together. "I had better, b...before I pull a r...r...Ryouga." Akane and Nabiki stared at Ranma in surprise. They hadn't been expecting her to talk, she hadn't gone this far without totally collapsing before. Akane recovered quickly and stood up with Ranma, making sure she was okay.

"We'll see you later, okay," Akane said, leveling a glare at Sayuri. 

"Nabiki, c...could you explain to them?" Ranma asked. "I...I...can't do this every time she s...sees me."

"Let's go home, Ranma," Akane said quietly. Ranma nodded and waved back at the table and started walking out unsteadily ahead of Akane. Nabiki waved back and nodded. She waited for Ranma and Akane to get out of the cafeteria before turning angrily back to Sayuri.

"He was happy there for a moment," Nabiki said. She looked to Ukyou and gestured for enraged chef to sit down. Ukyou did and cricked her neck to work at releasing some of her anger before she attacked the girl.

"Sayuri, that was horrid," Yuka said, almost to tears herself.

"So what happened that has Ranma acting like that?" Sayuri asked nervously. Nabiki looked at her for a long moment and glanced at the two boys to her side.

"This goes anywhere else without Ranma's permission, I will make every one of your lives a living hell," Nabiki promised.

"And you'll have to hide from me also," Ukyou said. The boys nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Yeah," Sayuri agreed quietly. Nabiki did not make direct threats lightly. The Tendo girl was silent for another long moment.

"Shampoo managed to drug Ranma again," she explained at first. Sayuri nodded. "While Ranma was drugged and unable to fight. Kuno raped him." Sayuri's eyes popped wide, she took a deep breath. "He's been stuck in female form since then. And by our information it will be a long time before he can be himself again." Nabiki didn't explain how that was going to happen.

"Oh kami," Sayuri said, feeling sick.

"What do you two have to say?" Ukyou asked of the two boys.

"You're joking right?" Hiroshi asked nervously. "Ranma makes tornadoes an regular basis."

"He could level the city if he wanted," Daisuke added. Nabiki frowned at them.

"So that makes it impossible then?" Nabiki asked. "Ranma, who couldn't lie to save his life, is just acting?" The two boys sweated as Nabiki glared at them. Nabiki gave a disgusted snort and stood up and moved her bento around to sit next to Sayuri away from the boys. "Couldn't have stayed there much longer anyway."

*********

Kodachi arrived home to find a state of total disarray. Someone had been ransacking her estate. Or at least they had been attempting to. Most of the trip wires and traps had been set off, including the ones that were obvious and meant to lure someone into another trap. She frowned as she strode down the walk to the mansion proper.

The doors were torn down and she climbed into the house without the necessity of having to touch anything. Inside, furniture was tossed about, priceless heirlooms destroyed. The Kuno blade that Ranma had returned to her had been stuck in the floor and snapped. Everywhere she looked was ruin.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly. Her school bag dropped from numb fingers as she rushed towards her garden. She had a moment of hope as she saw the doors to her garden undamaged. She hesitated before opening the doors.

"Oh kami." Then Kodachi fell to her knees. The garden was a burned out husk. The work of seven years of her life destroyed in a day. Kodachi stood up again and stumbled through the shattered ruins. There remained one more thing she had to see.

"Midorigame!" she shouted hesitantly, coming out to the moat house. The waters remained still. 

Kodachi walked to the moat house and fumbled with the door a few moments before managing to open it. Nothing inside seemed to have been touched, and a brief inspection of the steaks showed no tampering. Kodachi grabbed a few and returned outside.

"Mother has food for you," Kodachi shouted, she tossed a steak into the water. "Midorigame! Come and eat." She tossed another into the water, then one on the bank. Still, nothing moved.

Kodachi hesitated a moment before diving into the water and swimming through the moat. It didn't take her long to find the alligator's massive bulk along the bottom. She swam down to it, again feeling hope well up inside her.

As she got closer, it became obvious that the alligator was wrapped in chains. Kodachi grabbed a rock from the bottom and attacked the chains until they split apart. The chains came away from her pet, and the alligator floated slowly to the surface alongside Kodachi.

"Why? Why? WHY!!?" The gymnast broke the surface with a weeping cry as her alligator turned over on its back, drowned to death. She snatched a section of white cloth from the dead alligator's mouth before struggling to dry land in her wet clothes.

The dripping wet girl curled up on the ground, bawling for several minutes before crawling to her feet and lurching back into the house. Passing through the garden, she didn't even try to look for anything. She continued through it until she reached the main room again.

Snapping up the broken haft of her family's blade, and soon after found herself standing before her family's shrine. She couldn't tell if she had cried her eyes out yet or not, as she was still pretty much soaked, but she didn't really care. 

The first thing she did on opening the shrine was release a loud piercing scream. Kodachi looked around feverishly. The shrine was just as ruined as the rest of the house. Urns and pictures tossed about and ashes covering the floor. Kodachi stared in outright shock and horror.

"By the kami," Kodachi whispered. "Who would do this?" Her normally pale skin turned snow white as she surveyed the desecration. She found her mother's photo, torn down, and kneeled in the ashes before it.

She clutched at the broken blade in one hand and the tuft of white cloth in the other. Kodachi kneeled there, shaking visibly as her weeping renewed ever greater.

"Who..." Kodachi repeated. "Who? I..." She reversed her grip on the broken blade. "Mother, I...please help, Mother...I...I" 

Everything. Mother dead, the Kuno Beast swallowing her family, and almost her. Her love proved to be a delusion. Her friend's virtue and confidence destroyed by one of her family. Her home ransacked, garden burned, pet killed. Now her clan's ancestors tossed about like trash.

She squeezed her eyes shut and raised the still sharp blade in her hand.

"Excuse me, do you know the...WHOAH!" Kodachi felt someone grab her hand and hold her in a restraining grip.

"Let go of me!" Kodachi screamed as her hand was twisted until she dropped the broken sword. The intruder shifted his grip to shove her into the ground and hold her there.

"Kodachi? What the hell are you doing in Kyoto?" Ryouga asked as he held her down.

"This is Nerima, idiot!" Kodachi snapped, halfway between anger and desperation. "Let me go, you stupid rootless barbarian."

"Not until you tell me what happened here..." Ryouga's voice faded out as he noted one of the pictures scattered about the floor of the shrine. "In my Aunt's family shrine." He finished darkly.

"This is the Kuno shrine!" Kodachi snapped, yelling as well as she could with her face stuffed into the ashes of her ancestors. "Somebody...somebody..."

Kodachi was picked up out of the ashes and her attention was directed to her mother's photo, as if she needed any further remainder of the desecration.

"That's my Aunt Chikako," Ryouga said.

"She's my mother," Kodachi snarled angrily, choking back a sob.

"Wait," Ryouga said confused. He looked closer at what he could see of Kodachi's face, and remembered his rhythmic gymnastics lessons. "Dacchi?"

"Of course that's what my parents called me," Kodachi snapped. "What do you..." She stopped and considered the implications. "You...you...you're my cousin!" Kodachi blinked.

"Uhhh..." Ryouga blinked. 

Then the girl in his arms suddenly went completely lax and broke out into tears. Ryouga sweatdropped as he tried to comfort Kodachi without giving her another chance to kill herself.

*********

****

Ranma sat securely in Akane's lap, feeling safe in her arms. Akane hadn't left her, and she could have at any time. She could have left when she was cursed. She could have left when Nabiki suggested the instant nannichuan. She could have left when they learned Ranma might be pregnant.

Akane could have left when Kuno had...beaten her. Ranma snorted. She couldn't even think the word, how could she ever tell the entire school.

"Are you okay, Ranma," Akane whispered.

"I thought I could hide it," Ranma said.

"It's just gossip," Akane said. "We don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

"Really, and in a few months when I get fat?" Ranma asked. "I'm not letting people think I wanted Kuno to...to...do that."

"We can say it was just me," Akane said. "It might well be me anyway." Ranma winced at the reminder of their plan, and Akane felt that sick feeling again.

"I don't think we can stop it," Ranma whispered. She snuggled tighter into Akane's arms and watched the television.

*********

"I'm sorry to see you again under these circumstances, Kuno-san," Detective Kanzo said to the girl as the police investigated the ransacked complex. "Who is this, your boyfriend?"

"Uhhh, just her...uh...cousin," Ryouga said hesitantly.

"Detective," Kodachi started angrily. She had cried herself out before they had called the police and was back to acting dignified, tired, but dignified. Ryouga stood to the side looking uncomfortable. "Aren't crimes like this a little beneath your station?"

"You know him?" Ryouga asked Kodachi. She nodded from her seat in the chair he had salvaged.

"I'm investigating her bro-" Kanzo stopped himself as Kodachi glared at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Her former brother's death."

"He's dead?" Ryouga asked. "What happened at the du..." Kodachi flashed him a look and flicked her eyes to the policeman. Ryouga shut his mouth.

"There was a duel?" Kanzo said. "I thought you said your brother attacked your friend." Kodachi glared at Ryouga who looked sheepish.

"Yes, there was a duel," Kodachi admitted. "As I said, my brother injured the honor of my friend, the matter had to be settled."

"That is what we are for, Kuno-san," Kanzo said harshly. Kodachi rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you call us?"

"My brother was a powerful martial artist," Kodachi started, in reaction Ryouga lost his balance and fell to the floor. "I did not mean when compared to you and certain others...Cousin." Kodachi winced at calling Ryouga "cousin," though there was a hint of a smirk on her face. "Sending the police after him would have been like sending lambs to the slaughter."

"You said that Saotome left the victim alive," Kanzo said.

"Yes, Ranma was decidedly..." Kodachi stopped and glared at him. "You are a devious man, detective. Yes, since it seems pointless to hide it any longer, Ranma left the ronin unconscious and inflicted him with a curse so that he would no longer be a danger to anyone. It was decidedly more merciful than I would have been in her situation."

"The strength-sapping moxibustion?" Ryouga asked nervously. "Ranma knows how to do that?"

"I believe that is what they called it," Kodachi said. Ryouga shivered.

"What is Saotome's situation?" Kanzo asked. Kodachi and Ryouga glanced at each other.

"That is not for me to say, detective," Kodachi said simply. "You will have to ask her that. Suffice to say he did not exact near the vengeance he was entitled."

"What do you have to say?" Kanzo asked Ryouga.

"If Ranma had killed Kuno there wouldn't be a body left to find," Ryouga said simply. "You know those tornadoes in China a few months back? Ranma created those." He cleared his throat. "Besides, Nabiki said not to tell anyone." He sounded nervous as he said that.

"Oh yes, Kasumi-san mentioned you were dating her other sister," Kodachi said. Ryouga slumped in frustration.

"I am not dating Nabiki," Ryouga said wearily. Kanzo chuckled a little. They might have been ultra-powerful kids, but they were still just kids. These two seemed to be mostly good kids. He really wished that he could just close the case.

*********

"Tadaima!" Nabiki called out from the genkan.

"O-kaeri," Kasumi answered from the back yard. Ranma and Akane gave their own answers as Nabiki walked into the room, looking tired.

"Was it bad?" Akane asked.

"Surprisingly free of bother actually," Nabiki said. Ranma and Akane looked at her strangely. "Oh, they're all thinking things all right, but they're not saying anything."

"That's cool, I guess," Ranma said. Nabiki shrugged and looked past them outside to Kasumi. She moved over to Ranma and sat down, leaning forward. "You're coming with me to the group today, right, Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma said resignedly.

"Do you think you can handle it without Akane?" Nabiki asked. Ranma and Akane looked at her in confusion. Before they could ask anything, she went ahead and continued talking. "I'm worried about Kasumi, okay."

"Is something wrong with Kasumi?" Ranma and Akane asked, sitting upright.

"Not really," Nabiki said, looking over their shoulder. "She just seems a little on edge. So I was thinking that while we're out at the group, Akane could go out somewhere with Kasumi and see that she gets some relaxation."

"Why not just suggest that she..." Akane started, until Nabiki gave her a look. "Right, Kasumi, never mind." 

Akane was about to make another protest when she thought of what Kasumi had asked her earlier. Did she want Ranma following her around for protection all her life? Did she really want that. 

"Ranma, do you want me there?" Akane asked, half-hoping she'd say yes. Ranma hesitated to answer.

"I handled myself for quite a while before yesterday," Ranma said nervously. "I...I guess I can handle an hour or two. Nabiki will be there, right?"

"You know I will be," Nabiki said. "And you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Ranma." Ranma visibly relaxed.

"Okay then," Ranma said. "After school today, I thin...I know I can do this." Akane smiled at the statement and kissed Ranma on the cheek.

"You're Ranma Saotome," Akane whispered. "Nothing can keep you down forever." The redhead smiled back at the encouragement.

"Arigato, Akane," Ranma said, kissing her wife on the cheek in return.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nabiki said jokingly. "But we won't get anywhere if you keep up like that."

"Gomen ne," Ranma said, blushing and looking down. Akane gave Nabiki a cautionary look.

"Just kidding, Saotome," Nabiki said with a smirk that drew a shy smile from Ranma.

*********

Kasumi paused in the laundry and started to thumb through the pamphlets she had carried out into the backyard. There were a couple of brochures on the distasteful subject of abortion, and Kasumi couldn't help but notice that those had been well examined. She had to talk to Ranma about that. 

Kasumi shook her head and sighed. She could understand why Ranma would want to abort the child. It would not be easy to raise the child of man that raped her. It would not be easy for the child either. She did not want to admit it, but she wondered if it might not be the best answer. She wanted to make sure Ranma was not rushing into the decision though.

Kasumi reached up to massage her temples and the bridge of her nose. She felt something of a headache coming on, and she still had to make dinner for the evening.

"Kasumi," Akane said softly, Kasumi turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Akane," Kasumi said, smiling. She slipped the pamphlets into a pocket of her apron before Akane noticed them. "Why do you ask?"

"Nabiki said something," Akane said. "And...you washed and dried these clothes yesterday." Akane pointed out the clothes on the line hesitantly. Kasumi looked and then sighed on recognizing the load herself.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, shaking her head. "Perhaps I have been a little distracted."

"Yeah." Akane looked back over her shoulder. "Nabiki and Ranma are going to that support group now. Maybe you and I can go out tonight, to a movie and dinner. Just to relax."

"Aren't you going to accompany Ranma to this group?" Kasumi asked.

"He said he'd be fine," Akane said. "I think Nabiki wants to make sure he stays today." She grimaced. "By making sure he can't run to me. Besides, they're already gone."

"Ah, I see, I hope she isn't pushing too hard at him," Kasumi said. "I suppose it would be good to have an evening off for once. Let me just finish hanging these out to dry." Kasumi serenely returned to her work.

"I can help with that," Akane said, and proceeded to do so. The two of them finished quickly.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Kasumi asked as they walked through the living room. Kasumi paused a moment and placed the pamphlets on the living room table, she could talk to Ranma and Akane about them later.

"I don't know." Akane shrugged. "There should be something out."

*********

Ranma stared at the door for a few seconds before moving again. She was here again, and if she left before Nabiki this time she'd have to leave alone. Akane was out with Kasumi making sure the elder Tendo relaxed.

"You can just sit and listen, Ranma," Nabiki assured her quietly. Ranma nodded and walked to the door opening it cautiously. The same women were in there from before, and Ranma blushed nervously as she walked further into the room.

"Hello again," one of the women said.

"Uh, hi," Ranma muttered before sitting down in a chair and glancing around nervously. Nabiki came in behind her and sat down in an empty chair next to the redhead.

"Are you going to stay today?" someone asked. Ranma looked in the direction of the speaker, and waited a moment to nod.

"Yeah, I...guess," Ranma said.

"Do you want to introduce yourself," the same woman asked. "Or would you prefer to just sit in?" Ranma looked to Nabiki and then cleared her throat. Nabiki smiled and patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"Might as well get it over with," Ranma said. "I'm Sao..."

"You don't need to give your family name," Nabiki said. Ranma looked around and saw that the women were nodding in agreement.

"Uhhh...My name's Ranma, I...I'm supposed to be a martial artist." Nabiki flinched at the qualifier Ranma had added to her vocation. Ranma snorted in self-disgust and looked down at the ground. They waited a moment for her to continue, but Ranma stayed silent.

"What kind of style?" someone asked finally. Ranma looked up at the woman, a foreigner by the over-precise speech. She was in her late twenties or early thirties, had dark tan skin, and almost jet hair. "Karate, kung fu?" Ranma looked between the faces that were waiting for her answer.

"Mostly Sao..." she stopped herself from saying the name. "Anything Goes Martial Arts." The foreigner stared at her a moment.

"Your family has its own style of fighting?" she asked. Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, we share it with Nabiki's family," Ranma said, feeling a little more comfortable as they stayed off the topic that she was supposedly there for. "But I've sort of borrowed from a few other styles."

"Other styles?" the foreigner asked. She moved seats so that she was sitting next to Ranma.

"Rhythmic gymnastics, tea ceremony, eating, figure skating," she said. Nabiki rolled her eyes as Ranma listed some of the more unusual and silly martial arts styles. Ranma shivered before she continued. "Chinese Amazon warrior arts. Some others."

"How long have you been practicing?" one of the other women asked politely. She was probably the oldest woman in the room, mid-forties maybe, and dressed in something Kasumi might wear.

"Fourteen years," Ranma said after a little thought, eliciting a chorus of surprised gasps.

"You must be very good," the older woman said.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "I never lose, that's why I'm here right?" Ranma asked self-mockingly, the comfort created by the topic vanishing.

"Ranma," Nabiki said, in frustration. She turned to rest of the women. "H...She's one of the best fighters in the world at the moment." Ranma blushed further, biting her lip angrily, and looked down at the ground again.

"Excuse me, I should have introduced myself," the foreigner said apologetically, extending a hand. "I am Lisa." Ranma hesitantly shook the hand. Before she could answer verbally, the older woman stood and bowed.

"My name is Ima," she introduced herself calmly before sitting back down. Ranma nodded in return, staying in her seat.

"Toshiko," a raspy voiced woman in her early twenties said. The other women introduced themselves and Ranma acknowledged them as well. Mai was the woman with the short hair that may have been dyed blue before it was cut short. Shikako was a thirtyish woman in a suit, and Yukiyo appeared to be an average college student.

"Are you a business woman or teacher or something," Ranma asked, turning back to the foreigner.

"I am a Lieutenant stationed here with the American Marines," Lisa said. Ranma stared a moment. "I also do some women's boxing when I can."

"Gomen, I...uh...thought..." Ranma sighed and looked down. "I didn't think...that..."

"You did not think people like you could get raped," Lisa said. "I did not think so either until it happened."

"Gomen ne," Ranma said, cringing.

"Do not be sorry," she continued. "I was the same way."

"Yeah, it's was always something that happens to someone else," Toshiko said. 

Ranma noticed that she was wearing a turtleneck, and her own hand rose to her throat as she realized why Toshiko's voice was raspy. Toshiko mirrored the motion and took a moment to keep from crying.

"Gomen nasai," Ranma said quickly. "I just remembered...he was choking me when..." Nabiki looked at Ranma closely as Toshiko was trying to wave off Ranma's apology.

"I was going to be a singer," she said. "My boyfriend thought I should pay more attention to him. He thought I was his personal ride." She added the last angrily.

"That's what Shampoo thought too," Ranma said looking down.

"The man that raped you was named Shampoo?" Lisa asked, confused. Ranma paled and looked at Nabiki a little reproachfully for a moment.

~Don't have ta say anything, right,~ she thought. Ranma took a deep breath and set to explain. "Shampoo is a Chinese Amazon...she was tired of me saying no...so s...she made me some r...ramen spiced with somethin...th...th..."

"Ranma, I told you that you didn't have to say anything," Nabiki said comfortingly. Ranma laughed once bitterly, and then sobbed. Nabiki reached out an arm to hug Ranma comfortingly.

"I already started, I'm g...g...gonna finish," Ranma insisted. 

Mai hesitantly stood up and moved over to the sobbing redhead and reached out to rub her back. Ranma nearly jumped at the unknown touch, causing both the marine and the other girl to cautiously jump back. Nabiki brought her other arm to encircle Ranma in attempt to restrain her. Ranma quickly recognized there was no danger and slumped again, causing Nabiki to sigh in relief.

"Gomen," she said wearily.

"Gomen ne, I just wanted to ask," Mai said. "You were raped by another woman, too?" she asked softly. Ranma looked up in surprise and shook her head.

"Sh...she didn't get to, the drug let some j...j...jerk...do th...that" Ranma said. "Y...you?" The woman nodded and returned to her seat.

"This woman I work..." she closed her eyes. "Worked...with at a tattoo parlor. I wanted a tattoo done and asked her," she laughed bitterly. "Professional courtesy, you know? I didn't know she swung that way, wouldn't have asked if I did, that would be like asking a guy, unfair you know...she thought I did...just needed a little pushing, she said. After all, I already dressed the part." Ranma noted that the clothes she was wearing were new, not as new as Ranma's own new wardrobe, but of a similar type. Mai paused a little to get a hold of herself and laughed again. "She did a wonderful job on the tattoo. A real artistic masterpiece. It was almost a pity to have it burned off." Yukiyo comforted Mai as Ranma looked back down at the floor.

"I...I...I s...shouldn't be here," Ranma said. "I'm just upsetting p...people." She started to stand up. Nabiki reached out to grip Ranma's shoulder.

"This is why we're here," Nabiki said softly. Ranma looked at her, surprised to hear Nabiki speak softly even after the last couple months.

"It always hurts to dredge things up," Ima asserted.

"B...but...I'm not even a real girl," Ranma protested. Nabiki sighed in resignation. "I'm a guy! Sorta..."

"I'm a lesbian too, that doesn't make me a fake," Yukiyo said. Ranma turned a surprised look at the woman who had been comforting Mai. She was extremely surprised that Mai had not freaked at the easy declaration. "Who filled your head with that lie?"

"Actually, Ranma means he is a guy," Nabiki clarified reluctantly. "As in male. Not just in taste." Everybody looked at her in confusion.

"How is that possible, sex-change operation?" Shikako asked. Ranma looked at Nabiki.

"I can explain if you want, Ranma," Nabiki said. "I brought evidence." Ranma looked at her suspiciously and she pulled a small packet out of her pocket.

"No," Ranma snapped. No one saw him move, suddenly the packet in Nabiki's hand was gone and a fine powder mist was surrounding Ranma. "I ain't letting you risk cursing yourself too!"

"Did I understand that correctly?" Lisa asked. "Curse?" Ranma calmed down and slumped back in her chair.

"There's this place in China called Jusenkyo," Ranma said quietly. "It's got all these springs in it, and if ya fall in one you turn into what ever drowned there when ya get splashed with cold water. Hot water turns you back, but only until you next get hit. I fell...inta the spring of drowned girl."

"Curses and magic?" Shikako said disbelievingly. She turned to Nabiki who nodded.

"Yeah," Ranma said looking down. "You wanna see?" She held her hand out, palm up and concentrated. After a long moment, a golf ball sized globe of yellow light briefly appeared above her hand and then sparked out. Nabiki almost felt like crying on seeing that.

"My god," Lisa muttered in English under her breath, straightening her back. It was easy to tell from Nabiki and Ranma's face that it was much less than they were used to.

"Kuso," Ranma said under her breath. She apparently hadn't noticed any of the reactions in the face of her failure.

Ranma frowned, pulled her hand in for a moment and then put it back out and concentrated again. Almost immediately a large green globe of light formed above her cupped hand and held there. Ranma sighed and slowly let the chi dissipate into nothing.

All the others, standing up and backing away from the redhead, had to do was look at Nabiki's sheet white face to know that there was something seriously wrong with that.

"Excuse me," Shikako said hesitantly. "What was that?"

"Shi Shi Hokodan," Nabiki gasped. Ranma nodded, grimacing and bending over at the waist. Nabiki collected herself somewhat, and shakily explained, not taking her eyes off Ranma. "The yellow ball was one of Ranma's creations, the Mouko Takabisha. That is fueled by confidence. The green...was the Shi Shi Hokodan...it's fueled by depression."

"Gomen nasai," Ranma said tightly, as if pained. She collected her breath. "I didn't mean to scare anybody. I ain't a real girl, and I ain't a real guy an...anymore! I...ain't nothing but a f...freak...and c...curse." She turned to Nabiki shaking violently and crying. "Why does Akane keep me?" Ranma pulled her knees up and hugged them, her small frame easily fitting on the chair. 

Nabiki shook free of her shock and hugged Ranma again, rubbing her back and massaging her shoulders. She wasn't as familiar with the practice as Kasumi.

"Ranma, stop it," Nabiki said. "You're not a curse." She glanced about the room pleadingly. She was only mildly surprised when Ima cautiously moved forward to help her.

"Ssh," Ima said quietly. "It's all right. You didn't scare us." Nabiki's expression clearly said that he had just terrified her, but she didn't let Ranma see her. "It was just a surprise, that's all."

"It takes a bit more than that to scare you after seeing a full artillery barrage," Lisa supplied, if a little nervously. She sat down again next to Ranma, and reached out to squeeze her forearm companionably.

"Y...you don't care that I'm a guy?" Ranma asked, still crying as she looked around the room. Mai approached slowly again and patted Ranma's back.

"Hey, Yukiyo is one of my best friends now," Mai said. Ranma glanced at the named girl who nodded quietly as she joined them. "And I never thought that would be possible after...Nishi." Mai virtually spat the name. "Accepting you is nothing compared to that." She moved a little out of the way so Yukiyo could get her own say in.

"Don't ever call yourself a freak just because you're a little different." Yukiyo hesitantly hugged Ranma. "Or even a lot different." Ranma smiled shyly. The woman released her and smiled back, before returning to her seat.

"Besides," Nabiki said, catching her breath finally. "Akane is cursed now, and you don't think my sister's a freak, do you?"

"No," Ranma said reluctantly. She grimaced again and closed her eyes.

"The bastard who pulled me off the street was a freak," Shikako said.

"So is my boyfriend," Toshiko asserted hoarsely. Ranma briefly wondered if she could yell. "My ex-boyfriend." She corrected herself after a look from a couple of the others.

"You don't strike me as one of those freaks," Shikako determined finally, sitting down.

"Why don't you tell us about Akane," Ima suggested. "From what Nabiki has told us she is an exceptional person, but maybe you'd like to tell us about her?"

"About Akane?" Ranma repeated, slowly uncurling. Nabiki gripped her hand, and almost cried out as the redhead's grip tightened.

"Yes," Ima said, smiling. "She sounds like a wonderful person."

"Speaking of whom," Nabiki said tightly. "I'm not her, so please stop crushing my hand." 

Ranma looked down at their hands and then released his grip, and Nabiki let out a held breath and shook out the hand. The Tendo girl sat back down and gave Ranma a quick smile to assure her that she was still on Ranma's side. The redhead noted her flexing the hand, though.

"Gomen, Nabiki," Ranma said, her legs moving back to the ground.

"Don't worry about it," Nabiki said. "No harm done."

"I suppose Akane is pretty strong then?" Lisa said.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a wistful smile. "Akane's an uncute tomboy with the strength of a gorilla." The comments were made with a definite affection that belied the literal meaning. Then she frowned. "She coulda dropped me...I don't get it...she's always helping me with stuff when she coulda just walked away from the whole engagement mess. We got married after she knew about...this...she got cursed over this, she says it ain't my fault, but it is...this time it is...it would have been better for her if she let me...go."

"It sounds like she cares about you a great deal," Ima said, smiling. Ranma nodded.

"She says she loves me," Ranma said. "I guess its true, ain't really got her nothing."

"I wondered the same thing about my husband many times," Ima explained. "What could he see in me after he learned about my stepfather." Ranma looked at her nervously as the implications came clear.

"It doesn't stop, does it?" Ranma said.

"Never completely, no," Ima said, reluctantly. Ranma slumped. "But you can't let it run your life." Ranma sighed and nodded.

*********

"You can leave now," Kodachi said with her usual sound of arrogance. She crossed her arms arrogantly and sat in devastation of her family home, still clutching that piece of white cloth in her hands.

"Okay, we'll go then," Ryouga said, he reached out to take her hand and Kodachi pulled back.

"We?" Kodachi repeated with an arched eyebrow. "I am staying here."

"This place is a mess, Kodachi," Ryouga said. "You can't stay here."

"This place is my home," Kodachi insisted, emphasizing the word place angrily. "I shall not abandon it. I do not suppose a nomad such as yourself would understand."

"As soon as I leave you'll be trying to kill yourself again, won't you," Ryouga accused. Kodachi was silent, staring past Ryouga in an attempt to ignore his presence. "I can't let you do that."

"I assume this relates somewhat to the accident of our relations," Kodachi said snidely. "You have no duty here." 

Kodachi didn't really know how to respond to him. He was a casual acquaintance, and yet she had allowed herself to break down in his presence merely because of a minor blood connection. That was not acceptable. She had to maintain her dignity. The Kuno clan was dying, but it would not die a mewling baby if she had anything to say about it.

"Kodachi! Will you look around!" Ryouga said. "The games are over. We need to clean up and fix the damage, not worsen it."

Ryouga'd had a lot of time to think about that since getting lost last time. He thought he had known were he stood with everybody, you could trust them because you know what they were capable of. The only time anything really bad came close to happening came from outsiders like Herb and Saffron. He grimaced, remembering what Shampoo had said.

"I do with him what I want!" Shampoo had shouted, angrily, offended that they would seek to punish her. She was unconcerned with Ranma, her property, only with what might happen to her. Ryouga hadn't seen that coming.

"Who says that I am playing," Kodachi asked levelly. "You could not understand."

"I understand better than you," Ryouga said in the same tone of voice. Kodachi turned to protest. "You aren't the only one to try suicide, Kodachi."

"And what did you ever have to kill yourself over," Kodachi asked. "You have family, you have friends."

"I haven't seen my family in years," Ryouga said. "The woman I loved is in love with another, and I didn't know I had a friend until he was brutalized. I thought I had nothing. It seems stupid now."

"And what was your particular method?" Kodachi asked.

"Shi Shi Hokodan," Ryouga said. "You hope it'll kill you every time, that's the secret. There's a step missing, but I doubt I'll find it anytime soon. Wishing for death over my problems is petty compared to what some people I know are living with now." He didn't have to tell her whom he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Kodachi demanded. Ryouga smirked.

"If you come with me I'll explain while we walk," he said. Kodachi frowned, then the side of her mouth twitched

"Fine," Kodachi said. "As you wish."

*********

"This is not the Tendo dojo," Kodachi noted dryly. She looked up. "This is that serving girl's restaurant."

"I thought sure it was a right down that the street," Ryouga said, confused.

"Perhaps we should take the chance to contact Ranma and the Tendos," Kodachi said, walking inside. Ryouga followed behind her.

"What are you doing here," Ukyou snapped as Kodachi entered the restaurant.

"Hey, someone trashed her place," Ryouga said coming behind. "Give her a break." Ukyou turned to look at him.

"Nabiki's been asking about you," Ukyou said, she glanced at Kodachi. "And you called Ranma a Casanova."

"I can assure you nothing shall happen between me and my uncouth..." Kodachi cricked her neck. "Cousin."

"Would you stop saying it that way?" Ryouga asked. "It's not like I asked for this."

"Excuse me," Ukyou blinked. "Could you explain that, please?"

"Yeah," Ryouga said wearily. "Just let me call the Tendos."

"Fine, Sugar," Ukyou said, shrugging. She walked hesitantly over to Kodachi. "You going to behave?"

"Better than you last time you visited me," Kodachi snapped. Ukyou grimaced.

"Sorry about that," Ukyou said. "I didn't know what you did. Look, to make it up to you, I'll let you crash here, okay?" Kodachi stared at her a moment, and Ukyou glanced down at the white cloth in her hands.

"I'm ecstatic," Kodachi deadpanned.

"Where'd you get that cloth?" Ukyou asked. Kodachi looked down and slumped, sitting in a booth.

"It...it was in Midorigame's mouth," Kodachi said quietly, and then leaned against the booth table. Ukyou nodded and frowned.

"Konatsu!" she called out.

"Hai," the ninja appeared almost instantly. "Do you need something, Ukyou-sama?"

"Watch the place for me, okay?" Ukyou asked. "Get them a free special or two, or whatever you can manage anyway. I have to do something." Ryouga watched curiously from the pay phone as Ukyou walked out of the door.

*********

****

"We'll have to fend for ourselves in the cooking department it looks like," Nabiki said as she walked around the house. "Akane and Kasumi must still be out."

"That's fine," Ranma said, quietly considering what had happened at the meeting. 

Ranma mechanically wrung out her clothes as much as she could, being stuck as a girl hadn't reduced her tendency to be splashed. Being wet was always irritating, and the fact that it was warm only reminded her of what she was. She turned to Nabiki as the other girl came back into the living room. 

"Want me ta make somethin'?"

"Do you mind, Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Nah," Ranma said. "It won't be like Kasumi's. I mostly cook camp stuff."

"It won't be Akane's cooking, though," Nabiki said. "And I don't know a skillet from a spatula, so asking me is useless."

"Have you ever tried to cook?" Ranma asked, momentarily. She was partially trying to distract herself.

"Once," Nabiki said. "The difference between me and Akane is I know I can't cook." Ranma shivered at the thought and walked into the kitchen to check what the Tendos had in stock. Nabiki favored Ranma's back with a concerned look as she left.

Ranma was very quiet, especially for her, and after the display of the Shi Shi Hokodan, Nabiki wasn't interested in letting the girl far out of her sight. Nabiki thought of something and followed Ranma to the kitchen. Ranma was straightening her back as Nabiki entered the kitchen.

"We could call Ukyou," Nabiki suggested. Ranma thought about it and shook her head.

"I just feel like making somethin'" Ranma said. "Ukyou's got her place to run, I don't want to make her lose money cause I can't take care of myself." Ranma smiled. "'Sides one of us has to learn to cook. Me an' Akane can't live on fast food forever."

"I guess if that's what you want," Nabiki said. "What are you going to make?" Ranma shrugged. Nabiki hesitated a moment.

"And what did you think about your first meeting?" Nabiki asked finally. Ranma stopped looking through the cabinets for a moment and bit her lip. Before she answered, the phone started to ring. Nabiki frowned momentarily.

"I'll get that," she said. Ranma nodded and returned to preparing to cook with a relieved expression. Nabiki picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi. Ryouga?" Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "Where the hell have you been? I'm trying to get this problem of yours in the open with minimal harm, that's a lot easier with you...You're with who!? What?...Calm down and just tell me what happened? Shimatta. Where are you two? Where's Ukyou? No, we haven't seen any..." There was a knock on the door. "One moment, Ryouga, someone's at the door."

Nabiki set the receiver down on the table and walked to the door. She opened it casually and saw man in a rumpled suit standing in front of her. She thought about what Ryouga had just told her.

"Excuse me, I'm here to speak to a Saotome Ranma," the man said, flashing a badge. Nabiki took a moment to look at it, and guessed that it was legitimate enough. "My name is..."

"Detective Kanzo," Nabiki said. "Yes, Ryouga's on the phone right now." The man flashed an amused smile.

"You're the girl he's not dating, then?" he asked. Nabiki's eye twitched.

"Something like that," Nabiki said. "Go ahead and come in, Detective." Nabiki gestured for him to come in. "Ranma's making something to eat right now."

"Thank you Tendo-san," he said, walking in. Nabiki stayed well away from him and remained ready to move or scream if he proved something other than what he seemed.

"You are welcome," Nabiki said. She picked up the phone as she passed it and started speaking to Ryouga again. Nabiki leaned back against the wall and watched the detective closely. "Yeah, he's here. Just stay there. Ranma's here. If there are any problems he can handle it. You stay there and watch Kodachi. And, Ryouga, I don't appreciate you spreading those rumors about us." Nabiki set down the receiver and addressed Kanzo again. "Would you like to take a seat, please? I'll see if Ranma wants to talk."

"That sounds fair," Kanzo said. He walked to the couch and sat down as Nabiki moved to the kitchen. As Nabiki left the room, Kanzo took notice of the pamphlets on the table in front of him.

She saw the redhead staring at a couple of carrots and leaning against the counter while holding a knife. Her knuckles were white and she was almost doubled over. She had watched Ranma seem to fight tears several times on the way home. The redhead had actually lost her balance, once even had to sit down for a moment. The fact was nagging at her, but she didn't know why.

"Ranma," Nabiki said soothingly, moving carefully to the redhead. She cautiously reached out to take the knife.

"I'm not going to kill myself," Ranma said, suddenly moving to chop the carrots. Nabiki stepped back and pulled her hands away as the carrots were quickly sliced up. "I'm just tired. Was that Akane on the phone?"

"It was Ryouga," Nabiki said. Ranma was making her more nervous as the day wore on. The changes she saw could be good, but they could be bad too. The girl seemed to have climbed back to the edge, now it was a matter of whether she'd climb over the lip of the cliff or else slip and fall back into the chasm.

"Oh," Ranma said. She slumped. "Are we going to tell Akane soon? I can't not talk about that any more." Ranma's face darkened. "Especially not if he's going to be here." Ranma moved to the rice cooker and checked it for a moment. She knew the directions said it would turn itself off, but she was used to having to watch the rice.

"Ranma, there's a police officer here," Nabiki said. Ranma stopped and fidgeted a moment. "He wants to talk to you." Ranma sighed. "This has been a long day already, Ranma, he can't legally force you to talk right now."

"Nah, I ain't gonna hide if I can help it," Ranma said quietly. She looked around the kitchen for a moment and took off the apron. She paused a moment and turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki."

"What do you need, Ranma?" Nabiki asked cautiously.

"Thank you for making me go today," she said quietly. "Those people are nice." Nabiki smiled in relief, hugging Ranma.

"They're life savers," Nabiki agreed.

"I wish Akane were here," Ranma said before walking out into the living room. She moved slowly watching the detective carefully as she approached. The man stood up as he saw her, Ranma tensed and narrowed her eyes. "Ya wanted to talk to me?" 

"Saotome Ranma?" the detective asked. Nabiki walked out of the kitchen and stood next to her sister-in-law, a little in front of her. The protective gesture was interesting to Kanzo, especially if Ranma were as dangerous as he had heard.

"Yes," Ranma said carefully, leaning on the back of a chair across the room from the detective. Kanzo thought he saw Ranma's face tighten fractionally, but wasn't certain.

"I'm detective Kanzo," he almost walked forward to offer and shake Ranma's hand, but chose to bow instead. "I am investigating the death of a ronin by the name of Tatewaki. I understand you had some sort of dispute with him."

"Did Kodachi tell you that?" Nabiki asked angrily, before Ranma could speak.

"Local gossip," Kanzo said smiling. "I just tricked her into confirming it. Chose a somewhat unfair time, with her home ransacked."

"What?" Ranma gasped. "What happened to Kodachi?"

"Someone tore apart her home, burned her rose garden, killed her pet alligator, and destroyed the family shrine," Kanzo said. Ranma slumped over the back of the chair. "Looked like retribution for something."

"Kodachi has earned a few of her own enemies," Nabiki said, mostly to Ranma, but staring at Kanzo. "The White Lily for one."

"H...how is she?" Ranma asked.

"I heard you didn't much like her," Kanzo said. 

"Sh...she saved my life," Ranma said quietly. There was an obvious, if slight, grimace. Ranma shook her head and straightened up. "How is she?"

"She was pretty shaken up," Kanzo said. "Her cousin was keeping an eye on her." Ranma looked at him confused.

"Ryouga is Kodachi's cousin?" Nabiki said. She blinked and quickly recovered her composure. Ranma glanced at her, squinting.

"Apparently so," Kanzo said, smirking. He changed up subjects again. "You know, I heard about your curse." Ranma turned about to stare at Kanzo again, face a little pale.

"Wh...what about it?" Ranma asked. Nabiki frowned at the man.

"You really were born a boy?" Kanzo asked. Ranma nodded hesitantly. "And you're stuck like this right now?" Ranma started to open her mouth before Nabiki gestured for her to stay quiet.

"What does this have to with a death by animal attack?" Nabiki asked. "And before you ask, Kodachi talked to us yesterday." He picked a family planning pamphlet up from the table and held it up.

"This is interesting reading material," he said. Ranma blanched, while Nabiki maintained a neutral expression. "I understand the victim had something for you as a girl."

"I have to ask again what this has to do with an animal attack," Nabiki said, hugging Ranma protectively now. "Ranma let the bastard live, the only crime here has been dealt with.

"That is what I suspect," Kanzo said reluctantly. "Kuno-san had a pet alligator until this afternoon..."

"We all left together," Ranma snapped. "Kodachi didn't kill anyone."

"If she had fed him to the alligator you wouldn't have found the body," Nabiki said. "At least not where you did."

"No, I don't think she did kill anyone," Kanzo said. "But you and your friends have access to some unusual resources. Do you know anybody with a giant bird?"

"No, we do not," Nabiki said, Kanzo looked to her a moment.

"Can you let Saotome-san answer, miss?" Kanzo asked. "I am not enjoying this, but it is the job I have sworn to do."

"No," Ranma said shakily. "N...no birds."

"Tadaima!" Akane called out from the genkan. "We're..." Akane walked in and frowned on seeing the visitor. "Who's this?" Kanzo stood up.

"Tadaima. Oh, is Ranma okay?" Kasumi asked as she entered behind Akane.

"Miss..."

"Saotome Akane," Akane said hesitantly she looked to Nabiki comforting Ranma and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Detective Kanzo," he answered bowing. "I didn't want to upset your spouse, but I'm investigating the death of a ronin that he seems to be involved in." She looked again at Ranma and Nabiki. "I already knew about his curse."

"Ranma is not a killer, officer," Akane growled, emphasizing the word officer rather than detective. She walked over to Ranma and gripped her hand. Ranma straightened her posture again and then leaned against Akane. Nabiki stood up straight, crossed her arms, and moved between Kanzo and the newlyweds. Kasumi moved around to a position behind them all.

"As far as any of us know, that man was killed by a wild animal," Kasumi asserted. "This does not appear to be a criminal matter."

"Not on first glance, true," Kanzo admitted. "You're probably right." He started to leave, but paused. "You know, there was something unusual found with the body."

"What was that?" Nabiki asked.

"A dead owl," Kanzo said. "It had somehow exploded or something, like it had swallowed something that grew inside it." Ranma's eyes widened suddenly, and Kanzo noticed. He shrugged then. "Must have been a cherry bomb. I'm sorry to bother you, you seem like good people, but I have my job to do."

As soon as he left, Nabiki turned back to the others.

"I'm going to go talk to Ryouga and Kodachi," Nabiki said irritably. "I want to know what they said."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nabiki," Kasumi said. Nabiki rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

"They're cousins." Nabiki said. She sighed as Kasumi's face brightened. "And I'm not dating him."

"Nabiki, be careful," Ranma said. "First Mousse this morning, now Kodachi's house. Something's up."

"Should I go with you?" Akane asked. Nabiki thought about it.

"I should be fine," Nabiki said. "But I'll watch my back. Save some of that dinner for me, okay, Ranma?" She took a breath and walked out of the dojo. 

*********

Nabiki stepped out of the gate and looked about expectantly. She shook her head irritably and looked to where Kanzo was watching the dojo. Granted, he had picked a decently unobtrusive hiding spot, she judged whether or not the spot was within earshot of the dojo in case she had to scream and then walked over.

"What are you doing?" Nabiki asked.

"You're an observant woman, Tendo-san," Kanzo said. "Ever thought of joining the police?"

"Once or twice, yes," Nabiki said. "Now what are you doing?"

"I believe Tatewaki raped your friend," Kanzo said simply.

"And I thank you for implying that oh so gently in there," Nabiki snapped. "Are you planning on arresting Ranma now? The bastard got what he deserved."

"We can't allow people to take the law in their own hands," Kanzo said. "Then we just have anarchy, might makes right."

"If you had tried to arrest Tatewaki," Nabiki said. "Then you would have seen a display of might."

"Which is why I'm not concerned with the duel," Kanzo said. "I'm talking about who killed the man after your friend had already inflicted him with, I believe it was called 'strength-sapping moxibustion?' From the description I received, it would have left him completely defenseless, there was no reason to do anything else." 

Nabiki stared at him for a moment. Then she looked around and noted that the streets were starting to fill up with evening foot traffic. People returning home, going to the bathhouse, kids on dates. There would be a lot of people around to hear her if she needed help, assuming she stayed on the busy streets.

"As long as you plan on talking to me, care to walk with me to the Ucchans?" Nabiki asked.

"What is that?" Kanzo asked.

"A restaurant," Nabiki smirked. "You don't seem to know everything about Nerima do you?"

"I didn't have a need to know until recently," Kanzo admitted. "We could drive there." He gestured at his small car. Nabiki narrowed her eyes at that suggestion.

"Walking would be faster," Nabiki said started to walk, Kanzo moved in step with her.

"Step away, please," Nabiki said coldly, and the detective obliged her. "You think what happened to Kodachi is connected with her former brother's death?"

"It is a possibility," Kanzo said. "Someone who cares enough about your friend to kill for him. You sound doubtful."

"I won't see any harm come to my family," Nabiki said. "That includes Ranma."

"If the same person that killed Tatewaki also ransacked the Kuno estate you'd be well to help me," Kanzo said. "After all, I gather Kodachi helped Saotome-san get away from her...former brother's death."

"That's true," Nabiki frowned, and then her eyes widened. "They might not be trying to avenge Ranma."

"What do you mean?" Kanzo asked.

"Ranma and Tatewaki weren't the only ones involved in this," Nabiki said, hesitantly. "The cause of it all was a Chinese Amazon named Shampoo. She drugged Ranma, which is why he couldn't defend himself when Tatewaki caught him."

"I heard that some Chinese fighters had left the area," Kanzo said. "Could this Shampoo girl have done all this?" Nabiki smirked and laughed.

"Not likely," Nabiki said. "She was turned into a cat as punishment for the crime." Her amusement was tempered by what Cologne had considered the crime to be. "She was permanently changed, not like a normal curse."

"Normal curse, that is a bizarre statement," Kanzo said. Nabiki had to nod in agreement. "You think the guilty party is trying to avenge her then?"

"This boy that has a crush on her was spreading rumors at our school this morning," Nabiki said. "You said the owl looked like something had grown inside of it? I assume you meant Tatewaki."

"Yes," Kanzo admitted. "I thought that was impossible until I learned about your friend's curse."

"There is something called Instant Nannichuan," Nabiki said. "It's a sort of a one-shot Jusenkyo curse, my sister used so she could marry Ranma while he's stuck as a girl. The Amazon matriarch gave us a supply before she left the country." Kanzo decided not to ask why they had been given a supply.

"Would there be other things one can turn into with these packets?" Kanzo asked.

"That's a good question, isn't it?" Nabiki asked. "But Mousse is definitely a problem I would like dealt with. I don't think you can, but at least this way you know it wasn't one of my family."

"I like your confidence in our abilities," Kanzo said sarcastically.

*********

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Akane asked. Ranma blinked and then turned to Akane with a shaky smile.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "It's just been a long day."

"Did you...enjoy your meeting today?" Kasumi asked. Ranma flinched.

"I'm not sure you can call it that," Ranma said. She straightened her back and gave another shaky smile. "Let me just finish making my dinner, okay? Then we can talk."

"Oh! I can do that," Kasumi said.

"Nah, I got it," Ranma said. "You both already ate, ne? I just feel like making something. I already started anyway." Akane and Kasumi looked at each other and then back at Ranma.

"Okay, Ranma," Akane said. Ranma nodded and started walking to the kitchen. She could tell Akane was following her, probably for the same reason Nabiki had, to make sure she didn't stab herself or something. Still, Akane couldn't see her face suddenly turn worried as she bit her lip.

~Ucchan no baka,~ Ranma thought. Ranma visibly cringed for no apparent reason and fell against the wall. That pain hadn't gone away yet, it was almost getting worse.

"Ranma!" Akane gasped. "Are you okay?" She moved next to Ranma and helped the redhead steady herself.

"Ahh, its just my imagination," Ranma muttered.

"What is your imagination?" Akane asked cautiously.

"It ain't..." Ranma's speech was cut off by a wince, and she appeared to wobble. Akane watched an expression of pain collect across Ranma's face.

"Kasumi!" Akane called. "There's something wrong with Ranma!"

"This I know," Ranma said tightly. "I can deal with pain." Akane was half-carrying the redhead to keep her on her feet.

"What is the...?" Kasumi's eyes widened as she turned the corner to see them. Akane followed Kasumi's gaze to Ranma's feet and the blood she could see staining Ranma's socks.

"Ranma, you're bleeding!" Akane shouted in alarm. She looked Ranma over quickly and saw the front of the redhead's pants starting to stain as well. ~Ranma wears a couple layers of clothes.~

"I'm what?" Ranma asked. She tried to lean over to take a look and almost toppled. She would have if Akane hadn't caught her.

"Ranma, lay down," Kasumi said quickly. "I'm calling the hospital." She glanced at Akane before rushing to the phone.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked desperately, letting Akane lower her to the ground. "Akane, what's wrong with me?" Akane sat down and held Ranma's head in her lap. She stroked at Ranma's hair trying to keep her calm.

"I don't know," Akane said nervously.

*********

"Do you know how to find more of your family?" Kodachi asked after a long silence. She was still twisting that piece of white fabric in her hands, as if by twisting it she might harm its owner.

"Umm, not really," Ryouga said. "It's hard to find us. Why?"

"How did you grow up?" she asked quietly. "Were you mostly alone? Did you know your parents?"

"My dad is always lost," Ryouga said, nervous at Kodachi's sudden inquisitive mood. "So I've never seen much of him. Mom mostly stayed home, but sometimes she had to go somewhere on business or something. Either that or she needs to pick up Dad from somewhere. Then my Auntie Chikako would come to keep an eye on me, with my cousin Dacchi."

"Yes, I had figured out that much," Kodachi said irritably.

"Yeah, but then you stopped coming," Ryouga said. "I was about nine I think."

"Mother died," Kodachi said, quietly. "A mistake in a doctor's prescription killed her. That's why I learned about drugs myself."

"Oh. Are you going to be a doctor?" Ryouga asked. Kodachi turned to him and squinted.

"I had not actually considered that," Kodachi said.

"Why do you want to know so much about my family life?" Ryouga asked, to distract Kodachi from staring at him.

"Because Father was never much of a father," Kodachi said. "And after Mother died, I was mostly alone."

"What about your bro...," Ryouga stopped as Kodachi glared at him. "Nevermind."

"In the case of an emergency," Kodachi continued past the mistake. "How do you contact your family?"

"We place ads in the papers and magazines," Ryouga said. Kodachi nodded.

"I see," Kodachi said. The door to Ucchan's opened and both turned to see Nabiki come in with detective Kanzo.

"Good evening Tendo-san," Konatsu said bowing as they entered. "Ukyou-sama is gone for a few minutes so were not serving..."

"I'm here to see those two, Konatsu," Nabiki said, pointing at Ryouga and Kodachi.

"Oh good," Konatsu said. Then the kunoichi shivered. "Oh dear, there seems to be a draft somewhere, I shall be right back." Konatsu left the room to start checking windows.

"Good evening, detective, not had your fill of misery yet?" Kodachi asked irritably as they walked over.

"More than my fill actually," Kanzo said.

"You know who Mousse is, right Koda-chan?" Nabiki asked, interrupting the developing conversation. Kodachi twitched at being exposed to Nabiki's sarcastic tendency to assign nicknames to everybody.

"I have encountered the man before, yes," Kodachi said. "Why do you ask."

"Is there anything that indicates that this Mousse might have been the one to destroy your home?" Kanzo asked.

"But why..." Kodachi frowned. "He is enamored of that...bitch!...isn't he." Kodachi growled, hands tightening around the cloth in her hands. Ryouga glanced at the cloth again, and suddenly realized something.

"That's why Ukyou ran off," Ryouga said. He pointed to the cloth in Kodachi's hands. "She saw that and then went off to find Mousse."

"Why would that barbarian want to attack me?" Kodachi demanded.

"He may also have used some sort of magic to have your former brother killed," Kanzo said. "It seems he's trying to get revenge for his girlfriend." Nabiki and Ryouga shared a look.

"How much do you know now, Detective?" Kodachi asked sharply, glancing at Nabiki.

"He knows the basic story," Nabiki said. "I didn't go into many details."

"He'll be after us soon," Ryouga said.

"You and me, yes," Nabiki said.

"You two?" Kanzo asked, arching an eyebrow in surprise and reproach.

"I'm the one that brought Shampoo's activities to the attention of her elders," Nabiki said. "Ryouga acted as my bodyguard. He'll probably think we're directly responsible."

"When can we expect him to strike then?" Kanzo asked.

The conversation was interrupted when a chained up Konatsu smashed into the table they were surrounding.

"You can expect me to strike now!" Mousse shouted. 

Ryouga was already to his feet and getting ready to attack when the water balloon hit him in the face. Kanzo's eyes widened as the boy shrank and vanished into his clothes, but turned back to the matter at hand. His gun was quickly knocked free just before he was nailed to the wall by a volley of knives that held him by his clothes.

"You! It was you! You killed my Midorigame!" Kodachi shouted, finally overcoming her shock and rage.

"Kodachi, wait!" Nabiki yelled out, trying to stop the gymnast from getting into a fight where she was most likely overmatched. 

"I've already avenged the harm your clan has done to Shampoo's honor," Mousse snapped. "I don't wish to fight you."

"It doesn't matter what you wish!" Kodachi growled, she lashed out with her ribbon to slash out Mousse. 

Nabiki stood up and tried to sneak around to find some water. Mousse easily managed to avoid Kodachi's attacks and lashed out with a weighted chain catching Nabiki in the back and slamming her into the wall. Nabiki cried out as she was struck and then slumped to the floor, stunned.

Kodachi shouted an unintelligible growl as she switched from her ribbon to something that required less room. Mousse was turning to deal with the club-wielding gymnast, well aware of the electrical current running through the weapons. 

The Amazon was distracted by an enraged piglet flying into his face. Mousse reached up and pulled the piglet from his face, and returned to consider Kodachi. He was too late to keep from being brushed by one of the electrified clubs and cried out in pain and surprise.

"Woman, this isn't your fight!" Mousse shouted.

"You desecrate my ancestors' shrines and you say it isn't my fight?" Kodachi demanded. 

She came in fast and furious, eager to land a solid blow that would let the current immobilize him. Mousse sighed and tossed out a chain to wrap around Kodachi, clubs and all. As the current passed through the chains into her, Kodachi screamed and spasmed, thankfully releasing the buttons that triggered the charge. She fell hard to the ground and remained still.

Mousse was moving to check her pulse when the piglet attacked him again. This time Mousse could take the time to catch and hold Ryouga away from where the Jusenkyo cursed wanderer could easily attack. The blind man checked Kodachi's pulse and nodded before moving towards where Nabiki was coming to.

"You must be Mousse," Kanzo said. Mousse looked in his direction and then just ignored him, lifting Nabiki off the ground by her throat.

"You two were the ones that caused all this," Mousse said angrily. The piglet in his hand bweed angrily.

"That's what you think," Nabiki gasped. She was starting to think that the blow to her back had broken her shoulder or something, it certainly hurt like hell. "You think I was going to let that bitch get away with what she did?"

"Don't you dare call Shampoo that," Mousse shouted angrily. "Or I'll..."

"Or what, you'll kill us?" Nabiki laughed. "You're going to do that anyway."

"I can think of worse fates," Mousse said. Nabiki's bravado vanished completely.

"Y...you wouldn't," Nabiki stuttered.

"You took Shampoo away," Mousse growled. Nabiki cringed and closed her eyes as Mousse moved in closer.

"Please...not again," Nabiki whispered. The piglet in Mousse's other hand was now heavily enraged and looking for some way to get free.

"You do this and we'll hunt you down," Kanzo promised. Mousse turned to face him, obscuring the storeroom door from Kanzo's view.

"Like you could stop me," Mousse said. "My love is a cat for the rest of he--" Kanzo saw a flash of metal as Mousse's rant was cut off, and a thick shower of hair dropped to the ground around Mousse's feet. The Chinese boy released his grip from around Nabiki and Ryouga, both of whom tumbled to the ground.

Kanzo and Ryouga watched to the still standing Mousse, confused. Confused until Mousse's head rolled off his shoulders to the ground, followed by his body. Ukyou was standing there and staring at the body and breathing hard. Her eyes were wide in apparent shock.

"Miss!" Kanzo called out. "Miss!" Ukyou shook her head clear and turned toward the yelling police officer. "Can you get me loose?"

"Yeah, sure," Ukyou said shakily, setting her spatula to the side. The chef stepped around the body avoiding the spreading blood pool and moved to help the detective free from the wall. "I gotta call the ambulance." Ukyou said breathlessly. She moved, in an apparent daze to the phone and started dialing.

The detective first checked on Kodachi and was relieved to find the girl still breathing. He carefully, VERY carefully, pulled away the electrified clubs from out of the metal chains so they wouldn't be a danger any longer.

"Tendo-san, how are you?" Kanzo called out. Nabiki didn't respond right away, he looked over and saw her eyes were still closed. One arm was limp but the other was wrapped around her knees. Kanzo rushed over to her. "Tendo-san! He's dead!"

"Dead?" Nabiki asked quietly. She risked a glimpse, saw Mousse's head a few feet away, and tried to jump to her feet, and failed when her arm and shoulder wouldn't hold the weight. "Oh kami, I thought. He was going to...Oh kami..."

"If it's any relief," Ukyou called out, still looking kind of dazed, "I think he was talking about a Jusenkyo curse, not what you're thinking." Nabiki looked at her a moment, and then sighed in relief.

"Don't think about it," Kanzo said. "Just sit and wait for the ambulance." Nabiki nodded and worked to sit up, focusing on the task rather than what may have happened, and careful not to shift her injured arm or shoulder much.


	4. Revealed (Lemon)

Akane worriedly brushed at Ranma's face as the sound of the ambulance was heard outside. Ranma was having troubles keeping awake now, but whether that was blood loss or just normal for Ranma, she didn't know for sure. Akane was distracted when she was showered with cold water. He looked up in surprise to see Kasumi holding a glass.

"Kasumi?" Akane sputtered, confused. "What was that for?"

"The same reason I insisted you be male for Ranma's doctor's appointment," Kasumi said as she headed for the door. Akane would have responded, but then she was gone. "She's in here."

A pair of men in paramedic uniforms came into the hallway with a stretcher. Akane and Ranma both tensed, the redhead waking up a little as they appeared. As they moved to pick up Ranma and put her on the stretcher, she sat up.

"Don't touch me," Ranma said wearily. 

"If you think you can move," one of the paramedics said, glad that she felt like moving. Ranma shifted herself over to the stretcher and lay back down. "Are you her boy..."

"We're married," Akane said hastily.

"Okay, can you come with us?" the paramedic asked as they picked up the stretcher. The looks they received said that in no uncertain terms that he was coming.

"Yes," Akane answered verbally.

"If it is possible, I shall come as well" Kasumi added. "Perhaps I could ride up front?"

"Can't take time to argue with them," the second man said. The first nodded resignedly and turned back to Akane as they moved out to the ambulance.

"Okay, we're going to ask you some questions," the paramedic continued, walking towards the front door with Akane following.

"What's happening to me?" Ranma demanded. They carried him into the ambulance with Akane alongside.

"How many weeks are you?" The paramedic chose to ignore Ranma's question. Ranma's confused look wasn't giving him much information.

"She's nine weeks pregnant," Akane said, suddenly aware of what was happening, and surprised he hadn't considered it earlier. Ranma nodded and frowned at the answer.

"How long have you been bleeding?" the paramedic asked. He wrapped Ranma's arm in a blood pressure monitor. The reading was low, but not dangerously low.

"I don't know," Ranma answered irritably, making an obvious attempt to stay awake.

"At least fifteen minutes," Akane said worriedly, gripping Ranma's hand to comfort her. "Probably longer."

"Are you feeling fatigued?" came the next question.

"What is happening to me?" Ranma demanded again. Before the paramedic could repeat the question Ranma continued. "I've been tired a lot recently. What's happening?" The man nodded and continued his procedures.

"It's a miscarriage, Ranma," Akane said, softly. "You're losing the baby." He added the next quietly. "If it's bad enough, you won't be able to have any more kids." 

Akane wasn't really certain of that, but he'd heard it somewhere, and it would provoke the appropriate fear in Ranma. He winced at Ranma's suddenly terrified face. No child would mean she'd be a girl forever.

"Is that true?" Ranma asked desperately.

"Modern advances have made that unlikely, mis-, ma'am, but we need you to answer these questions to properly help you." The man gave Akane a thankful look before he continued. "Is there any pain or cramping?" Ranma nodded. "For how long?"

"Hour...hour and half," Ranma said shakily, gripping Akane's hand. The paramedic looked at her in surprise, but Akane merely groaned.

"Ranma," Akane whispered. "When something hurts, tell people." Ranma smiled with a little embarrassment. The paramedic decided not to comment on how he expected the woman to be complaining quicker and the guy to insist on toughing it out.

"When did it start?" the paramedic asked. Ranma glanced nervously at Akane.

"When I used the Shi Shi Hokodan," Ranma said quietly. Akane gasped and paled.

"What's that?" the paramedic asked. "A drug of some sort?" Ranma snorted.

"It's a martial art technique," Akane explained irritably, sitting at Ranma's head. He leaned forward and kissed Ranma's forehead. "Ranma." The redhead gave a sort of embarrassed shrug and yawned.

"Did you have an accident in performing it or something?" the paramedic asked, confused. Ranma shook her head.

"It's...a suicide maneuver," Akane said, not actually aware of how accurate that description was. The paramedic nodded.

"Is there anything unusual about the pregnancy?" the man asked. Ranma's only answer was a quiet, bitter laugh.

"No," Akane answered. ~Not the way you mean.~

*********

Kanzo watched as the coroner's wagon pulled away. Then he turned to the still somewhat dazed Ukyou and sat down across from her.

"You saved at the very least two lives today," he said.

"Yeah," Ukyou said. "That wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Killing?" Kanzo asked. Ukyou nodded after a hesitation. "Kuonji-san, I need to take a statement."

"I thought so," Ukyou said. She glanced back down the counter to Konatsu. The ninja gave her a hard look, but nodded. Kanzo glanced back at the ninja as well. "Might as well get it over with, then."

"Where did you come from?" he asked. Ukyou turned around and pointed to the storeroom.

"There's a window I can get inside quietly enough," Ukyou said.

"Do you usually come in through the window?" Kanzo asked. Ukyou shook her head at the sarcasm.

"I saw Mousse through the door," Ukyou pointed out the front. "He's been tearing up the place recently. Spreading rumors, trashing homes, tossing about curses."

"What made you think of curses?" Kanzo asked. "He didn't mention it." Ukyou shrugged.

"He apparently tried it before with Ranma and Akane," Ukyou said. "And what with Shampoo being trapped as a cat." She smirked, narrowing her eyes. "Sounds like what he'd do."

"So he's tried this before," Kanzo repeated. Ukyou nodded.

"I think so, yeah," Ukyou said. "Sounds like a good way to get rid of a body, too." Kanzo gave her a look, and Ukyou wondered if she'd gone a step too far.

"Why do you think he tore apart the Kuno estate?" Kanzo asked.

"To get back at the Kunos for Shampoo I guess," Ukyou said. "Couldn't do anything to the actual bastard, so tear apart the house." Ukyou shrugged.

"So you knew that Tatewaki was dead," Kanzo commented.

"Yeah, Nabiki told me yesterday," Ukyou said. "Eaten by something, right?" 

"Detective," a crime site officer called out. "This fell out of his robes. Is it what you were looking for?" The man handed him a box in a sealed plastic container. Kanzo accepted the baggy and looked over the box.

"Assorted curses," Kanzo said and returned the box with a shiver. "It's been opened. Okay, check it for fingerprints." He checked Ukyou's reaction as he said that. She seemed to glance over his shoulder. That could have been just to look at the box, but her waitress was also standing in that direction.

"One-shot curses?" Ukyou said, surprised. "Guess the Amazons wouldn't let him get anything else."

"You know what those are?" Kanzo asked.

"Yeah," Ukyou winced a little. "Ranma and Akane were using them to get married...and stuff."

"Ah, I see," Kanzo said, he closed his notebook and stood up. "Well, we'll be calling if we need anything else."

"No problem, detective," Ukyou said, tired. She glanced at the blood pool and turned pale. "Say, I can clean that up now. Right?"

"All the evidence taken?" Kanzo asked. The technician nodded as he began to pack up his equipment. "Go ahead." He watched her for a moment.

"Something wrong, detective?" Ukyou asked.

"Nothing I can prove," he said. Ukyou felt like answering the challenge almost, but instead gave him a confused look. All those years of acting like something she wasn't were paying off. "I hope we don't have to meet again, Kuonji-san."

"Same here," Ukyou said.

*********

Nabiki calmed down as the police officer took her statement down. It gave her a task to focus on, something to distract her from what could have happened. She flexed her hand and grimaced a little at the numb feeling that the local anesthetic had filled her arm and shoulder with.

"If we need anything else," the officer said, "we'll call you."

"Can you tell me what might happen to Ukyou?" Nabiki asked.

"Sounds like a justifiable slaying to me," the man said. "She probably won't have much of a problem." Nabiki nodded. 

Three, no, four, four Neriman martial artists and a cop. All that and she had still almost been...in someone's power. Again.

Granted it was another Neriman martial artist and he had surprised them, but it did not make her feel any better. Nabiki turned to look for Ryouga, and noticed the officer who had been talking to him was writing some notes and getting ready to leave. 

"Excuse me, do you know where..." Nabiki started.

"Your boyfriend." Nabiki twitched. "Went to call your family."

"He's not my..." Nabiki stopped. "He did what? Did you see which way he went?"

"No, sorry." The officer shrugged and flipped her notebook closed. Nabiki clenched the fist of her good hand and scrunched her eyes closed.

"Baka," Nabiki growled.

*********

"Hey, Nami, wasn't that Ranma they just wheeled past?" the speaker was a high-school-aged girl with a volunteer button. Her friend, another volunteer, quickly looked to the retreating gurney and nodded.

"Yeah it was," she said. "I wonder what happened?"

"Akane hasn't hit him or anything for a while," the first girl said. "Maybe she finally blew up."

"I don't know, Hideyo," Nami said. "I think they're really past that." Hideyo seemed to think about it a moment.

"If you don't tell anyone," she whispered. "I can get us into the property room when they put his stuff there."

"We could lose our jobs," Nami protested.

"We don't get paid anyway," Hideyo noted.

*********

"Where are they all?" Ryouga asked, confused and irritated. "Come on! Answer already!"

"Ryouga-kun?" he heard Kasumi's voice say. The phone on the other end of the line rang again.

"Kasumi?" Ryouga said, staring at the receiver. "How are you talking to me while the phone's still ringing?"

"I'm right behind you, Ryouga-kun," Kasumi said, sounding tired. Ryouga blinked and turned around to see Kasumi standing there.

"Kasumi?" Ryouga blinked. "How'd you know we were here?" Kasumi sighed and sat down, shaking her head.

"I didn't," Kasumi said. "I came with Ranma and Akane."

"Oh no! Did Mousse attack them first?" Ryouga demanded.

"What?" Kasumi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Mousse attacked us at Ucchan's," Ryouga explained hastily. "Kodachi and Nabiki are in the emergency room."

"Oh my," Kasumi gasped, voice cracking. "H...how bad is it?"

"Nabiki's collarbone was broken," Ryouga said. "And Kodachi was electrocuted, the paramedics said she should be fine. Nabiki just needs to wear a sling for a few months. Ukyou killed Mousse."

"And where were you!" Kasumi demanded angrily, surprising Ryouga by grabbing the front of his tunic and shaking him. "You seem perfectly healthy!!"

"I...I...I..." Ryouga swallowed. "I was a pig, Mousse...s...splashed me right off." 

"A pig?" Kasumi repeated. "Splashed? You are...!" Kasumi slapped him, and then again. She was about to a third time but Ryouga caught her hand.

"I'm sorry!! Okay?!" Ryouga snapped desperately. "I'm going to tell Akane...just Nabiki told me not to yet..."

"Nabiki, told you not to tell," Kasumi repeated. She thought about it. "I...I suppose there is something to say about dealing with problems one at a time." Kasumi relaxed, and Ryouga hesitantly released her hand. The older Tendo-sister slumped forward, leaning her face into her hands. "One crisis at a time. At this point I would accept two or even three at a time as a relief."

"Kasumi," Ryouga said hesitantly. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question. If Kasumi were okay she wouldn't be angry.

"I will be fine," Kasumi said, collecting herself. "I merely need some rest. Life has been...wearing me thin of late. Tell me, how is it that Ranma has never told anyone about your curse?" Ryouga sighed.

"He..." Ryouga started, "promised on his honor not to tell..."

"Before or after you became Akane's pet," Kasumi asked tightly. Ryouga swallowed.

"Before," Ryouga admitted. Kasumi gave him a clear look of disapproval. "He tried to tell anyway that first day, but nobody believed him." Kasumi was still glaring at him, or as close to it as she got. "I'm a coward...okay...no one had been nice to me in a long time." Kasumi shook her head, but nodded in understanding.

"We shall have to deal with this soon, Hibiki-san" Kasumi said, emphasizing the more formal name. "And your intentions toward my other sister?"

"Nabiki scares the hell out of me, actually," Ryouga said honestly. Kasumi smiled weakly.

"I seem to remember another girl," Kasumi said, humor fading again. "Someone named Akari?" Ryouga grimaced.

"She doesn't want to see me again," Ryouga said. "I told her about P-Chan and the Koi Fishing Rod, a couple of other things..." Ryouga's voice trailed off. "She didn't like being a substitute for...ummm...Akane."

"I see," Kasumi said, and Ryouga was uncomfortably reminded of Nabiki. "And Kodachi?"

"I found her trying to kill herself in the ruins of her family shrine," Ryouga said. "Mousse wrecked her home, killed her alligator..." He shrugged.

"Oh my, the poor girl," Kasumi said.

"She's apparently my cousin," he grimaced as he said it. "Don't know what to think of that, but if it keeps her from plunging a blade in her stomach..." He shrugged again. "Besides, she's one of us. And I just...Kuno, Shampoo, Mousse. Ranma is cracking, Kodachi too...Enough of us are gone as it is..." He thought back to the early part of the conversation. 

"I suppose I understand," Kasumi said. "Do not expect a warm welcome from me for some time, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt that you did not intend offense."

"Ummm...thanks, I think," Ryouga said hesitantly. "What happened to Ranma and Akane?" Kasumi sighed.

"Ranma had a miscarriage," Kasumi said. 

"He...lost the baby?" Ryouga said. Kasumi nodded.

"They're keeping her...him overnight to make sure he is all right."

"Does that mean he's a girl forever now?" Ryouga asked.

"No," Kasumi said. "The doctors say he...she in this case, is still able to bear children. There are even indicators that she might be more fertile than average."

"So he has to get pregnant again now?" Ryouga asked. "Who's going to be the father?" He thought back to the conflict at the Nekohanten and Nabiki walking home with a box of instant nannichuan packets. "Akane?" Kasumi nodded.

"She's already been using the packets for some time now," Kasumi said. "A week or so ago the curse became permanent."

"Akane's c...cu...cursed?!" Ryouga gasped. Lovely, cute, kind, gentle Akane, Ryouga reminded himself that thinking like that was what had mostly set Akari off, had willingly become male. Ryouga wished he hadn't freaked out for the last bit of the conflict at the Nekohanten. "If Ranma was already pregnant, why were they using the packets?!"

"I do not know," Kasumi said tightly. Though she suspected it had to do with the pamphlets on family planning she had found. "That is Ranma and Akane's business."

"Okay, okay," Ryouga said quickly. "Now I know you're related to Nabiki and Akane." Kasumi briefly produced a strained version of one of her normal smiles. Then she sighed and leaned forward again.

"You would not know how to find where Nabiki is," Kasumi asked. "Or Kodachi. Would you?" Ryouga started to think about it, but Kasumi stopped him. "No, I do not suppose you would."

*********

"Ranma," Akane sighed, gripping the redhead's hand. "The Shi Shi Hokodan?" She shook her head, depressed herself. You keep getting worse." 

The redhead shifted in her sleep curling up and clutching tightly at Akane's hand. He brushed at Ranma's bangs and kissed her forehead. As he sat back up he saw Ranma's eyes open and staring at him.

"Why do you keep me?" Ranma asked quietly. Akane could see the rest of the question in Ranma's eyes. Why did he "keep" an honorless, ruined, vagabond slut?

"Keep you?" Akane repeated, wincing at the word choice. Ranma nodded. "I don't keep you. I stay with you."

"There's a difference?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"You talk like I own you or something," Akane said. ~Kuno shattered him, but how much of this is his father? Or me?~ "Do you want to stay?" Akane asked nervously.

"...Yes," Ranma said quietly. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"I've told you," Akane said patiently. "I love you." Ranma looked thankful and relieved, but still somewhat unconvinced. Akane continued, somewhat exasperated. "You're brave, talented, beau...attractive, you've saved my life several times, and you are one of the most caring and forgiving people I've ever met." He sighed. 

"And I love your smile," Akane added with his own smile, and brushing at Ranma's hair. Ranma smiled back hesitantly and frowned again. "What's wrong?" Ranma shrugged.

"I'm just tired," she said wearily, already falling asleep. Akane shivered, dispelling the chill in his spine. Akane brushed at her hair again, and kissed her forehead.

*********

Ukyou rubbed her eyes and looked to the ninja staring at her. She sighed in frustration before returning to scrubbing at the floor.

"What's your problem?" Ukyou asked. Konatsu didn't say anything, Ukyou rolled her eyes. "Permission to speak freely." She said sarcastically.

"What?" Konatsu asked.

"Something I got from a movie," Ukyou said. "Spit it out." Konatsu still hesitated.

"I didn't know you were going to kill him," Konatsu said. Ukyou shivered, but Konatsu wasn't sure if she was just acting again or not.

"I wasn't planning on it," Ukyou said. "But, he just went far overboard what I was expecting." Konatsu nodded cautiously.

"That is true," Konatsu admitted, he turned to look back at Ukyou. "And if you had it to do over again?"

"I wouldn't have let him in the Ucchan's," Ukyou asserted. "Forget planting that stuff on him. Oh kami, I thought Kodachi was dead."

"And the ronin?" Konatsu asked hopefully. Ukyou glanced at him and thought about it.

"He hurt Ranma," Ukyou said simply, cooly. "If he had done that to me, would you have done differently?"

"I guess not, Ukyou-san," Konatsu said. Ukyou noted the change of address, but didn't push the issue. Konatsu released a breath and changed the subject, slightly. "Mousse picked the packets right up as soon as he noticed them, I didn't even have to slip them in. The only fingerprints on it should be his."

"Thanks, Konatsu," Ukyou said. "I promise you we won't have to do this again. My spatula is going up on the wall. Only cooking from here on out."

"Are you certain that's wise?" Konatsu asked, now worried for his employer for a whole other reason.

"I'll defend myself, or someone else, Konatsu," she insisted. "That's all."

"As you wish, Ukyou-san," Konatsu said. Ukyou glanced at him and resumed scrubbing.

"This isn't ever coming out," Ukyou growled.

*********

"Ewwww," Nami pushed aside a pair of pants, along with some shorts, boxers and finally panties. All of them were stained with blood, and she wondered why Ranma would wear so many layers of clothes.

"What did Akane do?" Hideyo asked, wrinkling her nose. "Check the pockets."

"Do you do this often?" Nami asked, nervously. She reached into a pocket and found some change and a simple card. She pulled it out and stared at it.

"Not really," Hideyo said. "Every once in awhile. I don't take anything."

"Oh kami," Nami gasped. "I think I know what's wrong with him. Let's get out of here."

"Huh, what did you find?" Hideyo asked as they quietly left the property room. Nami handed her the card, and she blanched. "Oh my."

"It makes sense," Nami said. "The change of clothes, how odd she's been acting. How protective people are of her."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Hideyo asked.

"We need to make some calls," Nami said.

*********

"Tendo Nabiki, call for you at the administration desk," the call rang out. Nabiki looked up in surprise and walked to the desk. "Tendo-san?" The nurse asked pleasantly.

"Yes," Nabiki said. She took the offered phone and held it to her ear. "Hello? Kasumi? Where are you, they couldn't get you at...You found Ryouga. How fast can you get here?" She glanced around to see if anybody were listening and then spoke quietly into the phone. "I'm...I just need some company, and Kodachi's still unconscious."

*********

Kasumi considered what Nabiki had just said. She glanced at Ryouga for a moment. Nabiki was asking for company, she must have been very scared.

"Should I bring Ryouga?" Kasumi asked.

*********

"Yes!" Nabiki said. "I...I want to be able to keep an eye on him. Thanks, Kasumi." She handed the phone back to the nurse after Kasumi had hung up. Kasumi had been holding something back, but she could ask her about it when she got there. Already Nabiki felt somewhat better.

She didn't have to wait long, Kasumi and Ryouga arrived only a few minutes later. Nabiki felt a lot of the tension fade away and waved at their approach. Kasumi looked even more out of sorts than she had been, and that concerned her.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Nabiki asked as they approached.

"We..." Ryouga didn't get to finish telling her that they were only a floor or two away.

"That doesn't matter," Kasumi said. "We'll talk about that and other things later." She hugged Nabiki, cautious not to squeeze her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," Nabiki said quietly, she glanced at Ryouga and something of her normal demeanor returned. "Don't go wandering off again."

"Okay," Ryouga said.

*********

Ranma snapped awake, sweating and out of breath. Daylight filtered in through the window, telling Ranma that she had slept pretty much straight through. That was almost unheard of recently.

She hugged her knees and glanced at Akane asleep in the chair next to the bed. He looked terrible, probably had stayed awake as long as possible to watch over her. Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki. All of them were driving themselves ragged for her sake. 

Then there was Ukyou. 

Ranma couldn't seem to do anything but cause pain to those she loved. Or those she was supposed to protect. She slid a hand to her stomach and sobbed once. She hadn't been ready to lose the baby. She wasn't certain if she ever would have been.

Ranma glanced at Akane again, tempted to wake him up. She wanted him to hold her, rock her, and tell her that everything would be okay. Ranma shook her head and turned away from Akane, letting him sleep. She looked towards the television and froze.

A large plastic balloon admonishing her to "get well" was tied to a chair.

"Nani?" Ranma asked quietly, feeling very vulnerable now in her hospital slip. 

She glanced around the room to find any more surprises and then slipped off the hospital bed. She felt a slight chill upon realizing that someone had been in the room without her knowing it.

Ranma examined the balloon cautiously, half-expecting it to explode in her face. She quashed that thought, she didn't even want to think about what must have happened when she was unconscious last night. Someone had to have cleaned the bleeding and undressed her, and it probably wasn't Akane.

She glanced at the table and saw a pair of envelopes, and then glanced about to find anybody watching. She was about to grab one of the envelopes and hesitated, poking it first. Nothing happened, so she gingerly picked the envelope up and cautiously opened it.

Ranma pulled out a colorful card marked with an upbeat, hopeful message and silly looking characters. Ranma held the card, staring at it for several seconds before she actually started to read it, eyes tearing up.

*********

Akane woke to the sound of crying and instantly snapped to alert. Turning to the bed and finding it empty, he almost panicked. Akane quickly found Ranma across the room and sitting at the small table, underneath a get well balloon.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked, standing up and walking towards the redhead. He kneeled down in front of Ranma and noticed that she was reading a card. Ranma nodded and looked up to meet Akane's eyes. A small smile graced Ranma's face even as it was marred by tear tracks. "What is that?"

"They were here when I woke up," Ranma said shakily. She handed the card to Akane and moved to pick up another one. Akane read through the card, silently amazed.

"Where did these come from?" Akane asked. Ranma brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Akane curiously.

"They were just here," Ranma said. "Wasn't it Nabiki or Kasumi?"

"I guess it could be," Akane said. "I haven't seen them." Ranma's smile faded as she glanced back down at the get well card in her hand, thinking of its origin. 

"Nobody even knows I'm in the hospital right?" Ranma asked, uncertainly.

"Itai!" a voice cried out beyond the room. "I can't see where I'm going."

"Shh," another voice added. "They might be still asleep." The blood drained from Ranma's face as she realized that the get-well cards were real. Ranma and Akane turned toward the entrance as two girls in Furinkan uniforms walked into the room cautiously. One of them was carrying a thick arrangement of flowers that obscured her face. The other was held a box of chocolates.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked. The two girls froze and stared at the table and its occupants.

"We're bringing another batch of cards and things," one of them said hesitantly. Ranma bit her lip nervously and looked down at the ground, paling at the word "batch."

"Who told you?" Ranma asked quietly. Akane heard her starting to sob and shifted her position to hug her comfortingly. A little maneuvering and Akane was sitting in the chair and holding Ranma in her lap. The two girls shuffled uncomfortably at the sight, unsure about Ranma being intimate with an apparent guy.

"We saw you come in last night," one girl mentioned, cautiously moving to set down the flowers she was carrying. Ranma looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Did you hear why?" Ranma asked. One of the girls hesitantly set down the flowers and dug into her pocket.

"You...uh...dropped this." She hesitantly reached into a pocket and drew out the support group card and handed it over. Ranma looked over the card and frowned, breaking into full crying.

"Did you tell anybody?" Akane asked angrily as Ranma buried herself in Akane's shoulder. One of the girls nodded reluctantly. Akane sighed and held Ranma as the redhead tried to calm down.

"We thought," one of them started, "that it would make her feel better." Ranma sobbed again, but managed to briefly get a hold of herself.

"Thank you," she said, sobbing. "I...thank you." Ranma broke into crying again and buried her face back in the crook of Akane's neck.

"You're welcome," the girl with the chocolates said nervously, setting down her load.

"Could you please go now?" Akane asked, pleading. The girls nodded and slipped out of the hospital room quietly.

"We're going to be late for class," they said before vanishing. Akane turned his attention back down to Ranma.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ranma nodded, still sobbing.

"They don't hate me," Ranma wept. "I killed my baby and they still don't hate me."

"Sshhhh," Akane whispered, rocking the redhead. "Nobody hates you."

"Oh my, what is all this?" Kasumi asked as she came in the room. Akane looked toward her and saw Nabiki enter behind her. The site of a sling holding his sister's arm certainly surprised him. Ranma tried to get a shaky hold of herself to turn and look at the door.

"Nabiki?" she gasped, visibly trying not to cry. "Wh...what happened?" Nabiki grimaced.

"Talk about it later," she said, turning a slightly reproachful look towards Kasumi. "Kasumi just told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"I..." Ranma caught her breath and then shook her head, turning back to Akane. Kasumi had walked over to the table and was looking over the cards and flowers.

"Are these all from your classmates?" Kasumi asked. Akane snorted and nodded. Nabiki frowned upon hearing that.

"Somebody saw us come in last night," Akane said, rubbing Ranma's back.

"Can we just go home?" Ranma asked.

"Certainly," Kasumi said with a tired smile. She didn't look like she had gotten much sleep. "We should just collect Kodachi before heading out."

"Kodachi?" Akane repeated. "What happened to you guys?"

"Mousse," Nabiki said simply. Ranma whirled around to stare at her.

"Gomen, I...should have," Ranma stopped short of saying she should have been there to protect them. She looked down at the floor, clutching at Akane's arms.

"Don't worry about Mousse right now," Akane whispered, trying to decide if the sudden listlessness was a bad sign.

"Mousse is not a problem for anybody," Nabiki added. Ranma looked at her again and sniffed.

"Ukyou?" she asked quietly. Nabiki and Kasumi looked at her openly surprised, and the redhead nodded, looking down. "I want to go home."

"All right," Kasumi said. "Let us get you checked out. Do you want us to bring these flowers and cards?" She asked the last as Ranma and Akane were standing up.

"Hai," Ranma nodded quietly. "You can have the chocolates though." Kasumi nodded and smiled slightly as she collected the cards and flowers.

"I suppose it is time you got dressed," Kasumi added. "I brought you both a change of clothes. While you take care of that, Nabiki and I will see about getting you discharged." Kasumi hugged the small redhead and then started walking out the door.

"Not the reaction you were expecting," Nabiki said pointing at the cards that Kasumi was carrying. Ranma smiled slightly. "Me either. See you in a little bit, Ranma." She waved at them and followed Kasumi.

Ranma slumped as the two elder Tendos left. Akane hugged her and kissed the redhead's forehead.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked. Ranma looked up at her.

"Gomen nasai," Ranma said, about to break down again. "I should never have eaten that ramen."

"Please stop that," Akane said. "None of this is your fault." Ranma sighed and nodded, reluctantly. "Let's get dressed."

*********

Kodachi winced as she bent her bandaged arm to try and eat her food. She had been lucky to get off with second-degree burns. The chain could have grounded out the charge enough to be much more serious.

"Do you need help?" Ryouga asked. Kodachi glared at him.

"I am not going to be spoon-fed like some child," Kodachi insisted. She winced again as she returned to the task at hand.

"Are you sure?" Ryouga said. Kodachi glared at him and spitefully ate a spoonful of pudding.

"Did Kasumi-san ever explain why Ranma and Akane did not come with her?" Kodachi asked, continuing the painful process of eating.

"Ummm..." Ryouga scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure I should say." Kodachi looked at him curiously and was about to ask a further question when Kasumi entered the room.

"Kodachi, Ryouga," Kasumi said, fatigue still obvious. "We are ready to leave. You are certain you wish to be discharged, Kodachi?"

"Yes," Kodachi insisted. "Did something happen to Ranma or Akane?" Kasumi glanced between her and Ryouga and then nodded.

"Yes," she admitted. "Ranma...had a miscarriage." Kodachi stared for a brief moment.

"Ranma was pregnant?" she said, disbelieving.

"Yes," Kasumi said. "But s...he seems to be taking this quite hard, so please do not mention it."

"Hai, Kasumi-san," Kodachi said, she paused to take another bite, wincing again.

"Do you need help?" Kasumi asked politely. Kodachi gave a resigned sigh and glared at Ryouga who had had the temerity to smirk briefly.

*********

Ranma lay back in the hot water and sighed. She was tired. It was the only word for it. Tired, soul deep exhaustion, and sleep brought no rest, only terrors. She briefly wished for everything to just be over. Every time she thought it couldn't get any worse, something happened. She rubbed her stomach and stared at the far end of the tub.

Ranma glanced up at the balloon she had taken from her hospital room with a mixture of fear and relief. More cards had come in since they had gotten home that morning. Her secret was public now, no matter what she did.

"Everybody knows about me now," Ranma said. There was a knock on the door and Ranma glanced in that direction cautiously. "Hai?"

"It's me, do you mind if I join you?" Akane said. Ranma relaxed back into the tub. "Ranma?"

"Come in," she answered. After a moment Akane-kun walked into the bathroom, watching Ranma carefully.

"How are you doing?" Akane asked. Ranma looked down and frowned, partially to avoid seeing Akane disrobe.

"This time it is my fault," Ranma said. "I killed the kid." 

Akane sighed in frustration as he slipped into the warm water, and changed back with a sigh of relief. That was the longest she had yet spent as a guy. Ranma looked back at her as she moved to sit next to the redhead in the water.

"Maybe this is for the best," Akane suggested. "We were planning on it anyway." Ranma shuffled uncomfortably for a moment.

"I don't know what I would have done," she said quietly.

"Did you...did you want to have that baby?" Akane asked.

"Doesn't matter," Ranma said. "I already killed...it. I didn't even know what kind of kid it would be."

"It was an accident, Ranma," Akane said. "You didn't know that would happen."

"What if it happens again?" Ranma asked desperately. Akane hugged her.

"You'll make sure it won't," Akane assured her, she kissed Ranma on the forehead. "Everything gets better from here, Ranma."

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked, thinking of Ryouga's curse. She wanted to tell Akane right then, get it over with. Swing the knife now, cut the anchor loose, let it sink.

"You have to believe that," Akane said, hugging Ranma. "If you don't believe it can get better, it won't." Ranma looked at the balloon again.

"Those girls told people what happened to me," Ranma said, quietly. "And they sent...get well cards?" Akane shuffled uncomfortably, not mentioning the two obscene cards they had weeded out of the mostly well-wishing ones.

"I guess more people like you than you thought," Akane said hopefully.

"Yeah," Ranma agreed, quietly. She looked up into Akane's face and hesitantly kissed her. "I love you." Akane blushed before leaning down to kiss Ranma back, the redhead was a lot more affectionate when Akane was female herself.

"I love you too," she whispered. "Don't forget that."

"I don't," Ranma said. "I just don't understand it."

*********

"Nabiki, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Kasumi asked nervously.

"Relax, I'm not going to try to cook," Nabiki said. "I'm not Akane. Besides, it would be a little difficult right now anyway." She indicated her arm with a smirk.

"Oh." Kasumi gave a sigh of relief. "Then what do you want?"

"We need to alter the division of labor a little," Nabiki said.

"Pardon?" Kasumi asked.

"I do the budget, you do the housework, Dad fronts." Nabiki shrugged. Kasumi noted Nabiki's façade was firmly in place. "That's what we've been doing. But it's not working right now. You need some rest."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Kasumi asked.

"Let Ranma cook some nights," Nabiki said. "And we can all help with the housework a little more. We won't be as good at it as you, but it will give you a chance to sleep." Kasumi thought about it a moment.

"It would probably be a good idea for Ranma as well," Kasumi agreed. "All she does is train, go to school and...well, nothing."

"Yeah, that too," Nabiki admitted. "And Kasumi, let's order out tonight. All of us need a break."

"Do we have the money for that?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually, yes," Nabiki said. 

"I suppose that is all right then," Kasumi agreed reluctantly. Nabiki nodded and started to leave. "We shall have to talk to Akane about Ryouga, soon." Nabiki winced.

"Yeah, we will," Nabiki said after a moment. "We're just prolonging Ranma's mistake otherwise."

"Do you trust him?" Kasumi asked.

"He tried to fight Mousse even after being changed to a pig," Nabiki said, she paused. "I trust him." Kasumi remembered her intercom conversation with Nabiki the night before, and how visibly Nabiki had relaxed when she had arrived with Ryouga.

"I see," Kasumi said.

*********

"I thought you were going to stay with Ukyou," Ryouga said.

"I had considered it," Kodachi admitted, still maintaining her dignity. "But there is no love lost between us two, it would not be a good situation." She didn't mention the fact that someone had just been killed there.

Looking around at the austere, in her experience, surroundings she didn't know how to feel. Everything was alien to her. The Tendo dojo had no traps, it was small, in places it needed repair. Upon first glance it was most definitely inferior to her own home. Then again it had something that was missing in her own home.

Life. The dojo was alive with sounds. What to the long time residents sounded quiet and melancholy was bustling with sounds to her. It seemed that everywhere there were footsteps or the breath of some other person. Activity just seemed to flow around her, but she was not really a part of it.

There were undertones that flitted just out of her reach, things which only the residents really understood fully. She sighed wistfully.

"Something wrong?" Ryouga asked.

"What would your family..." Kodachi's question was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Dinner is on its way," Nabiki said looking in. "You two all settled? Sorry, can't provide much of what you're used to Koda-chan, but the cleaning crew said they should finish your house fairly soon. Day or two at most."

"Even so, I hope you do not plan for me to share a room with this lout," Kodachi said, returning to her normal behavior. Nabiki shook her head.

"Ryouga is sleeping in the dojo," Nabiki insisted. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Isn't that where I am?" Ryouga asked. Kodachi and Nabiki stared at him.

"Of course," Kodachi said. "I had not considered that."

"What?" Ryouga asked.

"I'm going to have to get the leash again," Nabiki muttered. Kodachi's eyes widened as she looked between the two. Nabiki flushed slightly. "Not what you're thinking Koda-chan."

"What?" Ryouga asked again.

"Nothing," Nabiki insisted. "Come on, Hibiki, lets get you to where you're supposed to be."

"Umm, okay," Ryouga said nervously, standing up to follow her. After they left, Kodachi glanced about the empty room listening to the muffled sounds of the house. She smiled.

*********

"Thank you for your help, Ukyou," Kasumi said as she opened the door.

"Hey, whatever I can do," Ukyou said, smiling.

"I'm sorry to call you so soon after yesterday," Kasumi repeated. 

"Don't worry about it," Ukyou said. "I needed an excuse to come see how you guys were doing anyway." Kasumi blinked as Ukyou smirked at her, apparently having guessed the real reason behind her call.

"It is good to get out of the restaurant as well," Konatsu said quietly from behind Ukyou. Ukyou sobered briefly and nodded.

"Are you okay, Ukyou?" Kasumi asked. "It must have been horrible to have to do that."

"It's the last time," Ukyou said firmly, looking to Konatsu. Something about the statement bothered Kasumi, but she couldn't pin it down. "I'm not fighting unless I have to any longer."

"Gomen nasai," Kasumi said quietly. "I should not have mentioned it."

"Don't worry about it," Ukyou waved off the apology. "Let's just get on with dinner. And you let me and 'Natsu-chan take care of everything, Sugar. You look dead on your feet."

"I did not sleep much last night," Kasumi admitted. "Again, thank you."

"Hey, hey," Ukyou said. "I said anything I could do for you guys. Now sit down and watch TV or something and let me get to work okay?"

"As you wish," Kasumi said, shrugging. She let Ukyou past her through to the dining room and sat down, where she could watch Ukyou attend to her customary domain. She noted with some amount satisfaction that Ukyou did not take over her kitchen and had brought her food with her.

"We talk to her tomorrow then?" Ryouga's voice carried up from the hallway. 

Kasumi turned to look in that direction, but didn't hear Nabiki's response, though it was obvious that she was irritated that he had said that so loudly. Kasumi agreed with her. Ukyou looked up from her and Konatsu's preparations and sort of glared.

"Hey, Mr. P," Ukyou said coldly. Virtually everybody looked at her cautiously. 

"Ukyou-san." Konatsu almost whispered. Ukyou glanced at him and smiled reassuringly.

"It's being handled," Nabiki assured Ukyou.

"Gotcha, Sugar," Ukyou said. "Just wanted to make sure he knew I didn't like it." Ryouga grimaced and scratched the back of his head.

"I think he is pretty sure that nobody approved," Kasumi said.

"Ukyou-san," Konatsu cleared his throat and gestured to the boxes of food.

"Right. Now back to work," Ukyou said. "Do you guys know what happened to Kodachi? I offered to let her stay at my place."

"I am right here, Kuonji-san," Kodachi said, coming in behind Ryouga and Nabiki. "I suppose that I should apologize." Ukyou grimaced, and started placing the food boxes out of the way.

"No problem," Ukyou said. "We probably wouldn't get along anyway." Her back was turned as everybody sat down and Ranma and Akane came in.

"Ukyou?" Ranma asked, surprised as she saw the chef in the dining room. "What are you doing here?"

"Kasumi called and asked if I could bring some food over," Ukyou explained.

"So you're all here then?" Ranma said quietly. "All the survivors of Nerima."

"We're all here," Akane insisted instantly, as she and Ranma sat down. "We're all here." Ranma sighed and nodded.

"Survivors of Nerima." Ukyou shook her head. "Sounds like a support group." There was a brief laugh and silence reigned as people turned to look at Ranma and the already vanishing smile.

"We're all here," Ranma agreed, albeit reluctantly.

*********

"Akane?" Ranma asked nervously. The tone of voice sent both a thrill and a chill through Akane. 

A thrill because they hadn't done anything beyond making out since the day before Ranma had broken down at school. The chill came because Ranma's tone of voice was asking Akane to take her. To own her so no one else could. That tone of voice hadn't popped up since a little after the duel. Now it was back.

"Ranma..." Akane started, sitting up. Ranma leaned up and cut her off with a kiss.

As Ranma leaned against Akane and pulled herself up onto the larger girl's lap, Akane was reminded of several things. Ranma's soft skin, the silky red hair down between her legs, the taste of her lips and things more private. 

Akane hadn't expected to be so easily aroused by Ranma's female form. She guessed that memories of this woman in her arms were stronger than her imaginings of the man she used to be. 

"Ranma, you're supposed to be taking it easy," Akane said, hesitantly pulling away. Ranma slumped and leaned her head against Akane's shoulder. Ranma shifted so that their breasts pressed against each other, separated by the folds of their pajamas. Akane felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"Okay," Ranma said resignedly. Akane hugged her tightly and bent down to kiss her. Ranma responded eagerly, until Akane pulled away again, and Ranma looked at her, confused.

"It's not that I don't want to," Akane said.

"So why not?" Ranma asked. Akane rubbed her back and lay back down in bed, guiding Ranma down with her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Akane said.

"I heal fast," Ranma said quietly. Akane brushed at her hair and released her breath. Briefly she closed her eyes and imagined Ranma passed out then opened them again.

"Ranma..." Akane started, then paused. She looked at Ranma for a couple of seconds, biting her lip. "We'll compromise, okay? If you want, you can ha..." she closed her eyes and edited out the possessive "...make love to me." Ranma sat up and looked down at Akane, surprised.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked before continuing hesitantly. "Wh...what do you mean?" Akane leaned up and kissed Ranma again. After a few moments Akane turned up her chin, exposing her neck, like Ranma usually did. Ranma pulled back, startled.

Akane sighed dropped her head before looking back up at Ranma. She unbuttoned her pajama tunic and let it slip off her shoulders. Ranma paled, finally understanding.

"You want me to do that," she asked. "To you?"

"You let me do it to you all the time," Akane said quietly.

"But that's different," Ranma protested. "I'm already..." Akane leaned forward and brushed at Ranma's hair. Ranma flinched back, noticing uncomfortably as Akane's tunic fell completely away.

"I want to be with you," Akane whispered, emphasizing the word "with." "Not with anyone else." She moved cautiously forward. "You don't have to if you don't want to, we can just go to sleep."

"Why do you want me to?" Ranma asked, confused. "It's...it's..." Akane placed a finger on Ranma's lips.

"It's not supposed to be like that," Akane said, shaking her head. Akane moved closer to Ranma, gently took her hand and kissed the palm. Akane guided Ranma's hand to her breast, watching the redhead's face the whole time. "Do you want to be with me?" She emphasized the "with" again.

Ranma looked where Akane was holding her hand, she could pull it away any time she wanted, but she hadn't yet. Her face was pale, and she was biting her lip. Akane sighed and released Ranma's hand.

"Gomen nasai, Ranma," Akane said. "I guess you're not ready for..." Akane looked down noticing that Ranma still hadn't taken her hand away.

"Do you really want to?" Ranma asked. Akane smiled and cautiously closed the space between them. She reached back to undo Ranma's pigtail and kissed the redhead gently.

"Yes, Ranma," Akane said. "I do." She turned up her chin, exposing her neck, again. This time Ranma hesitantly kissed the soft flesh. Akane felt Ranma cautiously massaging her breast as well, and sighed pleasantly, lying back.

Ranma's other hand reached underneath Akane to rub her back. Akane let Ranma proceed at her own pace, holding herself in check for fear of startling Ranma. She waited, letting show how she was enjoying Ranma's tentative ministrations, until Ranma seemed to be engrossed in the act. 

Ranma felt a hand slip into her pajamas and over her breast. She looked up from Akane's chest to glance at her in surprise. The hand on her breast, Akane's, she assured herself, tensed slightly.

"Do you want to take over?" Ranma asked quietly. She had expected Akane to just lie back and let her do what she wanted. The boys' talk made it sound like that's what the woman did. It was what she always did with Akane.

"No," Akane whispered. "Ranma, please don't stop." Ranma nodded, looking confused. She lowered herself back down, kissing at Akane's breast. She gasped and paused briefly as Akane's hand smoothly moved to her back and snapped her bra loose. 

Looking up to Akane's face Ranma saw the dark haired girl giving her an encouraging look. She blinked and lowered herself again, acclimating herself to the feel of Akane's hand on her back.

Eventually one of Ranma's hands found its way in between Akane's legs. Akane again had to insure Ranma that she wanted this. 

In the midst of the distraction offered by attending to Akane, Ranma found it much easier to hold down the memories aroused by what the other woman's hands were doing to her. There was even a little present pleasure streaking through the remembered fear.

Ranma found a part of her wishing that Akane would move from her chest and back, down lower. It was a small, very small, part of her, but it was growing more vocal. 

Akane was finding it more difficult to hold herself in check. Ranma was hesitant, but she didn't really have anything to measure it against. It was completely different from when she was a man with Ranma. The sensations were more than she expected, and she had to bite down several cries for fear of scaring Ranma. Mostly she was ecstatic that Ranma was actually doing something beyond initiating sex.

Ranma shifted up Akane's body and kissed her, crushing their breasts against each other. Ranma gasped as Akane's leg came up between hers. She paused to try and send away the memories invoked by the feeling of Akane's thigh rubbing her womanhood through a layer of silk and another of thick cotton.

"Please," Akane gasped, her voice helping cut through the fear threatening to swallow Ranma again. "We're almost there."

"Hai," Ranma said tightly. She returned to kissing Akane concentrating on what she was doing, and letting the present mercifully obscure the memories. It wasn't a thick shield, but it was a shield nonetheless.

Ranma and Akane were kissing, legs intertwined and hands wandering when they finally climaxed. Their backs arched and each bit down a cry before they slumped against each other, catching their breath, Akane's arms wrapped around a shivering Ranma.

"Is that the way it's supposed to be?" Ranma finally asked, her voice tiny. Akane saw her shivering slowly coming to an end, but there was no sign of that awful faint that had characterized the aftermath of sex in the first two months of their marriage.

"Yes," Akane whispered in answer, kissing Ranma's forehead. 

The redhead tried, for a moment, to imagine what it would have been like without the memory of her...rape. She could think the word now. She couldn't weed out the memories, though. Ranma broke into quiet, exhausted sobs, face buried in Akane's shoulder. It was several minutes before Ranma shakily spoke again.

"You broke the buttons on my pajamas," Ranma whispered, with a shy smile. Akane laughed briefly and kissed her on the forehead again as they both drifted to sleep.

*********

Ranma woke up and quietly got out of bed. She glanced at Akane, still sleeping, still not entirely certain over how she should take last night. She considered that as she walked to her and Akane's dresser. She drew out a large T-shirt, printed with Lina Inverse's eternally cheerful visage, along with a pair of panties and some sweatpants.

Ranma padded quietly out into the still dark hallway. Her eyes were cast towards the floor as she slipped down the stairs and to the furo. She was standing in front of the toilet before she realized she didn't need to be there.

*********

Kasumi woke up and gathered the things for her morning toilet. She thought that Nabiki would be a little upset with her for waking up early as usual. After all, she was supposed to be taking things a little easier. She couldn't really help it though, she always woke up at this time.

Kasumi heard the crying as she came in front of the furo and hesitated briefly before walking into the changing room, and then the furo. Ranma was curled around the slowly deflating get-well balloon and sobbing.

"Ranma," Kasumi said quietly, the redhead looked up at her. Then she sighed and looked back down.

"I woke up...a...a...and came down here," Ranma said. "B...but I didn't..." she broke at crying again. "My baby...I killed my baby..." Kasumi sat down next to the redhead and hugged her briefly.

"It was not your fault, Ranma," Kasumi said. "No one told you that would happen."

"Akane said that," Ranma said, letting the balloon drift across the floor away from her. "I should have known better."

"How would you have known, Ranma," Kasumi asked. "How much do you know about pregnancy?" Ranma sobbed quietly. "How many women in the world can channel chi?"

"I don't know." Ranma shrugged. "Maybe a thousand."

"The only one we know with much experience is Cologne," Kasumi noted. "And she is thankfully out of reach. Who could have warned you?"

"It's my fault," Ranma sighed, rubbing her abdomen.

"There's always something you could have done differently," Kasumi sighed, then hesitantly continued. "Have you told Akane that you didn't want to end the pregnancy?" Ranma's face whirled to look at her.

"But I..." Ranma sighed giving up the denial. "It doesn't matter any more."

"You should not keep secrets from your spouse," Kasumi told her. "It hurts you both." Ranma looked at her cautiously for a moment.

"You know about Ryouga?" Ranma asked nervously. Kasumi nodded reluctantly. "Are we finally going to tell her?"

"Yes," Kasumi said after a moment. Ranma hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

"Thank the heavens," Ranma whispered. She stared at the get well balloon wearily blowing across the floor. "She's going to hate me."

"She'll be angry," Kasumi admitted. "But I don't think she'll hate you. Do you want to be absent when we have Ryouga tell her?" Ranma shook her head.

"No," Ranma said. "I'll be there." She watched the balloon. "I don't have any secrets any more." Kasumi looked at the person in front of her. She was still Ranma, but the loud, boisterous pigtailed boy had become this quiet, fragile, young woman. Even the pigtail was gone, Ranma's red hair was falling wildly around her shoulders.

"Ranma, do you want to help me with breakfast?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure, I guess," Ranma sighed. She blushed and looked down. "But I need to finish changin'."

"Oh, certainly, Ranma," Kasumi said, standing up. "Please inform me when you are finished. I need to freshen up myself."

"Hai," Ranma nodded. "I won't take long."

*********

Akane woke slowly at first and then snapped awake upon finding Ranma out of the bed. She sat up and looked around, noting the discarded pajama tunic. Akane knew Ranma sometimes woke up really early, but she was usually back in bed before Akane ever noticed.

Akane quickly got out of bed, pausing only to grab a t-shirt to cover herself. She would have put on her own tunic, but buttoning it would have taken too long. She stepped out into the hallway and glanced back and forth.

The dojo was where Ryouga was. Ranma had said she would be safe with Ryouga, but she was still very hostile to him recently. More hostile if less violent than she had been before. Akane had been wondering if it was just because Ryouga was male, or if whatever it was they were always fighting about had gotten worse somehow. At any rate, Ranma would not have gone to the dojo with Ryouga there.

Akane nearly ran down the stairs and to the furo. Ranma's pajamas were in the hamper, but there was yet no sign of the redhead. She heard Kasumi preparing breakfast and hurriedly headed for her elder sister. She stopped and froze, breathing a sigh of relief, as someone walked out of the kitchen with some dishes.

Ranma set down the pile of plates and brushed back her free hair away from her face. She looked up saw Akane, and tensed. Ranma's hand was frozen in the act of pushing her hair back and rested on the back of her neck.

"Akane?" Ranma asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Akane said quickly. "No, everything's fine. I was just...a little worried is all." Ranma sighed and looked down.

"Oh," Ranma said wearily, starting to put out the plates for breakfast. Akane walked up the table and started helping.

"Are you really okay with last night?" Akane whispered, glancing over her shoulder for Kasumi. Ranma stopped again and then looked at Akane with a shaky smile.

"Yeah," she said, then the smile faded again.

"You didn't put your hair back in a pigtail," Akane noted curiously. Ranma's hand went back to her hair.

"I didn't really think I had time," Ranma explained. "I can go fix it right now." She started for the stairway, but stopped when Akane wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She tensed again and looked up and back to see Akane's face before relaxing.

"Do you want to?" Akane asked. "Because I..." she blushed and bit her lip. "You look...cute." Akane could hardly believe she was saying that. That she was encouraging Ranma to be more feminine.

"You want me to keep it loose?" Ranma asked. ~No more pigtailed girl.~ Ranma thought with a mixture of grief and relief. Another step away from that day. Another step away from who she used to be.

"Only if you want to," Akane said. Ranma reached up to twirl her hair around her finger, she nodded quietly. She turned around in Akane's arms and leaned into Akane wearily. "You need to sleep more."

"I'm getting enough," Ranma whispered, eyes closed, and hugging Akane in return. Not just clutching at Akane desperately, but actually hugging her. Akane smiled in relief, kissing Ranma, as usual, in the center of the forehead.

"Ranma have you finished setting the t...Oh!" Kasumi smiled at the touching sight. There was a subtle difference in the embrace that took Kasumi a few moments to pin down. When she did, she smiled further. Hopefully whatever had changed would help with the quickly approaching revelation. "Good morning, Akane. Am I interrupting anything?"

"I'm almost finished," Ranma said quietly, hesitantly pulling away from Akane to finish setting the table.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Akane asked. Ranma and Kasumi froze.

"Actually," Kasumi said. "Could you see about waking everybody else up? Kodachi might need help getting to her feet from the floor, and there are things we need to discuss after breakfast for which the rest of us must be present." Akane could almost feel Ranma shrivel, and that made her nervous.

"Okay," Akane said. She paused to kiss Ranma on the cheek, hoping to reassure her, and then left back to the rooms.

"Everything will be all right, Ranma," Kasumi assured her. Ranma looked after Akane wistfully.

"I hope so," she said and returned to setting the table.

*********

Nabiki blinked awake, and had to sit up to look at the door without rocking on her injured shoulder. Somebody was knocking on her door and asking her to wake up. It sounded like Akane, that relaxed Nabiki. She stood up and shuffled to the door, opening it and glancing wearily out at Akane, her hair a mess.

"tss Sunday," Nabiki drawled. "Arm hurts. Lemee go sleep."

"Sorry Nabiki," Akane said apologetically. "Kasumi asked me to wake everyone up. She said we all needed to talk about something." Nabiki stared at her blankly for a full minute. "Do you know what she's talking about?" 

Akane actually felt hopeful of getting something. Nabiki was a formidable keeper of secrets usually. Nabiki first thing in the morning, however, was running on fumes.

"'bout 'yoga?" Nabiki asked.

"What about Ryouga?" Akane asked. Nabiki grimaced as she realized her mistake.

"Don worry, 'kane," Nabiki paused to yawn. "I'll wake him."

"Is it about why Ryouga and Ranma used to fight all the time?" Akane asked, she received a reassuring wave as Nabiki headed for the dojo.

"Later." Nabiki yawned. Akane sighed and went to wake up Kodachi. Nabiki was alerted now, Akane wouldn't get anything else out of her.

*********

"He better be here," Nabiki muttered as she walked out to the dojo. "If he got lost already. I hope he doesn't expect me to explain it for him..." 

She hesitated at the dojo hearing the sounds of someone moving quickly over the wooden floor and relaxed again. He was there. Nabiki slid the door and grimaced at the sight of Ryouga wide-awake and running katas. Another morning person. Nabiki was virtually plagued with morning people.

"Get ready, Hibiki," Nabiki said. She smirked at the startled look he gave her. Ryouga knew about her, she had told him in blunt language, yet she could still make him nervous.

"Are we going to talk to her now?" Ryouga asked, fidgeting. Nabiki shook her head.

"After breakfast." She yawned.

"Nabiki, did you get enough sleep last night?" Ryouga asked as he hesitantly walked towards her. Nabiki glanced at him curiously.

"Why are you asking that?" she asked quietly, mind awake even her body was protesting it.

"Because you didn't sleep at all while we were in Kodachi's room," Ryouga pointed out cautiously.

"I was a little wound up, that's all," Nabiki said. Ryouga was about to point out that she still hadn't answered the question when another voice intruded into the hall way.

"I can walk, Akane," Kodachi noted. "It is my arms that were burnt, not my legs." There was a hesitation. "But, my thanks regardless." Nabiki and Ryouga stopped, also hearing Akane stop on the steps, as Kodachi continued on down.

"Uh, you're welcome," Akane said, as surprised at the hesitant gratitude as anybody else.

"Hurry up, Ryouga," Nabiki said, walking along as she recovered from the surprise. "Or you'll get lost on the way to the table." Ryouga hurried to catch up.

*********

Kodachi felt the undercurrents of the breakfast keenly. Something was about to happen, and she wasn't sure if she should be present when it did. It seemed to be a private matter, except that it involved one who was at least technically related to her.

She wasn't overly surprised to see Ranma barely picking at her food. Occasionally the redhead would touch her stomach or glance at Akane nervously when she thought Akane wasn't watching her. The guilt was written plainly on her face. Every time Akane touched her it flared briefly, but brightly. Still Ranma seemed resigned to some coming punishment.

Her cousin, on the other hand, was a surprise. The death meal aura hanging about Ranma was over him as well. He was sweating, and looked ready to bolt. He was avoiding looking at Akane, though occasionally he would glance at Kodachi or Nabiki. His concern was somewhat endearing, and a touch amusing to Kodachi.

Akane seemed scared as well. She was trying to visibly comfort the depressed Ranma, and was obviously confused by the reaction her touch had on Ranma right now. She was watching everybody pretty much the same as Kodachi.

Nabiki herself paid close attention to her meal and seemed to get flustered every time she noticed Ryouga looking at her. Granted that was just conjecture for Kodachi. Still she thought she caught Nabiki fidgeting once.

Kasumi was mostly the normal charming hostess she expected. Though her politeness and manners were frayed around the edges. She also seemed to be behaving rather coolly toward Ryouga. That alone made Kodachi curious as to what her cousin had done.

She suddenly remembered how that vile gaijin had removed Ryouga from the battle early on. A spray of water and Ryouga had become a small black pig. Her eyes widened, and she turned to face Ryouga, shocked. He had been masquerading as a pet, and they were planning on telling Akane.

Kodachi angrily took another bite from her plate, finishing the meal. She then fought down the desire to denounce Ryouga immediately. She had seen enough to know that he was too shy and naïve to be a real pervert. She would wait for the explanation to come.

"Well, I suppose this finishes breakfast," Kasumi said finally. Akane looked down at her plate and thought about protesting that she was still hungry. She wasn't certain she wanted to know what was coming.

"Ranma can you help me gather the dishes?"

The redhead looked up in surprise, and blinked. "Sure."

"Leave the water glasses," Kasumi said pointedly. Ranma nodded.

Ranma gracefully stood up and moved to help Kasumi, they had the table cleared around two minutes. Ranma moved to go sit next to Akane, but Kasumi gently stopped her and sat down between them. Ranma guiltily looked to Akane and then down at her lap.

Whatever it was, they expected Akane to be angry about it, and Kasumi was protecting Ranma just in case. Akane would have been angry at that alone if it weren't for the memory of seeing Ranma cringe when she yelled. If it weren't for the fact that it was her blow that had put him in the pool in time to meet Tatewaki. Akane had been cruelly shown what an enemy blind rage could be.

"Kodachi," Kasumi started. "We are about to discuss family business."

"I know what is coming Kasumi-san," Kodachi said sharply. She glanced at Ryouga. "And he is my cousin." She said the last a little guiltily, Ryouga winced at the tone. "And I would hear an explanation before I judge matters." Kasumi considered that.

"I suppose that would be fine then," Kasumi said, out of reasons to stall herself. She turned to a pale-faced Akane. "Akane, Ranma and Ryouga have been keeping a secret from you for quite some time."

Akane paled further, Ranma and Ryouga had been sharing a secret. What could they possibly know that would make her angry if it were told to her.

"A secret?" Akane repeated. Ranma nodded shamefacedly, not looking up from the ground. What could she have done that she would be so ashamed of?

"Ranma was honor-bound not to say anything," Kasumi explained further. "And Ryouga," she glanced at Ryouga disapprovingly. "Ryouga was too afraid to say anything apparently. And recently Nabiki." Here Nabiki winced at Kasumi's tone. "Wanted them both to keep quiet until things had calmed down some, but that does not appear to be happening."

"What is it?" Akane asked. She had a series of disturbing images flashing through her mind. In general each was worse than the one before. Akane always did have a good imagination.

"Ryouga," Kasumi said politely, if coldly. There was no hint of a request in the word.

"I'm...uh," Ryouga dithered briefly. Akane saw Ranma tensing up.

"You're what?" Akane asked.

"Say it, Lost boy," Nabiki almost whispered. "Get it over with." Ryouga sighed and looked down at his lap. He grabbed his glass of water.

"Akane," Ryouga started again. "I'm P-Chan." Akane stared at him blankly as he poured his water out over him. Her eyes popped wide, and she blinked several times as she started to compare this with the various scenarios she had imagined.

"Akane?" Ranma said quietly. "I..." Then Akane burst out laughing to the surprise of everyone at the table.

"Huh?" Nabiki asked intelligently. Everybody else just stared.

"Akane, are you okay?" Ranma asked nervously. Akane nodded and caught her laughing under control releasing a long relieved breath.

"I thought," Akane said breathlessly. "I thought..." She shook her head and broke into laughter again. "You don't want to know what I thought."

"You're not mad?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"There was more build up to that than when you told me about...you know." Akane glanced nervously at Ranma and was relieved to notice that Ranma hadn't noticed the reference.

"After all that," Nabiki said. "You're relieved that he's been sleeping in your bed and peeping at you all this time?" Ryouga winced at Nabiki's tone.

"If you could see some of the things I was thinking." Akane shivered. "I mean, I've never even changed in front of P-Ch...Ryouga." Granted, if they had just told her out of the blue with no preparation, or even with this preparation, before Ranma's rape, then she would have been enraged. Not now though, she could think of worse things.

"You don't mind that we kept this secret so long?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"Yes," Akane snapped. "I mind! It's just not as bad news as I thought it would be. You were my pet?! That is so pathetic!" Ryouga, still a pig, winced. "And Ranma calling you P-Chan all the time, it should have been so obvious!" Nabiki winced. Akane glanced at Ranma but held off on any comments about her honor. 

Kasumi noted this with a smile as she stood up to get prepare some hot water. Akane had apparently found a revenge that didn't involve a mallet.

"How many times did P-chan show up dragging along expensive souvenirs from far off places?" Akane asked. "And the bandanna!" Nabiki winced twice, getting the picture strongly. Ranma seemed to be calming down somewhat as Akane continued. "Oh and Azusa!" Akane laughed loudly at the decidedly embarrassed pig.

"Oh dear," Kodachi said suddenly. "I just remembered my match against you, Ranma. Was he that pig I handcuffed to you?"

"Yeah," Ranma said cautiously, looking between everybody. "I had ta use him as a weapon." Ryouga flinched. 

"What a priceless joke," Kodachi said. "It is unfortunate that I did not know the extent of the situation." Akane and Kodachi were both laughing now, Kodachi's laugh sort of eliciting a wince on its own.

"You know, they probably both took more pains hiding it," Akane said. "Than they would have got for revealing it." Ryouga and Ranma both flinched. Akane paused laughing and watched Ranma, biting her lip as the redhead's shoulders remained hunched.

Kasumi came back with a kettle of hot water, with an amused smile, and picked up Ryouga. Akane watched the severely embarrassed pig be taken away along with his clothes and laughed again. She cautiously moved to sit next to Ranma and sat down next to the bewildered girl.

"It's good to know I rank higher on your priorities than your honor," Akane whispered, leaning in close.

Ranma turned to look at her and it seemed vaguely like a weight slipped off her shoulders. Akane wrapped an arm around her.

"You should have told me directly when I never caught on," Akane added reproachfully. Ranma slumped a little and nodded.

"Gomen nasai," Ranma said quietly. Akane hugged her tightly and kissed the girl to reassure her before getting back to the business of needling people.

"Even Azusa figured it out. Eh, Charlotte?" Akane smirked as Ryouga was led back to take his punishment like a man. He looked bright red. Nabiki's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Why do you refer to him as Charlotte?" Kodachi asked. "What is the story behind that?" The sound of a quiet, crystal laughter drew eyes toward Ranma, smiling shakily.

"Azusa collects cute things and renames them," Ranma said, quietly shifting to sit on Akane's lap. She gripped the other girl's hand, their fingers interlocking. "She collected Ryouga."

"Oh dear." Kodachi imagined this. "That must have been embarrassing."

"She still chases me, damn it," Ryouga muttered. Then he smirked. "But then again, she really decked Sanzenin." Ranma's smile vanished at being reminded of her first kiss, then flickered back in the face of the warming conversation.

"She can't be all bad," Ranma agreed. "Just stupid. Though that hits all of us." Everybody glanced at her cautiously. She smiled shyly and laughed once.

Akane's needling shifted quickly into a general reminiscing, and for a brief time the tension faded. Thoughts and feats of the outside world could be shoved in the background for a brief time.

Ranma looked around at the people talking around her, occasionally clarifying a comment or adding another quiet laugh, though she rarely provided more than a shy smile. 

Ranma glanced at her fingers intertwined with Akane's. For the moment she was just one of them, sharing old memories. For the moment she wasn't poor little Ranma, she was just Ranma.

*********

"That was...unexpected," Nabiki said dryly after the discussion had ended.

"Yeah," Ryouga agreed, still red from embarrassment. It seemed as if he had done something stupid in every adventure. If it weren't for the fact that he had expected to be hammered into the ground, he'd have been very depressed. "Is that it then?"

"Akane seems satisfied. You're free to go," Nabiki said after a moment. "Whenever you like."

"I should probably stay," Ryouga answered, he scratched the back of his head.

"Why?" Nabiki asked warily. Ryouga laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I believe he is taking our blood tie a little seriously," Kodachi put in looking up from the table for a moment and smirking at the two.

"Yeah," Ryouga said quickly agreeing. "Have to keep an eye on her."

"Really?" Nabiki asked doubtfully. Then she sighed and shook her head amusedly. "How are your arms?" Kodachi lifted them and did a little to bend them, wincing at the stretching of blistered flesh underneath the bandages.

"They shall heal," Kodachi said. "How is your shoulder?"

"Irritating," Nabiki said, grimacing. The pain was starting to become noticeable in her demeanor, but it was not yet unbearable enough to cause her to actually take another pain pill. She had had no nightmares last night, but how easily she went out with the pill scared her a little more.

"What is there to do now?"

"I hadn't thought of anything past telling Akane about P-Chan," Nabiki admitted. "I usually just hang around on Sundays, what about you?" Kodachi looked at them briefly, no longer amused, and then back down at the table.

"I had my garden and Midorigame," Kodachi said quietly. Nabiki flushed a little at forgetting that, perhaps that one pill wasn't completely out of her system. She couldn't think of any other distraction.

"Well, maybe there's a movie playing or something," Nabiki said.

"Go to a movie?" Kodachi repeated surprised. "Like a com...hmmm...I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Do you want to come, Ryouga?" Nabiki asked. After a moment's pause she addded: "To make sure Kodachi is fine?"

"Uhh...sure," Ryouga said. Kodachi did not bother to complain about the babysitting.

"Good," Nabiki said, looking down at her pajamas. "I just need to change."

*********

Ranma ran through the kata smoothly, making no sound more noticeable than a slight flutter in the air. Or maybe a soft pad on the floor as she connected briefly.

It had been good to talk about happier times, about her past victories. It had been even better to tell Akane about Ryouga's curse, to finally cut the anchor free. And learn she wasn't it.

She felt...

She felt not so tired.

Ranma hit the end of the kata and stepped back to watch her afterimage for the few seconds it would remain. Looking at the trick of light and speed, she paled slightly. Ranma reached out a hand to touch the image as it completely vanished.

"Is something wrong?" Akane asked, hugging her comfortingly.

"It just made me wonder..." Ranma shrugged and shook her head in disgust. She crossed her arms over her stomach and watched the place where the specter had been following her every step.

"What is it Ranma?" Akane asked, turning around in front the redhead and catching her eyes. Ranma flashed a look back to the ground.

"I..." Ranma continued quietly. "Didn't want an abortion."

~Don't argue,~ Akane told herself. ~It's a moot point.~ She sighed and hugged Ranma as the other girl broke into soft sobbing. "It wasn't your..."

"I didn't need it." Ranma interrupted, sobbing. "I was just showin' off...The Mouko Takabisha...sparked out, but I...it showed...I didn't need to...I didn't need to..."

"Shhh," Akane whispered, rocking Ranma gently. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, I couldnna known," Ranma agreed still sobbing. "But whatta 'bout next time?" 

"You won't let it happen again," Akane said.

"Showin' off like a damn student," Ranma muttered, still crying.

"Ranma," Akane said firmly, and the redhead looked up to her. "You'll be a wonderful parent."

"You think so?" Ranma asked. There was a knock on the dojo door before it slid open to reveal Nabiki.

"Do you need me to go?" Nabiki asked.

"No," Ranma said shaking her head and wiping at her eyes. She turned around in Akane's arms to face Nabiki. "We're fine." Akane gave her sister a brief reproachful look, nodded agreement.

"We're thinking of going to a movie," Nabiki said. "Are you two interested in coming, or would you prefer to lay low for today?" Ranma and Akane glanced at each other.

"Do you want to go?" Akane asked Ranma.

"Everybody's going?" Ranma asked, hesitantly.

"I haven't asked Kasumi yet," Nabiki said. "But mostly, yeah. Kodachi, Ryouga and I."

"I guess so..." Ranma said quietly.

"Great," Nabiki said smiling. Then looked irritated. "Akane, can you help me get changed?" She indicated the sling on her arm.

*********

"What exactly is this film about?" Kodachi asked as they waited in line to buy refreshments. Most everybody else looked at her in blank surprise. Kasumi had decided to stay home, promising to at least get some sleep while they were out.

"You are Japanese," Nabiki said. "Aren't you?"

"I appear to be, yes," Kodachi responded dryly. "But I fail to see what that has to do with this American movie."

"You've never seen a Gojira movie?" Akane asked.

"No, I cannot say that I have," Kodachi answered.

"I've only ever seen one," Ranma admitted weakly.

"Only one?" Ryouga repeated, he had seen quite a few before starting on his quest to find Ranma. Mostly by accident, but he had seen them. Ranma shrugged.

"Never had much money or use for movies on the road," Ranma said.

"No one has answered my question," Kodachi noted as they reached the counter. 

The discussion didn't get any further.

A girl behind the counter looked up towards the approaching discussion. Her face shifted from the expression of a tried patience into one of rabid disgust as she recognized the group.

~Rape her?~ the girl wondered as she poured a drink for the last idiot. ~Why would anybody need to, Akane, Kuno, Shampoo, that mystery guy at the hospital. She fucking spreads her legs for anybody. And Akane, all that talk about kill all perverts, and there she is feeling up that fluff in public. I don't have to take this.~

Ranma saw it coming. The girl behind the counter lifted the large drink she was pouring. Ranma closed her eyes and shifted in front of Akane so that the soda washed all over her. 

"Hey," the man next to them shouted. "That's my drink!" Ranma opened her eyes in time for the girl to spit in her face.

"Slut," she snapped angrily, eliciting a wince from Ranma. ~How dare that pervert even make such a stupid claim.~

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Akane roared moving around Ranma to grab the girl's collar. Kodachi was standing there fuming and clenching her fists, obviously wanting to do something. Ryouga stood between her and the scene, frowning grimly himself.

"Jin, what's gotten into you?" another of the staff asked.

"Let go of me or I'm going to call the manager," Jin snapped. It was easy to see that she was scared despite her demeanor.

"Please do," Nabiki said, she turned to Ranma after shooting her own glare at the counter girl. "Are you okay, Ranma?"

"Yeah, it's just soda," she said, shaking a little and looking down.

"It was my soda," the other customer reminded everybody. Ranma felt her hair being matted to her head and glanced at the soda all over her jacket. Did it matter to him that his soda had been poured all over her?

"Iwata-san!" Jin called out, the angry edge of her voice obviously shaky now.

"You..." Akane growled. She pushed the girl away from disgustedly. "You're not worth it."

"All this time sharing a locker room with rug-munching pervert." Jin sneered, courage somewhat restored. "Did you get an eyeful of me, Akane?" Akane almost went over the counter at the girl, but was stopped when Ranma put herself between Akane and the girl.

"Akane, don't," Ranma insisted, gripping Akane's arms.

"Iwata-san!" Jin shouted, obviously terrified now.

Akane stopped and looked down. Immediately Ranma let go of Akane, seeming embarrassed. 

"Gomen. I...I...just don't want to see you get in trouble over me," Ranma said quietly. She looked down at the ground so she wouldn't have to see the looks she was getting from the crowd.

"Ranma," Akane sighed, and hugged the girl comfortingly, ignoring the already sticky feeling of soda drying on her clothes and skin. Ranma hugged her back, not wanting to turn around. If she had to look at the hateful face again, she was afraid that she might lash out.

"Why don't you and Ranma go into the restroom to get cleaned up," Nabiki suggested, glancing at the approaching manager. "We'll take care of things here." Jin noticed the approaching manager as well and took confidence in that.

"Some man among men," she said, laughing. "Ask your little piece of fluff about the other people she spreads her legs for, Akane." Ranma winced again and Akane could feel Ranma clenching her fists behind her back.

"Bitch," Akane said simply, spitting back at the girl and escorting Ranma away.

"What is going on here," the manager asked as Akane and Ranma left.

"That freak attacked me!" Jin snapped pointing at the departing Akane. "Everybody saw." She looked around for support, almost everybody was passing by with no more than a glance at the situation. Nobody wanted to be associated with the situation on either side.

"She just attacked you out of the blue?" the manager repeated, he watched Akane slip into the restroom with Ranma, obviously comforting the other girl. He couldn't tell for she, but he thought that the redhead looked like she was wet. He turned back to the other three. "What happened."

"Your serving girl tossed a drink in our friend's face and called her a slut," Kodachi growled. Ryouga was still between her and the scene, wondering if it would be possible to restrain Kodachi without hurting her should she decide to attack at this point.

"And there were some other comments," Nabiki said bitterly.

"That didn't happen," Jin insisted. "Who saw that?" The manager, Nabiki and Jin all looked around. The attendant right next to Jin shook his head.

"I don't know what got into her, sir," she said. "She just tossed a drink at that girl and then went off on a tirade."

"That's what happened," the complaining man confirmed.

"You're taking their side?!" Jin said in disbelief. "They're a bunch of freaks."

"You going to take care of this...Iwata-san?" Nabiki was not asking.

"Akada-san," the manager said coolly. "Please leave the premises, you're fired."

"Fine!" Jin snapped. She glanced at Kodachi and sneered. "I'll bet she let you eat her out along with your brother, didn't she." Kodachi looked about ready to finally leap and then there was a ringing sound as someone slapped the girl.

"That's plenty," Ryouga said, looking at his hand embarrassed. The girl touched her cheek in semi-shock and started away from the group, recovering quickly and putting her nose in the air.

"Thank you," Nabiki said coolly, glaring after the girl.

"What about my soda," the other customer demanded. "I'm going to miss my movie." The other counter attendant quickly filled up a drink, one size larger than it had been, and handed it to the man. "About time." The man walked off without so much as a glance at the other three.

"He's going to throw us out," Ryouga whispered to Nabiki as the manager started to turn around. Nabiki glanced at him curiously, but didn't have time to say anything before she had to cut off the manager.

"I'm sorry, Iwata-san," Nabiki said. "I'm afraid we cannot stay here, as soon as our friends are through in your restroom, we're leaving."

"If that's what you want to do," the manager said after a moment's stunned silence. There was a relieved note to his voice.

"There are other theaters," Nabiki said. "With less bigoted staff. I wonder how people ever choose to come here. Such behavior in the staff would not generate much business." The manager winced at the threatening tone.

"I insist we make up for Akada-san's faux-pas," the manager said suddenly.

"A faux-pas is using chopsticks to eat gourmet European cuisine," Kodachi snapped. "This was an out and out insult."

"We shall apologize then, by putting your tickets and drinks on the house," the manager said quickly. "Is that fair?"

"I shall have to check with Ranma," Nabiki said. "But it should suffice."

"Very good," the manager bowed. "I'll see about collecting your refunds."

"How'd you know?" Nabiki asked Ryouga as the manager left.

"You wander around enough," Ryouga said, shrugging. "You know when someone's going to toss you from a place."

"Fortunate for him that you convinced him otherwise," Kodachi said tightly. "I doubt it would prove much trouble to purchase this enterprise."

*********

Akane worriedly helped Ranma clean out most of the soda from her hair, using hot water. Akane was thankful that they were the only ones in restroom. It was quite one thing for Ranma to tell herself that everybody was going blame and hate her. It was quite another for someone to actually do it.

The redhead was shaking visibly and she could hear Ranma crying under the flow of the water. She was worried that Ranma was going to break down again. If that girl, Akane vaguely remembered her from her PE class, had the girl commented on the miscarriage she felt sure Ranma would have done just that.

"Don't let someone like that get to you, Ranma," Akane whispered, rubbing Ranma's back, and kissing the back of her neck. 

"She called me a piece of fluff," Ranma spoke tearfully into the sink, still trying to wash the last vestiges of soda out of her hair.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks," Akane whispered.

"Damnit," Ranma snapped. 

Ranma's hand formed a fist and slammed the counter of the sink. It was a light tap for Ranma, the counter didn't crumble, but a small spider web of cracks radiated out through the marble. Akane stepped back in surprise and Ranma pulled her head out from the sink and turned to face Akane. She was still crying, but there was a glimmer in her eyes Akane was glad to see, even if it made her nervous.

"Does she actually think I would let that bastard..." Ranma hesitated and looked away for a moment, clenching her eyes closed. She turned back to Akane and continued quietly. "Let him...rape...me. That I would enjoy being...raped!?" She winced as she said the word.

Ranma closed her eyes tightly and angrily gripped the edges of the counter. Her shoulders shook as she broke into full weeping. Akane hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead and comforting her. The dark-haired girl felt some guilty relief as Ranma clutched at her and sobbed.

Ranma was embarrassed. She was scared of what people might think. She was hurting very badly. But Ranma was angry.

~Finally,~ Akane thought, kissing Ranma's forehead again. 

*********

"Let's go before the movie gets started," Ranma said shakily, drying her eyes. She glanced at her soda stained sweater jacket and shivered. "I guess I have to take this off, it's gonna get icky."

"Are you sure, Ranma?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded and slowly slipped the drenched and sticky jacket off to reveal the Lina Inverse T-shirt again. Ranma looked shyly up at Akane as she balled the jacket up and then gripped her arms and rubbed them as if cold.

"I ain't gonna let that girl drive me off," Ranma said, a determined light coming into her eyes, though she was still shivering.

"The Americans probably really messed it up you know," Akane said as they walked out of the restroom, still hugging. Ranma shrugged as they walked out to meet the other three.

"Do you want to go home?" Nabiki asked as they walked up. Her eyes glanced at the balled up jacket under Ranma's arm and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna stay," Ranma said after glancing at Akane. "Are we too late for the movie?"

"No, we're still early," Nabiki assured her.

"What happened out here?" Akane asked, scanning the lobby for any sign of the girl.

"The manager of this establishment had the good grace to fire her," Kodachi said. Akane nodded satisfactorily.

"Good," she said.

*********

The seats had armrests that folded up in a way that allowed Ranma to lean back against Akane while a giant iguana half-destroyed New York. She paid as much attention as she could to the movie, but she was thinking about other things. 

When she went to school again, which would there more of. Get well cards, or sodas and spit in the face? Who else would call her a slut? She thought of her empty womb. Or a murderer? And she still wondered if they were right.

Ranma gripped Akane's hand tight and was comforted by the feeling of Akane kissing the back of her head.


	5. Recriminations

Ranma walked hesitantly into the classroom and glanced at the faceless teacher before turning nervously to face the class. She glanced around for Akane and Ukyou, but didn't see them anywhere. Nabiki had said she wouldn't let Ranma go through this alone either. They weren't there, none of them.

There was a see of faces she knew only vaguely, and even those she didn't have a clear view of. There was something wrong with the lights in the classroom. Only one in the center of the room worked, and, when the door closed behind her, she could not see the edges of the room.

"Hi," she said quietly. Even so, the sound echoed dully through the dark room full of unfamiliar faces. "Ya heard the rumors I guess." There was a shuffling from the class.

Ranma scanned around the room, avoiding the faceless mass before her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her feet. She was wearing a dress. Her eyes narrowed and she looked around nervously. She didn't own any dresses.

"Oh, you poor dear," someone from the class said. The voice was low almost a purr. A small group of people approached Ranma, and she backed away towards the door.

"We made you a little something to make you feel better," another voice said. She couldn't identify the speakers, but she could see what they were bringing her. A steaming bowl of ramen.

"NO!!" Ranma shouted and ran for the door. She found nothing but dirt walls, Ranma whirled around to face the other 'students'. Now he could see the faces, all the cats' eyes and ears, and swishing tails. The hands holding the ramen were thick and slitted, for holding claws.

"Come on, Fluffy," the voice was definitely that Jin girl's, but rendered cat like. Several hands gripped her and pulled her down, claws ripping at her dress. "You let everybody else have a taste, why not us?"

"I don't want to!" Ranma protested trying to curl up against the pulling, clawing hands.

"Of course you do," the voice was from the light, which wasn't a light after all, but the exit from the pit. "All girls want it, they just pretend not to."

"As he has said," Kuno-neko voice declared, as Ranma's panties were ripped away. "Did you not secretly enjoy our tryst."

"NO!!" Ranma shouted forcefully.

"Airen must have know Shampoo do something to ramen." Ranma could see the purple cat on someone's shoulder. Strangely, aside from the older voice above, it was the only totally human voice, but Ranma didn't care about that right now. "Ranma eat on purpose." She sounded so confident of her belief.

"Let go of me!" Ranma shouted, lashing outward and slashing out with hands curled into claws. Her cries as she slashed about grew more cat-like as time progressed. She was becoming like them.

Even as she fought them down, she saw out of the corner of her eyes more cats being dropped into the pit and becoming cat-people as they landed. In the corners she could hear some of the cat-people making time with each other while waiting for a chance at her. Strangled birth cries began echo through the pit, like a horde of ghostly kittens that were seeking more than milk.

More were appearing than she could bring down. Eventually they would pull her down, and then they would have her. Again. And again.

"Ranma!" the voice came down from the hole in the top of the pit. 

A rope came down from the exit, and Ranma looked at it in a mix of fear and hope. That's where the cats came from, that's where everything came from. Anything that wanted to hurt him came into the Pit through there. Besides, she belonged in the pit, she was dirty.

"Ranma, please!" the voice called out again. Was it a trick? Maybe outside the Pit there was nothing but cats. The distraction was costing her, the cats were getting further before she could take them down.

"Spread your legs, pervert," another Jin-neko purred from down below before Ranma kicked her head in. Kitten-Baby cries continued throughout the Pit, strangling, drowning in blood.

"Airen skin so soft," Shampoo-neko said, as she clawed down Ranma's back.

"Let me free you of this spell." Thick clawed hands reached for her throat. 

Ranma had lost her vocabulary now, and she only hissed as she slashed out and ran toward the center of the Pit, under the light. Maybe Above was worse, but the Pit was intolerable. How could anything be worse? She climbed up the rope out of the Pit.

Strong arms held her as she reached the top. But these arms did not seek to violate her. Somebody rocked her, holding her naked, bleeding body and comforting her.

"You're slacking off, boy!" a harsh voice shouted. "You need to keep training." Somebody gripped her by the hair and tried to throw her back into the pit.

*********

Ranma snapped awake, being held tight in Akane's arms. She wrapped her arms around Akane and cried into her spouse's shoulder. Akane stroked her back and rocked her gently. Ranma didn't care that it made her feel somewhat like a child, she was safe like this. She was out of the Pit. 

"Do you want to stay home tomorrow?" Akane whispered as Ranma started to calm down and Akane could. Ranma could still feel herself shivering in remembered terror.

"No," Ranma answered firmly. She caught her breath and checked her hands for a moment, making sure they were still human hands. She had never tried the rope before. "I ain't hidin' anymore."

"You've said that before," Akane reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said. "Don't let me fall." She said quietly, holding Akane.

"I won't," Akane answered, kissing Ranma's forehead.

*********

Nabiki stared up at the ceiling until she heard Ranma and Akane go back to sleep. Then she stuck her head back under one of her pillows. Her second pillow kept the sun out of her face in the mornings. It also made an excellent gag, though not so good with only one hand to hold it with.

Tomorrow was the day.

She curled up under her blankets, awkwardly trying to accommodate her shoulder, and held down her pillow, hand shaking.

*********

Kasumi woke up again at her normal time, not yet dawn. She sighed at her appearance in her mirror. At what point had they started to just accept the black circles under their eyes?

Kasumi was walking down the stairs and heard someone in her kitchen. She paused a moment to investigate and wasn't too surprised to find Ranma cooking.

"I woke up early again," Ranma said without turning around.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "No problem." She still hadn't turned around. "I woulda done some training, but Ryouga's still in the dojo."

"Cooking is very relaxing," Kasumi noted.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "It's like katas, sorta. Ain't gonna throw away my Art for yours." She added the last firmly.

"I would not expect you to," Kasumi said. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I can handle this," Ranma said. "You should go back to bed."

"Whatever they say at school today," Kasumi said quietly. "It doesn't change anything here."

"Thanks Kasumi," Ranma said, pausing a moment, she wiped at her face before turning around. "I'm figuring that out." She turned toward the stairs at the sound of footsteps.

"Kasumi is..." Akane breathed a sigh of relief as she came into the kitchen and saw Ranma.

"I just woke up early again," Ranma explained again, turning back to the cooking. Akane sighed and glanced at Kasumi before moving to hug Ranma.

"It'll be fine," Akane whispered. Ranma nodded and leaned back in Akane's arms. Kasumi was turning to give them some privacy when Akane asked, "Do you need any help in here?" Kasumi and Ranma stiffened.

"Ummm, could you set the table?" Ranma asked nervously. "I want ta get this part done myself."

"You sure you don't want me to help with the meal?" Akane asked.

"No, I'm fine," Ranma insisted, sweating. "I just want to do it. Relaxing you know?"

"Relaxing?" Akane repeated, she had never really found cooking relaxing. If Ranma did, though, maybe it was better to let her do it. "Okay, I guess." She kissed Ranma on the cheek and then started to gather the plates. To the immense relief of Kasumi and Ranma.

"I shall be in the living room if either of you need any help," Kasumi said. She noticed that she was still in her night robe and added another comment. "As soon as I get dressed."

"Thanks," Ranma said. She quietly watched Akane taking the plates out to set the table and smiled briefly then returned to her cooking.

*********

Ryouga came in through the gate yawning, half-wondering when the dojo had gotten that second bathroom. The one without the furo with little yellow "m"'s everywhere. He was also curious to know why they had built it so far away from the living quarters. 

He hadn't known the Tendo compound was quite that large, in fact. Maybe it was like one of those dimensional pockets that was bigger inside than it was outside. Like Doctor Who's telephone booth or the Furinkan basement.

From the gate he meandered around the grounds until he came the rear entrance. Akane was setting the table for breakfast and he heard somebody in the kitchen and decided it must be Kasumi.

"Ryouga, what were you doing in the courtyard?" Akane asked as she looked up.

"Going back to the dojo from the other bathroom," Ryouga said as if it was obvious.

"Right," Akane said. She went back to setting the table. ~Don't ask.~

Ryouga saw Kasumi in the living room, and decided not to wave in case she was still upset with him. He was too tired to wonder how Kasumi could be both in the kitchen and in the living room. After all, he'd been wandering the Tendo compound for several hours trying to get back to his bed. He continued in his quest for the dojo.

Ryouga was confused when he hit the master bedroom. He was quite certain that that was supposed to be upstairs. Backtracking he found a closet, but the closet had another exit through a copy of the master bedroom. Then he was in another hallway, trying to figure out how the Tendos moved around their secret passages all the time.

Ryouga stopped as he heard a muffled sob behind a door. Turning he saw a sign on the door, "Nabiki" written in romanji. His first thought was wondering what Ranma was doing in Nabiki's room while Akane was helping Kasumi in the kitchen. Some left over of his long time tendency to think the worst of Ranma perhaps. Thinking it through, for once, he found that unlikely.

Ryouga knocked on the door hesitantly. There was some movement on the other side of the door.

"Hello?" Ryouga said. The door cracked open a little later, and he could see Nabiki peeking out.

"Tryin' to sleep 'Yoga," Nabiki whispered. "Tomorrow's goin' be hard."

"Ummm, Nabiki," Ryouga said. "It is tomorrow."

"Can't be," Nabiki protested. "Not asleep yet." 

"Check your clock," Ryouga suggested. She looked away from the crack in the door for a moment. 

"Masaka." Then there was a thud on the back of the door. "Itai."

"Are you okay?" Ryouga asked.

"Fine," Nabiki said. "Be right out." The door started to close.

"Do you need someone to back you up?" Ryouga asked. Nabiki hesitated.

"Yeah," Nabiki said. "Thanks."

*********

Kodachi was pondering that morning's meal. She had never actually eaten anything so simple before. Ranma's cooking seemed to involve rice with a little meat and very little seasoning. That and a salad she had made on the side. She had asked about it and had been told that it was camping fair.

"It's a lot tastier when you're in the middle of the forest, made over a wood fire," Ryouga had said. 

"The smoke adds flavor," Ranma agreed quietly. Which had started a brief discussion about the virtues of different kinds of wood between Ranma and Ryouga. Kasumi had made suggestions, to Ranma, about how to duplicate certain flavors in a kitchen environment.

Kodachi listened with interest, missing her roses and pet. It was a pleasant distraction.

"We should probably leave the cooking to the men," Nabiki said. Nabiki didn't look like she had slept, and she was obviously fidgeting this morning. Ranma blushed and immediately quieted down, while Ryouga scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Nabiki," Akane said, grimacing. Kodachi was confused with the exchange for a moment.

~She was including Ranma,~ Kodachi realized. She looked to where Ranma was sitting on Akane's lap. ~Don't they see it?~ 

Kodachi spent the last little bit of the meal by watching Ranma and Akane.

*********

"We've been expelled," Ukyou shouted angrily coming to meet them on the road to school. She was in her boy's uniform, which was smoking slightly, but without her characteristic spatula.

"What?" Akane asked.

"That Hawaiian freak had us expelled," Ukyou growled. She gestured around their whole group. "All four of us."

"On what grounds?" Nabiki demanded coolly. Some of the obvious nervousness drained out of her, but not all, not even most. If the principal had made her stand impossible today, all he did was prolong it for a much more public situation later.

"I was busy dodging pineapples," Ukyou growled. She was obviously very frustrated, and her fists were clenching and unclenching. "But he said something about moral turpitude."

"What does that mean?" Ranma asked. Ukyou shrugged angrily, but Nabiki and Akane were pale with anger.

"He's actually going to claim that?" Nabiki asked quietly, gripping Ryouga's hand.

"What's he claiming?" Ryouga asked.

"We're a bad influence," Akane snapped. "Most likely something to do with..." she hesitated a moment. "...sex." Ranma winced and held tightly to Akane.

"He's going to say I wanted it," Ranma said quietly, shaking. "Isn't he?" She virtually spat the question.

"Maybe," Nabiki said neutrally, fairly certain that was it. "Let's go see what he has to say."

*********

The Principal was waiting for them at the gates, smiling broadly as usual. He seemed even more lunatic than usual. A crowd of students had gathered to see the coming conflict.

"No, no, no," he said, waggling his finger. "You all is expelled. Bad influence on da Bid Kahuna's keiki."

"We're a bad influence?!" Akane shouted. "What about you?"

"Dis da Bid Kahuna's school," the Principal said. "And you follow de Bid Kahuna's rools. You is all bad for deesseepline."

"What rules have we broken?" Nabiki asked.

"Oooo, so meeny t'ings." He chuckled and started ticking off points. "Fighting on de campus, deestruction o property, suspeetion of murder, lood behavior..."

"He wouldn't take no as an answer!" Ranma shouted angrily stepping forward from Akane. She faltered at the sudden interest the crowd was giving her. "So h...he..." Akane stepped back up to her side and hugged her.

"Tacchi have eeny wahini he want," the Principal said still smiling. He didn't notice Nabiki smirk at the comment.

"Brilliant the Kuno's aren't," Nabiki muttered. Ryouga noticed the look in her eyes, the same one she got before she took Shampoo's hair ornament.

"He couldn't have me!" Ranma shouted, almost crying. Hinako struggled her way out of the crowd behind the gates and started walking towards them.

"Why blame someone else for yo' spilt milk," the Principal asked, this time quietly so the crowd couldn't hear.

"You arrogant bastard," Akane growled, holding Ranma tightly.

Ranma stared at the Principal blankly for a moment in shock. She clenched her fists angrily and clenched her eyes shut, turning her face away from Principal.

"Ranma," Nabiki warned. The redhead laughed once bitterly and suddenly relaxed.

"I ain't gonna fall for my own game," Ranma said quietly but firmly. She was still shaking in Akane's arms, angry and hurt.

"Let'S go back home," Akane said, kissing Ranma lightly. "We can fix this later." The Principal looked somewhat disappointed but was distracted by Hinako-chibi pulling on his sleeve to attract his attention.

"You know that was interesting what you said about milk," she said. "I hate wasting milk especially chocolate milk. Oh yeah, I have to tell you that I and some of the other teachers are going on strike."

"But you can't do that," the Principal protested.

"Oh and we're moving that you be removed," Hinako said. "For running an unsafe school." She started walking down the street.

"Dis is my school!" the Principal shouted. "And you must follow my rools! I hired you to enforce deesseepline." He took a step towards Hinako and she stopped to turn around.

"Principal," Hinako said in a sing-song voice, playing with a coin. "You wouldn't be thinking of trying to discipline me, would you?"

"All you want is revenge, not disicpline," Ryouga shouted. "And I should know what revenge looks like."

Small groups of students were passing through the gate and away from the school. The Principal didn't notice as he was preoccupied with his teacher and the primary troublemakers. He backed away from Hinako, and the others. 

The Principal couldn't take Ryouga, Ranma or Hinako if they were alone, much less together. If Ranma had attacked, with no apparent provocation, he would have had more evidence, the Principal was unaware that a crowd of witnesses cut both ways, but Ranma had kept her cool.

"He's finished," Nabiki said smiling. The smile faded and she bit her lip. "But now everybody will know." She whispered, considering what was coming. This would hit the news for at least a little while. All because some jerk on a bureaucratic power-trip wanted revenge for his worthless son.

"You should go back and get some sleep," Ryouga said. Nabiki nodded.

"You blew it, jerk," Ranma said angrily, tears still flowing, before she and Akane turned away to firmly walk away from the school. Ukyou held her position for a moment staring darkly at the Principal before turning to head for her restaurant.

"Maybe I should have done something more than dump him in the basement," Ukyou muttered.

*********

The dojo was quiet. Kodachi had gone to school, at her own insistence, and apparently Kasumi had actually gone to sleep as promised. Nobody had said anything after leaving the scene with the Principal.

Ranma had cried quietly, but mostly she was just sniffling and fuming. Akane and Nabiki were also fuming, Akane most obvious of any of them. Nabiki's expression was the veritable definition of ice, though it was very strained. Ryouga was nervous, as usual when he was with a girl or collection of girls, though more so considering the situation. He and Akane both shared a concerned expression as well, though Akane's was mostly focused on Ranma.

As they were entering the house, Nabiki stumbled over nothing and almost took a hard fall. Ryouga steadied her easily before she could hurt herself. She didn't even protest when he carried her the rest of the way to the living room and a couch. That certainly brought all of their attention to her for the moment.

"Nabiki, are you feeling okay?" Akane asked worriedly. "You haven't looked good all morning."

"I had a little trouble getting to sleep last night," Nabiki said. Ryouga cleared his throat and Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Okay, I didn't go to sleep last night." Ranma looked at her closely.

"You weren't planning on going through with that?" Ranma asked. "Were you?" Akane looked confused for a moment before she remembered what Nabiki had told Ranma a few days ago.

"Go through with what?" Ryouga asked.

"I told Ranma that I would stand with him," Nabiki said. She turned to Ranma. "I made that promise, and I intend to keep it."

"You mean..." Ryouga was cut off by Nabiki nodding.

"Nabiki, you don't have to," Ranma said. "Everybody is interested in me, not you."

"Ranma," Nabiki said her voice trembled a little. "I'm not going to let you go through this and just sit on the sidelines saying 'don't worry about them.' That's somewhat hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Nabiki, are you sure?" Akane asked.

"I'm tired of hiding too," Nabiki said shakily. 

Nabiki was trying to keep from crying, but it was difficult. She was far more tired than she was used to, her arm hurt like hell, most of her energy had already gone to keeping her composure this long. 

"I'm giving Ranma all this advice," she said through choked tears, "and she's doing things I've been too terrified to even consider."

"I didn't make the choice," Ranma whispered.

"But you're surviving! You're doing it!" Nabiki snapped. "And I'm still scared!" She stood up and paced, fighting to keep her tears down. Kasumi quietly came down the stairs in response to the shouting but nobody noticed.

"Nabiki," Akane started.

"Nabiki knows what to do," Nabiki snapped, interrupting Akane. "Nabiki's the tough one. Nabiki's the smart one. Nabiki is in complete control of everything." She waved her good arm out to encompass the room and then turned towards them, virtually screeching now. "Nabiki didn't fight! Didn't even try! Nabiki," she twisted her name in self-mockery, "was stupid enough to go inside the guy's house!" She stood there shaking and staring wildly around. The crying was shaking her shoulder somewhat, and the resultant pain wasn't helping her keep composure.

Ryouga hesitantly stood up and reached a hand out to her. She grabbed it and then broke out into full weeping leaning into Ryouga. The martial artist cautiously hugged her.

"It'll be okay," Ryouga said, as Ranma and Akane moved over to help comfort Nabiki.

"There's always things you would do differently if you could," Ranma said softly, paraphrasing Kasumi. 

"It wasn't your fault," Akane added, mostly just to add her voice. 

Akane was reminded of when Ranma broke down at school after seeming so recovered for a month. But certainly Nabiki had let it out to her support group. It just seemed that she managed to keep it in around everyone else. 

Nabiki was still weeping when Kasumi walked out of the kitchen shortly, carrying a tea set. Nabiki was still crying heavily, her eyes puffy, but she turned around to see Kasumi.

"I...didn't mean to wake you," Nabiki said hesitantly.

"It is quite all right," Kasumi said quietly. "Please sit down, it sounds like you could all use something to calm your nerves." She sat down and poured everyone a cup of tea. She took her own cup and sipped at it yawning.

"There's nothing in it?" Ranma asked hesitantly. Kasumi shook her head and smiled briefly.

"It's just instant tea," Kasumi said with a little self-reproach. She really didn't feel up to making a good tea at the moment.

"You want to know why we're home so early?" Nabiki asked, sniffing. She sat down on the floor around the tea set, with a little steadying help from Ryouga, and shakily took up a cup of tea to sip at it.

"Perhaps later," Kasumi said. "Right now let's just share a cup of tea, and then some of us can get their needed sleep."

"The Kasumi cure-all," Nabiki laughed, half-hysterical. Ryouga sat down next to her, watching Nabiki nervously. Her shoulders were still shivering, and she seemed on the verge of crying again. Akane sat down next to Kasumi and Ranma, as usual, sat in her lap, both watching Nabiki.

"You don't want to be like me, Ranma," Nabiki said after about five minutes of silent drinking. "I'm a coward."

"That's why you faced off against the Amazon's," Ryouga reminded her. "Humiliated Shampoo in fact."

"It doesn't change the basic fact," Nabiki said quietly. "The Ice Queen is a coward. And soon everyone is going to know it." She set down her teacup and started crying again. Soft, silent sobbing this time.

"You're exhausted," Kasumi said. She arched an eyebrow as Nabiki leaned her face into Ryouga's shoulder.

"Yeah, Nabiki," Akane agreed. "You'll think better after some sleep." Ranma shifted uncomfortably.

"You're telling people on your will," Ranma said. She paused and smirked before continuing quietly. "And if you keep counting on the Ice Queen bit this'll just keep happening." Nabiki's crying was broken by several laughs.

"I should charge you for that, Saotome," Nabiki said shakily. She closed her eyes, her shoulders still shaking. "My shoulder hurts, damn it." In the next moment she seemed to relax all at once and started breathing deeply.

"I was hoping she'd fall asleep soon," Kasumi said, sounding tired herself. "Hibiki-san could you perhaps carry her to her bed."

"Ummm, okay," Ryouga said nervously. Noticing that he still wasn't "Ryouga" or "Ryouga-kun" again. He cautiously picked Nabiki up, blushing as her good arm wrapped around him, as he stood up and almost started to walk.

"I shall show you the way," Kasumi said, beating Akane and Ranma to the protest. She stood up and started to lead Ryouga away, but turned back to face Akane and Ranma. "And then I'm going back to bed as well." She smiled. "As per instructions. You shall be fine?"

"Yeah," Ranma said.

"We can handle things today," Akane said.

~Probably better than I at the moment,~ Kasumi thought. ~Why didn't I see this coming? And is encouraging 'P-Chan' another mistake?~ She looked at Ryouga briefly and how tenderly he was holding her sister. ~Perhaps that one is not.~ "Hibiki-san, follow me."

"Hai," Ryouga said nervously.

*********

"Is it true?"

Kodachi looked up from her lunch to face the girl that had asked the question. She was being remarkably brave. There was no way that she would have dared approach Kodachi if it weren't for the burns that made fighting or more or less impossible.

That was as it should have been. She could focus on her studies, and no one would bother her. Eventually the noise of the other students would fade into the background. Merely the buzzing of hornets, or the hum of an air conditioner. The solitude reminded her of...

Kodachi was about to answer but froze, her words catching in her throat. Quiet. Alone. Empty. Dead.

"Kuno-sempai?" the girl asked. Kodachi laughed snickered at that.

"I am nearly seventeen," Kodachi said softly. "But I am still in the lowest class rank."

"Oh, are you okay?" the girl asked cautiously.

"I just realized something," Kodachi said. "What are you asking about?"

"About your brother attacking..." the girl started to explain.

"I have no brother," Kodachi answered firmly. The girl winced.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and started to turn to leave.

"Please wait," Kodachi called out. "I apologize. That is a touchy subject right now, and it is not something I wish to discuss."

"Oh, I see," the girl said, uncertain of what to do. Kodachi was well known to be unpredictable. "They're saying he was eaten by something right?" Kodachi frowned.

"Is there anything else we can talk about?" Kodachi said, picking at her lunch. Bending her arms seemed to hurt worse now, but it was the pain produced by stretching new skin. Her arms were healing.

"You actually want to talk to me?" the girl asked, wary.

"Quite suddenly I would not mind talking to anybody," Kodachi said. "The school was feeling like home just a moment ago."

"That's a bad thing?" the girl asked confused.

"Home is de..." Kodachi stopped herself and released a frustrated sigh. "I am keeping you from your lunch, my apologies again. Please return to your meal, do not worry about me." Kodachi turned back to her own lunch.

"All right," the girl said. She walked quickly back to her seat to eat her lunch.

"Well?" one of the other girls asked. "What did she say?"

"She said she didn't want to talk about it," the girl shrugged. "And that she didn't have a brother. She seems depressed."

"Doesn't surprise me," somebody said. "You know when they found her collapsed in the locker room last year? I heard she took something to kill herself."

"Her?" somebody scoffed. "Why would she want to kill herself?"

"Oh you know how those old money, samurai types get," another said. "Everything has to be so dramatic, it was probably just some attention getting stunt. What does someone like her know about hard times?"

*********

"We really should get started on something," Akane said.

"Mm hmm," Ranma agreed quietly. Neither of them moved to do anything though. Nabiki and Kasumi were still asleep. So, other than the occasional appearance from "Charlotte," they were alone. And they were still sitting against the couch where they had settled that morning.

Ranma had been mostly quiet since Nabiki was taken to bed. She just seemed to want to sit curled up in Akane's lap and be held. The attitude was driving Akane crazy.

"Don't worry," Akane whispered, hugging Ranma. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm leaning too hard on people," Ranma said quietly. The knock on the door cut off any response Akane might have had. Ranma reluctantly stood up.

"I'll get it," Akane said, standing up next Ranma.

"Nah," Ranma said, shrugging. "I got it, besides, it's probably just Ryouga." At which point Ryouga wandered down the stairs and into the ground floor hallway.

"How many floors does this house have?" he muttered to himself. Akane and Ranma watched for a moment and turned to each other. Whoever was at the door knocked again.

"I..." Ranma hesitated.

"Why don't you make sure Ryouga doesn't get really lost," Akane suggested. Ranma looked at her.

"That's hiding again," Ranma said. "I'll get the door." Akane kissed her on the forehead after a moment's hesitation and Ranma went to the door.

The door opened on a nervous looking pair of students in Furinkan uniforms. Ranma immediately felt like they were dissecting her.

"Can I help you with anything?" Ranma asked, wanting to close the door already. "Or did you just come to stare at me?" They glanced about in embarrassment avoiding her face. Ranma growled and started to close the door.

"Wait!" one of them said.

"What?" Ranma demanded.

"We just came to..." the boy hesitated. "To say thank you." Ranma stopped shutting the door.

"Thank you?" she repeated.

"You saved us from some muggers once," the girl said. 

"Oh," Ranma said, shrugging. "You're welcome, I guess."

"A lot of people are glad you're around," the boy said. "Some of the jocks were out of control before you got here."

"You saw what was going on with Akane," the girl pointed out. "Can you imagine what would have happened if they had..." she gasped and covered her mouth as she noticed Ranma turning pale. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Who is it, Ranma," Akane asked coming up behind. "Ranma?" She noted the grip Ranma was giving the door and gently encouraged her to hold her hand instead. She gave a quiet squeeze back and she could feel Ranma calming down somewhat.

"It's our fault," the girl said.

"Yeah, we should leave," her boyfriend agreed.

"Thanks for comin' round," Ranma said before they left.

"It was the least we could do," the girl said before they continued toward the gate.

"What did they say?" Akane asked seriously as they left the gate.

"They were saying thank you," Ranma said. She looked to Akane, biting her lip and looked the other girl up and down a moment. "They said I kept 'em from getting' mugged."

"That's what's got you so scared?" Akane asked, brushing Ranma's bangs away from her face.

"Akane?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

"What is it Ranma?" Akane asked nervously.

"Would you accept training from me?" Ranma sounded really nervous about the question. Akane relaxed immediately.

"Of course I would," Akane answered, and the redhead suddenly looked as if a load on her back had been lightened.

"Thank you, Akane," Ranma whispered as they walked back into the house. 

The phone rang as they passed it. Akane glanced at Ranma and picked up the phone cautiously.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. She turned an angry red and hung up the phone a moment later. "Jerk."

"That was about me right?" Ranma asked.

"It doesn't matter," Akane hugged her close. "It's just one idiot." Ranma nodded, looking angry herself.

"I'm gonna make somethin' for lunch," she said.

"Do you want help with that," Akane asked, not noticing Ranma's wince at that suggestion.

*********

Kodachi dodged aside as the egg came at her. She turned to glare at the offending party and silently wished she knew more about unarmed techniques than she did. There was some hesitation from the small group of boys, each wearing some sort of animal mask, before they tossed about five more eggs. It was just as easy to dodge those, maybe a little more so since she actually saw them coming.

"Excuse me," Kodachi said. "What do you think you are doing?" She took a step towards them and they broke and ran. "Pathetic." She snarled and shook her head as she walked the last block to the dojo.

"Tadaima," she called out as she entered the genkan. She had to remind herself to do so. She wasn't used to living in a place with other people yet. 

Kodachi was passing the phone when she noticed the light indicating an incoming call. Oddly enough there was no ringing sound to indicate the call. If she hadn't been planning on using the phone anyway she probably wouldn't have noticed the call. She considered the boys outside that had tried to hit her with the eggs and frowned before she picked up the phone and grimaced as she bent her arm to hold it to her head.

"Tendo residence," she said coolly. "Did you come up with that taunt on your own? Or perhaps you subcontracted?" Kodachi hung up the phone with a sneer of disgust. She picked the phone up again and dialed.

"There've been a lot of calls since lunch." Kodachi turned to see Ryouga. "Some people came to visit too, they were okay, but they apparently stopped coming."

"I can explain that, there was a group of boys tossing eggs a block from..." Kodachi turned her attention to phone. "Yes, the estate? Tomorrow?" She grimaced. "Fine. Oh yes, that advertisement. Have the papers run it. Yes, I am certain, thank you." She released her breath as she straightened her arm and hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" Ryouga asked.

"My lawyer," Kodachi said.

"You have a lawyer?" Ryouga asked.

"You think I could run the Kuno fortune, attend school, train and," she paused and frowned upon remembering her garden was destroyed. "Do other things all on my own?"

"Good point," Ryouga said, embarrassed.

"What happened today," Kodachi asked worried.

"Didn't you hear?" Ryouga asked. Kodachi shook her head and frowned deeper. When Ryouga was finished summarizing the day's events she was almost livid.

"He did what?!" Kodachi demanded before turning back to the phone.

*********

Ranma came to rest across the dojo, breaking contact to get a good look at Akane. Neither of them were even breathing hard. Akane wasn't pushing herself at all. Ranma sighed dejectedly and relaxed from ready stance. It was almost an imperceptible change, Ranma's ready stance being more a matter of attitude than position.

"I can't figure out where you are you if you don't come at me," Ranma said quietly. Akane's attitude didn't really shift as she dropped out of the physical stance. Ranma frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ranma?" Akane asked moving over to stand next to Ranma. "You've been acting funny since those first two stopped by." She leaned worriedly over Ranma and brushed at her cheek.

"I'm fine," Ranma said and then looked down. "Akane, I'm gonna try this again." She shuffled nervously.

"Okay," Akane said, nervous about Ranma's attitude. "Are you going to do something different this time."

"Yeeeah," Ranma said hesitantly. ~She needs to be better.~

*********

Kasumi glided down the stairs and smiled at Kodachi and Ryouga watching the television. Kodachi was acting like it was the first time she had ever watched television. Kasumi was wondering if that might not be the case.

Kasumi's pleasant expression faded as she looked about the genkan. It was by no means filthy, but she usually kept it in much better condition. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she had straightened up the genkan. 

She sighed in frustration. The point of keeping things in constant order was so that it was never a big job. She wondered if the number of little things she had neglected already equaled that big job. She started to look over the entryway to see where it needed dusting or polishing, and noted the phone.

"What did you say this was called?" Kodachi asked.

"Gundam Wing," Ryouga said. "I think it's a rerun." He wasn't entirely certain of that, but he was fairly certain that he had seen it somewhere before. If he could find the TV when he wanted more often he could have been sure.

"Are you aware that the ringer on the phone has been turned off?" Kasumi asked as she looked into the living room.

"Someone's been calling the house," Ryouga said. Kodachi's rapt attention was on the screen. Ryouga was somewhat confused at the attention she was giving the screen. After all, there were no fights or anything going on. It was just that circus guy moaning listlessly about his Amnesia.

"You mean prank calls," Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, Akane turned the ringer off," Ryouga said.

"Is it a different caller each time?" Kasumi asked.

"I answered a couple of times," Ryouga said. "I think it was the same person. They're tying up the phone line though."

"Ah, thank you," Kasumi said. She walked back to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Tendo residence. Takeo-chan, is that you?" She blinked as the phone clicked to a dial tone, and then dialed. "Ichino-san, hello. Yes, it has been difficult, but Ranma is doing better. Is Takeo there? He is visiting friends? Oh, then I suppose I'll have to talk to you about this."

*********

"Why'd you hang up?" one of the three kids asked. "Don't worry about threats, how are they going to figure out who's calling."

"That was Kasumi," Takeo said, pale. "She used to babysit me."

"So," the third said nervously. "She couldn't have known that was you." She continued in a small voice. "Could she?"

"I can't believe I said that to Kasumi," Takeo said.

"Are you guys beginning to think this was a bad idea?" the other guy asked. "I mean what if Ranma was really raped."

"You don't believe that," the girl said. "Do you, Kenichi? This is Ranma we're talking about."

"And Akane, Nabiki, Ukyou, Kasumi, Ryouga, Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi, Daisuke, and maybe even Kodachi," Takeo said. "Do you think all of them are lying, Seki?"

"She got my sister fire..." Seki was interrupted as the phone rang in Takeo's hands. The three of them stared at it as it rang again. The second ring was cut off as someone downstairs picked it up. Takeo picked up the phone carefully again and the three of them listened at the receiver.

"It's my mom," Takeo whispered to the others. The three of them winced at the next thing they heard on the receiver. "Hey Mom." The other two backed away and watched him cringing against the phone with a sort of morbid fascination. At least until Kenichi's mother slammed open the door.

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly. She turned to Seki. "I think you should go home."

"Okay, Mom," Takeo said meekly and winced again before hanging the phone up. "Yeah, she's coming to pick me up." Kenichi's mother nodded. She took the phone from him and started dialing, looking down at them.

"I really can't believe you children," she said angrily.

*********

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Kasumi said into the receiver. "Yes, thank you. No, that will be quite all right. Thank you anyway, but for now it would be enough for them not to make any more calls. Thank you."

She sighed in relief and hung up the phone. The sound of someone walking towards the house out of the dojo attracted her attention and she looked down the hallway.

"Akane, are you hurt?" Kasumi asked as she saw Akane leaning on Ranma. She immediately left the phone and rushed to check on her sister.

"What?" Ryouga said anxiously. He turned immediately to look towards the hallway and took in the situation. Akane limping along, leaning heavily on the smaller girl.

"Is it serious?" Kodachi asked, ripping her eyes and ears away from the Gundam Wing credits.

Ryouga almost fell into old habits and started yelling at Ranma for attacking Akane. He clearly caught a look at their faces before he could though. Akane seemed radiantly happy, while Ranma's expression looked like it belonged on Akane.

"What happened?" Ryouga demanded. He and Kodachi joined Kasumi to check on Akane's state.

"I just twisted my ankle," Akane said, waving off their concern. Ranma helped her sit down on the couch and then sat next to her. She stared down at the ground and held her hands in her lap.

"You are certain you do not need anything?" Kodachi asked. Akane nodded happily.

"Kodachi, I'm fine," Akane insisted. "I'll be better in no time."

"You actually sparred Akane for real?" Ryouga asked in shock. Ranma winced and shrunk in on herself.

"He actually took me seriously," Akane said. "It was a real spar. I was so busy trying to defend I couldn't get a shot in." Ranma silently nodded in agreement. Akane scooted closer to Ranma and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." Ranma smiled slightly and allowed herself to be hugged before standing back up again.

"I need ta make dinner I guess," Ranma said.

"I can do that Ranma," Kasumi said. "Perhaps you can see if Nabiki is feeling up to eating dinner?"

"Huh?" Ranma shrugged. "Okay."

"Don't try too hard to wake her up," Kasumi said. Ranma nodded and walked upstairs. Kasumi almost grimaced at what she was about to say. "Akane can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure!" Akane said after a little surprised hesitation. Ryouga turned pale, Kodachi merely shrugged. She had heard of Akane's cooking, but surely it was not so bad as the rumors made out.

*********

"I don't know what got him started, Kasumi," Akane shrugged as she looked for the ingredients Kasumi was asking for. "Is this the vinegar?"

"No," Kasumi said looking. "That is vegetable oil. The vinegar is in a bottle with a green label."

"Oh, okay," Akane said looking back into the closet. "Actually, I think something scared him. Like he's worried he won't be ready if someone tries to do that again." Kasumi glanced at her sister and arched an eyebrow. "Is this it?"

"That is soy sauce," Kasumi said. "You need a bottle about the size of the vegetable oil with a green label." Akane nodded and started looking again. "About the spar, Akane."

"Uh huh?" she responded.

"Did you make any attacks?" Kasumi asked.

"No," Akane said cheerfully. "I was too busy trying to avoid the attacks coming in."

"Did you try to attack," Kasumi reiterated. Akane paused and looked at her older sister.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked. "I already said I had no openings, if I tried I would have been open too long." She didn't think of that first, useless round.

"That's okay then," Kasumi said. "That's the vinegar."

"That bottle's not green," Akane protested. "It's gray." Kasumi blinked at her and looked at the dull green label. She picked up the vegetable oil that Akane had set to the side.

"What color is this?" she asked, pointing at the pale yellow label.

"White," Akane said a little offended at the question. Kasumi set down the vinegar and clapped her hands together, looking to the ceiling in what appeared to be an expression of thankfulness. "Kasumi are you okay?"

"Yes," Kasumi said, in the voice of someone who has finally found two pieces that match in jigsaw puzzle. "I think I needed a small victory."

"A victory over what?" Akane asked.

"You remember what I've told you about color-coding," Kasumi asked.

"Yeah," Akane said.

"Ignore it for now," Kasumi said. "Take the time to read the labels." Akane blinked in surprise.

"Nabiki's not waking..." Ranma stopped and stared as she saw Akane in the kitchen.

"Is something wrong Ranma?" Akane asked, worried about the nervous look on her wife's face.

"No," Ranma whimpered. Akane looked at her doubtfully.

"You didn't answer the phone did you?" Akane asked. Ranma shook her head and looked down.

"Ranma, do you still want to help?" Kasumi asked. She could talk to Akane, and maybe Nabiki, about the problem later.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Why don't you and Akane prepare the salad," she suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Akane said.

*********

"You're slicing too hard," Ranma said, a few moments into slicing the lettuce. "You're cutting into the board underneath, see."

"Oh," Akane said, surprised mostly at Ranma correcting her without insulting her. She realized she shouldn't have been, Ranma hadn't been very insulting to anyone but herself of late. "So how am I supposed to cut it?"

"Here," Ranma took hold the knife and slipped in front of Akane. "Hold the knife."

"You want me to take the knife from you?" Akane asked.

"Nah," Ranma said. "Just hold it over my hand."

"Like this?" she asked, gripping over Ranma's hand lightly. She had to get right behind Ranma to do it, putting the redhead between her and the counter. The slight shiver Akane felt from Ranma told her Ranma had noticed the almost trapped position she was in as well. "Are you sure you're okay, Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma said quietly. "Just let me get started cutting here." She started slicing through the head of lettuce, guiding both the knife and Akane's hand. "See its like fightin'. Speed and power are nice, but not if you're wild. Get accurate first."

"I think I see," Akane said, actually paying more attention to Ranma. With the side effect of not stressing about the preparation of the food for once. She kissed the back of Ranma's head as she felt the tension start to ease away.

Kasumi glanced over from the entrée to watch them and smiled. Successes indeed were a little more invigorating than simple rest.

*********

"My home shall be ready for habitation tomorrow," Kodachi said suddenly.

"Can you take care of yourself?" Kasumi asked indicating Kodachi's arms.

"Well enough," Kodachi said. "I believe that I should return, considering the circumstances."

"What 'circumstances' are you talking about?" Akane asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Certainly it is in poor taste for me to ask you for hospitality," Kodachi said. "With what happened."

"What, because of your loon of a father?" Ranma asked.

"You are welcome here, Kodachi," Kasumi said. "I don't believe anyone here blames you for a desperate man's action."

"I did promise the Kuno clan would serve Ranma and his family," Kodachi said. "We have not done a very good job as of yet." Akane kept silent on the matter.

"You have done quite well actually," Kasumi said.

"Yeah," Ryouga agreed quietly, remembering Kodachi's second phone call. "Really."

"And again you are not responsible for your father's actions," Kasumi continued, glancing at Ryouga.

"Yeah, he's a loon," Ranma said. She said the word without the element of dismissal that used to accompany it. Loons could be dangerous.

"Well, thank you Kasumi-san, Ranma," Kodachi said. "But I must oversee the estate as well, and I would like to start a new rose garden."

"We'll help you move back," Akane said. Ranma flinched in Akane's lap. "If that's okay."

"Thank you Akane-san," Kodachi said, smiling. The phone rang and everybody froze.

"I thought I turned the ringer off," Akane said.

"You did," Kasumi said, standing up. "I turned it back on. After speaking to the parents of the prank callers." She walked to phone. "Hello? Oh. One moment."

"Who is it?" Ranma asked nervously.

"It's a newspaper," Kasumi said. "Do you want to..." Ranma shook her head firmly. "All right, I'll tell them that."

"Great, now it's news," Ranma whispered. Akane rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be all right," Akane said. "I'll be right here."

*********

Nabiki snapped awake gasping. First in response to the nightmare that had woken her up, and then from the pain of jarring her shoulder. The second brought her back to reality.

"I'm still dressed for..." Nabiki grimaced as she remembered why she was still in her school clothes. "I can't believe I did that." She leaned on her good arm for a moment and settled herself down.

Obviously she had been more tired than she had originally thought. She lay back down on the bed and tired to let sleep come back over her. Instead of approaching sleep, she found herself staring at the pillow on top of her head and shivering underneath a thick blanket. She sat up again and let out a long breath.

"I need to sleep," Nabiki reminded herself, holding a pillow tightly in front of her. She glanced about her darkened room cautiously. It felt quite large when she couldn't see the walls, as if it could go one forever and hide anything or anyone.

*********

Ryouga stretched awake and yawned. Then he went about the morning ritual of figuring out where he was. The answer was simple, the Tendo dojo, after all, Kasumi had led him back there when dinner ended after all. A quick glance around proved that.

Yep, weights, fold-up mats. There was a water bucket over there. Better avoid that part of the room. Where did those things always come from anyway? Blankets and pillows piled in the corner. Bo-staves. Ryouga paused and squinted in confusion.

"Blankets and pillows?" Ryouga repeated to himself. 

He glanced about a second time, eventually finding the right corner of the room again. 

"That wasn't there last night. I don't think so anyway." On a second glance it looked less like a haphazard pile of bedding than...something else.

He stood up and walked to the corner, careful to keep it in sight. Getting closer he could clearly see a hand holding down one of the pillows. Ryouga grimaced as he recognized that whoever it was had slept leaning on that arm, by now it was going to be rather numb.

Ryouga cautiously reached over to try turn the girl over on her back, and free up the blood flow to the arm again. He was pretty certain of who it was, especially with the outline of an arm in a sling under the blankets. The thought was confirmed as soon as he tried to move her.

"No!" Nabiki's muffled voice gasped, she sat up quickly and looked nervously in Ryouga's direction. 

She was backing into the corner and staring at him when she recognized Ryouga. The behavior turned a knife in Ryouga's gut. To see Nabiki acting like that.

"Ryouga," she breathed in relief. Then she continued in her regular dry tone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Ryouga said instantly. "Just...you're laying on your arm." Nabiki looked at her good arm and frowned, noticing it was numb.

"Great," she muttered tiredly. "One good arm and the floor puts it to sleep." She started flexing her hand to get the blood moving.

"Do you need help?" Ryouga asked, still nervous about finding Nabiki asleep in the same room as him. She narrowed her eyes at the suggestion.

"It's just asleep," she said. Nabiki gathered up her bedding and stood up stiffly. She almost glared at Ryouga sitting in front of her. Ryouga returned the look, confused for a moment.

"Oh," he said, then laughed nervously as he stood up and quickly backed away from the corner. 

"Afraid of something?" she asked, sounding amused. Nabiki walked past him, back into the house. He watched her go in curiosity and concern. She seemed to be acting normal. If you ignored the fact that she had come to the dojo to sleep.

*********

Kodachi took a glance at the newspaper personals before she walked out of the Tendo dojo.

"Kuno Kodachi, daughter of Kuno Chikako, formerly of the Hibiki clan, seeks contact with her mother's family." It was followed by her address and telephone number. She set the paper down and nodded in satisfaction. Then she walked out the door.

Kodachi frowned as she noted an extra car upon walking out of the Tendo dojo. She frowned deeper as one of the car doors opened and somebody approached her.

"Saotome Ranma?" the reporter asked.

"Kuno Kodachi," she corrected sharply. "I have to be lea..."

"Any relation to the principal of Furinkan High?" the man asked.

"The man is unfortunately my father," Kodachi admitted. "And, no, I do not approve." She glanced to the nearest rooftop and leaped upward. "Good day." Then she continued along other rooftops, heading for school.

*********

"School walk out," Nabiki read out loud, ignoring the odd looks she was getting for being more or less awake already. "Staff and students protest episodes of sexual harassment."

"Harassment," Akane repeated angrily. "That's what they call it?"

"If it weren't for the strike and the walkout," Nabiki said bitterly. "They'd probably ignore it, but people want to know what's happening."

"What's the article say?" Ranma asked quietly.

"The students and much of the staff of Furinkan High in the Nerima Ward walked out following a brief altercation between the Principal, three students and a teacher," Nabiki read. "The teachers stated their reasons that the Principal had been running an unsafe school." 

"That's an understatement," Akane said. Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Several teachers mention times when the principal has directly endangered the lives of the students," Nabiki continued. "Even one of the newest teachers, Ninomiya Hinako indicated a level of dangerous level of delinquency among the athletes, and implied the existence of multiple victims of some sort of sexual harassment." Nabiki frowned.

"Something wrong with that statement?" Kasumi asked as she noted Nabiki's expression.

"They wouldn't have said multiple if Hinako wasn't adamant on that," Nabiki said, a catch in her throat. She glanced at Ranma looking honestly shocked. "We might not be the only ones."

"But it says harassment," Ranma said hesitantly.

"Ranma," Nabiki said sharply. "The article says you were expelled over an 'inappropriate relationship' with a 'prominent member of the kendo team,' and that you accused the athlete of making 'improper advances.'"

"What?" Ranma snapped in disbelief.

"They put it on the front page of the local paper," Nabiki said. "But even then most of the story is page five. We're an embarrassment!" Ranma looked at her for a moment and shifted uncomfortably in Akane's lap.

"I'm gonna be in the dojo," Ranma said, clenching her fists. She stood up and walked stiffly to the corridor.

"I'll come with you," Akane said, following behind her quickly. Ranma froze for a moment, but nodded and continued on.

"You really think there might be others," Ryouga asked. Nabiki shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, not sounding enraged any longer. It was more like, guilt really. Ryouga was confused at that. "I thought I knew everything about Furinkan." Guilt and something else. Ryouga hesitantly reached out to lay a hand on Nabiki's shoulder, checking Kasumi's expression first. Nabiki flinched at the unexpected touch and glanced at Ryouga.

"It'll be all right," he assured her. Nabiki stopped herself from denying the need to be comforted. Considering what happened yesterday, a denial would just put her in a weaker position.

"Thanks, Ryouga," she said, sighing. Kasumi refilled Nabiki's teacup drawing a somewhat exasperated glance from the girl.

*********

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" a man asked before they'd gotten half a block from the dojo.

"Are you a reporter?" Ranma asked. The man nodded and Ranma growled and turned away from him.

"Why in the world are you even here?" Akane asked. "I thought you people wanted to bury this story." She and Ranma walked past him.

"They won't print anything else with what we have," the reporter insisted, following them. "The staff are each giving extreme stories so we can't trust either side, and the police won't release any information. And yes, they do want to bury the story, but I think this is important."

"Leave me alone," Ranma said without turning around.

"Ninomiya-san said there were five victims including you," the reporter said. Ranma stopped and looked down, Akane turned to look at him, shocked.

"Five?" She asked. "Hinako-sensei said that?" The man nodded.

"You don't have to talk to him, Ranma," Akane said. Ranma nodded and continued walking along, holding Akane's hand.

"Do you want them to just sweep this under the rug?" the reporter asked.

"Just turn around and leave," Ryouga said crushing a fair sized rock in his hand and then turning quickly so as not to lose sight of Ranma and Akane.

*********

"Where are they going?" Nabiki asked Kasumi, indicating where Akane, Ranma, and Ryouga had left saying they'd be right back.

"They've finished fixing Kodachi's house," Kasumi explained. "We're going to help her move back in." Nabiki stared at her for a moment.

"I'm staying home," Kasumi said reassuringly, noting Nabiki's surprised expression. Nabiki shook her head.

"That's not it," Nabiki said. "Ranma's going with you?"

"Yes," Kasumi said. "Is that a problem?"

"They're taking Ranma," she said, emphasizing the name. "To the Kuno Estate."

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "I had not considered that." Kasumi stood up and moved to the door. "They're already gone."

"I guess if there's a problem they'll come back," Nabiki said.

*********

Ranma stopped outside the gates to the Kuno estate and stared up in terror. She gripped Akane's hand tightly and took a step backwards. The redhead bit her lip and shook her head.

"Akane," Ranma said shakily.

"Is something wrong Ranma?" Akane asked, turning to face her.

"I can't go in there," she said looking up at the Kuno gates.

"Why n..." Akane started. "Oh. Oh. Ranma, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"What's wrong," Ryouga asked, confused.

"It's nothing," Ranma said. "I just can't go into...that place. I'll wait outside."

"You're sure?" Akane asked. "You don't want me to walk you home or anything?" Ranma frowned and crossed her arms.

"I can protect myself," Ranma said, eyes focused sharply on Akane and avoiding looking at the Kuno estate. "And..." she glanced down at the ground in shame. "I can scr...yell if I need help."

"You're certain?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded, walked to the Kuno wall and sat down facing away from it.

"You should get in there," Ranma said. "Kodachi's gonna need help movin' stuff around."

"If you're okay," Akane said. Ranma nodded again. "All right, call us if you need anything."

"Right," Ranma said, looking up and down the street. She still didn't look at the building she was sitting against. Akane hesitantly turned away from her and led Ryouga into the building.

"Why's Ranma staying outside," Ryouga asked as they entered the estate, whispering.

"This is where it happened," Akane answered under her breath. "You know. It." Ryouga stopped and looked around the courtyard with a new perception.

"I didn't think of that," Ryouga said.

"Neither did I," Akane added, berating herself. Ryouga glanced at her and would have said something if Kodachi hadn't stepped out of the building.

"Akane-san, Ryouga," Kodachi said, she looked around. "Ranma is not here?"

"He's outside," Akane said. "He felt uncomfortable about coming inside."

"Yes," Kodachi answered. "I suppose she would." She sighed and looked down, then shook her head. "Well, this should not take too long. I only have the bare minimum of furniture required, most of the rooms shall be empty for now. Ryouga, if you could stay with me, I do not think Nabiki-san would appreciate it if I lost you." Akane and Kodachi smirked as Ryouga blushed.

*********

"Five," Ranma said quietly. "Why am I the only one everybody found out about?"

Ranma pulled her legs up and hugged herself. She didn't like where things were heading. She hadn't liked the attention she was getting before all this happened. Now it was like a constant bombardment of looks and questions. It was like fate wanted to make her some sort of spokesperson...or sideshow freak.

"Come look and see," Ranma muttered. "A lifetime of martial arts training, this girl once killed a god, and she still couldn't protect herself." What was she worth anyway.

Most of her life had been spent only under the eye of her father, and only her father. The father that had left in the night when his son was emasculated. 

Ranma sighed and looked briefly at the estate walls. Akane hadn't abandoned her. Actually a lot of people had stayed by her. But they couldn't know her as well as her father did, could they? Obviously, if her father had known her the longest time, that meant he knew her the best. That was right wasn't it? And he had abandoned her.

"Akane sees something in me," Ranma said. "I guess."

She glanced up at the people walking along the street and frowned as they glanced at her. Some of them probably recognized her, but she couldn't tell which. A lot of them were staring at her, for the fact that she was a loitering teenager if nothing else.

"Hey, look," somebody said. Ranma glanced at the group of boys, a group of jerks from her school. She had hoped they would just pass by without noticing her. "It's Ranma, we missed you yesterday."

"Go away," Ranma growled angrily, looking over her legs.

"What?" one of them said. "We just wanted to thank you for getting us out of school." They moved closer, seemingly unaware of what Ranma could do to them if she decided.

"Leave me alone" Ranma snapped irritably. ~I...don't want to hurt them that's all.~

"Yeah, no way any of us could have thought up this whole scheme," one them said. "Much less pull it off."

"Back off," Ranma warned again. She pulled in as tight as she could, feeling closed in. She'd seen this before, broken up scenes like it in passing. She'd never been subjected to it before. It said a lot about how she was projecting herself that they were doing it now, even knowing who she was. ~Please just go away.~

"You even got Akane out of it," one of them said.

"Does that make you a lesbian?" asked another. 

"Fuck you," Ranma snapped angrily, trying to keep from crying. The Kuno Estate behind her, and the memories weighing down on her threatening to keep her paralyzed.

"Does that mean you're bi?" one of them laughed.

"Maybe Kuno just didn't do it for you?"

~Are you going to sit here a let them turn you into a victim again?~ Ranma demanded of herself. "No." She whispered

"No?" The speaker placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, not noticing as the shaking in Ranma's frame vanished, much less the slight chill in the air.

"Get. Your. Fuckin'. Hand. Offa. Me." Ranma growled. She reached up and grabbed the hand, twisting it. "NOW!!" 

She continued twisting, driving him to the ground and giving his arm one good twisting yank that was accompanied by several cracks. She turned a glare on the other guys as she let go of the screaming boy. They grabbed their friend and ran. Something clattered to the ground as they ran. 

"You damn jerks!" Ranma shouted after them. "You better hope I never see you trying that with anybody ever again!" He glared down at the mask that they had dropped in their flight, a stylish ceramic gorilla mask. She growled and clenched her fists staring after them fiercely.

"Hey," someone male said behind her. Ranma whirled around, lashing out with a fist.

*********

"What happened to you?" Nabiki asked as Ryouga came in, sporting a small bruise and being virtually dragged by Kodachi. Nabiki took a moment to consider how much it took to actually hurt Ryouga.

"Ranma's stronger than she used to be," Ryouga said, grumbling.

"I said sorry," Ranma said, embarrassed.

"He's not mad at you, Ranma," Akane said, one arm comfortingly around Ranma's shoulders. "Are you?" Akane said glaring at Ryouga.

"Uhh...Of course not," Ryouga said.

"You hit Ryouga," Nabiki surmised.

"The fool came up behind her without announcing himself beforehand," Kodachi explained rolling her eyes.

"I was just seeing if she was all right," Ryouga said, sitting down. Ranma tensed at Ryouga's comment.

"Oh! Did something happen," Kasumi asked coming into the room. "Nabiki was concerned about you going to the Kuno estate." Nabiki winced.

"Nah, it wasn't that," Ranma said. She hesitated. "Well, sort of...I was waiting outside."

"Some boys," Akane said, almost spitting, "were harassing Ranma."

"Oh dear," Kasumi said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma nodded. "I took care of it."

"If you think Ryouga looks bad," Akane said smirking. "You should have seen one of the guys that Ranma ran off." Ranma smiled briefly, then frowned.

"Idiot shoulda known better than to grab me," Ranma said. "What did they think I was going to do? Just let 'em paw me?" She shivered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm goin' ta take a bath," Ranma said, walking in that direction, still holding Akane's hand. She turned to Nabiki and Kasumi. "I'm okay. I just need to relax." They nodded

"I think I need a bath too," Akane said.

"Yes, you do," Nabiki agreed, Akane gave her an annoyed look. Nabiki then pointed at Ryouga, "and he'll be right behind you two."

"Great, now I stink," Ryouga muttered.

*********

"They knew who I was, and what I can do." Ranma said quietly, leaning back against Akane in the hot water. "And they still treated me like that."

"Ranma," Akane said. "You haven't been acting dangerous lately. People forget things if they're not reminded."

"I almost freaked out again," Ranma said. "I had time to prepare for...Him."

"You were fine Ranma," Akane assured her.

"I woulda been," she took a breath and continued in a rush. "I might as well have eaten another bowl of Shampoo's ramen if that had happened."

"It didn't happen," Akane reminded her. "You'd run them off before any of us got there."

"But I almost..." Ranma said.

"You were fine," Akane insisted. "The way that jerk's arm was hanging I say you'd broken it in three places."

"I crushed his hand and dislocated the shoulder too," Ranma said succinctly. "But what about next time."

"If you keep worrying about it," Akane whispered. She shook her head. "I mean, Ranma, you laid out Ryouga in a single punch."

"Uh, heh, I was lucky." Ranma lost some anxiety as embarrassed amusement replaced it. Then she shook out her hand with a little bit of a grimace. "And it hurt. But don't tell him that."

"Is that a little ego I hear?" Akane asked in amusement. She kissed Ranma on the cheek as the redhead smiled.

*********

"Umm, Nabiki," Ryouga started, glancing toward the kitchen where Kasumi was, and towards Kodachi watching television until she felt it was time to go back to an empty house.

"What is it, Charlotte?" Nabiki asked dryly, setting her manga down so she could change the page. Ryouga flinched, but didn't let the name distract him.

"What were you doing in the dojo?" he asked.

"Sleeping," Nabiki answered, picking up her manga and starting to read it.

"Yeah but why?" Ryouga asked.

"Why does anybody sleep?" Nabiki asked, shrugging. "I was tired."

"No why were you sleeping in the..."

"Feeling better, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, glancing up from her manga for a moment. Ryouga turned around and saw Ranma and Akane walking into the room. He gave Nabiki a frustrated look, but didn't ask anything else.

*********

"We're going out," Akane said. Nabiki noted that Ranma was not with her and glanced about. She found the redhead coming down the stairs and zipping up a light jacket. She arched an eyebrow and turned back to face Akane.

"Okay," Nabiki said, then turned back to the morning shows she usually had to miss for school.

"Do you want to come?" Akane asked.

"Where are you going?" Nabiki asked.

"Ucchan's, maybe a movie," Akane answered. "Might as well get some rest before we tackle that jerk."

"Be good to know what Ukyou is thinking about, too," Nabiki nodded.

"So are you coming?" Akane asked. "Kasumi wants to catch up on some of the cleaning, so she's staying."

"I think I'll stay," Nabiki said after a moment. "Talk to...Hinako. Just stay in all day."

"Okay," Akane said, shrugging. "Just me and Ranma then." She moved to join her spouse waiting nervously at the door.

"See you later," Ranma said, before they walked out. Nabiki considered Ranma's behavior. On the one hand she was comfortable enough that she wasn't virtually hanging off Akane or anybody else. One the other, she was obviously agitated.

"He's getting ready for something," Nabiki said. Whatever it was, Ranma didn't seem to want to deal with it. Which reminded her of something else. 

A while later she stood up and looked back to the dojo, and then the television. Kasumi came into the room, carrying some light cleaning supplies.

"Excuse me, Nabiki," Kasumi said, cheerfully. "But I'm going to go over this room now."

"That's fine," Nabiki said. "Sorry if I'm in your way."

"Don't worry about it, Nabiki," Kasumi said, smiling. "It's pleasant to have someone else around the house during the day." She went to work as Nabiki left the room and glanced at the phone. She really did need to talk to Hinako. Before the teacher did something reckless. She almost went to the phone but sighed and walked down the corridor to the dojo instead.

"Listen, Ryouga," Nabiki said, walking into the dojo. She stopped and noted the camping materials neatly stacked against the wall where Ryouga had left the day before. "You idiot."

*********

"Business looks good," Akane said.

"I'm open about twice as much," Ukyou said, exaggerating. "So word is spreading a little more."

"That's good," Ranma said. "No problems from..." He glanced at the rug that had been put over the blood stain that she and Konatsu were slowly working out.

"It's actually working for me," Ukyou said, not sounding particularly pleased.

"What?" Akane asked. "People are coming here because of that?"

"Weird," Ranma agreed.

"They're like vultures," Ukyou said angrily. "Just sitting around and waiting for an opportunity. I've got people coming in and asking about..." Her face shot up to look at Ranma and she stopped. "Anyway, it's really starting to bug me."

"Yeah," Ranma said quietly glancing around. Some of the customers were looking at them.

"There was a reporter hanging around outside our place a couple days ago," Akane said. "He might still be around."

"If Mousse hadn't done all that," Ranma whispered.

"Damn, amazons," Ukyou agreed. "The only good thing about this is the whole Kuno mess."

"At least it wasn't one of us that did it," Akane said. Serving a table behind them, Konatsu tightened up.

"I guess it's good to have clean hands," Ukyou said, watching Akane.

"Are you okay Ukyou?" Akane asked confused. "You sound upset. Oh! I forgot it is you! I'm sorry Ukyou, I didn't mean to remind you about..." She glanced at the rug. Ukyou looked at Akane's honestly concerned face and relaxed.

"That's okay, sugar," Ukyou said. "I'm just a little wound up." Ranma sighed, unnoticed by the other two women, and slumped.

"Ucchan," Ranma said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What for, Ranma?" Ukyou asked, watching him with her own cautious look as she handed a plate to Konatsu. "You didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said.

*********

Nabiki took a breath as the door closed behind Kasumi, Ranma and Akane. Ryouga still hadn't managed to return to pick up his stuff. Nabiki had moved his things into her room on the second day, to get it out of the dojo. It was in the way of Ranma and Akane's training after all.

She stared at the phone and tapped her fingers impatiently. She really needed to talk to Hinako. There was, of course, the school situation. She'd already missed more than half a week, she really didn't want to miss much more.

Misery loves company, and Nabiki wanted to know who else Hinako had seen. The problem was that talking to Hinako would pretty much close the book on her ability to keep from going public.

"You've already told Ranma," Nabiki reminded herself, trying to forget that Ranma had said she wasn't expecting Nabiki to step forward. It was certainly a case of easier said than done. ~This is what you insisted to stay home for.~

Nabiki grabbed the phone receiver, took a deep breath and picked up the phone. She dialed quickly.

"Hinako," Nabiki said after hearing the voice on the other end. "It's Nabiki, I just want to know what you and the other teachers are doing?"

*********

"I hate this stuff," Ranma said, pulling up her pants. She sat down on the stool and pulled her legs up to rest on a support between to legs. She leaned forward and hugged around her knees.

"It's the only way we have," the doctor said apologetically. "When I was a girl it was all men doctors." Ranma stared at her and shivered.

"I couldn't do that," Ranma said.

"You don't have to," Inohara assured her. She took a breath and tossed the gloves in the trash. "You could have canceled the appointment. I expected you to, actually. You seem to be getting enough poking and prodding as it is."

"I just need ta know," Ranma said. "I mean, they told me that I could still...after I...when...you know."

"I understand, Ranma," Inohara said soothingly. "And you don't have to worry. The hospital didn't lie, you can still have children." Ranma gave deep sigh of relief.

"I never thought I'd want ta hear that," Ranma said quietly.

"Never wanted children before?" the doctor asked. The small talk was calming Ranma down a bit.

"Not like this," the redhead answered.

"No, I don't expect so," Inohara agreed, only half-right as to what she thought Ranma was talking about. She changed the subject. "I think it's time I met your's and Nabiki's family."

"Yeah," Ranma said slipping off the stool and walking to the door. In the waiting room, Akane-kun and Kasumi.

"Hello," the doctor said, extending a hand to Kasumi. "I don't believe I've met you yet. I'm Doctor Inohara Nui, you must be Kasumi. Nabiki is tightlipped about her life, but she's mentioned you, and so has Ranma."

"Yes, Nabiki can be fairly reticent," Kasumi agreed. "You must be a good doctor for Nabiki to suggest you."

"I would hope so," Inohara said. "May I speak to you for a moment?" Kasumi exchanged a brief look with Ranma and Akane.

"Certainly," Kasumi said, and followed the doctor off to the side.

"I just want to ask about how Ranma is doing at home," the doctor said. "I did not get a chance to know her before."

"Well, Ranma is hard to describe," Kasumi said.

"I can tell, can you tell me if she's improving at all?" Inohara asked.

"Certainly," Kasumi said, before beginning to talk to the doctor in earnest. "Is there anything else?" She asked as the doctor seemed to be satisfied with the provided comments.

"Yes," Inohara said. "I'm having trouble finding Ranma's medical records, who was her last doctor."

"Dr. Ono Tofu," Kasumi said. "Our family doctor, but he has been on sabbatical for the last few months. I do not know before that."

"Do you know where she lived?" Inohara asked.

"On the road," Kasumi answered. "Ranma she has spent most of her life with her father to study the Art."

"So, she probably doesn't have a paper trail," Inohara said, Kasumi had mentioned Ranma's martial arts skills already. She had been surprised, and concerned, about that. The little she had seen of the girl hardly seemed like a highly skilled martial artist. "Well, I can try to track down your family doctor, but that's it a suppose. Thank you for taking the time to speak to me."

"That is perfectly all right," Kasumi said. "I have no problem with trying to help Ranma with...the situation."

"Any word of her parents?" Inohara asked.

"Not as of yet," Kasumi said. "If they followed Ranma's father there is a chance they do not have access to a telephone or such methods of communication. Ranma's mother limited her trip to two months however, and she only left two weeks ago."

"And the school situation?" Inohara asked. "I only know what they said in the article."

"She's dealing with it," Kasumi said. "She is more angry than depressed about the situation."

"Sorry to keep you here," Inohara said. "But I need to talk about somebody else now."

"Nabiki?" Kasumi guessed, the doctor nodded. "She is somewhat more difficult to pin down."

"I know," Inohara said. "What can you tell me about her behavior?"

"Well..." Kasumi started, taking a deep breath.

*********

"Tadaima."

Nabiki heard the three voices and relaxed.

"Okaeri Nasai," she called back. They walked into the living room. "The prognosis the same as what the hospital said?"

"Yes," Ranma said, in obvious relief. "Did you talk to Hinako?"

"I did," Nabiki answered. The other three looked at her in surprise. Nabiki had been saying that she would call the teacher for the last couple of days now, but hadn't yet. "The hearing is set next Monday. She was getting ready to call us soon anyway."

"Why?" Akane asked.

"She wants us to testify," Nabiki said dryly. She sighed and continued in a quiet voice. "This is going to be a circus."

"I don't think Hinako would try to make a big deal about this," Akane said. "She acted fairly discreet so far."

"She's known all this time," Ranma said quietly.

"Hinako's just taking action," Nabiki said. "Somebody had to. Principal Kuno made it a circus when he expelled us."

"Are you okay, Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

"Are you?" she asked in return.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I don't think I'm going to have much choice."

"You don't have to testify," Akane reminded her. "Either of you."

"I have to," Ranma said. "Everybody already knows anyway."

"We both have to," Nabiki said. ~But can I?~

*********

"What's she doing here?" Akane asked irritably as they sat down. Everybody else turned to see the girl from the theater sitting in a chair and glaring at them.

"I don't know," Nabiki said, wringing her hands. "They're more interesting." She dismissed the girl and turned her attention to a group of five boys, one of which had a cast wrapped around his arm. 

"That's those jerks that wear the masks," Ranma said angrily.

"Aren't they the guys that were bugging you, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said, tearing an angry glare away from them towards the Principal as he strutted down the aisle, wearing a conservative suit and a hat. Probably trying to cover the pineapple tree. He smiled in the direction of the Tendos and Saotomes and continued on to take his seat.

Kodachi came separately a few minutes later. Her father directed a betrayed expression in her direction, but she did pay attention to him.

"I am sorry to be late," Kodachi said.

"You aren't yet," Akane said. "They haven't started."

"Oh good," Kodachi said. "Then I have not missed a chance to provide aid."

*********

"I am Saotome Ranma," Ranma said. It helped that most of people here had already heard her story. They were already dissecting her appearance and attitude. She really couldn't get more sideshow if she tried. And she was using the soul of ice again. For this, she would need it.

"Your student records say that Saotome Ranma is male," one of the board members said.

"I was born male," Ranma said quietly. They were probably the only people in the room that weren't all Nerimans who knew about Ranma. Certainly this was a topic Ranma was more used to

"So how is it that you are now a girl?" the board members asked.

"I have a shape-changing curse," Ranma explained. "It...it went crazy after...what happened. I can't change back yet."

"A curse?" someone said doubtfully. "You expect us to believe that?"

"We brought some pictures..." Ranma started. One of the board members shrugged.

"This could be your brother for all we know," one of them said.

"Excuse me," Akane called out standing up and walking to stand next Ranma.

"Akane, what are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"You can't expect us to keep secrets while you do this," Akane said.

"Tendo-san?" a board member called out. "You have not yet been called."

"My name is Saotome," Akane said to a collection of startled gasps. "I took it when I married Ranma." There were disturbed looks from the board.

"What you say is impossible, miss," one of them said. "It is against the law for two women to marry in this country."

"I am just going to be up here long enough to set the curse matter to rest," she said, holding a small canteen.

"Your significant other," the speaker used an unfriendly amount humor, "has already said that she can't change back, what do you plan to do?" He was already jotting down mental instability on his pad. 

Akane simply poured the water over herself, growing several inches and her figure definitely attaining a male figure. He shook the water out of his hair and extended arms with an expression of challenge on her face.

"Satisfied?" Akane asked. "Does this prove the curse? Or do you want me to drop my pants in both forms?" She asked the last angrily.

"No," someone said sweatdropping. "Just, how did this...affliction happen?"

"I got mine in China," Ranma explained quietly. "My father has a curse that turns him into a panda, someone else we know turns into a piglet."

"And what about your...spouse?" someone asked. "Is this affliction...contagious?" Suddenly there was a nervous murmur in the room.

"No, I gave myself the curse," Akane said. "For my own reasons."

"I see," one of the board said. "This does make the Principal's accusations seem less likely, you may sit down Tendo...I mean Saotome-san."

"Fine," Akane said, sitting down in an empty chair right behind Ranma.

"Saotome-san." The board turned their attention back to Ranma, who reminded herself that Akane and other friends were right behind her. "Your Principal claims that you seduced his son and then helped to kill him. You say you were raped?"

Ranma shuffled a little and looked down at the table in front of her. She glanced back at Akane, who reached forward to grip the hand Ranma sent back.

"Saotome-san?"

"Yes," Ranma said quietly. "He...He...raped me."

"And you blame Principal Kuno for that?"

"No," Ranma said, gripping Akane's hand tightly. "He didn't have anything to do with that. That was his...son and this girl that drugged me."

"Why didn't you report this to the police at the time?"

"They were both skilled martial artists," Ranma said. "Sending the police would have been a slaughter."

"So you handled it yourself then?" The voice sounded disapproving.

"Yes," Ranma said. "I didn't want to see anybody die. And...And I didn't want anybody else to learn about what he did."

"You didn't lead him on, perhaps?"

"I was drugged," Ranma said. "I didn't have very much control, but I Did say No!" Ranma's voice cracked and she had to take a moment to rebuild her soul of ice. "I didn't want to."

"Okay!" One of them interrupted, snapping Ranma back into shape by the rudeness of it. "Assume the rape did happen." His attitude drew an angry glare from Ranma and Akane. "What does this have to do with the Principal and his administrative method?"

"When he expelled us," Ranma said, almost growling. She turned to glare at the principal. "He told me not ta blame other people for my spilt milk. He also said that his son could have any girl he wanted."

"And this represents an unsafe administrator?" The same person asked.

"It does sound like a desperate father defending his son," another board member added reluctantly.

"He throws around exploding pineapples," Ranma said. "He sent live lobsters to attack students, nearly drowned us in an artificial flood, he once put a live shark in the swimming pool with Akane! And Akane can't swim!"

"Okay, Saotome-san," one of them said after a long silence. "You may return to your seat." Ranma nodded and stepped away from the table, staring at the ground. Akane stood up to meet her as she turned away and hugged her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Akane asked.

"I need to go the bathroom," Ranma said, quietly.

"Ranma," Akane said firmly. "Are you okay?" Ranma nodded as they walked along towards the doors to the chamber.

"Excuse me, Ten, Saotome Akane," somebody said. "I believe it is your turn."

"Hey..." Akane protested. Ranma laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Ranma said. "And...I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Saotome-san." They sounded impatient.

"Just get it over with," Ranma said. "And I'll be right back."

"I guess so," Akane said. He kissed Ranma on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "You're sure you're fine?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. 

*********

The faucet was running, cold not hot. Ranma didn't want a reminder at the moment as she splashed her face with the running water. She let out a long breath and let go of the soul of ice as slowly as she could. Her shoulders started shaking as she quietly sobbed gripping the side of the sink, growling low between sobs.

She immediately tensed up and quieted as the door opened behind her. She didn't really want to look up in the mirror to see who it was.

"You!" the newcomer shouted angrily. Now Ranma really knew she didn't want to look up, but she already knew who it was. "You lying little piece of perverted fluff."

"Go away," Ranma said, still looking down into the sink.

"There aren't any other bathrooms," the girl snapped. Ranma could hear her edging toward one of stalls. "Otherwise I would have just turned around and left. Do you think I want to be in the same room as a some sort of freak rug munching publicity hound like you."

"Leave me alone," Ranma growled, moving her eyes up to look at Jin's reflection in the mirror.

"If all you want to do here is practice your acting for all the idiots out in the stands," Jin said, crossing her arms. "Then get out and let me do my business." Ranma whirled around and was suddenly in the other girl's face.

"What is your problem!" Ranma demanded. Jin flinched back against the wall. "What did I do to you? You think I like people poking at me? I hate this! I HATE IT! Do I prefer women? Fuck yes! I'm supposed to like girls! I'm supposed to be the father! I'm not supposed to...know what it's like...ta BE one!"

She punched the stall door to the side of Jin's head and pushed away.

"Well now I am one," Ranma said. She continued under her breath, quietly coming down from the rage. "Maybe in more ways than one."

Ranma sniffed at the air and snorted irritably. She walked to the sink and took a deep breath and splashed her face to wash away the tear tracks.

"Sorry," Ranma said reluctantly. "But at least you don't need to use the toilet anymore." Jin stayed plastered against the wall, staring at Ranma wide-eyed. Ranma shook her head in disgust at the girl. One minute a rabid dog, but as soon as any resistance is shown she's a wallflower.

"You forgot who I was, eh?" She asked quietly. "Those jerks forgot too, you saw the cast?" Jin nodded nervously, Ranma continued on without turning to see it. "He grabbed me." She turned fiercely towards Jin. "Nobody is going to touch me like that except Akane, got it?"

"Yeah," Jin said, nervously.

"Get yourself cleaned up and stay out of my face," Ranma snapped, irritable again. She seemed actually shrink as she stalked to restroom exit. "Why the hell are you even here?" 

Ranma walked out the door shaking. As soon as the door closed, Jin slumped to the floor releasing a long breath. She swallowed and starred at the sink, noticing the finger marks where Ranma had been gripping the ceramic.


	6. Revelations

Ranma cursed quietly to herself as she walked out of the restroom. She had planned to try and wind down from speaking. Getting a strip of flesh verbally peeled from her back by that girl did not fit in well with that.

"Why does she think I'm lying anyway?" Ranma asked the air around her. She leaned against the wall and caught her breath before going back inside that room. She had been on edge before, dealing with those strangers, publicly admitting to her weakness. "Akane." 

Akane was probably still testifying while she was cowering out here. Ranma took a deep breath and slipped into the Soul of Ice again. She opened the doors and quietly entered the audience chamber again and walked softly up the aisle, focusing on where Akane was standing at that table and talking.

"You think the principal is dangerous because he wanted to give you a bowl cut?" somebody asked.

"No," Akane said angrily. "I think he's dangerous because he tosses around bombs on a daily basis." He felt someone squeeze his hand and turned around to see Ranma sitting down in the chair he had used for Ranma's turn. His eyes narrowed and he gave Ranma a concerned look, leaning over and whispering, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Ranma said, giving a shaky smile to assure her. ~I must look messed up,~ Ranma thought, wiping at her face with her sleeve.

"Saotome-san," one of the board members said. "Could you return your attention to the matter at hand?" The man continued apologetically as Akane leveled a restrained glare in their direction. "The sooner we get through this, the sooner all of us can have it over with."

"I suppose so," Akane admitted, releasing a breath. He glanced at Ranma cautiously and then back to them. "Listen, he personally is dangerous, even if you forget everything else, you can't ignore that."

"Your school has a number of these martial artists attending, correct?" It was that same cynic."It would seem extreme measures would have to be taken."

"There were six on campus," Akane said. "Six. Two of them staff. Most of the students are just normal kids. And we only ever fight on campus when we have to or it's a school sporting event. Hell, aside from sparring, we only ever fight in formal matches or when we have to!"

"So you're saying that there is no need for the Principal's behavior," someone summarized. Ranma and Akane's necks cricked.

"That about covers it," Akane said irritably, eyes narrowed. "As if there is a purpose to trying a make the students tardy so that you can punish them."

"Excuse me?" One of the board asked.

"It's something he did one time," Akane said. "Locked the gates, set up booby traps along our path to school. Tried to fight people away from getting in the school. Is there a practical reason for that?" There was silence for quite a few moments. "Didn't think so."

Akane waited patiently until they formally dismissed her, but it was quite obvious that he came out ahead in the exchange. He bowed in acknowledgment to the board and turned to Ranma.

"I don't need help standing up," Ranma said with a slight smile in response to Akane's outstretched hand.

"I know," Akane said, a little embarrassed. Ranma took the hand anyway and stood up, leaning into Akane. She concentrated on holding that hand and her feet as they walked back to their seats by everyone else.

"The morning is almost done," some one said. "I propose we adjourn for lunch until two o'clock."

"Agreed," was the answer, and people began filing out of the room. Nabiki looked up as one of her associates broke way towards them. 

"Excuse me a moment," she said, narrowing her eyes as she stood up to meet the girl halfway to the others.

"It's only eleven o'clock," Akane said. He paused as he thought about that. "Umm, how'd it get so late?" She watched Nabiki and her friend talking quietly, noting the worried expression on the other girl's face. This was the first time Nabiki had been out of the house since Ryouga had gotten lost, and she was worried about her sister.

"Well, Hinako-san and some of the other teachers spoke first," Kasumi reminded her, also watching Nabiki. "Should we be leaving?"

"No, Ucchan was gonna meet us here," Ranma reminded them. "She should be by any time now." 

A large envelope passed from the girl to Nabiki and the middle Tendo opened it and started sorting through the material, without taking it completely out. Her face started out mildly annoyed and suddenly turned ashen gray before she let the materials fall back into the envelope and closed it again.

Kodachi, watching Nabiki like everyone else, glanced at her smiling father as he passed them and frowned. She turned to face Akane, obviously angry.

"Would you like some hot water, Akane," she asked politely.

"Yeah, sure," Akane answered, blinking at the non-sequitur. Kodachi nodded and stood up to head out of the room.

"What was that about?" Akane asked as Nabiki came back to them, letting Kodachi past her.

"Nothing," Nabiki said. Akane glanced at the other girl's worried glance over her shoulder as she joined the other people leaving the area.

"Are you okay, Nabiki?" Ranma asked. Nabiki's face still looked somewhat gray as she forced a smile in Ranma's direction.

"I can handle it," Nabiki said. "You're going to wait outside for Ukyou I take it."

"You don't want to wait with us?" Kasumi asked. Nabiki shook her head.

"I've...got to think about something," she said. "I'm going to go get some ice cream." She waved and started to walk away.

"Nabiki," Ranma said standing up. The other girl passed into the exiting crowd before she could reach her. And then Hinako was in front of her.

"You did great Saotome-san! Are you...um...feeling okay?" Hinako asked.

"Thanks teach," Ranma said quietly, wincing at the reminder of her own recent testimony. Akane stood up behind her, rubbing her shoulders and looking toward where Nabiki had left.

"We appreciate the concern, Hinako-san," Kasumi said. "But we're sort of in a hurry." The eldest sister was also standing up and anxious to follow Nabiki.

"Oh?" Hinako looked around. "Wasn't Nabiki just here?"

"She left," Ranma said.

"She is going to testify, isn't she?" Hinako asked, looking at the suddenly cold looks she was getting. "I don't talk well like this." Complained the child-formed teacher. "I don't wanna be mean, but umm..." she looked at her feet and continued softly. "They'll say what happened to you was just..."

"I get it yeah," Ranma said, shivering. "Just something that happens to Ranma, right?" Hinako flushed and nodded.

"Sorry, Saotome-san," Hinako said.

"Ranma, Akane," Kasumi said. "Why don't you see if you can catch up with Nabiki. I'll wait here for Ukyou-san."

Ranma snapped a look at her and flushed as she realized she had forgotten Nabiki in dwelling on herself. She glanced up at Akane's face, anxiously split between comforting Ranma and going after his sister.

"Hai," Ranma said.

"We'll make sure she's all right," Akane promised. Then both martial artists leaped over Hinako and went after the last traces of the exiting onlookers.

"I'm really, reallyreallyreallyreally, REALLY sorry, Kasumi-san," Hinako said.

"That's okay, Hinako-san," Kasumi said patiently. "You're not to blame for your condition."

*********

Ryouga winced as he recognized where he had wandered into. The last time he had been on this particular farm he had given the resident some information that she had not taken kindly. There was the chance that she might have calmed down since then. At least she might let him use her phone. He managed to acquire what he believed was the front door and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"May I..." Akari's tone turned a little apologetic. "Oh...Ryouga-Kun."

"Uh, hi, Akari-san," Ryouga said, embarrassed. "I know you probably don't want to see me, after last time, but...umm..."

"No, no," she said. "I was just a little upset, a girl does not like to be told that she was the rebound girlfriend. Or that he tried to use magic to make some other girl fall in love with him, or that he's been posing as a pet to get into that girl's bed." Akari's voice turned shades more hostile as she continued, but she shook her head clear and replaced the pleasant expression. "I apologize again, perhaps I am still a little upset. Those were the acts of an adolescent boy, I should not further punish the grown man who admitted and repented of his actions."

"Yeah, well," Ryouga said, scratching the back of his head. Akari smiled, amused. "Umm, can I use your phone?"

"Certainly," Akari said, opening the door wide and stepping out of the way. "And perhaps you can stay for tea and we can discuss...things?"

"Umm, yeah," Ryouga said. He walked into the house cautiously, still expecting Akari to go back to being hostile to him. "Where's your grandfather?"

"He is out on the grounds," Akari said. She watched him nervously make his way to the phone. The farm girl demurely sat down in a chair to watch and talk. "So how are things in Nerima? I do not get much chance to go down to town of late."

"Yeah," Ryouga said. He picked up the phone and dialed. "You haven't been around much, but it must be quiet a walk from here to Nerima."

"Oh, we're just a few miles out of town," Akari said, wondering how he missed her reference to "going to town."

"Really," Ryouga said, surprised. He turned his attention back to the phone and sighed irritably as it kept ringing.

"Yes," Akari said. She paused a moment. "How are Ranma and Akane? You mentioned they had settled down." He had almost moaned about it in fact. He mentioned some "horrid atrocity" but he hadn't made himself very clear. It had not been a good build up for him to tell her about his past actions.

"She's doing a lot better," Ryouga said. Akari was taken aback. "Acts more normal at times."

"Did something happen to Akane?" Akari asked.

"No, Ranma," Ryouga said, confused. He hung the phone up and picked it up again. He looked at her nervously and guiltily. "Didn't I already say something about that?"

"You might have," Akari admitted. "But I don't remember it clearly. Why did you refer to Ranma as 'she'?" She decided not to comment on how relieved he was that she didn't remember.

"I didn't," Ryouga said. Akari blinked, she supposed it was possible that she misheard. He turned back to the phone. "Kodachi this is...an answering machine, great." He hung up and started dialling again.

"What did happen to Ranma?" Akari asked. She did not know them too well, but they her friends. Even if one of them had unwittingly been her rival. Besides Akane and Ranma were together now, Akane held no threat to her.

"I don't know that I should be saying anything," Ryouga said, pausing in picking up the phone.

"Please, if there's anything I can do to help them," Akari suggested, letting the phrase trail off. Ryouga held the phone and took a deep breath, then started dialing again.

"I shouldn't have said anything last time," Ryouga said simply.

*********

Ukyou was in the process of running the final check over the restaurant before leaving it in Konatsu's hands when the phone rang next to her.

"Ucchan's Okonomiyaki," she said cheerfully. Then her demeanor changed to one of irritation, and she hung the phone up.

*********

"Okay," Ryouga said. "She's still mad at me."

"Who's Ukyou?" Akari asked warily as Ryouga dialed again.

"Wait, Ukyou! Don't hang up!" Ryouga insisted when the phone was picked up again. "What's with you recently? You're going around acting like everyone's dark avenger. I thought you gave up fighting."

*********

"I did," Ukyou said, taking a deep breath. "Stop getting into the lecturing, I got to get out of here like five minutes ago." She listened for a moment. "The school board hearing is today you dimwit! I'm already late because I had to carry Konatsu through breakfast rush. Oh, you were gone before that got announced, I forgot." 

She paused and listened to Ryouga ask how he was supposed to get to there before it ended. 

"You should have thought of that before you wandered off, jerk!" She slammed the phone down and walked out the door.

*********

"School Board Hearing?" Akari repeated, thinking back. 

She stood up and moved out of the room. There was a pile of old papers in the back that they used for starting fires when it started getting colder, among other purposes. She had found the paper she was looking for, she had noticed it before, but hadn't thought to read it seriously. Maybe she hadn't wanted to.

Akari turned to the bulk of the story after scanning the first page. The paragraphs that had convinced her it was just one of those plots the principal apparently produced from time to time. She finally reached the part about an unnamed student accusing a member of the kendo team of "improper advances"

~Horrid atrocity.~ ~She's doing a lot better. Acts more normal at times.~ ~What did happen to Ranma?~ Akari gasped, put a hand to her mouth and dropped the paper back in the stacks. "Oh Kami."

"Wait, Ukyou, how am I supposed to do Nabiki any good out here!?" Ryouga shouted. Akari froze. "Damn it! Ukyou's really getting creepy lately. It's not like I was pretending to be her pet." Akari came back into the room and watched him as he sat down dejected.

"Nabiki too?" Akari asked quietly. She didn't know Akane's sister well at all. Not more than what she had heard.

"She shouldn't have to be afraid like that," Ryouga said morosely, thinking of Nabiki's breakdown. Akari closed her eyes and sighed. "Wait, you said you didn't remember."

"When you mentioned the school board," she explained. "It reminded me of something."

"I REALLY shouldn't have said anything," he said.

"Ryouga-kun," Akari said hesitantly. Ryouga looked up at her. "Do you need a ride into town?" He looked confused for a moment and then his face brightened immediately.

"Oh, thank you, Akari-san," he said. "Do you know the address?"

"Perhaps you can get it from that Ukyou-person?" Akari suggested. Ryouga's face dropped again, and Akari felt a pain in her chest at the obvious concern he was showing. For someone else. "There's no harm in trying."

She shouldn't have lost her temper last time. It was just, after so many years of being calm and then getting told she was the rebound. And all those...questionable things Ryouga had confessed to. She found herself unable to take it.

"Yeah," Ryouga agreed. "I guess not." He started dialing again. "Konatsu? Oh, thank the kami it's you, do you know the address to the hearing?" Akari felt her own hope drying up, but she had to see to be sure.

*********

Jin walked out of the bathroom after finally pulling herself together. In the hallway that Kuno girl was at the pay phone and virtually yelling into it.

"I don't care how difficult it was," Kodachi snapped. "You assured me that you would have the materials here by now! If you can not deliver do not make the promises!" Kodachi paused a moment. "Of course I'm upset, my father is over here making a further mockery of the clan. If that's even possible. Now tell me, do you have the files? Good. Please bring them here with all dispatch." She hung up the phone and turned toward the restroom to see Jin, she instantly frowned.

Jin flinched at the look. After the display Ranma had just given her, it was hard to forget what the possibilities of being alone with a martial artist were. She was comforted to note the light bandaging around Kodachi's arms. As she remembered that Kodachi's bandages had first gone on more than a week ago she became nervous again.

"You're that rabid little commoner from before," Kodachi said with a sneer. Jin bridled at the commoner comment, recovering some courage. 

"What do you mean by commoner?" Jin asked, a little warily.

"Never mind." Kodachi glanced toward the hearing room and then back towards Jin. "Was Ranma-san's rather distressed appearance your doing?"

"She's distressed?" Jin asked. "She was just terrorizing me in the restroom."

"That 'little piece of fluff' was terrorizing you?" Kodachi asked, pointing out the discrepancies in Jin's descriptions of Ranma. "How interesting."

"What are you doing here?" Jin demanded, ignoring the comment.

"Dealing with my father," Kodachi said simply.

"You're siding with that pervert against your family?" Jin said shocked. Kodachi narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Little girl," Kodachi growled. "Who do you think it was that pulled that...person off of her? How many people live at the Kuno estate?" Jin swallowed nervously. She hmphed. "Such a coward." She walked away from the girl towards the restroom to get Akane's hot water.

~Ranma's not lying about the rape,~ Jin thought. She had pretty much been decided by Ranma's behavior in the restroom, but she didn't really want to admit it to herself. ~Oh shit.~

Jin moved out of the way as the doors opened and people started filtering out. She moved far out of the way as a group of five boys started walking by. She watched them angrily, and took note of the cast on one of them with a mixture of satisfaction and guilt. Then she saw Nabiki gliding past her.

"Excuse me," she said. Nabiki turned to face her and glared angrily. Before she could respond to the girl, Jin continued weakly. "I...wanted to ask about Ranma." Nabiki looked her up and down and continued walking along. Jin matched pace with her.

"Ask her," Nabiki said sharply. Jin looked at her feet a moment.

"I can't yet," she said. Nabiki let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you going to follow me until I talk to you?" Nabiki asked angrily as they turned onto the sidewalk and parted away from the crowds.

"I thought it was a scam," Jin admitted. She mumbled under her breath. "I wonder if Kuno had a camera ready." Nabiki froze. "I'm sorry about what I did before. I just want you to let Ranma know that I'm..."

"What did you say?" Nabiki asked.

"I wanted you to let Ranma know that I apologized," she said, confused. Nabiki shook her head.

"No, the other thing," she said. "About the camera. What was that?" Jin bit her lip and paled. Nabiki fingered the envelope in her hands. No, she didn't want to open up to this girl, even on the chance that they shared that thing in common. Nabiki remembered the scene in the theater too clearly. "I'll tell Ranma what you said."

"Thank you," Jin said quietly, looking sick.

"I take it you'll be around for later," Nabiki said. Jin looked at her, pale.

"Maybe," she said. "I don't know." Nabiki nodded and shrugged before walking down the street. Jin watched leave and took a deep breath, before walking to a phone.

"Mom," she said quietly after dialing. "I'm not looking for another job. I'm at that hearing. Y...yes. I...think I need you to..." She leaned into the phone. "Could you please come down here?"

*********

Kodachi walked out of the restroom carrying a paper cup full of hot water and caught the tail end of the crowd leaving. This was followed shortly by Ranma and Akane appearing in something of a hurry.

"Ranma, Akane," she called out. They stopped and looked at her and then appeared somewhat disappointed. "Is something wrong?" She asked, confused and handing Akane the hot water.

"What's th...oh," Akane nodded and poured the water over his head. "You didn't see Nabiki did you?"

"No, I just barely saw the masses leaving the building," she said. "Why?"

"They stopped for chow," Ranma said quietly. She still looked fairly pale, but the initiative in the redhead's eyes was much more like what Kodachi expected from Ranma. "Look, Kodachi, can you keep an eye on Kasumi for us. We gotta try to catch up with Nabiki."

"Certainly," she said, confused. Ranma nodded and started for the door, Kodachi turned to Akane before she could follow Ranma. "What is wrong with your sister?"

"We don't know," Akane said. "She just left." Then Akane was gone as well. Kodachi walked into the mostly empty hearing room as Kasumi and Hinako were heading out.

"Ah, Kodachi-chan," Kasumi said. "Are you going to wait for Ukyou with us as well?"

"I have messengers of my own on the way here as well," Kodachi said, not saying that Ranma and Akane had left her as a guard. "What was in that envelope given to Nabiki?"

"Something that upset her," Kasumi said. "She didn't say what."

"I see," Kodachi said, thinking about her father and wondering if he had anything to do with Nabiki's distress.

*********

"She's already outta sight," Ranma said irritably. She kicked at a stone angrily.

"She said she was getting some ice cream," Akane said. "You know where she usually goes, right?"

"She won't be there," Ranma said. "It's too far away, but there ain't that many places around here."

"And I'll bet you know them all right?" Akane asked with a smirk. Ranma responded with a fluttering smile and then glanced back at her feet. Akane bent down to look in her eyes and brush back her bangs. "Are you okay?"

"Let's find Nabiki first," Ranma said. "I'm fine, really. It's just...today" Akane nodded in acceptance.

"Okay," Akane said. "You're the ice cream aficionado, where to first?"

"I am not addicted to ice cream," Ranma protested. Akane rolled her eyes.

"It means expert, Ranma," Akane said.

"Oh," Ranma said, embarrassed.

"So where would someone like you go to get ice cream around here," Akane asked.

"Umm, that way," Ranma said, pointing. "That's got the best stuff. That I can afford anyway."

"What about Nabiki's price range?" Akane asked. Ranma shrugged.

"There's a really expensive place down that way," Ranma said.

"Well, let's start there and work down," Akane said. Ranma nodded quietly, not particularly looking forward to returning to her old haunts, even the rarely visited ones this far from the dojo. She sort of expected they'd find Nabiki before that but it was still making her nervous.

*********

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ukyou asked as she walked up to where Kodachi and Kasumi were sitting on the steps to the building.

"They're looking for Nabiki," Kasumi said simply.

"Okay," Ukyou said, shrugging and sitting down herself. "So is the Hawaiian dork finished making an jackass of himself yet?"

"Ukyou-san," Kasumi said reproachfully, Kodachi merely fumed.

"Hey the whole family seems to like sticking their heads in a mousetrap or something," Ukyou said. "With the exception of Kodachi here, of course."

"Thank you for the consideration," Kodachi said grimly. Ukyou shrugged again as she took out her portable grill and started cooking.

"No problem," Ukyou said. "I guess I can't blame you for your family, can I?" Kodachi turned deliberately away from her.

"You have been acting quite...oddly, of late, Ukyou," Kasumi said. "Are you certain you are doing okay?" Ukyou sighed for a moment and then returned to cooking. "Perhaps you should talk to someone."

"By the way," Ukyou said. "Ryouga called just before I left. I told him about the hearing, but I really don't think we'll be seeing anything of that jerk for the next few days."

"That is unfortunate," Kasumi said. "I think Nabiki would be more comfortable if he were here." Ukyou shrugged noncommittally. "I am serious, though, Ukyou-san. You should try to talk to someone about what happened in the restaurant. You don't seem to be dealing with it well."

"I'm handling myself just fine," Ukyou retorted. "The closest I've gotten to a fight since then is that maniac tossing bombs at me."

"That is good," Kasumi admitted. "But there seem to be other problems."

"I'm doing all right," Ukyou muttered softly, trying to pay attention to her cooking. "Talk to Konatsu if you don't believe me."

"I think I will," Kasumi assured her. Ukyou ignored that and looked towards Kodachi.

"Any luck on the family search?" Ukyou asked. Kodachi narrowed her eyes until she realized what Ukyou was talking about.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," she said. "You saw my advertisement." Ukyou nodded.

"Cheer up, Sugar," Ukyou said. "I'm sure there are tons of people that would love to get a chance to hang around your place."

"I'd rather not admit just anyone, thank you," Kodachi grumbled.

*********

"Excuse me," Ranma said cautiously.

"Yes," the vendor asked. "What would you like to buy?" He narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin as he looked at Ranma.

"Sorry, not here to buy," Ranma said. "Have you seen a tall girl with..."

"Nabiki isn't tall Ranma," Akane put in.

"That's right," Ranma said. "I guess I've just gotten...used to..." Ranma grimaced and her words faded off. Akane watched her worriedly for a moment and gripped her hand before turning back to the ice cream vendor.

"We're looking for my sister," Akane said. "She's a little taller than me with brown hair, kind of in a helmet cut? She said she was going to get to some ice cream."

"No, sorry," the vendor said. He was still watching Ranma and suddenly snapped his fingers. "I didn't recognize you with the new look. Haven't seen you in a while." Ranma did look quite different, especially since she started letting her hair hang loose.

"Yeah, well haven't had the money," Ranma said quietly. The man laughed a little.

"You always seemed to find someone to pay for you," the man said. He looked at Akane. "Your friend here really knows how to play a guy."

"I don't do that any more," Ranma said.

"You're certain you haven't seen my sister?" Akane asked, eager to get off the subject for several reasons.

"Sorry," the man said, a little confused at Ranma's subdued attitude.

"That's fine," Akane said, shrugging. "So where's the next place?" Ranma thought about it as they started walking away.

"You know Ranma?" somebody asked as he took Akane and Ranma's place.

"Is that her name?" the vendor asked. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No," the man explained. "H...She's a local celebrity of sorts."

"Ahh. She generally comes by when I'm in this part of the city," the vendor explained. "Always seemed a rather cheerful girl, I wonder what's eating her."

"You don't know?" the customer asked. The vendor shook his head. The customer sighed, and gave in to the human desire to trade gossip. Everybody likes to be the first person to tell someone something. "Somebody slipped a drug in one of those freebies she was always getting. She was raped."

"What?" the vendor gasped, then looked off to where Akane and Ranma had already vanished. "I wish I had known that before I brought it up. Did they catch the guy?"

"I heard he got killed," the customer said. ~Just what he deserved.~

"Poor girl," the vendor said shaking his head. After a moment's introspection he looked back up to the customer. "What did you want to order?"

"Just a simple cone," the customer said. And the world rolled on.

*********

Nabiki sat in the back of the booth idly playing with the straw for her fruit smoothie. The manila envelope sat on the booth table, looking to her about the same as a large scorpion. The contents inside brought back memories, and not good ones.

*********

Nabiki squinted her eyes against the sudden flashes. She instinctively glanced to where they were coming from in time to see the camera flash twice more. Immediately she turned her face away from the camera and continued dressing.

She tried not to think about it, tuning out Haseo's comments about her good and bad qualities as a lay. All she had to do was behave for a little bit longer and then she could go home. She focused on that, trying to keep a blank mind and stone face. 

It was bad enough that the guy had...coerced her into sex. She said yes, so at least it wasn't rape. Right? She wouldn't answer that question for a few more months. Did he have to insult her and take trophies too? Did he actually think she wanted to do this, that because she said yes that the knife hadn't been a factor?

"I really scored today," he said at one point, under his breath. Nabiki doubted she was supposed to hear that, and risked a glare at the back of his head. She looked back down at her blouse and finished buttoning it up before he turned back around.

"I think I'll walk home," Nabiki said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Haseo asked. He moved out of the doorway and leaned against the desk where the knife lay, watching as Nabiki gave him as wide a berth as she could while still getting past him. "Lots of freaks out there." Nabiki winced at that and walked on by, afraid that he'd be coming behind her with that knife at any time.

*********

Nabiki sighed and stared at the envelope again. She had looked for those photos, eventually having to settle on taking her own trophy. Meaning the knife, of course. She had always hoped that the photos and the negatives were somewhere in a secure hiding place that nobody had managed to find yet. Apparently she had been wrong.

There was something else in there, not nearly as disturbing, unless you included the implications. A little bit of ancient history from her first year in Furinkan, before she learned how to cover her tracks decently. It wasn't a major incident at all, but it would give some credence to the falsified records of her activities that were included.

Kimi had identified who had given her the envelope to deliver, and Nabiki had recognized him as one of that group that had been harassing Ranma. The mask gang. They never had responded to her attention the way most people had. She had never thought there was a reason to push them though, they were mostly outside of her interests. She shivered at the thought of what might have happened if she had pushed them, considering what the envelope held.

Now they were sending her this envelope, including information only the school authorities would have about her. The bomb hadn't gone off in her face, it had been delivered to her. It was the damn knife again. They showing her what they had and standing in the doorway. Only this time they were threatening her on her own turf.

"Brilliant," she said quietly. "The Kunos aren't." She picked up the envelope gingerly, like it was steaming hot, and stood up taking her bill to the counter. 

A few minutes later she was walking down the street, not thinking about the contents of the envelope. She was trying to only think about how it could hurt the people that had sent it to her. The thudding and sound of mild panic behind her got some additional attention, and she turned to see a large pig barreling down the road in the same direction she was heading.

~Akari?~ Nabiki thought, as she noticed the girl on top of the pig. And then she saw the rider behind Akari as the pig passed her. "Ryouga?!" Nabiki could have cursed herself as Ryouga turned to see her and tapped on Akari's shoulder. The monster pig stopped and sat down, letting Akari and Ryouga off easily.

"Nabiki," Ryouga called out as he came toward her, stopping a few feet from her and recoiling for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked. She looked past his shoulder at Akari. "You've gotten back in touch with Akari, I see." Ryouga flinched and felt a little guilty for some reason.

"Nabiki!" Akari gasped as she walked up next to Ryouga. "You look terrible!" 

The girl drew out a handkerchief and reached out to jab at Nabiki's mouth. The Tendo flinched back and put a hand to her mouth, that and a brief taste told her that at some point she had bitten into her lip, and it was bleeding.

"I'm fine," Nabiki said, waving it aside. She glanced at Akari's pitying face and felt a chill run down her spine as she realized about what the girl would next say.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Akari asked. "After..." She didn't finish as Nabiki's eyes flared wide and the girl whirled to glare at Ryouga.

"You told her," she said icily.

"Uhh," Ryouga started, mind freezing at the most inopportune moment.

"You TOLD her?!" Nabiki virtually screeched.

"I didn't..." Ryouga started. Nabiki gave an enraged, incoherent shout, slapped him and started running off down the street. "Nabiki wait!"

"Katsunishiki, sit!" Akari commanded, and Ryouga found himself buried under the monster pig. "I'm sorry, Ryouga-san, this is my fault." Then she went running off after Nabiki.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Ryouga said morosely. On top of him, the giant pig snorted, maybe in agreement.

*********

Akari caught up to Nabiki quickly. A physical life spent training sumo pigs giving her the advantage. She grabbed at Nabiki's sleeve without thinking and was shocked to see Nabiki whirl on her with a half-panicked look before the other girl recognized her.

"Leave me alone," Nabiki said evenly, angrily.

"He didn't tell me what happened," Akari said.

"You expect me to believe that you just figured it out?" Nabiki asked, slowing to a fast walk. Akari moved around in front of her. "I don't need help, and I don't need pity."

"I...heard about Ranma, from papers and such," Akari said. "And Ryouga was mostly concerned about you. How hard is it to figure out?" Nabiki stopped cold and fixed Akari with a glare.

"You think," she said quietly, "that the only way someone would be concerned about me is if I were..." she glanced around to see if anyone was listening "...if I were...hurt?" Her voice dropped from a whisper to almost inaudible as she finished.

"I think the only way someone would be more concerned about one person than another friend who is about to go through a very painful experience," Akari said quietly, stepping forward. "Is if that first person is in the same situation and they care a lot about that person." Nabiki was silent for a moment and then released a breath.

"You're an incurable romantic, Akari," Nabiki said with a bitter laugh. "Ryouga would care more about the mold on his bread than he does about Ranma."

"Maybe before," Akari said. "But I don't think so any more. And neither do you." Nabiki shook her head deliberately.

"So you're saying he didn't tell you about what happened?" Nabiki asked.

"He actually refused to say anything," Akari said. Nabiki rolled her eyes and sighed. Akari was glad to see some of the girl's normal attitude coming back.

"So that's what happened," Nabiki said, mostly to herself. "First rule of hiding something is not to let people know you're hiding something. Baka."

"Well, let's go get him," Akari suggested, a forced smile on her face. "And you can tell him that yourself."

"You're strangely calm about this," Nabiki said, noting Akari's mixed emotions as her own came under control.

"I am not like Ranma-san's suitors," Akari said simply. "I will not force my att...excuse me, I will not become a stalker."

"I'm not seeing Ryouga," Nabiki said as she and Akari started walking back to Ryouga.

"I didn't think you were," Akari said quietly, a small melancholy smile on her face. "I think everything will come out right eventually, though it might take a while."

Nabiki frowned at the wording, but didn't say anything. The girl was trying to be nice after all, no need to take her head off for not being good at it.

*********

"Hey, isn't that Katsu...Kuni...Cassie...err…Isn't that Akari's pig?" Ranma asked, pointing out the massive creature sitting on the sidewalk. Pedestrians were gawking at him as they cautiously circled around the monstrous thing.

"I think so," Akane said. "I wonder where Akari is though. It's sitting on someone."

"I guess we should help them out," Ranma said. Walking around to the other side it became easy to identify the unfortunate individual.

"Hey, Charlotte," Akane said bending down. "What are you doing here?" Ryouga twitched, it seemed like as soon as Ranma had stopped teasing him about that, that everybody else started.

"I think this is Akari's way to make sure I don't get lost," Ryouga said.

"Why did she need to leave ya here?" Ranma asked. Ryouga turned his head to look at Ranma and decided that she didn't look much happier, if at all, than Nabiki had.

"Because Nabiki's a little...urk!" Ryouga was pulled, not too comfortably, out from under the pig.

"You've seen Nabiki?!" Akane demanded.

"We've been looking everywhere for her," Ranma added.

"I'm right here," Nabiki said coming around the pig with Akari. She glanced at Ryouga who looked decidedly scared, to Nabiki's amusement. "Akari explained you were just being incompetent."

"Are you okay?" Akane asked. Nabiki was getting tired of that phrase, she suspected Ranma was too. "Whatever was in that envelope seemed to shake you up a little." Akane took a good look at Nabiki's bleeding lip.

"I'm fine," Nabiki said, gripping that mentioned envelope. "I just had to think about some things on my own."

"Hello, Ranma," Akari said cautiously. Ranma looked at her in confusion at the tone. "I read the story about you in the paper." Ranma nodded, slumping.

"Please don't look at me like that," Ranma said.

"I think we need to get going," Nabiki suggested. "Doesn't the hearing reconvene in the next fifteen minutes or so?" Ranma gave her a thankful glance.

"Are you sure you want to say anything?" Ranma asked. Nabiki glanced at the envelope in her hand.

"I have to," Nabiki said. She glanced at Ryouga and grimaced before starting to walk down the street. ~Cares about me, huh?~

*********

"You look like you're getting anxious, Kodachi," Ukyou said.

"I'm supposed to be getting some information," Kodachi explained. "I had my lawyer doing some research."

"What kind of research?" Kasumi asked, politely. Kodachi opened her mouth after a moment to answer and then closed it again pointing at the odd sight of four people walking alongside a giant pig carrying a fifth person.

"Ryouga got here after all," Ukyou said, sounding of mixed mind about that. "With Akari." Kasumi stood up to meet Nabiki and the others.

*********

"That's her," Jin said quietly as Ranma and the others walked in. Her mother glanced over and picked out the depressed redhead leaning against the taller girl next to her. She grimaced a little at the sight of two girls in such an intimate pose.

"Let's worry about that later," she said sharply, but not unkindly. "Right now we are going to get through this hearing, and then you and I are going to the police station."

"Okay, mom," Jin said quietly. She glanced cautiously at the boy in the cast and was relieved to note that his and his friend's attention was focused on Nabiki.

*********

The room was a little more crowded as things began to start again. That detective was there, probably to discuss the accusation that one of them killed Kuno. There were witnesses and family who couldn't get off work for the morning taking the empty seats up. Nabiki shivered nervously as she considered that.

"You don't have to," Ranma said quietly. "Just talk about the bombs and stuff, that should be plenty."

"I have to do this," Nabiki said. She glanced behind her at Ryouga briefly, he really did seem to be racking himself over her situation. Then she looked back forward. ~It's the least threatening option at this point.~ She was somewhat comforted by the fact that apparently some people didn't know what she was capable of given ammunition like this.

"We're here for you," Kasumi said. "Whatever you decide." Kasumi looked at the envelope that she refused to let anyone else look in.

"Yeah, I know," Nabiki said. She looked back at Ryouga and smirked a little to reassure him. "They aren't going to shoot me, Ryouga."

"I guess not," Ryouga said, nervously. 

Akari sat next to Ryouga in the seats behind the rest of them. She looked somewhat lost and overlooked herself. Nabiki didn't want to look at her, she still had that damn pitying expression in her face whenever she looked at Nabiki or Ranma. If it were just concern she could accept it, but pity implied a superiority that Nabiki just would not accept from anybody. And certainly not Akari.

Nabiki stood up as her name was called and walked up to the table carrying the envelope in her hands. She cleared her throat and bent forward slightly, maintaining a dignified posture at all times.

"I assume you're expecting me to further comment on the principal's unorthodox methods of what he calls discipline," Nabiki said, voice steady. "I think you've already heard enough about that." She moved around the table and handed the manila envelope to one of the board members and then returned to her table.

"Would you mind explaining what is in this envelope?" the board asked.

"That was given to me just before the lunch break," Nabiki said. "It contains some old school records of mine, some falsified documents regarding some alleged activities of mine, and..." Nabiki took a deep breath. "A collection of photographs taken of me almost two years ago." There was some shuffling in the room behind her at the mention of pictures.

"And what does this have to do with..." the question faded off as the speaker got a look at one of the photos. It would have taken a blind man to not see that the girl in the picture was far from happy.

"Those pictures were taken," Nabiki said icily, trying to keep her cool. "After the photographer had...raped me." She squinted her eyes closed at the ripple of whispering she heard behind her. They were looking at her. She knew they were staring at her.

She didn't turn around, and so didn't see Jin and her mother trading looks.

It would still be shock more than anything else. In one day, two of the strongest girls at school had admitted to being victims. When the shock died down, however, then there would be pity and ridicule.

"My condolences Tendo-san," someone asked. "Does this bear on the situation at hand? Is it not likely that they were delivered to you by your attacker?"

"He's in prison," Nabiki said. "On another charge. I hadn't come forward."

"Obviously, and you think this is further proof of the Principal's lack of concern for the safety of the students?"

"The school records," Nabiki said, grimly. "They were sealed, so it had to be administration to release the information."

"So it's impossible that a student could get that information?" someone asked.

"Why?" Nabiki asked. She paused a moment. "Torture me, they could have done that at any time. Why now?" Her expression was distinctly angry and pained for a moment.

"With the atmosphere of these rumors?" someone asked. "Seems an ideal time for that."

Nabiki looked down at the table and took a moment to catch her breath and hide a few escaping tears. She glanced back behind her to see Ryouga starting to stand up. She reached back a hand to wave him back down and took a deep breath, straightening up again.

"I've tried, and failed, to get to that information myself," Nabiki said quietly. "Legally," she qualified, "I wanted to know what my record said. I was told that the principal was the only one who could access that." Her voice had an undertone of growling. Nabiki did not like being toyed with.

"I don't see any bruising or injuries on these photos." Nabiki didn't favor the man with even a glare. She was staring down at the table top instead. "Didn't you try to fight back?" Nabiki's eyes scrunched closed as the man asked the same question she had used to accuse herself.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ryouga shouted behind. Nabiki looked back and saw Ryouga standing and giving the board a look that he used to reserve for Ranma. She smiled and shook her head, amused.

"I can handle this," she said back, keeping her face straight. "Just calm down, okay?"

"This isn't fair!" Ryouga insisted. "They're acting like you're lying."

"Ryouga," Nabiki said. "Please, okay?" Ryouga and Nabiki shared a look and he reluctantly sat down, glaring. Akari glanced between him and Nabiki, especially at that look and her expression grew a little more dejected.

"Are there going to be any more interruptions?" Nabiki had to glance back at Ryouga before he stood up again.

"I don't think so," Nabiki said.

"So you didn't try to fight back?" The speaker received some disgusted glances from his fellows.

"That has no bearing on the matter at hand," Nabiki said tightly.

"If you weren't forced..." he left the rest dangling. Nabiki gritted her teeth and glanced back at her family and Ryouga. Almost all of them looked ready to jump now. About the same as Nabiki had felt when the same man had said to Ranma: "Okay! Assume the rape did happen."

"I just ripped my reputation to shreds," Nabiki said quietly. "Just why would I do that?"

"Do you have anything else to say, Tendo-san?" Someone asked after a moment of silence.

"No," Nabiki said. "Not really."

"You can sit down then." Nabiki nodded and turned away from the board, glaring at the frowning image of the principal. At least two of the mask group, the one in the cast and one other, seemed more than a little irritated as well.

~Don't play games with me,~ Nabiki thought darkly, trying to ignore the possibility of another form of retribution. She wasn't succeeding too well. She worked to her seat and sat down, glancing back at Ryouga. "Thanks a lot, Charlotte. I needed that little rescue."

"Uh sure," Ryouga said uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"Do you need to go to the restroom?" Ranma asked quietly next to her. Nabiki looked to her and then past, to Akane's concerned face.

"I'm fine for now," she said finally, turning back to Ryouga. Her hand quietly found Kasumi's and gripped it tightly.

"That was very brave of you," Kasumi said soothingly. Nabiki wearily shook her head and then leaned back in her seat. The board members shuffled around some papers around before the called the next person.

"Akada Jin?" they called.

Nabiki glanced back over her shoulder at the girl nervously standing up. Ranma followed Nabiki's gaze and cringed.

"Aww man," Ranma said under her breath, cringing. If that girl was speaking, then Ranma thought she knew what was coming. There wasn't anything she could do to stop it either, and after that display in the restroom. She squinted her eyes closed tightly.

Akane circled an arm around Ranma's shoulders and frowned back at the girl walking to the table. Kodachi and Ryouga saw the girl and glared as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Akari asked.

"That girl does not approve of Ranma," Kodachi said spitefully.

"What did she do?" Ukyou asked, eyes narrowed.

"She..." Akane stopped and looked down at Ranma. "Said things." Ukyou only had to look at Ranma to know what kind of "things" were said.

"She apologized," Nabiki said. Ranma blinked and looked up.

"When did she do that?" Kodachi asked. "She was still spitting venom at me before they broke for the afternoon repast."

"You must have said something to her," Nabiki said. She took a breath and turned to Ranma. "She asked me to tell you she's sorry."

"She may have just been afraid of me," Ranma said quietly. "I got...mad at her in the restroom."

"She is a coward," Kodachi affirmed bitterly.

"I don't think she's looking to get back at you," Nabiki said.

"I hope not," Ranma said uncertainly.

*********

"Now, Akada-san," someone asked. "What are you adding to this hearing?"

Jin glanced over her shoulder to look at Ranma cringing and staring at her fearfully. The short glance produced a visible flinch in the redhead. There was a brief surge of satisfaction that she could terrify Saotome Ranma so easily, but it vanished in less than a moment by the shame associated with the same fact. Jin swallowed and quickly looked back at the board nervously.

~Maybe Nabiki forgot to tell her,~ Jin thought. ~Or she doesn't believe it.~ She certainly wouldn't blame Nabiki for forgetting considering what she had just heard the older girl say.

"Akada-san, do you have any testimony on this matter?"

"Uhhh, yes," Jin said finally. "I do."

"What is it then?"

"That story about the photographs..." Jin said, fidgeting. "That happened to me too."

Behind her, Akane blinked in surprise and immediately turned to Ranma and squeezed her shoulder softly. Ranma was staring in surprise, but relaxing, nonetheless.

"Did she just say...?" Ranma asked quietly.

"She must be one of the other girls," Akane said holding Ranma.

"So why did she say those things?" Ranma asked confused, and a little angry. Nabiki merely bit her lip and paid attention to the front of the room, looking grim.

"I don't know who it was!" Jin snapped angrily. "He wore a mask, one of those creeps that is always around school." She felt a hostile gaze on her back, but didn't turn around. No she couldn't look back to see who was staring at her.

~I should have guessed this earlier,~ Nabiki rebuked herself. ~Why didn't I think of this?~ She knew the answer, of course. She didn't want to believe anybody else knew about her. She probably had guessed and just shuffled the thought to the back so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Nabiki glanced over the pack of thugs, not all of whom looked so certain any more. She noticed that she wasn't the only one looking in that direction, either. Ranma, Akane, pretty much their entire group was virtually glaring at the small group of thugs.

"You don't have any idea of who it is?" the board asked.

"I...I know he's one of the jocks," she nearly spat. If she could stay angry she wouldn't be afraid, she repeated that to herself as she answered the questions.

"And how do you know this?" The question was serious, though there was a snort from further down the table. Jin gripped the table in front of her hard and twisted her eyes closed.

"I didn't respect them enough," Jin said in a hollow, angry growl that was on the verge of breaking into a sob. "I insulted them, I didn't know my place. He said things like that. Then he took my picture, after he was done."

"I see, have you spoken to the police?"

"My mother is taking me today," Jin said angrily.

"And why did you wait until now?" The voice was still somewhat snide and disbelieving.

"Why do you think!?" she demanded, shouting and crying. "I don't know who did it! Do you think I want people to know I'm...impure?" She looked down shoulders shaking frantically. "I..." She collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably, to her knees.

The action did not attract much positive reaction from the board. Ranma and Nabiki had been fairly stoic, even considering the total loss of face. That had been received with a fair amount of very silent approval, as had the implications and admissions of handling their own battles. Akane had been righteously angered and maintained that. By comparison Jin's uncontrolled mood swings were not accepted.

"Do you have anything substantive to the matter at hand?"

"What do you think I just said!" Jin screeched angrily. "The Principal sits in his office plotting how to give us haircuts while he should be punishing th...th...these freaks!"

"That nobody seems to tell him about."

A hand on Jin's shoulder distracted her from making a retort and she flinched away from it. Turning she half-expected to see an animal mask, or maybe Ranma, demanding to know why she hadn't known all along. What she saw was her mother. After a moment confirming what she had seen, Jin leaned into her mother and broke down.

Ranma looked on with mixed feelings. Mostly, however, she felt sympathy for the other girl. The same way shame at her own behavior overcame Jin's satisfaction at seeing Ranma squirm. The redhead gripped tighter at Akane's hand and shifted in her seat.

"Why the hell did she say those things?" Ranma asked quietly.

"Denial," Nabiki answered.

*********

"If that is the extent of the testimony on the offense." 

One other girl had testified to something that sounded similar to Nabiki and Jin's stories. Apparently the fifth girl hadn't even shown up. Other than that it was just hearing from teachers and students without such extreme stories.

"I suppose it is time to hear the Principal's response to the charges."

The Principal stood up trying to look solemn and serious as he approached the board. He was marginally successful. The man's usual over-dramatic nature was muted a great deal.

"What do you have to say about the charges against you, Principal Kuno?"

"I think it ees a matter of de lack o respect thees generation has for authority," the principal said with some mock sadness, his normal accent toned down as well. "Obviously if someteen happens it has to be the Principal's fault. They get a little upset and blow all sorts o tings out of proportion."

"So you don't think there is a problem in your school?"

"These keiki," he said shaking his head. "Who knows what they do, get a leetle drunk and..." he shrugged.

*********

"He's still going to pull that?" Ranma growled clutching tightly at Akane's hand and shaking angrily. Nabiki held tight and focused ahead of her without looking at anybody directly.

"There's no way they're going to let him get away with this," Akane growled.

"He can't..." Ryouga started to say. Nabiki whirled back to stare at him, in the process of standing up. 

"Sit down," Nabiki said quietly. "If we can stay still you can!"

"I don't have to like it though," Ryouga said, sitting down.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Akari said. 

Nabiki frowned a little at Akari's comment. It was thing for Kasumi to treat her like that, and Kasumi did without sounding condescending. Nabiki refrained from commenting though and just turned back to facing front, sparing a glance to look between Akari and Ryouga.

*********

"Five counts of..."

"Four claims of rape," another speaker corrected. He received a few glares in response.

"...Several reports of harassment to some degree or another," the first person continued ignoring the correction. "Muggings, absolutely insane rules, assaults by you and other staff on the students. You attribute all this to rebellious teenagers making false reports?"

"I never see any such tings," the Principal said. "Perhaps some of the boys acting up a little, but that is what boys do. De only real troublemakers are dat Ranma and eez friends."

"You don't believe the testimony so far?"

"My Tatchi not need to rape anyone," he said. "And the rest just be hysterical girls."

"That is a lot of hysteria."

"You yell shark in a crowded beach?" the Principal asked. "Everybody run everywhere. People get hurt."

"So your testimony is that Ranma yelled rape." 

The named girl grit her teeth and clinched her eyes shut. Akane was glaring hard at the Principal and holding Ranma. She looked as ready to jump as Ranma. The other martial artists held similar expressions.

Nabiki maintained a steady, expressionless glare, with an occasional look back at Ryouga. It hurt, but she was satisfied that the Principal was digging his own grave. She wouldn't do anything to strengthen his case by reacting.

"Well, maybe she drugged," the Principal conceded. "But how my son know that? But she handle on her own don she?" He sounded distinctly angry at that.

"You are referring to your son's death? The police report puts the blame for that on a Chinese boy. The same boy apparently spread this information in the first place, ransacked your family home and tried to kill some of your other students."

"I don know about the police thinkin. They not know place anywhere," the Principal said.

"And these rules and punishments?"

"I say they have to have haircuts and can no be tardy," the Principal said. "How dose insane rules?"

"The required haircuts are humiliating and beyond anything reasonable."

"And the tardy rule shouldn't be accompanied by locked gates that have to be fought past."

"Then there are the sharks in swimming class."

"It is an exaggeration," the Principal shrugged. "Was only one shark." It was not taken well.

"Your next witness is a Goto Saru? I think we should talk to him now.

*********

"Hey, I was just talking to her and she broke my arm," Saru insisted, pointing at his cast. "I'll be out of action for the rest of the season."

"Out of action? Are you on one of the athletic teams?"

"Yeah, the baseball team," he said. "You'd think the girl would have a better mind than to take another of our best players off. We're already down one."

"And what happened to the other player?"

"Uhh...he had to leave school," Saru said. There was a pause.

"I see. Do you have anything to say about these rumors about your athletes?"

"That we're raping people?" Saru asked. "That's bogus. Like the man said. Why? We got girls all over the place. It's only right, I mean, we're the only thing this school has going for it."

The doors opened in the back and a man in a suit attracted Kodachi's attention. She sat up and moved to the back quietly under a number of curious eyes.

"You're entitled to girls because of your athletic skills?" At that question Saru hesitated.

"Of course not," he said after a moment. "But that's what happens anyway. Everywhere right? Girls just like us."

"I suppose so, that will be enough, thank you." Saru frowned, confused as to the reception, then took his seat. Attention was briefly on Kodachi thumbing through papers and talking quietly and animatedly with the man who had brought them. Then they called up another witness.

"I really don't think Haseo would do what she said," the new witness said when they asked about the past testimony.

"Which girl are you talking about?"

"Umm...Nabiki," he said, uncertain. "I mean she went out with him and everything."

"And what does that mean?"

"That's what happens on dates, everybody knows that," the boy said. He perfectly unaware of how deep a hole he was digging. "He showed us the pictures..." He froze there, finally realizing he had said something wrong. The eyes of most of the crowd were boring into his back, and at the same time he had the board suddenly very interested.

"Those pictures of Tendo-san. I assume that you or your associates delivered them to her."

"I don't know about that," the boy insisted. "I just, you know, saw them before. I did the same thing with my girl friend, traded pictures you know. He and Saru thought it was cool I guess."

"Trading suggestive photos is something of a fad then?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "Man we were all like shocked that he actually got Nabiki go out with him." He was getting himself into trouble again.

"How so?"

"We're talking Ice Queen here," he said momentarily forgetting that Nabiki was currently in the room. Of course, that was temporarily a good thing. Had she not been there Ryouga might have done something rather...vocal.

"She can be cold, especially since Ranma got to town. I mean did you see those pictures? Her expression looks like she just went through the garbage or something. Cold, man."

"You're saying that Tendo-san did not want to do anything then?"

"Huh, yeah, like it was disgusting or something," he said, confused.

"Like she'd been raped?"

"That only happens with perverts and strangers, right?" he asked. "This was a date."

"Does Principal Kuno provide sexual education classes?"

"There are classes for how to have sex?" the boy asked surprised.

"Thank you, that will be all."

"Excuse me," Kodachi said, stepping forward. "Might I be allowed to testify?"

"And you are?" 

"Kuno Kodachi," the girl said. She held the delivered papers in her hand as she walked forward. "I am the official head of the Kuno clan."

"Pay no attention to her," the Principal said standing up. "She a little touched in the head, gets a leetle dramatic at times." Several eyebrows were raised.

"I can have my lawyer present the proper papers if you wish for proof," Kodachi said coolly. Her father simply glared at her.

"I assume that your testimony will not be favorable to your father?"

"Most likely not," Kodachi said.

"We already closed the witnesses against your father."

"I am aware of this," Kodachi said. "But I thought perhaps to do you the courtesy of providing this information before the American Embassy gets involved." Her father blanched behind her while most people just looked confused.

"Excuse me, I don't understand why the Americans would be interested here."

"Why the fact that my father seems to be a wanted man in the United States," she said. The room was treated to series of startled gasps and rustling.

"I should have thought of that," Nabiki said, mildly impressed. She consoled herself with the fact that she lacked Kodachi's financial resources.

"Perhaps you could explain?"

"Certainly," Kodachi said stepping forward and handing over the papers she had been delivered. "My father left Japan for Hawaii three years ago for, I believe, the fourth time. While there he instituted the creation of a privately funded center of learning such as our own school. The American authorities were shutting him down and seeking to arrest him on charges of assault and child abuse just before he returned to Japan."

"We had no information on this..."

"Of course you wouldn't," Kodachi said. "He used an assumed name, of sorts."

"What do you mean, of sorts?"

"Koucho Kuno, or Kuno Koucho in the American fashion," Kodachi said with a hint of irritation at the stupidity of it. "A rather simplistic method. It is on the papers there." The Principal was edging out of his seat.

"Oh...I see it. How did you get these?"

"My father," she cricked her neck as she spoke. "Used Kuno money to fund his enterprise." She turned back to face her father. "Incidentally, I've had your access to those funds removed, and shall proceed to remove you from the clan lists."

"But you can no do that," the Principal snapped back. "Is not yor place to repreemand yo fadder." Kodachi ignored him and turned back to the board.

"I think we should handle this end of the embarrassment before we turn him over to the Americans," she said. "Don't you think?" There was some hesitation from the board and Kodachi frowned. She found one person in particular and glared. "In case you missed the fact the first time it was presented, my father does not sign the checks of those companies owned by the Kuno family."

The bare threat produced some reaction from the individual she was glaring at. A fact that escaped virtually nobody.

"We shall take this into consideration." The board began to adjourn for the back room to discuss the case. Kodachi straightened her dress out before turning about to return to her seat.

"I had hoped to have that information sooner," Kodachi said as she sat down. "If my investigators had bothered to check the Kuno finances first..."

"You did good," Nabiki said, cutting her off. She unclenched her fists as she said it, catching her breath. ~It's almost over, when they come back I can go home and...It's almost over.~

"Yeah. Thanks, Kodachi," Ranma added quietly.

~I could have added something,~ Kodachi thought to herself, a chill running up her spine.

*********

The board filed in and settled themselves quietly into their seats as the crowd of students, teachers and parents looked on. The whispering, chattering and, in some places, sobbing, died down as they prepared to answer.

"It has been decided by unanimous decision to remove the Principal from his position." The board said.

"NOOO!!" The former Principal yelled loudly standing up. "It is my school and my rools and I say that I am not going!"

"Ryouga," Nabiki said tightly. The last boy glanced at her. "Wait and ye shall receive." His answer was a feral smile.

"I'm afraid that is not your choice." The speaker was very concerned about the man's behavior and looking for an escape.

"I be staying to deespline dee keiki just like always!" was the answer, with a wide grin. He held up a pineapple and started laughing crazily. The area around him was cleared by those that knew about his strange variation on the tropical fruit.

Then a large and heavy red umbrella crashed into his face. The Hawaiian nut crashed to the ground solidly, seeing hula girls dancing around his head. Which was about the time that the pineapple he had been about to throw landed on his face and exploded to the sound of scattered applause.

"Nice shot, Charlotte," Akane said appreciatively. Ranma smiled quietly in her seat watching the now thoroughly unconscious loon.

"Why do call Ryouga, Charlotte?" Akari asked as the situation winded down.

"Oh, didn't you tell Akari about the figure skating match, Hibiki-san?" Kasumi asked. Ryouga winced.

*********

They waited for the crowd to filter out before they exited the room. There had been some talk of a celebration, but none of them felt like attending. For many of the students this was a great triumph over a tyrant. For Ranma, Nabiki and others, it was something exhausting. Something they needed to recover from.

~They were probably just being polite anyway,~ Ranma thought as they walked out of the room. She glanced to the side and caught sight of Jin and her mother coming out of the restroom. "Akane, can you wait for me for a moment?"

"What are you..." she looked up and saw Jin, realizing what Ranma was talking about. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Could you tell them I'll catch up?" Ranma asked pointing to their family and friends.

"Sure," Akane said. Ranma took a deep breath and hesitantly stepped away from Akane to head for Jin. Of course, she could tell that Akane didn't follow the rest of their group, but let it go

"You all right?" Ranma asked uncertainly, stopping about ten feet from them. They turned to face her, and the elder Akada frowned.

"Young lady," she said. "Now is not the time." Ranma winced, but firmed her jaw in some reproach.

"I just wanted to say sorry 'bout the bathroom," she said.

"You want to say sorry?" Jin repeated, surprised.

"You just...ya know," Ranma shuffled uncomfortably.

"I told you that now is not the time," Jin's mother said. She stepped in front of Jin, towards Ranma. The redhead took a step back and tensed. "I am not going to hit you, unless you continue to threaten my daughter." Ranma calmed down, marginally, and laughed a little bitterly.

"I'm a little jumpy," Ranma admitted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, looking at it hesitantly. "Uhh...here." He held out the card at the end of her reach.

"What is this?" Jin's mother asked. She took the card and read over it. "A support group? That is one of those American ideas, isn't it?"

"Hey, it works," Ranma said, shrugging. She glanced at Jin and then away. "I didn't want to go either."

"You start all this and presume to give us advice?" the mother said.

"Start all..." Ranma repeated, she crossed her arms tightly and stepped back.

"It's...not her fault," Jin said reluctantly.

"And will we see you at the police station?" the mother asked.

"Why?" Ranma asked, stepping away again. Before the woman could answer she went on. "He's dead. And the girl that was trying ta drug me for herself is a cat for life."

"A girl drugged you?" the mother said. She ignored the comment about the girl being a cat. "Perhaps you should consider changing your...preferences. Your current attitude seems to bring you trouble." Ranma frowned.

"You think this happened because I like girls? Shampoo wanted my guy form," Ranma said. He looked back at Akane and glanced at Jin. "I hope you're okay." She hurriedly fell back to meet Akane.

"They didn't look happy," Akane said. "How about you?"

"She doesn't like me being with another girl," Ranma said bitterly. Akane shook her head and kissed Ranma's forehead, running her fingers through Ranma's hair.

"I only count one girl here," Akane said, smiling softly.

"I guess," Ranma said. "That we'd better catch up."

"Did I say something?" Akane asked. Ranma shook her head and started walking. Akane looked at her in concern before following.

*********

"There's your stuff," Nabiki said, pointing into a corner of her room. She walked to her desk and sat down.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ryouga asked.

"How's Akari?" Nabiki asked.

"What?" Ryouga asked, surprised.

"Akari," Nabiki said. "The pretty farm girl with the over-large pig. How is she?"

"Fine, I guess," Ryouga said. "You saw that."

"Have you seen the way she looks at me and Ranma?" Nabiki asked. "It's like we're charity cases."

"You don't need charity," Ryouga said. "Just some..."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Nabiki snapped, leaning forward in her chair. She leaned back, sighed and quietly added another comment. "She's allowing me to be with you."

"What?" Ryouga asked. He shifted on his feet and watched her in confusion.

"She's playing it to the hilt," Nabiki said. "The sad smiles, the 'everything will be okay' speeches, but she thinks I'm competition. Well, she doesn't, really, but she thinks I want to be."

"Competition?" Ryouga asked. "Over me?" Nabiki didn't seem to be listening.

"Girls used to worry about me," she whispered, staring down at her lap. "If the Ice Queen ever deigned to favor one of their boyfriends...but now...they are going to be...kind." She twisted her lip a little at that word.

"What's wrong with kind?" Ryouga asked. Nabiki glared at him.

"How do you like it when Akane used to tell Ranma to stop picking on you?" Nabiki asked sharply.

"Oh, yeah," Ryouga said, embarrassed. Nabiki turned about in her desk chair and leaned her good arm on the desk.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," Nabiki said. "You apparently can't keep a secret." Ryouga looked decently embarrassed before he continued.

"Are you sure that..."

"I'll be fine," she said, cutting him off. Ryouga watched her for a few moments, staring forward, before picking up his stuff. He started to turn to leave and then stopped, snapping his fingers. Nabiki arched an eyebrow at the sound.

"That's right, forgot," Ryouga said. "Hey...uh, Nabiki."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Here you go," Ryouga said and tossed something on her desk. She scooped up the miniature palm tree and blinked. "I...thought you might want that."

"Thank you," she said, turning to face him. She looked back at the trophy and felt odd. 

It was certainly strange that she hadn't picked up anything for herself, perhaps his shears. In fact she had been planning on it. Taking the knife and the other trophies had always given her a little reassurance, but this time.

"Not that I like the idea of that box," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Nabiki favored him with a weak smirk before standing up and walking to her closet.

"I don't see why you should," Nabiki said, forcing a light tone. She kneeled down and started to open her little box of trophies. She started to lay the miniature tree inside and froze.

The trophy box was supposed to represent her eventual triumph over those that had hurt her and her family. It was never supposed to have gotten so full.

"Nabiki?" Ryouga asked, seeing her freeze.

Nabiki brushed the split mask she had gotten from Ranma. After hearing Jin's and that other girl's stories the mask took new significance, where before it had been only a minor trophy of hers. Something that had happened to fall into her hands but that she wouldn't have gone out for.

Below that was a shock of black hair that she'd stuffed in her pockets before being taken to the hospital for her shoulder. She remembered being slammed against that wall and Mousse implying...things.

Then came the shards of wood and a lock of ornamented purple hair. An image of Ranma, beaten and broken, came to her mind. Ranma walking the edge of life and suicide with pretty much only Akane keeping the redhead among them.

Nabiki didn't see the last item in the box. She reached down absently, mind reeling from the images the trophies were calling up. Then she snapped her hand back and looked at the fingers bleeding freely, eyes wide and more frantic. 

She was remembering, again, that day long ago when reflected light gave that old broken knife a semblance of morbid and malevolent vitality. As if the knife's only purpose in existence was to terrify and destroy. An unnatural extension of her attacker's body.

~How many more will I have?~ she asked herself.

"Damn!" someone said and then a hand was softly holding hers and brushing at the sliced fingers with a smooth cloth. Nabiki's first reaction was to jerk her hand back and run, but she didn't.

"Ryouga?" she asked, remembering who was in the room with her.

"Uhh...what is it?" he asked, not realizing she was asking for identification. He concentrated on bandaging the cuts, trying not realize the position he was in. The cuts were not deep, and he'd have them bandaged well soon enough. 

Nabiki glanced at the box again and shivered. She turned her face away from the box and leaned into Ryouga, nearly sending him into a coronary. The boy's flinch jarred her shoulder a little, but she hardly noticed.

"Umm...Nabiki I can do this easier if you're..." Ryouga cut himself off this time, as he felt the girl shaking against him. He cautiously patted her good shoulder and let her cry quietly. 

*********

"Excuse me," Akari said quietly. "Do you need any help, Kasumi-san?"

"Why thank you," the elder Tendo said. "That would be nice."

"There always seems to be so much work to maintaining this house," Akari said. "How do you manage it on your own?"

"It is quite difficult at times," Kasumi admitted. "Ranma and Akane have been helping lately."

"Well, that is nice," Akari said. "Where did they vanish to anyway?"

"I suppose they are either in the furo or the dojo," Kasumi said.

"In the furo? Together?" Akari asked surprised. "Isn't that rather compromising?"

"Why not, they are married after all," Kasumi said, confused.

"They went through with the marriage," Akari said, surprised. "Even after that?" Kasumi paused in her activities and released her breath. She turned to look at Akari.

"Why shouldn't they?" Kasumi asked. "They love each other."

"But Ranma isn't...acceptable any longer," Akari said. Kasumi shook her head, disappointed.

"You are usually a very nice girl, Akari," Kasumi said. "But you seem a little too mired in tradition. You do not abandon people in their time of need just because it is socially unacceptable to associate with them. Nor is it any longer necessary to sacrifice one's heart to society."

"I suppose that neither of them ever cared much for tradition either," Akari said reluctantly. "Your father did not object?"

"No, they did not," Kasumi said. "Nor did Ranma's mother, nor I or Nabiki. And please keep your own opinions to yourself. They shall get enough of that as it is."

"I shall try not to," Akari said, sounding ashamed and confused.

*********

"Hey, 'Natsu," Ukyou said coming in. "Has it been busy?" She looked around, seeing only a sparse number of customers. She expected that at this time of day, however.

"Not too much, Ukyou-san," Konatsu said. "Not more than I could handle. Did the trial proceed okay?"

"It wasn't a trial Konatsu," she corrected him. "Just a hearing."

"Oh," Konatsu blinked at the comment. "Well, how did the hearing go?"

"It went just fine," Ukyou said. "The lunatic is out." She walked around the counter and paused before heading into the back of the room.

"Is something wrong, Ukyou-san?" Konatsu asked.

"You don't think I'm losing control," she asked. "Do you?" Konatsu didn't answer right away. "Well?"

"Perhaps now is not the best time to discuss that, Ukyou-san," Konatsu said quietly, glancing at towards the two occupied tables. They probably couldn't hear the conversation, but they were trying. It was quite enough for Ukyou at the moment.

"Yeah, bad idea," Ukyou agreed. "Thanks 'Natsu-chan. After closing then." She continued to the back to get ready for work again.

*********

Akane glanced down at Ranma after the other girl had quieted down. She wasn't too surprised to find the redhead asleep. Ranma was still going to sleep late, sleeping fitfully, and waking up early. Akane was often surprised that Ranma didn't fall asleep in middle of the day more often than she did.

Akane took a face cloth and softly washed away the tear tracks from Ranma's face. Ranma didn't stir except to turn about and bury her face in the crook of Akane's neck. 

The motion surprised the dark haired girl. She had been expecting Ranma to either cringe or do nothing. She hadn't been expecting the pleasant sensation of Ranma's chest pressed against hers.

"He really trusts me," Akane said, quietly smiling. She leaned back and held Ranma, letting her sleep. She thought about that statement for a moment and Ranma's attitude earlier.

It certainly was getting harder to think of Ranma as male. There were several things eroding that image, but it wasn't so much the obvious changes that Akane was noticing so much though. The irony of it was painfully obvious to her, but the thing that was really hammering in Ranma's feminine state was just how...fragile Ranma was.

"I'm such a hypocrite," Akane whispered. "Fragility equals female, some attitude that is for a woman." 

Scarier than that realization was the thought that followed. If Ranma stayed like this, she'd always need Akane. Akane shivered at that thought.

"No way," Akane said firmly. "I don't care if you stay a woman, Ranma, but I'm not going to let you stay afraid." Ranma slept on in her arms.

*********

Kodachi watched them escort her father to the interview window and then waited for them to back off. The American written constitution they lived under might provide for some level of privacy, but she trusted her samurai blood to insure that privacy far more than she trusted that paper. She frowned as she wondered if that was a sign that she was still living in a somewhat bygone age.

"I be having no wish to speak to you wahine," her father said crossly.

"How long has this been happening in our family?" Kodachi asked coolly.

"Deese?" the man asked. "What be deese?"

"I am in no mood for your affectations," Kodachi snapped. "You know what I am talking about."

"No I don," he responded. "And I don care to answer a traitor keike."

"Then I shall spell it out for you," Kodachi nearly growled. "Starting with about six months ago, when you had me discharged early from the hospital."

"You no need to stay there," he insisted. "Perfectly healthy."

"I had tried to kill myself, father," Kodachi snapped. "I was starting therapy and suddenly my doctor is transferred, the hospital is virtually tossing me on the street and I am given to understand that I should be more careful with plants I might be allergic too."

"No Kuno kill themselves that way," he insisted. "Just an accident."

"I certainly couldn't be allowed to embarrass the family," Kodachi growled. The former Principal shrugged, maintaining his rather petulant attitude. "And you wonder why I arranged to take over the clan."

"You can't be clan head, no woman..."

"The paperwork would seem to disagree with you," Kodachi said coolly. Her father crossed his arms and frowned. "Let me ask you another question? Why did we pay Mother's doctor?"

"For services of course." He rolled his eyes as if talking to a child.

"The incompetent whose malpractice killed her?" Kodachi demanded.

"We did not..."

"He is still listed as an employee!!" Kodachi snapped. "Did you not think I would recognize that name?" She calmed down a moment. "I've already checked and it IS him. I vaguely remember spending more time with mother's family. Was she going to 'embarrass' the family father?"

"You tink da bid kahuna would keel his own wife? I..."

"...loved her?" Kodachi finished. "She had a restraining order against you up until the week before you married. How did you convince her to marry you? Blackmail? Or was that freak of a brother practicing a family trick? Some behaviors are learned after all."

Her father stared at her, not speaking. She glared back at him for a long moment, letting her disgust show. After nearly a minute of silence she broke the deadlock again.

"After the Americans get through with you," Kodachi said. "You are coming back to face the Japanese courts. As a ronin. You should be able to guess the charge." Kodachi stood up, sneering and left the room.

*********

"Excuse me," Doctor Inohara said. "Am I speaking to a Doctor Ono Tofu? Good. I am treating one of your patients in Nerima and am looking for her medical history. Saotome Ranma."

*********

"Her?" Tofu said surprised. He waited for a long moment before continuing. "Are you a general practitioner? Gyneco...are you treating Ranma for anything specific? Before you answer, you have Ranma's permission? Okay then, go ahead."

As the doctor on the other end of the line told him the situation, Tofu had to sit down. He took a long steadying breath before answering.

"I'd rather give you Ranma's information face to face," Tofu said. "After I have spoken with the patient. I'll be over as soon as I can arrange things."


	7. Recovery

Akari felt out of place as she woke up. The most obvious reason being that she was in the Tendo guestroom. She yawned and headed downstairs to the furo. This early in the morning the Tendo house was almost completely silent. There was only the sound of someone in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. She looked briefly in that direction before entering the furo and performing her morning toilet.

After finishing she calmly walked to the kitchen to see if Kasumi needed any help. She was surprised to find that it wasn't Kasumi in the kitchen.

"Ranma?" she said in surprise. The redhead, dressed in a thick sweater, turned to face her and seemed a little nervous. "Where's Kasumi?"

"Probably still asleep," she answered. Ranma hesitantly returned to cutting the vegetables in front of her, but kept an eye on Akari as she did so. Akari shuffled awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable around Ranma. "I've been cookin' breakfast."

"Oh," Akari said, surprised. She watched Ranma for a little bit longer.

"Do you need anything?" Ranma asked finally.

"No, no," Akari said. "I was just surprised, that's all." A lot of things about Ranma surprised her actually. She had promised Kasumi not to talk to Ranma about some of her opinions, but that didn't mean she couldn't think about them.

"I thought you usually sparred with your father in the morning," Akari said. Ranma's knife slipped and she turned toward Akari with a stricken face.

"Why don't you go wait for breakfast," Ranma suggested quietly. Akari was confused at the amount of pain in that response.

"Are you okay?" Akari asked approaching cautiously.

"I'm fine," Ranma said tightly turning back to her cooking.

"I did not mean to upset you," Akari said. "I know you must be feeling very overwhelmed after..." The knife came point down into the cutting board.

"Just go an' let me finish, got it?" Ranma snapped staring down at the counter, back to Akari.

"Okay," Akari said hesitantly, watching Ranma closely for a moment. "If you need anything..." She let her voice trail off as she left to check on Katsunishiki.

*********

"Oh, Good morning, Akari," Kasumi said as she saw the girl sitting outside next to her pig.

"Good morning," Akari said, she glanced uncertainly at the kitchen. "Ranma is cooking, I believe she should be finishing fairly soon."

"Thank you," Kasumi said politely. "Ranma usually finishes about this time. In the next few moments, actually..." She looked back as Akane stepped out of the hallway a moment later and offered both of them a good morning, before going on to join Ranma in the kitchen. "Yes, we'll be having breakfast fairly soon. Would you like to come inside?"

"Of course," Akari said, standing up. She looked around momentarily and then stepped up beside Kasumi. "Where is your father? I would like to thank him for the hospitality." Kasumi's face tightened somewhat.

"Father and the Saotome's are out of town for the moment," Kasumi said.

"Oh," Akari said, slightly curious as to why Kasumi felt uncomfortable answering that. She swept the concern aside, however, as Akane started setting the table for breakfast. She looked around, noticing a certain lack in the area. "Where's Ryouga?"

"Hmmm," Kasumi said. "He's usually up by now."

"He probably got lost again," Akane said as she brought in some of the food. Akari nodded at that, finding it likely.

"And Nabiki?" she asked.

"I'll wake her up in a moment," Akane said. "She's not a morning person by nature."

"I guess when she gets here, we'll be ready to eat then," Ranma said. Akari blinked and looked to the redhead, surprised. She hadn't noticed Ranma enter the room, and she thought she had been paying attention.

"Is that everything then?" Akane asked. 

Ranma nodded as she set down her load and then permitted herself to be hugged warmly by Akane. Akari watched her first tense up and then relax more than she had yet seen Ranma do. Then Akane kissed the back of Ranma's head and gently released the girl as she headed for the stairs.

Akari was somewhat confused as to how she should view that small exchange, but Ranma's visibly brightened face convinced her that it was a good thing in some regard. She looked from where Akane was leaving, back to Ranma, but stopped as she caught sight of Kasumi's watchful face.

"How long are you going to be staying?" Kasumi asked her.

"Oh, I'll be going home today," Akari said. "Grandfather can't run the farm alone for very long now, so I can't stay."

"Yeah, well thanks for gettin' Ryouga here," Ranma said

"It is the least I can do," Akari said smiling brightly.

"Nabiki really 'preciated it," Ranma finished, not noticing Akari's smile fade slightly.

*********

"Breakfast is ready, Nabiki," Akane called through the door, knocking lightly. "I'll see you down there I guess." Nabiki stirred a little at the sound and shifted, jarring her shoulder slightly and bringing a small amount of pain that woke her up further.

Then she froze, realizing that she was not alone in the room. That, in fact, she was currently sitting on top of someone. She drew in a sharp breath, fully intending on crying out.

"It's just me," a voice said quickly, almost desperately. The panic in the voice was enough to cause her to hesitate and look to see who was with her.

"'Youga?" she said. She stood up away from him quickly, looking angry. "What are...wait," she sighed. "Never mind, I remember." She glanced at the box of trophies and shivered a little.

"Akane just said breakfast is ready," Ryouga said. Nabiki nodded.

"Sounds good," Nabiki said. She walked to the door and paused to look at Ryouga. "Are you coming, or do you want to breakfast in Portugal or somewhere else?" She smirked lightly.

"Huh?" Ryouga started then nodded, standing up. "Right, sorry."

"And Ryouga," Nabiki said.

"Yeah," Ryouga hesitated, nervous about what she was going to say.

"Thanks," she said hesitantly, then walked out the door. Ryouga blinked a moment in relief and surprise, then followed her quickly, hoping not to lose sight of her.

The fact that Ryouga and Nabiki appeared at about the same time was not lost to anyone. Akari politely voiced the thoughts of the table before anybody else could.

"Oh, Ryouga-kun," Akari said. "I was just wondering where you were."

"Yes," Kasumi agreed. "Where were you."

"He was in my room," Nabiki said before Ryouga or anyone else could say anything. "I was...nervous, he stayed to keep me company and fell asleep on the floor, I guess." She left out the fact that she had fallen asleep on top of him.

"Oh, that was nice of you, Ryouga-kun," Akari said.

"I see," Kasumi said and then dropped the subject. "Do you have any plans for today? I'm certain we could all use a little relaxation."

"I'm returning to my family's farm," Akari said.

"Are you fine traveling on your own?" Akane asked. Akari blinked, somewhat surprised.

"I have Katsunishiki to protect me," Akari affirmed, glancing at Ryouga nonetheless.

"We could walk you out there," Ranma suggested, noticing the look and interpreting it as an unspoken request for a guard. She was correct, it just wasn't quite the whole situation. "It can't be that far out there."

"That's fine," Akari said quickly.

"If yer certain," Ranma said.

"I can take care of myself, Ranma-san," Akari said. Ranma shrugged and turned back to her food, ready to drop it. "Oh! Not that you can't..." Ranma's chopsticks snapped in her hands. Nabiki froze and stared at the girl. "I mean..."

"Akari," Kasumi said firmly but politely. "I think you should drop the subject."

"But, I didn't mean to..." Akari started.

"Just drop it," Akane said sharply.

"I gotta get another pair of chopsticks," Ranma said, standing up. Turning to Akari he waved off her further attempts at apology. "I've put my foot in my mouth enough times." She glanced to Nabiki as she said that. "Need anything?"

"No," Nabiki said coldly, glaring at Akari. The farm girl noticed and realized that she had made a second mistake in forgetting about Nabiki in her haste to apologize to Ranma for a mistake only she seemed to notice.

Nabiki may have understood just as well that no insult was intended by the comment. That still left the fact that Akari had forgotten to consider her presence. That was an insult she was damn certain that she'd get an apology for.

"I apologize," she said, bowing her head sincerely. Nabiki nodded and returned to her own breakfast. Akari would have said something else, but was warned off by a look from Kasumi.

"Does anybody else have any plans today?" Kasumi asked to change the subject. She turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki?"

"I've got some business to attend to," Nabiki said. After a short pause it was obvious she wasn't going to say any more on the issue at least not at the moment. Ranma sat down next to Akane as Ryouga broke the silence.

"I'll help if I can," Ryouga said. Nabiki smiled fondly at the comment.

"Thanks," she said. "I'd like that." Akari blinked and slumped a little.

"I'm gonna see if Kodachi wants to do anything," Ranma said, she looked to Akane. It was something of a surprise that Ranma was actually suggesting doing something. "She can't be feeling very good either."

"Yeah sounds good," Akane said after a moment. "Ukyou too, I think she and Konatsu could use a break."

"She'd never be able to put Ucchan's down for two days," Ranma said. "But I guess we can ask." Kasumi smiled as the conversation slowly drifted away from depressing subjects and moved towards more mundane things.

*********

"Can I speak to Detective Kanzo, please," Nabiki asked politely of the desk sergeant. Ryouga stood behind her gingerly holding her box of trophies.

"I'll see if he's in," the woman said with the sort of put upon politeness men and women in her position tended to adopt after a while. Whatever comments she had about the civilians treating her like a receptionist were carefully and effectively killed and buried before reaching her mouth. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you," Nabiki said, backing off to sit down.

"What did you want to bring the box for?" Ryouga asked. He had been somewhat surprised when they stopped in front of the police station. After thinking about it for a moment, however, it made clear sense.

"It should be..." she paused and took a breath. "I want to get rid of it."

"Oh, right," Ryouga said. He might have seen the same barrage of images that Nabiki had last night, but he did see the effect the memories had on her as she fiddled with the items in the box.

"Keep it around much longer and you might go into fits," Nabiki said, smirking. Ryouga shuffled nervously, but didn't say anything about it. If Nabiki wanted to say this was for his benefit, she was welcome to, even if it was a rather thin story. Especially for her.

"Tendo-san," Kanzo said cheerfully as he appeared. "This is a pleasant surprise." Nabiki and Ryouga stood up as he approached.

"It's not really going to be pleasant," Nabiki said slowly.

"How so," Kanzo asked, turning serious.

"I need to talk about something that happened, to me," Nabiki explained. "About a year ago. If you read about the school hearing yesterday..." She let the sentence trail off, but the detective nodded solemnly.

"Let's talk about this at my desk," he said. She nodded and turned back to Ryouga.

"This is everything I guess," she said, before turning to follow the policeman. 

Nabiki was surprised to feel a hesitant, but comforting grip on her good shoulder and turned back to see Ryouga looking like he might be about to get burned. Before he could pull his hand back, she had reached up to take it in her own, and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, and then followed Kanzo, leading Ryouga along by the hand.

*********

Ucchan's was uncharacteristically closed. Which wasn't entirely odd, considering Ukyou closed in the mornings most of the time in order to attend school. But it was odd considering that there was no school to attend at the moment.

The potential customers weren't the only ones to be confused by the oddity.

Konatsu was concerned as he looked at Ukyou sitting in one of the chairs and staring at the door. He sat down across from her and waited for her to say something.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," Ukyou said. Konatsu nodded, he knew that.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Ukyou-san?" Konatsu asked. Ukyou smirked and laughed once morosely.

"What did you have in mind, Konatsu?" she asked. The male kunoichi blushed brightly as he understood the gist.

"Just perhaps you would like some nice calming tea or something like that?" he rambled, getting a decent hold of his nerve again.

"I've tried that Konatsu," she said, amusement fading. "And I don't want to try anything too powerful. I might get used to it, you know." Konatsu nodded in understanding.

"So what is wrong, Ukyou-san?" he asked.

"Mice," Ukyou said, holding up a small white mouse as she spoke. "Every time I try to go to sleep I hear mice and I think of that...that...bastard. And its bad for business too."

"Oh," Konatsu said. They were quite for several more seconds. "I'll call the exterminator."

"Konatsu," Ukyou said smiling slightly and looking up. "I'm a murderer aren't I?" Konatsu blinked, uncertain how to answer that. On the one hand, she was finally facing up to actions completely. On the other, he didn't want to hurt her if he didn't have to.

"You did what needed to be done," Konatsu said. "By the old code you were perfectly within your rights, Ukyou-san. An eye for an eye as the Westerners would say. And you did not kill Kuno. You merely made it very likely that he would die."

"And Mousse?" Ukyou asked. That was her first real kill, she could almost have waved aside what she did to Kuno if she hadn't seen what she had done to Mousse.

"He was going to do something terrible to Nabiki-san," Konatsu said. "He had already hurt her badly. You didn't have time to get any water. He may have heard you if you tried anyway. Mousse WAS better than you are Ukyou-san."

"If you really don't think I'm murderer, Konatsu," she said, turning to look at him. "Why did you stop calling me 'Ukyou-sama'?"

"I don't know, Ukyou-san," Konatsu said. "But it is not because I think you did anything evil or dishonorable. I think you're upset over things, and I am worried about you. I do not disapprove of you. Not really."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ukyou said sourly.

"Perhaps you should take the day off, Ukyou-san," Konatsu suggested. "I'll call an exterminator and we can close down for today."

"Yeah," Ukyou said. "I think I should."

There was a rapping on the door. Ukyou looked up to see Ranma and Akane at the door, looking in. She stood up and put on a carefree face to walk over and let them in.

"We were going to ask if you two wanted to take a break today?" Akane said.

"Well, I have to stay to handle some business," Konatsu said. "But Ukyou-san is free." He smiled and turned to give his employer an encouraging look.

*********

Akari dropped down off the shoulder of Katsunishiki and looked around at her farm. She was home again. Alone, aside from the sumo pig. She sighed and patted her oversized pet.

"Let's tell grandfather that we're home now," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Ryouga had barely paid her any attention at all, but that had to be because the situation was so fresh. Certainly after a little while he'd think of her, it wouldn't be too long.

Akari sighed again and her shoulders slumped, wondering if there was anything she could do that wouldn't make her like one of Ranma's admirerers.

*********

"In the local news today," the reporter was saying. "Furinkan High School will be re-starting classes tomorrow with a new acting Principal. The students and many teachers walked out when accusations were made that the former principal was using unsafe administrative practices."

"The man in question has been turned over to the American authorities for crimes committed in that country..."

Dr. Tofu switched off the radio and wondered if perhaps that this had something to do with Ranma's situation. There were no names, no specific accusations made. It was all very general.

Ranma's gynecologist had told him was that Ranma had suffered a miscarriage. That still left a lot of questions unanswered. A lot of questions that he should speak to Ranma about. It was too late right now, he'd have to wait for tomorrow. Or maybe later, this was probably something he'd have to approach delicately.

*********

"Do you think Isobe-sensei is going to have the test today?" a girl asked as she walked through the halls.

"The school's been closed for more than a week," her companion said exasperatedly. "Didn't you study at all?"

"With everything else going on," the first said. "I couldn't concentrate on schoolwork." She sighed expressively.

"Yeah," her friend said. "You were so concerned you hid in the theatre the whole time."

"Well, I don't think he should give the test," she continued walking off. "It's the first day back after all..."

A pair of boys passed by going the other direction.

"Damn, we're going to get stomped this year," one of them was saying.

"Hey, the girls' teams are still altogether," his friend said.

"Right," the first said. "That's just great, we're going to get a reputation for being a lot of wimps and tomboys. That's just wonderful."

"There are more people on the baseball team than just those guys you know," his friend said.

"It's not just the baseball team," the first said. "There's the kendo team, and of course Ranma's out, except maybe the girl's swim team."

"You don't think she's going out in a swimsuit, do you?" his friend asked.

"See! Athletically, we're screwed," the boy sighed. Another group of students passed by them chattering as well.

"I don't want to know what this will mean for my college applications," this new student was saying.

"Why should it have anything to do with us?"

"Do you think putting 'Furinkan' high on our applications is going to get us in? This school is an embarrassment to the whole nation."

"I think you're blowing everything out of proportion, but what can you do about it anyway?"

"I can transfer, that's what. I can transfer to a school that won't get me sentenced to community college."

The roving conversations turned mostly silent as Ranma walked by with Akane. The talk, that had been roaming over many subjects while skirting over the edges of actually talking about what happened, became a string of looks. 

Some of the other students still seemed to doubt the veracity of what they had heard, but others gave Ranma some decidedly uncomfortable looks. It was as if they were seeing something that repulsed and horrified them, and at the same time they couldn't take their eyes away.

She had gotten similar looks when people learned about her curse, but this was different. This was much worse, much more pronounced. At least that was how it seemed to Ranma.

Maybe it wasn't so much different as it had been before, but the looks had gone away a few days after the curse was discovered. People got used to her being like that, and mostly accepted it. This time, the pitying, awkward looks weren't going away.

"Is everybody ready to begin," the teacher asked as the class collected. "Nobody has any concerns they wish to air?" The teacher glanced around the room and waited for an answer. "Well then, you're all prepared for today's class? Saotome-san, Saotome RANMA, perhaps you can tell us the answer to the first question on the assignment?"

Ranma grimaced as the attention was again focused on her. Their math teacher hadn't taken part in the hearing on either side, but it wasn't as if he appreciated the interruption in his schedule. In her own chair, Akane frowned and tapped her fingers.

"It's 42," Ranma answered. The teacher blinked and checked his answers.

"And how did you come to that answer?" the teacher asked. Ranma fidgeted in her seat for a moment. The teacher nodded and looked to Akane. "Saotome Akane, giving your spouse the answers does not..." He was stopped when Ranma proceeded to explain the proper process to get the answer.

"That is correct, Saotome-san," the teacher sounded perplexed. "It seems you've finally decided to apply that thing that sits between your ears for something other than a spaceholder." Kano-san had a tendency to be harsh, and the left-handed compliment brought a wince from Ranma.

"It keeps me busy," Ranma muttered. 

Without the fights that used to follow her constantly she'd had a lot more free time, even taking into account her normal training regimen. The cooking, housework and her homework had helped fill in that gaps. Though with the fact that Ranma still fell asleep in class, and tried to avoid attention, it was probably not apparent.

"Well, can anyone answer the next question?" the teacher asked. "Or is the jock the only one prepared after nearly two weeks free time?"

*********

"Oh, good morning...Chief." Nabiki turned to one of her associates and appraised Sawa's attitude.

"Good morning," she answered back cautiously. "Do you need anything?"

"Chief," the girl said hesitantly. "They're talking about you, Ranma, and those other girls." Nabiki sighed and shook her head.

"I thought they would be," Nabiki said. "Anything specific?"

"Most people are just brushing the subject," Sawa said, not bothering to mentioni that she was doing that as much as she could right now. "Some of the baseball team, though," Sawa said, sitting down next to Nabiki. "They're talking about how you and Ranma have ruined the school."

"They're five of them in specific, right?" Nabiki asked. Sawa blinked and then closed her mouth, nodding.

"There's something else, Chief," Sawa said. Nabiki narrowed her eyes and watched the girl sharply.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Some of the others," Sawa said nervously. "They're..." she was hesitant to finish the sentence.

"Saying I'm a liability?" Nabiki asked.

"All it would take is a show that you're still in control," Sawa protested. "We're worried about you."

"You're worried about me," Nabiki corrected. "Maybe you all are, but at least one of you wants to take control, right?" Sawa was quiet on the matter. "Who is it?"

"Harue," Sawa said. "She's actually suggesting that she fronts for you, but..."

"For a hefty percentage," Nabiki said, nodding. "I don't know that she can handle it, but I don't care." She took a breath and shook her head. "Don't tell anybody, even the rest of us, that you talked to me about this, okay?"

"Got it chief," Sawa said, smiling. "You got a plan?" Nabiki smiled back at Sawa.

"Of course I do," Nabiki said. "I'm going to retire."

"Are you certain, Chief?" Sawa asked, surprised.

"I was planning to soon anyway," Nabiki said. "I won't be in high school much longer."

"Oh, right," Sawa said. "Any word from the colleges yet?"

"Some," Nabiki said, "I haven't decided on anything yet." The warning bell rang and Sawa looked up.

"Oh, I have to be going," Sawa said. "So should we all meet in the normal place."

"That'll do," Nabiki said. Sawa nodded and walked out of the classroom. The other girl walked out of Nabiki's classroom smiling and walked down the hallway. She met a friend in the hallway on the way to class.

"It worked," Sawa said cheerfully. "This time tomorrow, Harue, I'm going to have all of Nabiki's juicy information and you'll all be calling me chief."

"Are you sure?" her friend asked. "This is Nabiki we're talking about."

"You're not still afraid of her," Sawa asked. "Isn't it obvious now that she isn't everything her reputation makes her out to be? What we need is someone smart enough not to go on a date with the wrong people."

"Sawa!" Harue gasped. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"Yeah, but it's true," Sawa shrugged. "Really it's for her own good, she can't do this anymore."

*********

Nabiki's "staff" looked at the destroyed computer disk in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Why did you do that?" Sawa demanded.

"People pay me to keep their secrets," Nabiki said, simply. "Not to give them away because I'm not around to get the money anymore. If you learned anything from me, you'll do fine."

"But...you're not turning the operation over to me?" Sawa whined.

"I'm ending my reign," Nabiki said. "You'll have to start your own." She shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Bu...bu...bu..." Sawa protested ineffectively.

*********

"I hope it ain't going to be like that everyday," Ranma said.

"The novelty will wear off soon," Nabiki said, a little hopefully.

"In any case, you'll be leaving at the end of the year," Akane said to Nabiki. "And going somewhere that nobody knows you. We only have a year after that." Nabiki nodded at that, but remained silent.

"Something wrong?" Ranma asked, picking up on the silence.

"Hmmm, no," Nabiki said. "I don't think so." ~When did she get that observant?~

"It's probably just the jerks at school," Akane said. "We're all tired from that."

"Yeah, I gue..." Ranma paused and then pointed down the street. "Hey, the sign's out at the Doc's place." Akane and Nabiki glance over to the clinic to see that it was indeed open again after the last few months closed.

"Dr. Tofu's back?" Akane said, surprised.

"That's odd," Nabiki said. "I don't think Dr. Tofu is done with his sabbatical." Ranma was about to respond when he felt a null space approaching. A hidden aura, something that his training in the Umisen rendered obsolete and easily detected.

"Doc, please don't sneak up on us," Ranma said, turning around. "It's really a bad idea." Akane and Nabiki turned to see the doctor standing there with a chagrined look on his face.

"I wasn't really meaning to," Tofu said embarrassed. "I guess hiding my presence has become something of a habit." Ranma nodded, knowing the temptation to just vanish at times. Especially recently. "You've improved a great deal Ranma."

"Thanks," Ranma said politely. Dr. Tofu was looking over Ranma and noting the over-large t-shirt, the western slacks and the unbound hair. Ranma took a step closer to Akane and released a breath. Tofu took note of that.

"When did you come back, Doctor?" Nabiki asked.

"I had a short talk with a Dr. Inohara," Tofu said. The three teenagers paled slightly and then a feeling of resignation passed through them. "I need to talk to you."

"Did...she tell you everything?" Ranma asked. He should have guessed this was coming, Dr. Inohara had said she was going to try and reach Tofu.

"I really doubt that," Tofu said. "Let's go inside to discuss this." Ranma nodded.

"I guess I'm not done explaining this, am I," Ranma said quietly. "Better to get it over with." Akane gripped her shoulder encouragingly and kissed her forehead. Tofu also took note of that.

"It'll be okay," Akane said as they walked into the clinic with Ranma.

"I suppose they'll see you later," Tofu said.

"I'm staying Doctor," Nabiki said. "I know more about this than you do, and..." She looked around. "I said I'd go home with them." She shrugged and walked into the clinic ahead of the doctor. It was an interesting behavior for the girl, she seemed nervous about something herself.

The most telling change was Ranma, of course. He couldn't see auras like some psychics, not unless somebody actually manifested an aura that is. He didn't have to, really, that arrogance and stubborn attitude that had been Ranma's front had been shattered.

Ranma was unfocused compared to what she had been, she was meek, and thankfully accepted public affection. The biggest change that Tofu could see was in how Ranma dressed, how she moved, how she held herself. How she was a...girl. Next to those changes, Akane and Nabiki's attitudes could have been a reaction to Ranma's. He followed them inside knowing that he had been right, something terrible had happened.

"What did Doc tell ya, Doc?" Ranma asked from her seat, next to Akane.

"The only thing I was told was that you had had a miscarriage," Tofu answered. "I wanted to talk to you before I turn over your records to her."

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Thanks, Doc." She sighed and leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "She's gonna learn I'm a guy." Akane circled an arm around her shoulders and comforted her.

"You haven't told her about the curse," Tofu said, a comment rather than a question. He suspected as much. He glanced to Akane and noted the boy's uniform. "I hate to be blunt, Akane, but were you the father?"

"How did you..." she stopped herself and then shook her head, sighing in a mixture of sadness and relief. "No, I wasn't the father."

"You're not cursed then?" Tofu asked.

"That..." Akane hesitated. "That happened later."

"Then..."

"I was raped," Ranma said quietly, her face still in her hands. She sat up and looked away after a short glance at Dr. Tofu.

"What?" Tofu asked, shocked.

"Shampoo drugged me and then Kuno..." She sighed. Akane hugged her and Ranma leaned into the hug.

"Do you need to get off the topic?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"I had to say that to a bunch of strangers," Ranma said, quietly. "I can talk to you."

"If that's what you want," Tofu said. "Tell me whatever you feel comfortable with. If you ever want to, we can stop this." Ranma nodded and prepared herself to talk about something of what had been happening.

*********

"Tadaima," Akane called out as they entered the dojo.

"Okaeri nasai," Kasumi answered, peeking down into the entrance way. She would have immediately returned to whatever task she was about if she hadn't noticed the expressions on their faces. "Oh my, was it that bad today?"

"Depends," Nabiki said. "It was about what we expected."

"We just saw Dr. Tofu," Akane said. Kasumi blinked and turned to focus on Akane.

"Oh, is he back in town?" Kasumi said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "He's gonna go with us to Doc Inohara next time ta talk about my records. Had ta tell him about all that's happened."

"Oh, that must have been difficult," Kasumi said. "I guess that's why you appear so tired. How did Dr. Tofu seem?"

"He looked all right," Ranma said shrugging. "Nice as ever."

"You can go see for yourself, Kasumi," Akane suggested with a knowing smile.

"But," Kasumi started.

"Kasumi, there ain't much ta do right now," Ranma said. "You gotta have SOME free time with us all doin stuff."

"Where's Ryouga?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi blinked and glanced to her sister.

"I haven't seen him for a little while," Kasumi said. "I suspect he's lost again."

"I thought so," Nabiki said, sighing. "So, what are you still doing here?" She smirked. "Like Ranma said, there's not much to do that we can't do." She looked at her broken shoulder. "Or at least nothing Akane and Ranma can't do."

Kasumi hesitated a moment before nodding and gracefully heading for the stairs. She paused at the feet and looked back.

"Thank you all," she said, before heading upstairs.

*********

Tofu tapped his pencil on the table and considered the conversation with the three girls. It seemed that a lot had happened of which he was unaware, even while he had been in town. Nabiki's revelation had stung him quite a bit.

He couldn't understand how he had missed the signs that something had happened to her. Granted that Nabiki was a master of self-control in most circumstances, and she rarely had cause to seek his services. Still he considered it a failure to his patient.

"All that remains," Tofu said to himself. "Is to make sure they both have all the support they need." That didn't look to be a hard thing to accomplish. It sounded like both of them had a lot of friends supporting them.

"Hello?" a voice called from the front of his office. "Dr. Tofu, are you here?" The doctor broke the pencil in his hand as he recognized the voice.

"Come on now, Tofu," he whispered. "Control yourself. That's part of why you left." He took a deep breath and hesitantly stood up, taking the arms of his chair with him.

"Oh, hello," Kasumi said, as she entered the office to find Dr. Tofu holding two splintered pieces of wood.

"Uhhh, Kasumi," he said laughing nervously. "What are you doing here?" Kasumi fidgeted a little nervously, comforted at least by the fact that the doctor didn't seem quite as crazed as he used to be in her presence.

"Oh, Doctor!" she gasped, moving forward to hug him tightly. 

Tofu dropped the removed chair arms in surprise, his glasses started to fog up and the physical closeness threatened to send him into orbit. He was saved by the sound of the nice, serene Tendo woman sobbing into his shoulder. This was something unexpected, and it was something that would not do to treat lightly.

"I've been trying to help them," she said through her tears. "I just can't handle it alone."

"It's all right," he said. "Everything's going to be all right."

*********

Ryouga sat on the hill and looked around. There was nothing but wilderness as far as he could see. It was hard to deny that he was lost now. He had done it before, but that was before, when his only concern was revenge on Ranma. Without such a distraction he was finding it difficult to complain about somebody moving the city and actually meaning it.

"Nabiki's going to be upset with me," he sighed, tapping his fingers against his cheek.

"Who's Nabiki?" a voice asked behind him. Ryouga winced and turned around to see a woman in her early forties dressed in khakis walk forward.

"Mom?" Ryouga gasped. "I thought you were running a nature study in some national park somewhere."

"Look around you Ryouga," the woman said with an exasperated smirk. 

"Oh, I guess I am a little off course," Ryouga said.

"I'm glad I have job that puts me in the remotest places in the world," his mother said. "I'd never see you or your father if I just stayed at home."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryouga said embarrassed as his mother sat down next to him.

"So where is this Nabiki you're worried about upsetting," she asked. "Last I heard it was Akari and before that, Akane."

"Akane married someone else," Ryouga said.

"That Ranma boy you're constantly blaming for everything?" she asked, Ryouga nodded. "You don't seem too upset about that for once."

"They need each other," Ryouga said.

"And Akari?" his mother asked.

"I messed that up," Ryouga said. "Nabiki thinks she's still interested in me, and Akari's a nice person..."

"Ahhh, the kiss of death," his mother said.

"What?" Ryouga asked, confused. His mother snickered.

"You called her a 'nice person', Ryouga," his mother said. 

"Okay," Ryouga said, uncomprehending.

"Americans call that the 'kiss of death,'" she explained. "As in it kills a chance for a romantic relationship. Just like 'let's be friends.' Man or woman, you never want to hear those words."

"Ohh," Ryouga said, finally getting it. "I was worried you had connections with the Chinese Amazons or something."

"Mmmm no, I don't think so," she said smirking, before Ryouga could respond to that she went on. "And this Nabiki?" Ryouga shrugged.

"I've been helping her through some tough times," Ryouga said. "Her and Ranma." That surprised his mother, and relieved her too. It was about time that her son stopped obsessing about that boy's "misdeeds."

"Ah, I see," she said. "And she needs your support?"

"Nabiki doesn't usually need anybody's help," Ryouga corrected. "She can handle most things on her own."

"So you're worried she'll have a problem that she needs your help with then," his mother deducted. Ryouga quietly refused to answer. "Well, I'm just finishing here. So perhaps I can take you where you want to go. Does she live in Nerima as well?"

"Yep," Ryouga said.

"Then you should be back to her side soon then," his mother said. "Now tell me about her." Ryouga blushed slightly and thought about how to describe Nabiki when something else came to mind.

"One thing first, Mom," Ryouga said. "You remember Aunt Chikako?" His mother frowned and sat up straight at the comment.

"What brings up that subject?" she asked.

"I've been talking to her daughter recently," Ryouga said, missing the sudden change in behavior. 

"Little Kodachi?" she asked. Ryouga nodded.

"She's actually been around for the last year, but I just barely found out she's the cousin I used to know."

"How is Dacchi these days?" she asked, calming down a little.

"Not good," Ryouga said quietly. "I had to stop her from killing herself a few weeks ago. That's how I found out."

"You don't think her father had anything to do with that, do you?" his mother asked darkly.

"No, I don't think he did anything to her," Ryouga said.

"You never know with that one," his mother said. "Why are you bringing her up?"

"She's looking for contact with our side of her family," Ryouga said. "She's all alone in that house."

"What about her brother?"

"Kicked out of the clan, by her," Ryouga said. "And then he got killed." He made it clear that Tatewaki's death was not really a bad thing.

"I think perhaps you need to tell me something of what's been going on, Ryouga," she said firmly. Ryouga flinched as she recognized the voice. He hadn't even admitted the whole P-Chan fiasco to her yet. "What happened?"

Ryouga fumbled around just what to say. He couldn't lie to his mother, but these weren't really his secrets to tell. He wasn't certain just how public Ranma and Nabiki would want certain information to be. When they had told people, it wasn't exactly by choice.

~How would Nabiki handle this,~ he asked himself. Nabiki tended to avoid out and out lies herself. She just gave parts of the information and...Ryouga paused for a moment. ~That might work.~ 

"Ku...Tatewaki...attacked...a friend of Kodachi's," Ryouga said. "Kodachi...I've been told Kodachi saved...her life, but she hasn't been the same since then."

"Attacked," his mother said gravely, a suspicious look in her eyes. Ryouga shuffled nervously and his mother lifted a hand to stop him from attempt explanations. "I don't need any more details."

She had known Tatewaki's father and what the man was capable of. She had a pretty good guess what the son would be like without Chikako around to counter that influence.

"Yeah, well," Ryouga started. "Turns out that Kodachi weaseled herself into the position of head of the clan, so she had him kicked out because of it. He got killed my some wild animal later." His mother shook her head sadly.

"Probably went to his grave not thinking he did anything wrong," she muttered under her breath. "His father has a lot to answer for."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ryouga said. "He's been shipped out to America to face charges there, and Kodachi seems to have plans for when he gets back. Officially, she's the only Kuno left now."

"Poor girl," his mother said. "Does she have anyone to help her?"

"She spends a lot of time with Ranma and Akane," Ryouga said. "But it's mostly to help Ranma recover, I think." His mother frowned a moment as she made several rapid connections from that statement based on earlier things her son had said. It was time for a subject change.

"I'll ask her about the rest," she said. "Now, about this Nabiki." Her son fidgeted nervously again.

"What kind of things interest her?" she asked. "What does she look like? What's her family name? Something more than just 'Nabiki, she who can take care of herself.'"

"Well, she's Akane's sister," Ryouga started. His mother blinked at that, she wasn't entirely certain that Ryouga had ever mentioned Akane having sisters.

"What does she look like?" his mother pressed.

"She's a little shorter than me with brown hair," Ryouga started. "And she sort of has this way of looking at you that makes you think she knows everything that you're thinking. She doesn't lose her temper often, but..."

"She let's you know when she has," his mother finished. "Sounds good so far. What kind of hobbies does she have?"

"She sort of handles all the money concerns in the family," Ryouga said. That brought some concern to his mother's face as she started imagining an older girl, possibly even an adult woman. "And she has school, too. The next class ahead of Akane. With all that I don't think she has much time for anything else. She likes ice cream and chocolate."

"How old is she?" his mother asked politely.

"Eighteen, I think," Ryouga said nervously. "Uh, why are you asking me all these questions about Nabiki, Mom?"

"A mother has to ask about her son's girlfriend," was her cheerful answer. "Especially when she doesn't see him often."

"We're not going out, Mom," Ryouga said nervously. "I just sort of give her help when she asks for it, and...umm hang around with her a lot and...errr...we're not dating."

"If you say so, dear," his mother said smirking. "Now tell me more about her." Ryouga gave a frustrated sigh.

*********

Ranma sat uncomfortably in the waiting room next to Akane-otoko and Dr. Tofu. Dr. Inohara was a nice person, but that really wasn't enough for her to forget what went into the examinations. She was comforted slightly by the fact that there would be no examination this time. Then again, what she was here for was probably going to be just as humiliating.

"Saotome Ranma," the nurse called. She smiled comfortingly at the redhead. "The doctor will see you now."

Ranma and Akane stood up and walked forward. This was becoming a familiar walk for Ranma now, though Akane had usually stayed in the waiting room by the doctor's request. This time she'd be needed to display the curse.

"Dr. Tofu," Inohara said as they entered her office, not, Ranma noticed thankfully, the examination room. "It is a pleasure to meet you face to face. I still don't understand why we needed to do this face to face." She didn't mention what she had already told him, she would like to have spared Ranma further trouble just to hand over some medical records.

"Well," Tofu started. "There are some things in Ranma's records that would require some explanation."

"You mentioned that before," Inohara nodded. "Perhaps now you can be more clear?" Tofu looked to Akane who nodded and took a small thermos out of his pocket.

"I need to show you something so you'll believe this," Akane said. Ranma remained quiet and appeared embarrassed or even ashamed of what was about to happen. Akane poured the hot water over his head, and shrank down into her female form.

"What in the name of heaven?" Inohara gasped quietly.

"It's a curse," Akane said. "When I got splashed with cold water I change into a boy."

"And you wanted to show me this to," she stopped and looked at Ranma.

"There's this place called Jusenkyo," Ranma said quietly, finally. "With all these springs where things drowned, an' if you fall in one you change inta whatever drowned there. I fell into spring of drowned girl, and I've been stuck like this...since it happened."

"Oh dear," Inohara said, sitting down as she looked at her patient. It was heard to believe, but when she looked at Akane it became hard to deny. It certainly explained a lot of Ranma's and Akane's respective speech patterns.

"Sorry, Doc," Ranma said. "I guess I shoulda said something."

"I can understand the reasoning," Inohara said, looking from Akane to Ranma.

"Just a moment," Akane said, she took another small thermos and poured the water over herself, changing back into a guy for the moment. "Is this better?"

"I've had patients that prefer other women before, Akane," the doctor said. "This is just...something of a surprise."

"Sorry," Ranma said again, fidgeting nervously. Inohara looked at her as she accepted Ranma's records from Dr. Tofu.

"Don't apologize for things beyond your control, Ranma," she said as she looked over the records, perhaps to see something she understood better. Of course the first thing she found was Tofu's note on the Jusenkyo curse, followed by notes on such things as the strength-sapping moxibustion and cat's tongue.

Sometime after Tofu's notes about Ranma's low self-esteem and abrasive attitude, she found the notes Tofu had taken after their conversation only a few days before.

"Excuse me," she said. "Dr. Tofu, may I speak to Ranma and Akane alone please?"

"Certainly," he said, standing up. "Call me if you need anything."

"Right, Doc," Ranma said, somewhat nervously as Dr. Tofu left the room.

"I noticed that this 'lock' on your curse will supposedly by removed by having a child," Inohara said, getting nods from Ranma and Akane. "So I have to ask, are you two trying to have another child?"

"Yes," Akane answered cautiously. Inohara looked at her and then looked to Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. "We're trying for another kid." Inohara leaned back and looked thoughtfully between Ranma and Akane.

"This isn't really my field," she said. "I'm not a qualified psychiatrist, but I have some concerns I'd like to air."

"What are those?" Akane asked, cautiously. He noted the look the doctor was giving him.

"This could be a question you don't want to answer," she said, looking back to Ranma. The redhead nodded. Inohara took a breath and continued in a gentle voice. "Who initiates the sex usually?"

"I do," Ranma said quietly. Inohara seemed to be relieved by that answer. Akane felt somewhat insulted as she realized what the doctor had been considering.

"Are you handling it fine?" she asked. Ranma nodded.

"Well enough," she said.

"Now," Akane added under her breath.

"Excuse me?" the doctor turned to Akane.

"Ranma starts it," Akane agreed. "But..."

"But, what?" the doctor asked. "You're not encouraging her into this are you?"

"Akane doesn't ask me to do things I don't wanna do," Ranma said firmly and loudly. "She don't ask me to do things she even thinks I MIGHT not wanna do."

"I am not insisting that she does THAT," Akane said, a little angrily.

"I didn't want to imply anything," Inohara said quickly. "But I have to cover all bases. You said there was a problem?" She asked Akane.

"He used to faint," Akane said reluctantly.

Ranma winced and Akane shivered as she remembered seeing Ranma's eyes blink open and close, but not seeing anything as she lay there, limp. She continued before Inohara could ask why she let it continue. 

"But I used to be worried that if I said no, that she'd thought I was rejecting her, and...do something rash." She shrugged at the helplessness of her former situation.

"I'm a lot better now," Ranma said quietly. "It's actually kinda nice with Akane now, not as...scary any more."

"That isn't really my business," Inohara said, feeling somewhat relieved none the less for having asked. "But I wanted to clear that subject. Now there is another matter. This second attempt at a child. Is the cure your only reason to have a child?"

Akane and Ranma fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You have to think this through carefully," she said emphatically. "I understand the hurry, but there is more than just the two of you involved in this."

"There's the baby too, right?" Akane asked, embarrassed, but still a little angry.

"So you've thought about it then?" Inohara asked. Akane and Ranma nodded.

"All the time," Ranma said shakily.

"Having a child is major decision," she said. "You had no choice before. But now, you have to consider school and the cost. If you look at it only as a way to solve your problem, all it will do is give you more problems. You're only seventeen, this is something big." Ranma was nodding throughout.

"We'll think of something," Akane said confidently. "And we have a lot of friends willing to help us."

"How do you feel about this, Ranma?" the doctor asked.

Ranma remained quiet. She didn't really know what to say. It would be difficult. She didn't have a job, and was unlikely to get one in the neighborhood. She could teach martial arts, assuming she found people that would accept her as a sensai.

While she was pregnant any sort of sparring would be out, but she didn't worry too much about losing her edge. For one thing she wanted the Art more than the Martial now. Besides, even a broken sword could cut. She was confident in her skills.

It was her judgment that left Ranma worried. That is what had gotten her to every bad situation she could remember.

Was she trying to have a kid just to go back to being a guy? She was starting to have trouble remembering what it was like. She didn't know if the curse was doing something, or if it was just so much time dealing with things that should have been the province of women only. Maybe it was that she didn't really trust Cologne, that this lock was probably permanent and there was no way to get things back to the way they were.

What she did remember was being pestered day in and day out by the other boys at school about which of his fiancees he'd slept with. Either that or being lectured by her father for some disappointing failure to be manly or another. And finally her father had run when she had proven that whatever manliness she'd had was just illusion. She idly wondered why her mother hadn't commanded her to commit seppuku already.

Then there was the fear. Not just the fear of the act involved, though that was very strong, but something else again. Every time she thought about having another child, thoughts of rushing to the hospital flashed through her mind. Would she make another mistake and find herself standing in the bathroom before dawn, wondering why she had bothered to get out of bed?

Did she really think that she should have a child now?

"Yes," she said finally. "I want a baby. I'm just afraid...that I'll mess up again."

"Well," Inohara said after watching the play of emotions on Ranma's face. It really was easy to tell what she was feeling. "I'll have to help you make sure you don't. If that's your decision."

"Yeah," Ranma said again, more firmly this time. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Doc."

"That's my job," she said, before glancing back at the files. "I've never encountered such...odd situations before. Beyond your...affliction...there is 'chi channeling' situation. According to Dr. Tofu's notes here," she said, looking down at the paper. "The...'Shi Shi Hokodan' is inherently unhealthy."

"I ain't doin' it," Ranma insisted. "Ever again."

"Well that is not the only concern," she said, standing up and moving to the door. "I'd like to discuss these to see what I should be watching for." She looked out of her office and called Dr. Tofu over. As she was doing so, Akane leaned over to talk to Ranma.

"You've shown a depression aura without calling the Shi Shi Hokodan, Ranma," Akane reminded her. Ranma glanced up and then down, staying silent. "Maybe Dr. Tofu knows a chi-technique to counter it."

"Do you really think I should risk it," Ranma asked quietly. Akane would have answered but the doctors returned at that point.

"I think we should start with what we were already talking about," Dr. Inohara said.

"The Shi Shi Hokodan?" Ranma asked. "It ain't a problem."

"The mere fact that you could summon it as easily as Nabiki described says it is," Dr. Tofu corrected. He glanced at Akane and back to Ranma. "And I think more has happened related to that technique than I'm being told." Ranma and Akane both started shuffling nervously.

"I said I was feeling better," Ranma protested. "Ryouga gave it up."

"Is he still as depressed as he used to be?" Tofu asked. Ranma shrugged. "Even if he isn't he should learn another chi technique."

"Why?" Ranma asked. "We'll just not do it." Tofu shook his head.

"Chi techniques become like a reflex, they start to manifest in your aura even if you're not deliberately using them," Tofu said. A look at Akane and Ranma's faces confirmed this was the case already. "You'll use it again if get into enough stress, and you won't even realize it until it's too late." Ranma paled and stared at Dr. Tofu wide-eyed as Akane tried to comfort her, though he was just as worried.

"S...so what can I do then?" Ranma asked in a small voice. "I can't do anything about it."

"You can always do something," Dr. Inohara countered, glancing toward Tofu for support.

"I'd suggest channeling some other emotion," Dr. Tofu said.

"Doc," Ranma said softly. "I can barely form a sputter with the Mouko Takabisha." Akane massaged her shoulders.

"It's okay Ranma," he said. "You'll get it back eventually." Ranma sighed and looked to Akane doubtfully.

"I wasn't going to suggest the Mouko Takabisha anyway," Tofu said. "I was going to suggest trying to channel an emotion like Love." Ranma scoffed at that.

"I've tried that, Doc," Ranma countered. 

"You've channeled through that emotion already?" Dr. Tofu was definitely surprised, though he could clearly see Ranma nodding.

"Ya can't attack with an emotion that ain't hostile," Ranma said. "It didn' work against Saffron anyway, the chi never left me in tha fight, an I had ta use the Soul of Ice techniques. All that power an' couldn't do nothing with it."

Akane blinked at this and thought about herself floating away from her body and being called back by Ranma's cry.

"Do you really need a technique to attack with right now?" Dr. Inohara asked. Ranma opened her mouth to answer and stopped, a thoughtful look on her face. Akane leaned over and whispered into Ranma's ear, saying something that brought a surprised and shocked look on her face.

"Ya think I did that?" she asked, Akane shrugged.

"Maybe," she said.

"She's right, Ranma," Tofu said, mentally noting the exchange. "You need techniques for healing for now."

"What you mean like shiatsu an' stuff?" Ranma asked.

"There invaluable techniques in any case," Dr. Tofu said. "And it would seem to be therapeutic to learn such at the moment."

"This ain't gonna give me any troubles with being pregnant," Ranma asked cautiously. "Is it?" Dr. Inohara looked to Dr. Tofu for an answer.

"No, it wouldn't," he promised. "These techniques and their effects are well documented. And you won't be using them on yourself, and I doubt you'd want to be subjected to them from me."

"Errr, how do ya plan to teach me then," Ranma asked, still very relieved that she wouldn't have Tofu poking her pressure points. She probably would have said no if it had come to that, even if it was Dr. Tofu doing it.

"We can probably find someone to volunteer so I can show you the shiatsu," Dr. Tofu said. "Or you can watch me treat patients." Ranma glanced at his other doctor.

"I'll look over everything beforehand to see if anything would pose a problem," she promised. She thought the other doctor was probably right, learning anything, especially how to heal, would probably be a good aid in repairing Ranma's life.

"There's one more 'technique' I would like ask you about," Dr. Tofu said. Dr. Inohara shivered a little at the tone in his voice. "Have you had any trouble with the Neko-Ken recently?" Ranma winced at the name of the technique. Akane frowned and looked nervous, new fears of what effect this could have on that dreaded state emerging at the doctor's question.

"Ain't been that many c...c..c...cats around," Ranma said. "I haven't seen one."

"Nobody much understands how it works," Dr. Tofu said after a moment's thought. "So I can't give you much more advice than to watch out for it." Ranma nodded slowly.

"I think that covers that for now," Dr. Inohara said, trying to relax from the strain of having to deal with a magically afflicted patient. "I have some literature for first time parents to give you, and the name of a few books that you should find helpful..."

*********

Ranma and Akane walked home, moving close together. Ranma appeared to be reading one of the brochures Dr. Inohara had given her, but her eyes seemed a little unfocused. She glanced to Akane.

"Ya really think I did that?" she asked.

"I think so," Akane said. "Yeah, you know on those TV shows where the doctors bring back someone after their heart stops? Maybe that's what you did with your yell. In fact I know that's why I came back." He nodded confidently.

"Man," Ranma said quietly. "I didn't think I'd done nothing. Maybe...I guess the Doc has a point." They walked into the house and called out their welcome as they saw Nabiki reading a letter in the hallway. There was a hesitant expression on her face as she read the letter.

"Something wrong?" Akane asked, frowning and wondering if that wasn't another attempt to terrorize Nabiki.

"No, just from a college," she said, folding the letter up and slipping it in her pocket. "How'd the doctor's visit go?"

"Good," Ranma said, eyeing where Nabiki had slipped the letter. "She ain't gonna drop me cause of...you know, the curse."

~Unlike certain parental figures,~ Nabiki and Akane were thinking to themselves. Though it wasn't the curse, per se, that had motivated Genma to abandon his child.

"That's good," Nabiki nodded. "By the way, we're fending for ourselves for food tonight."

"Oh yeah," Akane said. "Dr. Tofu sort of told us he had a date with Kasumi today."

"He told you?" Nabiki asked. "In intelligible Japanese?"

"He said he had a meeting ta go to," Ranma said. "Then his glasses started fogging up, he didn't go berserk though." Akane had cautiously pulled her wife out of the way just to be on the safe side.

"Ah," Nabiki said. "So he is getting better." Ranma and Akane both nodded as they passed the stares and could hear Kasumi shuffling around in her room just at the top of the stairs.

"I'll start on dinner then," Ranma said, turning reluctantly away from Akane to head for the kitchen. There was no fear about leaving, not that Nabiki could pinpoint anyway. Ranma at this point simple preferred to be with Akane it seemed.

"Any word on the case?" Akane asked Nabiki as Ranma left the room. His elder sister shrugged and looked nervous.

"They think he might confess," Nabiki said.

"So you might not have to testify then," Akane said. Nabiki nodded in a relieved way.

"And he might in turn spill the beans on the rest of that group," she shivered. It probably wouldn't be long, a few short trials to excise this blot on Japanese society. They'd keep it quiet in the media as much as possible, just like they'd done with the trial, but it would get done. "Are you trying to shield Ranma from that?" 

"I didn't really think about it," Akane said, looking embarrassed.

"You don't fight back in sparring do you," Nabiki said frowning slightly. Akane's embarrassment grew a little. "You can't and shouldn't protect Ranma from everything."

"I just don't want him to be afraid of me," Akane said, softly glancing toward the kitchen to make sure Ranma wasn't in the room. "I probably hurt him as badly as that father of his."

"This isn't like you losing your temper," Nabiki said. "And you know what it feels like to be treated like you need to be mollycoddled." Akane nodded. "Ranma is a lot better than you, in a spar, you aren't going seriously hurt her. In a fight, it's only ever been because she LET you."

"I know that," Akane said. "But I keep seeing her cringe away from me. All of that talk about boys and I find that I'M the one becoming an abusive spouse. She trusts me now, completely trusts me."

"And you apparently don't trust her to take care of herself," Nabiki said. Akane started to protest, but Nabiki cut her off. "You better do something to change this attitude soon, Akane. Today or tomorrow I'd say to be safe. Because the way you two or going, I'd say Ranma will be pregnant again before long, and then you won't have the chance for months."

"I'll...try," Akane said. She remembered Kasumi giving somewhat the same advice. Nabiki, however, tended to lean more towards ultimatums than her other sister did.

"Good," she said, nodding. Then a nervous look flashed in her eyes for a moment. "You haven't seen Ryouga recently, have you?"

"No, sorry," Akane said. "Do you need to speak to him about anything?"

"I've got decisions to make," Nabiki said, hand going to the pocket with the letter.

"About college?" Akane asked, ignoring Nabiki's surprised expression. "And you want to talk to him first?"

"How did you - ?" Nabiki started before noticing where she had her hands and grimacing.

"What's the big deal, Nabiki," Akane asked. "Anybody even mentions college the last week and you get jumpy. I thought you just about had Tokyo University set."

"So did I," Nabiki muttered, sitting down in the living room. She grimaced. "I think I've acquired some bad publicity. The only Japanese school that's accepted me is the community college, and I'm not settling for that...if I have a choice anyway."

"Wait a minute," Akane said sitting across from her. "The only Japanese college, you said. You applied out of the country?"

"I've thought about it for a while now," Nabiki said. "But now it looks like I'm being forced that way." She dug the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Akane.

"Harvard? Full scholarship?" she gasped. Nabiki looked around the room to see if anybody had heard Akane. "That's in the United States."

"That's right," Nabiki said dryly. "Now shout it some more so the rest of the city can hear you."

"Oh," Akane said, embarrassed. She continued in a much softer voice. "Sorry, but I don't get it. What does this have to do with Ryouga?" A sudden gleam came into Akane's eyes.

"Don't jump to any conclusions," Nabiki said. "I just...thought he may have been to the area before and...could tell me a little about it." Nabiki had the good grace not to add to the lame excuse by wincing.

"Sure," Akane said, smirking at Nabiki's hostile look. "When do you need to answer by."

"I have about a month," Nabiki said. "And I have a few other choices as well, but this seems to be the best."

"He should show up before then," Akane assured her. "So are you going to ship him freight with the other pets?" Nabiki gave her sister a glare as Ranma came back from the kitchen with a towel.

"Akane, shouldn't you be helping me?" Ranma asked. "I mean, you ain't going to get any better just eatin' it you know?" Nabiki silently thanked her sister-in-law for the unwitting save as Akane accepted the situation.

"So, you'll be moving away?" Kasumi said, surprising Nabiki. She whirled around, her heart skipping a few beats. Even knowing that it was Kasumi's voice did not significantly reduce the nervousness she felt at that surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Nabiki could only stare for a few moments. It had been a while since she had seen her sister in anything other than that house dress. This evening gown that had come out of nowhere made her seem almost like an entirely new person. The fact that she had styled her hair to be a little more social didn't hurt either. That gown did seem familiar though.

"I hope you don't mind me taking a few of my clothes back from your closet," Kasumi said. Nabiki almost winced. If her sisters kept retrieving borrowed clothes she wouldn't have much left. At least Akane was unlikely to ask for her dresses back.

"It looks nice on you, Kasumi," Nabiki said. "Is Dr. Tofu going to be sporting a straight jacket?"

"Nabiki," Kasumi said exasperated. "He seems to have calmed down a great deal since he left. Now, about you moving..."

"It's not definite yet," Nabiki said. "I could always go to community college." 

Kasumi gave her one of those, "are you sure that's what you want" looks and crossed her arms. Nabiki didn't exactly know how Kasumi could achieve motherliness in that gown, but she somehow pulled it off wonderfully.

"I suppose it depends on what you want," Kasumi said finally.

"I want to go to Tokyo," Nabiki said. "But they don't seem to want me." She sounded irritated, and was wondering just what reason they had to deny her.

*********

Hibiki Hyunae stopped the cat outside the Kuno estate and looked up at the gates with more than a hint of distaste. It had been years since her sister-in-law had died and the Hibiki family had stopped being welcome at the place. Well, they had never really been welcome per se. They had just tended to outnumber those Kunos that disapproved of them being there, namely Kodachi's father.

She shut the engine off and tapped the steering wheel in thought, before turning to look at her son.

"Do you think she'll be home at this time of day?" she asked Ryouga. 

He shrugged, somewhat nervous about this, and also vaguely embarrassed. There was just something wrong with being driven around by his mother. People might get the idea he was incapable of getting anywhere on his own.

"Unless she's doing something with Ranma and Akane," he said. "She should be home." 

His mother nodded and got out of the car, gesturing for Ryouga to do the same. Standing before the gates she looked around for a buzzer, or a gate guard or something.

"Last time we visited, we just walked right in," Ryouga said. 

"Really?" she asked, sounding rather doubtful.

"She doesn't have any live in staff," Ryouga said. "She hires out a maid service and stuff like that."

"That doesn't mean...ahh, there it is," she brushed at some vines on the gate and revealed an old intercom. "If it still works that is."

"I didn't know that was there," Ryouga said.

"Doesn't look like anybody has used it for a while," his mother said, pushing the button. They waited a minute for an answer. "It's a big house, wait for it a moment." When there was still no answer she pushed the button again.

"Maybe it doesn't work," Ryouga suggested.

"As old as it is," his mother said. "Very, ah, wait a minute...that's probably her." 

Ryouga looked past the gate and sure enough, Kodachi was coming out of the estate and gliding purposefully to the front gate. She was dressed oddly, for Kodachi, in dirty work clothes of some sort. The dust and dirt stains on her knees were very apparent.

"How did you find that abominable device?" Kodachi asked. "I specifically planted those vines to..." She stopped upon seeing Ryouga and his mother.

"Excuse me, cousin," Kodachi said formally and cautiously. "But who is this?"

"This is my mother," Ryouga said. Kodachi blinked and tensed up, looking over the woman cautiously. "Aunt Hyunae?"

"That's right, Koda-chan," she answered. "Ryouga told me you were asking for family to come visit."

"Yes..." Kodachi said hesitantly, trying to remember what she could about Ryouga's mother. "Things have been somewhat...hectic of late."

"Let's talk about that inside," Hyunae suggested. She glanced over Kodachi's clothes for a moment. "Perhaps I can help you in your garden while we talk." Kodachi nodded quietly, and then glared at the buzzer, producing wire cutters and pliers.

"After I arrange it so that I never hear 'Hawaii Five-Oh' in this house ever again," she growled. She had been planning on leaving the buzzer intact until she could find where the speakers were hidden, but patience wears thin and plans change.

*********

"Are you sure that you don't need anybody to go with you?" Kasumi asked Nabiki as her sister checked over her portfolio and her copy of her application for admission to Tokyo University.

"I can handle this one on my own," Nabiki said. "And I'd rather not have either of you connected too much to me if this goes poorly." She glanced to Akane and Ranma with a forbidding expression.

"What am I gonna do with college," Ranma asked. "I barely get by in school as it is."

"I've seen your scores recently, Ranma," Nabiki said. "You might, just might have to re-take this year. Next year you'll be near the top of the class if you keep it up."

"At least let us go with down there," Akane protested.

"This is my problem," Nabiki said. "I can handle it on my own." She knew she shouldn't have told them about this problem.

"Okay," Ranma said. "We won't go with you to the University." Everybody looked in surprise at Ranma for a moment as she turned to Akane. "Don't they have like some weird kinda theater downtown with a big screen or sumthin?"

"Oh, yeah," Akane said, catching on. "The Imax, I was kind of wondering about that place." As Nabiki narrowed her eyes, Kasumi finished the suggestion.

"Perhaps you could head downtown with Nabiki," Kasumi said. "And then meet her after she's done with her appointment you can have dinner or something."

"I'm not getting out of this building alone," Nabiki said dryly. "Am I?" The faces of her extended family clearly said no.

*********

Ranma and Akane watched Nabiki silently as they entered back into the dojo. She had refused to comment on what had happened in her meeting other than to say that there was apparently no way that Tokyo University was going to let her attend classes there.

"Tadaima," Nabiki called out, a definite note of irritation in her voice.

"Oyasumi nasai," Kasumi called out. "Oh, we have guests." They wondered what she meant by that until they came into the living room to see Kodachi, Ryouga and some woman most of them couldn't recognize.

"Ryouga," Nabiki said. "You got back."

"What are you guys doing here," Akane asked as Ranma looked closer at the woman with them. "And who's with you?"

"Err, Akane," Ryouga said nervously. "This is..."

"Hey," Ranma said, cautiously. "Hibiki-san, what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, do I..." she stopped for a moment. "Wait, is that you Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma said nervously. "Did Ryouga tell you...what's been going on?" Nabiki shuffled a little nervously with a scowl on her face.

"Only that you've been through some hard times," the woman said.

"Oh," Ranma said, relieved. Ryouga was more concerned with seeing Nabiki relax her temper. "Ummm, what brings you here?"

"Kodachi's advertisement," she said, gesturing to the girl. "And then there was this girl that my son is 'not dating.'" Nabiki sighed in frustration.

"Ryouga," Nabiki grumbled. "That rumor would die quicker if you didn't encourage it."

"Weren't you wanting to talk to Ryouga about your college situation before any of us," Akane asked. Nabiki gave Akane a betrayed expression.

"Uh, Akane, maybe it's time to get some training done," Ranma said as she saw that Nabiki looked about ready to explode.

"Right, I'll be right there," Akane said. "Pleased to meet you Hibiki-san. Ask Ryouga about Charlotte." The other martial artist winced as Akane turned to follow her spouse.

"I guess you must be pretty good at dodging by now," Nabiki sniped as Akane left the room. Akane almost turned around to give another comment.

"Both of you need to behave," Kasumi interrupted. "We have guests." She gestured to the three people sitting there. 

Nabiki and Akane both had the grace to look embarrassed before Akane left for the dojo and Nabiki sat down across from Ryouga and his mother.

"I apologize," Kasumi said. "I suppose that comment was Akane's attempt to cheer up the situation. Today has not been somewhat stressful."

"Anything I can help with?" Kodachi asked. "If it's a matter of money."

"No," Nabiki said. "Money isn't going to help here. Thanks anyway, Koda-chan."

"Koda-chan?" Hyunae repeated, amused.

"She does that to everyone," Ryouga said. "Just wait."

"Oh, what does she call you?" his mother asked. Nabiki and Ryouga fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I believe 'Back-up'," Kasumi said. "Is the term she uses most often."

*********

"You're watching my hands and feet," Ranma said, snapping a strike out. Akane barely managed to put up a block. "You gotta watch my shoulders an' hips."

She opted for the easiest escape and backed off from Ranma. Ranma's head started shaking as soon as she took the first step. By the second step, Ranma had dropped low and swept Akane's feet out from under her.

"Ya can't win by runnin' away," Ranma said, standing over her. "It's a last ditch effort, an' when you do it you gotta do it right, or yer really screwed." 

The expression on Ranma's face was a mix of fear, pain and frustration. Akane wasn't certain where the fear came in, but it had something to do with her. She herself was more than a little afraid that it was fear of her. 

The pain was easy to place. Ranma did not like attacking Akane, for any reason. Ranma was getting a little more used to the idea that she wasn't going to seriously hurt Akane, but she still didn't like to do it. In fact, Ranma still held off attacking her at the beginning of each spar.

The frustration was more confusing than the fear. She didn't really understand it at all. She did know that Ranma did not really enjoy training with Akane. At the moment Ranma was looking at it as something she needed to do. Akane wanted him to enjoy it, not get more depressed.

"Let's try another spar," Ranma said. "Then we gotta go over sidesteppin' again."

"Right Ranma," Akane said as she stood up. ~What could she be frustrated about? I'm a lot better now than I was a few weeks ago. So she's teaching me a lot...~ She hesitated a moment.

"Akane, you're not ready," Ranma said as she hesitated getting into position. She relaxed her guard after a moment.

~She couldn't really be that upset I won't attack her,~ Akane thought.

"Akane, if you want to stop this," Ranma said quietly, staring down. "I...I understand..."

~I have to try this,~ Akane thought, getting into stance. "I'm ready, Ranma." Ranma looked up at her and sighed before returning to stance.

"Okay," she said. "Let's do this." As usual, she held back a few moments, watching Akane before she attacked.

~Come on, Akane,~ the dark-haired girl was thinking. ~You used to do this all the time.~ Then Ranma was zipping forward. 

Most people would have balked just at the speed and suddenness of the charge, but Ranma had been training with Akane for over a month now. So she wasn't surprised at all. The fact that in a moment she would be under a rain of blows too constant to do anything at all encouraged her to instant action.

~What the-?~ Ranma thought as she noticed how Akane was moving. Her eyes started to widen as she realized something. Then Akane's fist snapped into her face.

Ranma, caught off balance for once, stumbled back to the floor. She blinked, wide-eyed and wondered at the taste of blood in her mouth. She glanced up as Akane kneeled by her.

"Oh, Ranma, I'm sorry," Akane said. "Are you okay? They told me to-"

"Akane," Ranma said quietly.

"Ranma, I'm sorry," she repeated. "I won't do it again, okay?" Akane was surprised as her spouse smiled at her.

"So you know what mistakes you made?" Ranma asked calmly.

"Umm, mistakes?" Akane said, surprised.

"Look, Akane," Ranma said. "As unprepared as I was, I should still be lookin' at the back of my eyelids, not just takin' that little tumble."

"You're not upset at all?" Akane asked nervously. Ranma stopped smiling for a moment.

"Pain's part of martial arts, Akane," Ranma said. "You have to always be ready. I mean, look at this just now. You got a hit on me. If I had pulled that shit in a real fight, I'd be..." Ranma paused and closed her eyes and continued quietly. "I'd be outta the fight, an' then anything could happen."

"It's okay Ranma," Akane said, seeing Ranma's eyes start to unfocus. She reached an arm around her and kissed the red head's forehead as was becoming her custom.

"I'm fine," Ranma said quietly, and then repeated it more firmly. "I'm fine, it's just a hole I gotta fix."

"It's a hole you only have against me," Akane said. Ranma shook her head.

"If it's one place," Ranma said. "It'll show up somewhere else."

"You're sure you're okay?" Akane asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ranma reassured her, she looked into Akane's face and smiled. "Now let's try that again."

"I love you," Akane said, brushing Ranma's chin lightly.

"I love you, too," Ranma said, placing a light kiss on Akane's lips. Then she gave a quiet mischievous smile. "But you aren't gettin' outta this spar."

*********

"Oh my," Kasumi said as Ranma and Akane walked back into the room. Well, Ranma walked, Akane, as usual after training, was leaning on Ranma. "What happened?"

"I got careless," Ranma said. "An' Akane called me on it." 

For once, they both seemed more relaxed after coming back from the dojo as well. Akane was wearing a guilty, apologetic expression on her face that, oddly enough, mirrored the one her spouse had worn when she first truly spared Akane. Kasumi and Nabiki gave her approving looks upon hearing that she had actually sparred against Ranma.

"The bruise is already forming, Ranma," Kodachi pointed out, fidgeting and uncertain how to look at the situation. She knew that Akane's continued refusal to attack Ranma was beginning to wear the red-head thin. She also knew what Akane's temper was like, and she wasn't certain if this wasn't a path leading to trouble.

"You should be more careful," Ryouga's mother said. "Or you could hurt each other." 

Hyunae frowned and thought about the situation. They were martial artists, and they seemed to have enjoyed the spar for the most part. She didn't know much about Akane's history, having had her information filtered through Ryouga while he was still obsessing over her, nor was she a hundred percent certain what the situation was.

"That's why the training," Ranma said. "So we don't get hurt..." A word was left unsaid as the redhead helped Akane to the table. Ranma sat next to Akane rather than in her lap as had been usual, uncertain as to how Ryouga's mother would take it. Akane was only somewhat confused for a moment before she figured it out on her own.

"Well," Kasumi said. "I guess we should begin the meal. Itadakimas."

*********

Akane-kun looked down at Ranma. The redhead and snuggled up to him after their bedroom activities for the night. Now she was sleeping, and sleeping fairly soundly. The nightmares seemed to be fading off, and apparently Ranma trusted her as much in male form as in female form. 

He took a breath and carefully slipped out of the bed to make a trip for the furu and some hot water. Ranma might have trusted him, but she still preferred Akane to be a woman. A preference Akane had absolutely no problem with. Akane usually tried to make this trip quickly, Ranma's sleep was more prone to be uneasy when she was alone, but at the moment she was a little too sore from the sparring session.

On thinking of that, Akane winced again. Ranma was developing an obvious black eye, and that fact bothered him. Ranma didn't seem to mind, she definitely enjoyed that last spar a lot more than she had been. Then again, Ranma used to let Akane hit her just whenever Akane felt like it. Akane shivered, perceiving the fine line he had to tread.

~Never outside training and sparring,~ Akane commanded herself. ~Never even joke about it outside of training.~ This wasn't about whether she thought Ranma could handle him or not. This was about Akane becoming something Akane did not like.

Akane returned herself to her normal body and limped back to her and Ranma's room. Maybe the extra activity would cut down on how stiff she'd be tomorrow, but she didn't think she'd be that lucky.

"Don't..." Ranma was muttering as Akane came back into the room. "don' wanna go back..." Akane was quickly back in the bed and holding Ranma. "Not a boy..."

"Sssh," Akane whispered as she held the shaking red-head, until Ranma calmed down. "You're safe here." She didn't notice Kasumi closing the door quietly from the hallway.

*********

"What kind of man among men are you..." the figure shouted as it tried to pull Ranma up from the ground. "Now you get back in there and train, boy!"

"I don't wanna go back," Ranma shouted.

"Who cares about want, boy?" the figure answered as it pulled harder. "They're waiting for you!"

"I'm not a boy anymore!" Ranma protested, squinting her eyes closed. She was thinking of all those girls and boys down in the pit, with their cat's eyes, swishing tails, grasping hands, tongues and other things. She clung harder to the ground, shaking her head.

The pulling suddenly stopped and she felt instead a soothing embrace, and heard Akane's voice.

"Sssh," Akane said quietly. "You're safe here."

Ranma cautiously relaxed her grip, waiting for the point in the dream where she was ripped out of Akane's hands and thrown in the pit again.

The throw never came, and Ranma remained in Akane's arms until the dream faded to darkness.

*********

"Ranma, Akane," Sayuri said approaching the couple's lockers. "I wish to apologiz...Ranma! What happened to you?" Sayuri moved forward to look at the girl's prominent black eye. "Are you all right?"

Ranma sighed, and frowned slightly as she collected her books from her locker. The people that would talk to her had been doing that since she had come on campus. Treating her as if she was some fragile thing that would come apart at any given moment. Ranma had to admit that a certain amount of that perception was true, but when it came to physical injury, she was still fine.

"I'm fine," Ranma said, taking a step back. People crowding her was one of the things that she had never liked and could no longer tolerate. "I just got a little careless in training, that's all." 

She knew better than to put Akane's name in the situation at all. For one thing, she could still sense Akane's wincing whenever someone brought the subject up. For another, Ranma knew what the rumor mill would do with the information that Akane had given her that black eye.

"You're okay then?" Sayuri asked, looking to Akane for confirmation as Ranma nodded. Akane scratched her head nervously and shrugged.

"She's says she's fine," Akane said.

"I'm fine," Ranma said firmly, taking another step away from Sayuri to Akane's side. "Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to apologize," Sayuri said, uncertainly. "For how I acted before."

"Yeah," Ranma said. "That's okay, ya didn't know."

"I saw you fall apart," Sayuri said. "I should have..."

"I said it's okay," Ranma interrupted.

"Maybe it's better if we talk about something else," Akane said, turning to see an angry looking Ukyou coming their way.

"Akane, can I speak to you a moment?" the chef said grimly. Sayuri swallowed nervously and backed away from the scene as Ranma stepped in front of Akane hands out.

"It was a spar, Ukyou," Ranma protested quickly, guessing what her friend was upset about. "It was just a spar. I got careless, I got hit."

"She DID hit you then," Ukyou snapped, glaring past Ranma at Akane. "I told you I'd be watching you, Akane."

"Ukyou, I..." Akane started and couldn't finish. Ukyou frowned and looked from Ranma, urging her to back off, to the extremely guilty looking Akane. She gave Akane a quick once over and noted how stiffly the other girl held herself.

"Fine," Ukyou decided finally, and everybody breathed a sigh of relief. "But if I here you hit him even once outside of training...I will make sure you feel it. I know your history, Akane." She leveled a glare at Akane and turned away from them.

"Ukyou, come watch us, okay," Ranma said. "You'll see, there ain't nothing like that going on." Ukyou hesitated and thought for a moment.

"Count on it, Sugar," Ukyou said, glaring at Akane again.

"She'll calm down, right?" Sayuri asked.

*********

"So, Akane," the speaker was sitting to the raven-haired girl's right. "What were you doing when you gave Ranma that eye?" Akane glanced at the door. Ranma had left to go to the restroom, so at least she wasn't there to hear it.

"I was sparring," Akane said, she glanced toward Ukyou nervously. "Ranma left an opening I took it."

"So what were you while you were 'sparring?'" the boy asked. "A man or a woman."

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked, being deliberately dense.

"Come on Akane," the boy said. "What other reason would you have to get cursed to turn into a guy."

"Listen you little toad," Akane said, standing up and leaning over the boy. "I was sparring. I got a shot in. The reason I'm so sore today, is because Ranma thought I wasn't putting enough power in my hits and put me through the ropes to correct that. What we do and how we do it is none of your business! And why would you think a black eye would be part of that anyway!?"

Akane huffed and sat back down, then swallowed as she noticed that all eyes were on her. Ukyou was frowning at her, though some of the inherent hostility was gone now.

~At least Ukyou doesn't look like she wants to kill me now,~ Akane thought. ~Maim maybe, but not kill.~

*********

"Oh Ranma," a girl said as she entered the restroom. "Oh dear, I'd heard you were hit, but I didn't realize it would be this bad."

"This is nothing," Ranma said quietly, finishing washing her hands. "It'll be gone before I wake up tomorrow." It was already fading away actually. She watched the girl cautiously.

"I thought Akane had more self-control," the girl said 

She approached Ranma, regardless of the fact that Ranma took a step back for each she took forward. Ranma stopped when she hit the wall, and the girl moved forward to get a closer look.

"What could you have possibly done that would deserve this," the girl asked. She started to reach out.

"Don't touch me," Ranma said warningly, and then slipped out from between the wall and the girl he was talking to. "I don't like to be crowded, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said, honestly apologetic. "Of course you don't, and you're such a tiny little thing. I didn't mean to scare you." Ranma didn't bother to refute the claim. She didn't want to admit it, but that had scared her.

"And I was sparring with Akane," Ranma said. "She was holdin' back, okay? I put her through more than this little tap."

"I'm very certain it was just an accident," the girl said in a slow, patronizing manner. Ranma narrowed her eyes.

"Akane hasn't even gotten mad at me for a while," Ranma said. "She didn't hit me like you think."

"Well," the girl said. "Maybe once was an accident, I guess. But don't let yourself be a victim twice, okay?"

"I never let myself be a victim once!" Ranma shouted. "It's not something you let yourself become!" She emphasized the word "let" each time. The red-head glared at the girl and then left the room, trying to keep the tears from escaping.

*********

To varying degrees, the day continued like that. Akane receiving a mix of disapproval and curious grilling, and Ranma tending to be patronized. To make matters worse, it was mostly people they didn't know that felt like they could impose on the Saotome's privacy. 

Not everybody was insulting, and only a few seemed to be deliberately trying to push buttons. Still it was a very tiring day.

"Sorry, Akane," Ranma said on the way home. "I didn't think there'd be much of a reaction."

"It's not your fault," Akane said. "It's all those people digging around where they're not wanted."

"It might be because I don't answer questions anymore," Nabiki said, shrugging apologetically. "What about Ukyou?"

"I think by the fifth jerk she'd stopped thinking I was beating on Ranma," Akane said. "But she was rather intense there at first."

"If Ukyou ever thought you were hurting me," Ranma said sadly. "You wouldn't have had a warning." For some reason that didn't make Akane feel better.

*********

"Tendo dojo," Kasumi said into the phone after picking it up. "Oh, Auntie Saotome." She glanced around and turned back to the phone.

"Ranma and Akane are in the dojo," Kasumi said. "Auntie, I need to talk to you before you speak to Ranma. There was a problem..."

*********

"A problem?" Nodoka repeated. She felt a sense of dread as she listened to Kasumi on the other end. "Oh kami..."

"What happened?" Soun asked from the side, Nodoka covered the receiver and turned to Soun.

"Ranma had to go to the hospital," she paused, listening to Kasumi. Nodoka gasped and covered her mouth in shock, blood flowing away from her face. "Ranma...lost the baby?"

Soun's face paled now as well. He didn't know what this meant for Ranma's curse, or any chance for future children.

"Is Ranma okay?" Nodoka asked shakily.

*********

"She's as well as can be expected," Kasumi said. "Trying not to dwell on it." The amount of grief in Nodoka's voice eased some of Kasumi's misgivings about Ranma's mother.

"Auntie, that's another thing," Kasumi said. "Ranma isn't...male anymore...no...no...this isn't a matter of Ranma's body." She frowned as the phone was silent for a moment. "I think it was everything...but...I would put a lot of the blame at your husband's feet."

Kasumi waited for Nodoka to finish asking her question before beginning.

"I think," Kasumi started. She looked around again. "Excuse me, I know that Genma's 'training' of your son was clearly abusive. Have you heard about the Neko-Ken yet?"

*********

"The Neko-Ken?" Nodoka asked, she saw Soun's expression and braced herself to listen to what Kasumi had to say. As Kasumi described the Neko-Ken training, Nodoka clutched tightly at her kimono, her expression a mixture of murderous and dismayed. "How old was he when this happened?"

"He was six," Soun said. "We were told this story."

"You knew about this!" Nodoka shouted at her traveling companion. "I can understand Kasumi not doing anything, she's still just a girl! But you!? You're an adult!"

*********

"He's not the one that let her infant son sign a seppuku pledge that he had no capability to understand," Kasumi snapped into the phone, trying to keep her voice down.

Kasumi watched down the hallway for any sign of someone coming down to listen to her end of the conversation. She blinked as she caught sight of Nabiki sitting on the stairs and watching her. Her sister gave a signal to ignore her.

*********

"I was young," Nodoka said. "And I made a mistake. And I have been paying for it every day since." Nodoka straightened her back and firmed her mouth to listen to more. "Is that everything you have to tell me?"

*********

"You will not like this, Auntie," Kasumi warned. "But you have to understand the situation. Genma always referred to Ranma as 'boy'. I have rarely heard him use Ranma's name. Any mistake Ranma makes is a result of Ranma's incompetence. Any success is because of your husband's training. He insults Ranma constantly, any time Ranma does something Genma doesn't approve of he accuses him of being weak, or a girl, or both. He steals Ranma's food, uses her as a bargaining chip, and he used to wake her up by throwing her out a window into the koi pond."

Kasumi slumped against the wall, checking with Nabiki who gave her an all-clear symbol.

"I...I left it alone, Auntie," Kasumi said. "I...was afraid. How do you handle something like that, and Ranma didn't seem to be concerned about most of it. I decided...convinced myself, that it was legitimate training, and some of it perhaps is. And Auntie, Ranma knows her father had a lot of...poor ideas, I still don't think she would have reacted well to trying to take her father away."

Kasumi nodded.

"Before, no matter what," Kasumi said. "Genma always pressured Ranma to get through his difficulties no matter what. This time...this time he ran away. I think Ranma sees that as proof she's a failure, and with everything else...Auntie, she's lived through much of what a woman can experience in the last three months alone."

*********

"I see," Nodoka said sadly. "Has...Ranma told you that...he doesn't wish to be a man any longer?"

*********

"I've heard her talking in her sleep," Kasumi said.

*********

"You are not a psychiatrist, Kasumi," Nodoka said, wiping her eyes. "Your point is valid, but I will not give up on my son yet."

*********

"And if I'm correct, Auntie?" Kasumi asked sharply.

*********

"Then my son is dead," Nodoka said softly. "And I'll endeavor to get to know my daughter. I did not wait ten years to see my...child's blood poured across the floor. Do you have any news for your father, Kasumi-chan? I think a need a moment to collect myself."

*********

"Nabiki is here, she can speak to Father," Kasumi said, ignoring Nabiki's gesturing. "I'll tell Akane and Ranma that you are on the phone. Hello, Father, yes, here's Nabiki." Kasumi carried the phone over to Nabiki and handed her the receiver.

"Thanks sis," Nabiki said dryly. "Hello, Daddy, yes. Well, it's been...eventful."

Kasumi sighed as she walked down the hallway towards the dojo, she was surprised not to hear the sound of Akane and Ranma sparring or running katas. She entered to see Ranma and Akane setting across from each other, apparently meditating.

Kasumi approached cautiously and gasped as she noted a soft red aura around Ranma. The two blinked at the sound and looked up, Ranma smiled upon seeing Kasumi, but the smile faded as he noticed the expression on Kasumi's face.

"Is something wrong, Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"Ranma, what were you doing just now?" Kasumi asked. Ranma looked embarrassed and glanced up to the corner of the room. Akane gave Ranma a knowing smirk, to which she shrugged in embarrassment.

"Doc Tofu said I should learn to channel a different emotion," Ranma said. "So I don't use the Shi Shi Hokodan by accident some time."

"Oh," Kasumi said. "I guess if Dr. Tofu suggested it, that's not why I'm came though. Auntie Saotome and Father are on the phone." Ranma and Akane perked up at that, a nervous look in their eyes.

"Did they find Pop?" Ranma asked.

"No," Kasumi said. "They did not. But I believe your mother wants to talk to you, and Father will probably want to talk to you Akane."

*********

"Daddy," Nabiki said in a cross tone of voice. "The cast comes off in a couple of days. It'll be fine." Nabiki's head hung down in irritation.

*********

"How did you break your collarbone," Soun asked through his tears. "Attacked?!! Who dared attack my babies." Nodoka idly wondered what Soun's demon-head technique accomplished through the phone. Then it deflated suddenly.

"Oh, he's dead already," Soun said.

*********

"Can we not talk about that any more?" Nabiki asked. "It's over, it's done with. Daddy, I'll tell you everything about it when you get home, okay? You are coming home now, right?" Nabiki heard some chattering and looked back to see Ranma and her sisters approaching.

"Akane and Ranma are coming to the phone," Nabiki said. "No, there hasn't been much in the way of good news recently. Are you sure? Akane will have to give her own bad news. You promise you're not going to overreact? Now you promised Daddy. Are you ready?" 

She didn't know why she was trying this, it hadn't worked before. 

"I'm having problems getting into Tokyo University. Daddy, you're overreacting. I still have other options," Nabiki waited for the question to be asked. "Harvard. It's in the United States. Daddy...Daddy...It's a really good school...really good. I have a full scholarship there. No I haven't given up on Tokyo yet. Ryouga's mother and this police officer I know are going to help me."

Nabiki grumbled a little and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dating Ryouga," Nabiki protested. "I just sort of do things with him. And he helps me out when I need it. And...look, here's Akane..." She handed the phone to Akane. "Have fun sis."

"Great, he's already crying," Akane sighed as she took the phone.

*********

"Akane, please tell me that everything is okay with you," Soun pleaded. He stopped for a moment at Akane's answer. "What do you mean you can't do that."

Nodoka watched as Soun burst out into a fresh spate of tears.

"Y...y...you're permanently cursed?" Soun gasped.

"Soun," Nodoka said in a warning tone. He looked over and remembered that Nodoka was looking at the possibility of a child that had completely and totally changed mentally and physically. Something a little more severe than a basic Jusenkyo curse.

"Is there any good news coming from home at all?" Soun asked.

*********

"Dr. Tofu is back in town," Akane said. "And Kasumi's been dating him. I'd say that's good news." Kasumi flushed bright red.

"Akane," Kasumi said quietly.

*********

"Oooh, my baby girl is growing up and marrying a doctor," Soun declared.

"Soun," Nodoka said. "Can you make an attempt not to cry please. Especially not for good news."

*********

"Ranma's training me," Akane continued, ignoring Kasumi's embarrassment. "I'm getting a lot better. He makes me run katas, spars a lot, balance exercises. Normal stuff, just a lot of it. No, he doesn't use those methods at all."

~What methods would those be,~ Ranma asked herself as the conversation continued. Ranma leaned in closer to Akane, partially to hear what was being said on the other line.

*********

"Akane," Nodoka said, holding the phone and glaring at the over-emotional Soun. "Your father is a little overwhelmed at the moment, can I speak to Ranma please?"

*********

"Oh, she's here," Akane said, she turned to look at Ranma. "Your mother wants to talk to you." Ranma hesitantly took the phone as Akane held her.

"Hello, Mom?" Ranma said shakily.

*********

"Sssh," Nodoka said. "Kasumi already told me, I just want to know how you feel." She listened to Ranma talking on the other end. Ranma sounded a lot better than she had when Nodoka had left. She still sounded upset though.

"I'm certain it wasn't your fault," Nodoka said. "I think I agree with Kasumi and Akane in this case. It happens to thousands of women every year, Ranma."

*********

"We're trying again," Ranma said hesitantly, looking up at Akane. "Doc...Inohara, mom, not Tofu. She's my...gynecologist." Ranma squinted her eyes closed.

*********

Nodoka froze for a moment.

"Go on, Ranma," Nodoka said finally.

*********

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Doc says I should be fine this time, and Doc Tofu said he'd teach me some shiatsu to make it easier. I...want to try, but..." she glanced up at Akane and around at her sisters. "What do I know about bein' a mother? I can't even talk right."

*********

"I'm sure you'll be a fine...parent," Nodoka said, nearly choking. "Just do your best, that's all you can do. And how is your relationship with Akane?"

*********

"Akane's great," Ranma said. "She's gettin' good at the Art, an' she's helpin' me cook to. Err...no mom, she does okay in the kitchen. I cook most of the breakfasts an' Kasumi cooks most of the dinners, why? I...uh...wake up early a lot, an cookin' calms me down, like katas. An' this way I'm helpin' around the house and not just layin' about like...Pop would. Have you heard anything 'bout him?" 

She sounded a little annoyed, but a little desperate as well. Kasumi sighed at the question, and Nabiki shook her head. Akane rubbed Ranma's shoulders slightly, and the redhead looked up for a moment.

"I don't know," Ranma said, shrugging. "He's a jerk, but I guess I miss him." She frowned. "How should I know where he went to, he never told me where we were goin' before, why should he now?" Ranma took a deep breath. "Sorry mom, today was just irritating."

Ranma fidgeted a little and glanced hesitantly around at the other occupants of the room.

"Some...people were asking me if I was okay to day," Ranma said. "I got a little bruised in a spar with Akane...it was a spar Mom, she found a hole in my defense and pointed it out...that's what's supposed to happen...you take Kendo doncha?"

"No that's not what was irritating," Ranma said. "These people, they talked like I was a kid...an' they got close to me. I don't think they knew what they were doing." She said that looking directly at Akane. "It just got me...upset, so I'm jumpy, okay?"

*********

Nodoka frowned in thought as she continued talking to Ranma. Ranma wasn't using the feminine forms of speech, but the topics of discussion and the emotions backed up Kasumi's point.

"You are teaching the Art now," Nodoka asked, hoping to encourage some other line of discussion. "Well, there has to be a first student. You mentioned that the local doctor was going to be teaching you shiatsu, but I don't see what...shiatsu is a martial art? I'm glad you're not letting yourself slip."

*********

"The Art is what I'm good at, Mom," Ranma said. "An' I like it, I ain't gonna let myself slip. I just got more extra time 'cause I ain't fightin' all the time anymore." Ranma hesitated and looked at the clock for a moment. "Oh okay, yer comin' back? How long? Okay, see you then I guess, you wanna talk to anybody else? Okay, bye."

"Is that it?" Akane asked as Ranma hung up the phone. "Are they coming back?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. "They can't find Pop anywhere. He's being squirley as usual." Ranma stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging and shaking her head. "Ah, who needs 'im anyway."

Ranma stepped away from Akane, still holding her hand, and started back towards the dojo. Nabiki shook her head as they left the room and turned to Kasumi.

"Sometimes Ranma confuses me," Nabiki said. "How could anyone miss such a pathetic waste of life?"

"He's the only father Ranma's known," Kasumi said simply. 

"I understand that," Nabiki said. "It's just that...I guess I just don't understand."

"I am going to start dinner now," Kasumi said. "It should only be a short time before it is ready."

*********

Ranma tapped her pencil on the desk in front of her, thinking. She was aware of the watchful looks that Akane was directing her way, and turned momentarily to give Akane a reassuring smile. Then she turned back to the paper in front of her.

~Pop ain't comin' back,~ Ranma thought to herself. ~So what? I don't need 'im anyway.~ She jotted down some notes as the teacher lectured, but she wasn't entirely certain that the notes related to the lecture at all.

There were other things that needed to be taken care of. She couldn't control her father, but she could control herself. She hoped so anyway. Ranma shook her head and tried to concentrate on the teacher's lecture.

"Is something wrong here?" Ukyou asked after the class ended and they were all waiting for the next teacher to arrive. She glanced at Akane cautiously.

"Nah, I was just thinkin' that's all," Ranma said quietly.

"Thinking about what?" Ukyou asked.

"Our parents are coming back in a couple of days," Akane said with mixed emotions.

"Oh," Ukyou said, surprised. "Did they find Genma?" ~And is there anything left of him?~ 

Ukyou was finding her decision not to fight any longer strained lately. She frowned at that thought. Konatsu and Kasumi were right, it seemed she was starting to turn a little paranoid.

"Nope," Ranma said, shaking her head. "Pop ain't comin' back."

"Is that why you've been in a funk the last couple of days?" Ukyou asked. Ranma blinked and looked up to see the same question on Akane's face.

"I said it before," Ranma protested. "What do I need 'im for? He's a jerk, an' a moron."

"Right," Ukyou said. "And how's...training going?" Akane winced at that question.

"It's going good," Ranma said. "Right Akane?"

"I'm improving tremendously," Akane said. Ranma nodded but didn't add anything to it. "You still haven't come by to watch."

"You haven't seen me at least," Ukyou said. She realized that she was doing the same hostile thing again, and sighed. "Sorry, things have been confusing for me recently." Then the teacher walked in and they had to return to their seats. Akane glanced to Ranma, who shrugged and shuffled in her seat.

*********

"Okay, are we ready?" Akane asked, not really needing the answer. The red-head in front of her nodded as she laid her hand over Akane's.

They could feel it, coming and going. Giving, returning, growing as they embraced each other. Beyond Ranma's lingering hesitance and Akane's tenderness and patience there was the tangible sensation of a connection through which they exchanged they're love and care for each other.

"Slower, Akane," Ranma said, firmly, but gently restraining Akane's hand so that it moved in a more regular pattern. "That's good," she said with a sigh of relief.

If they had wanted, either could have manifested visible proof of their emotions through an aura. Neither did, it didn't seem necessary. They didn't need such proofs.

"You're nervous about something," Akane said, as she went with the correction Ranma's hold became a touch again.

Even the flow of chi that was exchanged was superfluous to their realization. Channeling their chi under the sway of such emotions had definite benefits for their health, easing small aches and pains. Revitalizing them. But it wasn't necessary either.

"My appointment with Inohara is today," Ranma said. Akane nodded, she knew about that. And she guessed what was really bothering Ranma.

"You'll be fine," Akane said, kissing the back of Ranma's head. Her hair was getting fairly long recently, a wild red mane that caught the light like fire. 

They knew each other well. They knew each other's flaws and strengths, hopes and fears. As Akane was afraid that she'd hurt Ranma, even by accident. They knew when the other wished to talk about something, and when they didn't. As Ranma didn't want to talk about her father. They knew about these things, and maybe they didn't always understand them, but they accepted them.

"Maybe we'll have some good news for Mom and Tendo-san after today," Ranma suggested hopefully.

There were times, like now, when they were close together and moving almost in synch. Times that they could almost feel what the other was thinking.

"You really want to go through with this don't you," Akane whispered. "It isn't just a cure, you want to have a baby." She paused in her slicing and looked down at her instructor and wife.

"Yeah," Ranma said, flushing slightly. "I said that already."

"I think I knew it already," Akane said in response. Ranma took a breath, considering the possibility that this wouldn't remove the lock.

"If..."

"I love you," Akane whispered into her ear, encircling her in a firm, gentle embrace. "I'll always love you." Ranma smiled and crossed her arms over Akane's.

"Thank you, Akane," Ranma said, leaning back into Akane and smiling warmly.

Notes: If you're wondering why I was sketchy about what was going on with (in alphabetical order) Kodachi, Konatsu/Ukyou, and Nabiki/Ryouga...its because I already have in mind possible sequels revolving around them (I already have a title for each set of characters)...I don't know if I'll have time to do it, but I'd like their story to be told in their story and Akane/Ranma's to be told in their's...

Also, my goal in this story was to get Ranma and Akane into a level of emotional stability, I feel I have done that, and though there is a lot of story that I could write, I have a feeling most of it is predictable and at the point I am, I feel I'd have to force the writing and that never comes out well...there is a short epilogue that I will post after this, I skip the entire second pregnancy, but again...this story is about Ranma's recovery, not her pregnancy...that might show up in the background of the possible sequels (again, if I find time, I'm starting a new, full-time, contract job in a foreign country soon, time will be at a premium)...or someone else can do a side-story if they want (I hope they would pay the courtesy of showing me before they post it though.)...anyway...otherwise...this fic is complete... 


	8. Resolution

Genma frowned in confusion as he looked around the Tendo house. He had expected to have to sneak in and hide from whoever would happen to be at home. This was just a scouting mission, to get a look at the lay of the land, see if it would be safe to contact Soun, but he hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"Where is everybody?" he wondered. He frowned and looked for a calendar-clock to check the date. He had been losing track of the days over the last year or so on the road. "It is a weekday, so Ranma and Akane should be in school. Soun and Kasumi should be home though." He wasn't certain if Nabiki was even still living at the dojo or not.

Genma scratched his head and walked into the kitchen. It was as pristine as usual, though there was an extra set of knives apparently. A lot of things were kept lower to the ground than he remembered, as well. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the kitchen was used by two separate cooks.

He returned to the living room and passed through it on his way to the dojo. There was a new trophy sitting next to the small ones Akane had collected from local tournaments. She had apparently won the all Tokyo competition of late. Genma wasn't overly impressed, such above board competitions never seemed to possess adequate opponents. He saw the name Akane on the trophy's plaque, and simply failed to register the Saotome next to it as he glimpsed past it.

Of more important note was the fact that more of the training equipment was out of storage. Genma shrugged at that, Soun must have gone back to teaching on a more regular level. There couldn't be that much attention on the dojo, though. If the Tendo dojo's most well known fighter had been thoroughly humiliated, nobody would want to train there.

"Probably just Akane," Genma thought, leaving the dojo. 

He headed upstairs and walked down the hall-way, intending to check the guest room to see if he had left anything behind. He was surprised to see a wooden plaque on the door. A red horse with Roman letters carved into it reading "Ranma and Akane."

"What-" he glanced back towards where Akane's room was and noticed for the first time that the duck plaque was no longer on the door. Instead there was a white cloud with the word "Nursery" engraved on it.

He blinked and then walked into the former guestroom and looked around. It had more or less been converted into a second master bedroom, with Akane clearly as the decorator. That made some sense, the two guestrooms were larger than any of the three girls' rooms. What had Genma confused was the mere fact that Ranma and Akane were sharing a room. The fact that Ranma was still alive was surprising enough.

In addition to the large western-style bed there were a few other pieces of furniture that Genma did not recognize. A large desk with two chairs, papers and books neatly stacked and organized. He picked up one marked in clear calligraphy that, while not exceptional, was still better than Ranma used to be able to achieve.

"Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome-Ryu Revised Training Techniques?" Genma read aloud, questioningly.

He flipped through a few pages and frowned. "How can you teach the Ja Jinku no Apache without the rattlesnakes?" He was flipping through the pages a little further when he heard activity downstairs.

He moved to the door in a near panic. Listening at the top of the stairs he heard a lot of feminine carrying on, though he couldn't hear what the topic was. He edged forward a little incautiously to try to catch something of what was being said.

Which is how he heard someone coming up the stairs. Thinking quickly, and in his normal cowardly manner, he shut the door quietly and moved to exit out the window. In a moment he was safely out of the building on the roof.

"Hey, Pop," a quiet voice said. 

Genma turned to see a familiar young woman sitting there on the roof. She was wearing a light sweater over a t-shirt, the neck of which Genma could barely see, and a pair of black sweats. She had long red hair and watched him in a nervous manner. It was a moment before Genma recognized Ranma past all the changes.

"I shoulda known you'd show up just ta make somethin' like today more nerve-racking. I've had a coupla tiring days, Pop, more tiring than my fights even." Ranma said quietly. She looked him over and noted the book in her father's gi. Suddenly her expression turned hard, though her voice remained smooth and quiet. "I probably should be resting."

"Ranma," Genma said, surprised. He quickly gained his ground though, falling into the old act. "What are you doing dressed like that? You're sitting like a girl, and your hair. Have you done nothing to fix that lock?"

"Pop..." Ranma started quietly.

"Never mind," Genma said. "Let's get out of here before your mother discovers I'm back and goes through with the contract." Ranma sighed and looked down at the roof, keeping Genma visible from the corner of her eye.

"That's all you care about, isn't it? I didn't really understand that til I saw you sneaking away from us with my book in your gi." Ranma pointed at the object in question. "What would you do with me after we get outta here? Sell me off to some brothel in Hong Kong?"

"How dare you disrespect your father like that?" Genma demanded quietly, remembering that Ranma wasn't the only one home.

"You come to the house," Ranma said looking up and glancing away, still keeping Genma in sight though. "And after what ya had ta see you think you can start right up like we never came here?"

"Stop this..."

"Quiet, Pop," Ranma said softly. "Somebody else'll know yer here, an' some of 'em would really like to hurt you. The only reason yer makin' any move is 'cause I caught ya. You'd rather have left with my trainin' manual an' never even dealt with your son, right?" Ranma looked toward him.

"These are my techniques boy," Genma protested. Ranma's eyebrows arched in cool disbelief.

"I don't remember you training in them," Ranma said. The sound of a baby crying drifted up to them and Ranma looked down at the roof standing up. "Take the manual and leave, I can make copies." She turned away from her father down towards the courtyard.

"You don't understand anything, Boy," Genma protested. He advanced on the girl and then suddenly felt himself flying across the roof. Genma rolled to his feet, he hadn't even seen a hint of Ranma moving.

"I got more important things than you to worry about," Ranma said returning to a relaxed stance. "Leave now, don't come back. Ever." Then she dropped down to the courtyard and walked into the house.

Genma weighed the pros and cons in his head, and took the opportunity Ranma offered him. Besides it was already painfully obvious that Ranma wasn't the manly young man he had raised. And now he had this book of techniques revised by his son, certainly there would be some of those Amazon techniques within. He really was coming out of this ahead.

He didn't notice his wife watching him leaving from the front gates of the complex. Nodoka watched him leaving and frowned.

*********

"Yer thinkin' too much," Ranma said in a cautionary tone. "Just do the techniques, don't think about it." Akane looked up from the mat at Ranma and sat up, looking at the gymnastic equipment they had borrowed from Kodachi.

"When do we move on to the next technique?" Akane asked stretching out sore joints. Ranma shook her head.

"Sorry, Akane," Ranma said. "Not til' you get this one down." They both looked to the obstacle course, Akane had hit three of the five targets. One of the contacts hadn't exactly been intentional.

"This last add on is a lot harder than I thought it would be," Akane said.

"Yeah, well you gotta get used ta that," Ranma said. "Things ain't always as easy as they look. Hardly ever." Both had their attention pulled to the side of the dojo as Shizu let her parents know that she wanted something.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Ranma asked anxiously as she hurried over to where Nodoka was trying to comfort their infant daughter.

"I'm sure she's fine," Akane assured Ranma, but the expression on her face, looking over Ranma's shoulder at Nodoka was just as nervous.

"I think she's just hungry," Nodoka said calmly, remembering how she and Genma had been just as jumpy when Ranma had first been born. Genma had seemed like such a caring father at the time.

"She's definitely my kid," Ranma said, in mock annoyance, relief coming through clearly. She turned to Akane, who carefully tried to hide her own former worry from Ranma. "I guess just try to run through it a couple of times while I take care of her, kay, Akane?"

"Just," Akane repeated, turning to look at the acrobatic obstacle course again. "If you need any help just say something." Ranma smiled as she took Shizu from Nodoka and walked into the house. There was no way she was going to nurse Shizu in a room as open as the dojo.

"I think I can handle this myself," Ranma said.

"Well, like you said, she's your daughter," Akane said. "And as hungry as you used to get..."

"You're not practicing," Ranma said as she left the room.

"Excuse me," Nodoka said, following Ranma, leaving Akane to her practice.

*********

"Do you mind if I sit in the room with you?" Nodoka asked as Ranma turned into the nursery. Ranma looked up and hesitated a moment before answering.

"Uhh, no," Ranma said. "I...uh guess that's fine." She sat down in the western rocking chair Kodachi had given them for the bridal shower and started to unbutton her shirt. 

That was a somewhat unwelcome change. Ranma preferred shirts and sweaters that didn't have buttons or zippers or such. Given the choice of having to completely take off her clothes to nurse and wearing clothes that could be opened, however, she went with the latter.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Nodoka asked sitting down on another chair. She herself was analyzing the way Ranma was going about this definitely female task.

"No, no, I'm fine," Ranma protested. Shizu cried in her arms, and Ranma turned her attention back to her daughter. "Ssssh, Mommy hasn't forgotten you."

"'Mommy?'" Nodoka repeated as Shizu started nursing.

"Well, I am her mother," Ranma said, hesitantly.

"And what will you tell her while you're male?" Nodoka asked. Ranma shrugged but didn't answer, looking away from her mother and carefully watching her daughter. "Incidentally, shouldn't the lock be coming off your curse within the next few days?"

"Well, maybe," Ranma said. Nodoka frowned.

"You don't sound either enthusiastic or concerned," Nodoka said. "It has been nearly a month since Shizu was born."

"A little more," Ranma said.

"You have been keeping track," Nodoka said with a little hope.

"I know Shizu's age to the second," Ranma said softly, smiling down at her little girl. Nodoka sighed as she recognized the same wonder she had possessed in first year with Ranma. "She's a lot of work, like everything else I got worth something."

"Shouldn't you have been able to change by now?" Nodoka asked.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I haven't been thinking about it." She frowned slightly, she had known this was coming.

"Haven't been thinking about it?" Nodoka repeated in surprise. "Why not?" Even if Ranma wanted to stay a woman, she had to consider the unlocking curse.

"Mom," Ranma said, she hesitated and looked down at Shizu. She was certain that the little girl understood a lot more than everybody thought. She seemed like such a clever little girl. Ranma smirked a moment. ~Hungry too.~

"Yes...dear?" Nodoka said. Ranma sighed and turned serious again.

"I can't even remember much of what being a guy was like," Ranma admitted quietly. "'Cept I was never good 'nuff an' I had no friends, an' too many people wanted a piece o'me..." She sighed and continued. "One way or another."

"Well, certainly your current situation won't change by going back to what you were," Nodoka said. "Do you really think that people are your friends because you have a female body now?"

"No," Ranma said after a long moment. "It won't get any better to change either."

"You'll be a man again," Nodoka said. Ranma shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be male half the time again," Ranma said. She looked up at Nodoka nervously. "I'm Shizu's mother, not her father." Nodoka looked to the walls of the nursery. The wallpaper was very active with Chinese style paintings of clouds and suns in lively colors.

"You're certain about this?" Nodoka asked seriously.

"I suck at being a man," Ranma said. "I could never figure out what I was supposed ta do, an' everybody was tellin' me different stuff. Now, I don't talk right, an' I ain't a soft little flower, an' I'm kinda a tomboy. But at least I understand being a woman."

"And you want to stay that way?" Nodoka asked. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Other than the jerks that think they can push me around because...you know," Ranma said. "Or the people that think I just can't handle stuff any more 'cause of the same thing. Other than that it's fine. I ain't confused no more."

"I see," Nodoka said. Ranma looked down at her daughter and sighed.

"Sorry, Mom," Ranma said softly. "You'll have to settle for a daughter in love with another woman."

"And married to her," Nodoka said, she sighed and looked around.

"You've discussed this with Akane?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes," Ranma said.

"It'll take some work..." Nodoka said after a moment. "But Kasumi warned me you might make this choice. I think I can handle this."

"Thanks, Mom," Ranma said quietly. She looked down and smiled. "An' it looks like someone has their fill for now." 

Shizu blinked and yawned, sleepy after nursing. Ranma burped the baby as she had been taught and then held her until she fell asleep. Then Ranma was lying Shizu down into the crib and buttoning her shirt up again.

"I have everything I need," Ranma said. "I don't need to change."

"I suppose not," Nodoka said. "You should check to see how Akane is doing, I'll watch Shizu." Ranma nodded, lingering to watch her daughter sleep a moment longer and tuck her in.

"Hopefully, I can correct the method mistakes on the next technique before she learns this one," Ranma said shaking her head. She idly wondered if Genma had yet figured out that the copy of the manual he had was just notes on how to correct Genma's mistakes.

"Night night, Shizu," Ranma said quietly. She ruffled her daughter's mop of red hair gently, so as not to wake her up, blew her a kiss and then walked to the door. "Thanks again, Mom."

"Your welcome," Nodoka said, pausing a moment. "Aijou." Ranma blinked in surprise and then smiled brightly before heading for the dojo.

Note: "Aijou", according to my sources, translates to "beloved daughter"...of course since my sources are Japanese-English dictionaries there is plenty of room for error. 


	9. Update Sequel Status

Okay people...here's the deal.  
  
  
I'm almost afraid to post this.  
  
  
I have scripted out (meaning outlined) the following  
fics to following extent  
  
  
Marriage Wishes to the end, it has somewhere between  
one and three chapters left, it was never meant to a  
long lasting fic  
  
Family Trees to the end, it has five more chapters  
left  
  
Hengeyokai, I ONLY have the last scene scripted, what  
happens in between is rather vague at the moment.  
  
Ranma Neko, the teaser for four has grown a little, as  
you'd see if you checked ff.net, but nothing else  
  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition to the end.   
there are twelve more chapters and an epilogue planned  
  
Razor's Edge to the end. It has six more chapters in  
it. For those of you on the ffml and such that don't  
know what Razor's Edge is, that's a Gold Digger fic of  
mine centering around Lydia McKracken and Raphiel Rey.  
I haven't posted it on FFML yet because I'm not sure  
if Gold Digger counts as anime/manga  
  
Lost Innocence has three sequels planned, each will be  
a long one shot I WILL NOT CONTINUE BEYOND THAT.   
"Single Rose", "Lost and Found", "Vengeance and  
Redemption"  
  
Ryoko Saotome has two side stories planned "Diplomacy"  
and "Joketsuzoku Musk."   
  
Ryoko Saotome also has a sequel outlined "The New  
Saotomes" which focuses on the older two of Ryoko and  
Ranma's children (Akane and Tenchi at about 23 and 25  
respectively, about five years after the epilogue of  
Ryoko Saotome). All of it's 18 chapters are outlined  
with what I want to have happen in that chapter. It  
will have a Gold Digger crossover adding in. (yes, I  
like the comic phbt)  
  
Past that there is another Ryoko Saotome sequel  
planned, "The Ryoko/Saotome Template" but not  
completely outlined that focuses on Tenchi's daughter  
(Lina Saotome age 17, minor Slayers fusion here) and  
Akane's son (Jason Hibiki age 21) and they're first  
cousins so no icky thoughts. I was originally  
thinking this would coincide with the Shadow War  
building up in Gold Digger, but have since realized  
that the Shadow War will happen between "NS: Epilogue"  
and the beginning of "Template" so I'll have to find  
another collosal threat....considering the amount I'm  
gettin inundated with it over here in Korea,  
Starcraft's Zerg seem likely...  
  
After that...yes people...there is still more...there  
is a Side Story "Freedom" planned that will be VERY  
short and happen about eight hundred years after the  
epilogue of "Template"  
  
Finally, there will be a last eighten chapter sequel  
about two thousand years after "Freedom." "Ryoko of  
the Saotome" will focus around a young woman of the  
Saotome species that happens to look almost exactly  
like one of its two originators, she is a historian  
and researcher into the Template theory (see below).   
Within the first three chapters she will be  
interviewing someone that was recovered and woken up  
from an ancient stasis pod.  
  
Neither of the last two are yet outlined though.  
  
Now...I have all this planned....but  
  
  
BUT  
  
  
BUTTTTTTT!!!!  
  
Here's the kicker folks...  
  
I also have scripted/outlined 36 chapters (the first  
one was around 34 k) and 9 asides (prologues for the  
various sections with an epilogue instead of a  
prologue for the last section. The first of these was  
about 11 k) for an original project that could turn  
into at the very LEAST three books...and since I have  
found it takes me about a day (well five to six hours  
actually, but anyway) to write 34 k fan fics, I figure  
I can write a few good chapters of that with the help  
of my prereaders on that project (already picked) over  
a longer course of time, I would like to focus on  
that...and NO I will not post that anywhere, though  
people that ask me will probably get to hear a little  
about it. 


End file.
